Digimon Adventure 03: Magic, Mutation, and Beyond
by moonrose221
Summary: multicross femDavis. Demiyah Oliver spent the last two years after the Digimon went back to their world drifting in a funk. Now on what should have been a vacation, Old frienmds reunite, new friends meet, and everything the Virtue Digidestined thought they knew about Taichi and Yamato'sm kohai, is out the window. musical
1. Chapter 1

Digimon Adventure 03: Magic, Mutation, and Beyond

**Opening notes: This idea was based on Digimon Adventure 03: Kiseki O Shinjiru. First gen will be referred to by their Japanese first names.**

**(Arc 1 Theme Song: Clear: English Cover by Lizz Robinett)**

_From the birds to the wind_

Demiyah is shown standing on a hill full of flowers.

_Is there any way for me to begin_

Demiyah pulls her D-3 out and sees the image of her Digimon Partner Veemon in front of her.

_Soaring into the sky_

Demiyah's hair is blowing in a gentle breeze as she sees a familiar blonde boy.

_With no wings to fly_

Demiyah drops her D-3 onto the grass and starts to move to pick it up.

_I guess I'll walk my way into the sunrise_

Four more hands move to pick it up for her.

_I can do it right_

Demiyah looks up to see Ventus, Vanitas, Aqua, and Terra. She tears up only for James Rogers, Francis Barton, Azari Munroe, Henry Pym jr, Torunn Thordottir, Ken, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Xion, Namine, and Kairi to appear behind them.

_Going_

Demiyah holds her D-3 in front of her heart. A smile on her face.

_Going_

The group moves to run down the hill.

_Going_

Everyone runs down the hill as there is a shimmer of sparkles.

_Going on_

The logo is shown in a burst of rainbow light.

_Reality is always different than I thought it'd be_

Demiyah is shown walking away from the Virtue Digidestined with Ken and their Digimon by their sides.

_It's silly for me to ever think that it would end up perfectly_

Demiyah rolls in her blankets only to fall out of bed. She pops up yawning.

_There is a crystal clear spring_

Her crystal glows brightly while feathers float around her.

_Hiding within my heart_

Orbs of white light float around Demiyah as images of the Arc are shown around her.

_And I wouldn't dare to fill it with despair_

Darkness seems to be covering the sky.

_No matter how I feel_

Demiyah holds her pink and silver Wayfinder to her heart as light glows.

_I'll make sure just to fill it with happy things_

Demiyah drops from the sky smiling as her friends free fall with her.

_This feeling_

Demiyah is shown in her school uniform walking to class.

_This feeling_

Demiyah sees Lance standing accross from her and blushes.

_This new feeling is so far into me_

Demiyah runs forward and shares a kiss with Lance.

_I don't know how to feel_

Lance returns her kiss and the two smile at each other after seperating.

_It almost isn't even real_

Demiyah looks down embarrassed. But Lance kisses her on the cheek.

_And now my tears are falling_

Demiyah cries tears of joy when she sees her friends and her surrogate siblings. All in their street clothes smiling happily.

_From the birds_

A white falcon and a pink crane fly above her head.

_To the wind_

The falcon and crane are joined in the air by a golden dragon.

_Is there any way for me to begin_

Demiyah is shown in front of a store looking in the window. Veemon standing next to her.

_Soaring into the sky_

Demiyah and her friends are seen riding on the backs of their digimon.

_With no wings to fly_

Demiyah jumps off of ExVeemon before landing in front of the shocked Virtue Digidestined.

_I guess I'll walk my way into the sunrise_

The sun rises as Demiyah turns away from the Digidestined and walks off.

_I can do it right_

Demiyah, Ken, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, and Vanitas are shown with their Digimon.

_Going_

Sora, Riku, and Kairi are show with their Digimon.

_Going_

Roxas, Namine, and Xion are shown with their Digimon.

_Going_

The Next Avengers are shown with their Digimon.

_Going on_

All of them are shown together in a group shot in front of the Castle of the Land of Departure.

_**Opening Narration(Demiyah): They say an ending is a brand new begining. Don't I know it! Hi there, my name is Demiyah Serena Oliver. I'm fourteen years old and going into the eighth grade. Now this is one complicated story. And not because of me and the craziness surrounding my life. This is the story of how I started to become who I was always meant to be. Neo Queen Serenity of the Earth and Kingdom Hearts. I know what your thinking, "Demiyah, Kingdom Hearts isn't real! It's a myth." Well, let me tell you. It IS real. As are all the different Gods and Goddesses in various pantheons. The Silver Millennium was called "The Age of Magic" for a very good reason. Magic did and still does exist. Now days it's very well hidden. Much like Mutations were seen as a divine gift in the old days. I get it. I get it. What does Mutation have to do with anything? Well read my story and find out.**_

_**It starts on the day that I was packing to leave for Camp Everdream. It was something Ken talked our team into doing. Even if we were slowly drifting apart. Taichi was focusing more on his new girlfriend Meiko Mochizuki and his soccer skills. Sora and Yamato ended up engaged. Tk and Kari hooked up before beaking up. Yolei surprisingly started dating Koushiro. Joe surpised everyone with his girlfriend Maria Kurabe from China who's dad transfered to the hospital Joe's father works. Mimi's family moved back to Japan and adopted a boy named Tyler. Cody is focusing more on his studies, kendo, and jujitsu. Ken is trying to in his words, 'Decode the mystery that is Demiyah Oliver.' Me? Well I just go with the flow. Especially since I get the feeling my life is about to change all over again. In more ways than one.**_

Arc 1 Chapter 1: The Journey Begins Again. New Friends Meet, Old Friends Reunite:

The sun rose over Odaibah as a fourteen year old girl was sitting in her room with her adoptive parents.* The three going over her checklist.

"Flashlights?"

"Check" 

"Collapsable fighing poles?" 

"Check."

"Fishing kit?"

"Check."

"Bait?"

"Check."

"Toothbrush and toiletries?"

"Check."

"Non perishable food items?" 

"Check."

"Demon hunter backpack?"

"Check."

"Refilling waterbottles?"

"Check."

"Communcation devices?"

"Check."

"All weather gear in varied sizes?"

"Check."

"Full field Emercency Med Kit?"

"Check."

"Expanded draw string bags?"

"Check."

"Spare blakets, pillows, and sleeping bags?"

"Check."

"D-Terminal?"

"Check."

"Digivice?"

"Check."

"Emergeny stash of Digiworld currency?"

"Check."

"Emercency stash of Real world currency?"

"Check."

"Bag of Keychains for your Keyblade?"

"Check."

"Wayfinder?"

"Check."

"Dino Bracelet?"

"Check."

"Crystal compact with the cyrstal inside?"

"Check."

"Data Computer?"

"Check."

"Luna Pen?"

"Check."

"Magi Staff in it's disguised form?"

"Check."

"Enchanted weapons?"

"Check."

"Something to read on the bus ride?"

"Check."

"Bus snacks?"

"Check."

"Spare changes of clothes for various ages and both genders?"

"Check."

"Flint and steel?"

"Check."

"And lastly, Pocket Knife and Mess kits?"

"Check."

The man who was reading off the list said, "All right kiddo that's everything on the list. Are you sure your going to need all of this?" Demiyah said, "Dad, I have this crazy feeling that I will. It's been far too quiet for my taste. Since Veemon and the others went back to the Digital World I keep getting this really strange feeling like everything I know and love is going to be shaken to the very core." A woman with brown hair and warm honey brown eyes said, "Tommy, don't you think after everything Demiyah's been through, she would know best about major possible inter world shake ups by now?" The man, named Tommy said, "Your right Kim. Come on let's get this show on the road. Don't want you to miss the bus."

The digidestineds had changed a lot in three years since their adventures. Kari had blossomed into a straight males wet dream. Sora and Mimi both looked like they belonged on a runway. Koushiro had gone from Geek to gorgeous. Joe had gotten more good looking too. Tk had filled out a bit from his basketball team training. Taichi had cut his hair and looked more muscular than he did when he was fourteen. Yamato now was leading a rock band that was getting more and more popular every day. Cody was just now hitting puberty and looked less adorable more hot. Ken still had his 'sweet and innocent' look about him. Of course the real shock was Yolei. Gone were her big round glasses. Now she had thin silver wire frames that made her brown eyes seem more sophisticated. Of course, the real looker was Demiyah although Yolei still put her down. Demiyah was wearing a pale pink t-shirt, a light blue vest, pale gray capri jeans, a white belt with pink beads and vine embroidery, pink socks, golden yellow sneakers with blue hearts and orange laces. For jewelry she wore a silver bracelet with a pink gem on it and pink designs on her right wrist. On her left wrist was what looked like a silver watch with a pink band. Around her neck was a medallion of a simple dragon made of mahogany wood with topaz gems for the eyes on a leather cord. As well as a single white feather. On her pants connected to her belt was a simple baby blue pouch. Of course being as most of her 'friends' never bothered to get to know her better. They had absolutely no idea she was armed to the teeth for whatever was coming.

The others were sitting at the place where the busses were loading. Ken staying near the first bus. When he saw his 'sister' Demiyah walk up, he ran over and hugged her. "Will you sit next to me on the bus Demi? I really don't want to get stuck with one of the fangirls I have who are here." Demiyah chuckled. She knew how bad Ken hated his fangirls. It had only gotten worse after the Digidestineds were brought on live tv. Demiyah was the only one who **didn't** have any fans. At least in Odaibah. Mostly because Yolei took credit for most of her victories. And because most of the Digidestined focused more on the failures she had or her embarassing moments. Since then Demiyah found it hard to talk with her fellow Digidestineds. Since they save for Cody, Ken, Meiko, Mimi, and Joe made fun of her constantly. She went to a special private school both of her parents were working at. Demiyah and Ken sat down. Ken by the window and Demiyah near the aisle. Yolei saw this and rudely walked up to the pair and said, "Get out of my spot you poser. It's obvious Taichi-senpai made a mistake in choosing a stupid brat like you as leader Demiyah." Ken angered said, "Shut up Inoue. I asked Demiyah to sit with me. If you don't like it go find somewhere else to sit. We're not stopping you. I enjoy Demiyah's company. And I for one think Taichi-san made the best choice in our leader. Since Demiyah was the one who awakened the Power of Miracles to save me from Myotismon's control. Demiyah was the one who discovered how to unlock DNA digivolving. Demiyah figured out how to use the Wish Dimmension to beat MaloMyotismon. Demiyah was the one who lead the charge against Armageddemon. So you taking credit for **her **achievements is sick. It makes you someone I refuse to associate with." Yolei stomped away in anger. Demiyah looked up from her book a Twizzlers redvine in her mouth smiling, "Thanks for sticking up for me Ken. Not many outside of my parents and Veemon ever did that for me before. Also why have the window open?" Ken laughed, "Because of how many people were sitting outside the bus. This way they could hear the real truth and not what Inoue has been spreading around. And your welcome. Your practically my sister so I've got your back anytime." Demiyah giggled, "Same here bro!"

Upon arrival to Camp Everdream, Demiyah got her cabin assignment and decided to walk around for a bit with her backpack since she refused to leave it in her cabin. Ken stuck with her if only so he wouldn't have to hear Yamato tell him off for stopping Inoue's attempt to make Demiyah upset again. Tk hadn't lived up to his crest in a long time. Neither had, Sora, Kari, Koushiro, or any of the others who talked bad about her. Mimi refused to take a side and remained neutral. But Demiyah saw amusement in Mimi's eyes as if she had an idea of where this Digidestined Civil War would end.

Demiyah breathed a sigh of relief as she twirled around a meadow in bare feet singing in a content manner.

Demiyah: _So you have magic_

_And it's not that great_

_But when it found you, you know it was fate_

_And it might seem scary now_

_But it can be wonderful too_

_So how about we embrace the magic_

_And make the magic part of you_

_You take a little dash of magic_

_And you let it ignite_

_Mix things up a little bit_

_And it might start to go right_

_In just five seconds flat_

_How the story has changed_

_All cause now you've embraced the magic_

_And it just got better in every way_

_I say embrace the magic_

_No more holding back just let it out_

_If you can take the magic_

_And learn a little more what it can do_

_Once the magic is part of you_

_What's standing your way_

_That you can't move today_

_You've got the strength in you_

_To make your dreams come true_

_No need to shield yourself_

_From the magic that can help_

_Protect from any harm that might come_

_So you have magic_

_And it's not that great_

_But when it found you _

_You know it was fate_

_So if you listen close_

_You might make a new friend_

_And together we can make it!_

_I say embrace the magic_

_No more holding back just let it out_

_If you can take the magic_

_And learn a little more what it can do_

_Once the magic is part of you_

_Once the magic is part of you_

_Once the magic is part of you_

_Once the magic is part of you_

While Demiyah sang two groups of teenagers were finding their way to her meadow.

A sixteen year old girl was leading a sixteen year old boy, a pair of fourteen year old twin boys, a pair of thirteen year old twin boys, a fourteen year old boy, and a trio of thirteen year old triplet girls. The sixteen year old girl had blue hair and eyes wearing a white t-shirt, blue shorts, and blue sneakers with white socks. The sixteen year old boy had brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing an orange t-shirt, brown shorts, and orange sneakers with brown socks. The older of the fourteen year old twin boys had blonde har and blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt, green shorts, and green sneakers with white socks. The younger of the fourteen year old twins had black hair and playful amber eyes. He was wearing a red t-shirt, black shorts, red and black sneakers and white socks. The third fourteen year old boy had silver hair and green eyes. He was wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt, jean shorts, and green sneakers with blue socks. The older of the thirteen year old twins had wild brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue tank top, a dark blue short sleeved jacket, red shorts, and yellow sneakers with white socks along with a silver crown necklace. The younger of the thirteen year old twin boys was a blonde with blue eyes. He wore a black sleevless shirt, an X shaped charm on his shirt, cream colored shorts, a white short sleeve jacket, Black shoes, and white socks. The oldest of the triplet girls was a red head with blue eyes. She wore a pink t-shirt, purple shorts, and pink sneakers with white socks. The middle child of the triplet girls had blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a white t-shirt, light grey shorts, and blue sneakers with white socks. The youngest of the triplet girls had black hair and blue eyes. She wore a light grey tank top, black shorts, and grey sneakers with white socks. The group consisted of Aqua Kitagawa, Terra Shioda, Ventus and Vanitas Nightwind, Riku Reimei, Roxas and Sora Nightwind who were Ventus and Vanitas' younger brothers, finally Kairi, Namine, and Xion Himeno. The eight heard Demiyah singing. And it was Ventus who commented, "Call me crazy, but I swear that singing is familiar."

A little ways away a group of five were walking though the woods. The leader of the group a red haired boy with light blue eyes said, "Why did Fury choose us for this assignment? Couldn't our parents have joined up with the staff instead of us having to go to a japanese summer camp?" A black haired boy with blue eyes a couple years younger than the redhead said, "It makes more sense for us. Since if we're campers, we can wander around and not be seen as suspicious but reclusive and non social." An african boy said, "Why is it you had to be spot on Pym?" The raven haired boy known as Pym replied, "I'm just speaking logically." A white haired boy said, "Well hopefully we can find out who is singing. Cause it's getting a bit nippy." A blonde girl said, "Indeed. Even though it is supposed to be summer."

The two groups and Ken were walking towards Demiyah's meadow. Terra being the first to walk into Demiyah's view, after she put her shoes and socks back on. Followed by Aqua, Ventus, and Vanitas. Demiyah teared up as she locked eyes with Ventus. Who asked her, "Miya is that really you?" Demiyah said nothing but nodded with a smile on her face and happy tears running down her cheeks. Aqua, Terra, Ventus, and Vanitas tackled her in a group hug. All five laughing and trading playful punches on their shoulders. Sora, Riku, Roxas, Namine, Xion, and Kairi smiled at the reunion. While Ken chuckled. "I take it these four are the surrogate older siblings you told me about Demiyah?" Demiyah chuckled, "Yep. I'm glad their back safe and sound." Demiyah made a ball of golden yellow light and suggested that they have some fun. The group started a game of volleyball with the ball of light as their ball. When Riku hit it too hard and no one could get to it to spike it back, they thought the game was over when Pym hit it from behind a tree.

Demiyah called out, "If whoever did that wants to join in I have no problem with it." James, Azari, Torunn, Pym, and Francis walked out from behind the trees. Demiyah greeted them warmly and offered to let them join in the game. James said, "You'd let people you just met join in?" Demiyah shrugged, "Well why not? Just because your different doesn't mean I should hate you for something you have no control over. I have powers too so I see no issue. It's how we even have the ball we've been playing with."

Pym smiled and said, "Thanks for the invitation. I'm Henry Pym jr. Just call me Pym. These are my friends James Rogers, Azari Munroe, Francis Barton, and Torunn Thordottir." Demiyah gave them a warm smile, "It's nice to meet all of you. I'm Demiyah Oliver. You can call me either Demi or Miya."

The group was playing around having fun, when Demiyah and Ken's D3's started whining and beeping. As fifteen new D3's in different colors fell from colored lights in the sky. Ken asked, "Demi, did you know about this?" Demiyah replied, "I had a hunch but that's about it." The Originals and Second generations showed up as a portal lifted Demiyah, Ken, and the others they were hanging out with into the air. Yamato asked, "What's going on?" Koushiro gasped, "Those people have Digivices!" Before the portal closed when the group was inside it.

Demiyah snapped awake as she slipped into a fighting stance on instinct. The other sixteen with her slowly woke up. Veemon and Wormmon tackling Ken and Demiyah as the others meet their digimon. Sora having an Agumon with blue eyes instead of green wearing a blue bandana on his neck. Riku having a Gabumon with purple stripes on his fur and a purple collar around his neck. Roxas a Patamon with violet eyes and the top half was light grey instead of yellow. Kairi a Biyomon with green tips to her feathers and green eyes as opposed to blue. Ventus had a Terriermon with silver eyes instead of blackish brown. Namine had a Renamon with blue gloves as opposed to purple. Vanitas had a Lopmon with indigo eyes instead of pink. Xion had Gaomon with black boxing gloves and headband. Terra had a BlackAgumon with amber eyes. He smiled seeing Demiyah and Ken saying, "Hello again. I must admit it's a much better meeting than the last time." Ken and Demiyah were both shocked, "BlackWarGreymon?!" BlackAgumon replied, "Indeed I am." Aqua had a Palmon with a blue flower instead of pink. James had a Strabimon. Francis a Falcomon. Pym a Kunemon. Azari a Leormon. Torunn had a Tentomon that was blue and yellow. Terra asked, "You guys know my Digimon?" Demiyah was embarrassed, "A little. He in his previous incarnation was a villain who became a hero. He was more of an anti-hero for the longest time. He sacrificed himself to seal the barrier between the Real World and the Digital World." BlackAgumon said, "I did, but Fanglongmon allowed me to be reborn. I have found my partner in Terra. That is all that matters now." Demiyah nodded as they saw the others getting to know their partners.

Ken heard Sora say, "Digimon can have indivual names like humans?" Demiyah asked Veemon, "Is this true?" Veemon replied, "Yep. There really wasn't a chance to talk about it what with the battles happening day in and day out. When the chance to talk came, we found out we had to go back to the Digital World. So truth be told we didn't have a chance to bring it up. A Digimon's individual name is seen as a show of trust between Human and Digimon." Demiyah thought about it for a moment and said, "Would it offend you if I chose a name for you?" Veemon shook his head, "No, if anything it's a nice gesture. So what will it be?" Demiyah said, "Wild Blaze. Or Blaze for short. SInce your best with flame related abilities." Veemon now named Wild Blaze grinned, "I like it." Demiyah smiled, "Thanks Blaze." Wormmon looked at his partner and Ken replied, "Hoshi since you love star gazing. Hoshi means Star." Wormmon now named Hoshi nuzzled Ken, "Thanks." Ken hugged his Digimon in return. Sora looked at his Digimon and said, "I think Ryu is a good name for ya buddy." Ryu nodded. James looked at his Strabimon in open confusion as to what he could name him. Before he chose, "Castiel since he's seen as a guardian Angel in the Supernatural series." The newly named Castiel simply nodded. Torunn was enthralled in a staring contest with her Tentomon, "I believe I will name you Uila. It's a Samoan name. It translates to Lightning in Midgardian English." Uila buzzed happily and said, "Thank you My Lady." Torunn smiled and petted her partner. Azari held his Digimon and said, "I believe Simba is a good name for you." Simba rubbed against his partner purring. Pym pet Kunemon and said, "I think Static works best." The newly named Static chuckled and said, "We'll put a shock to our enemies systems." Pym laughed and replied, "Got that right!" Riku looked at his Gabumon and decided, "I'm going to call you Tenku. You remind me of a person I met who said his name was Tenku. Smart and devious at the same time." Tenku rubbed against Riku in appreciation. Namine looked at her partner and said, "I believe Shinpi is perfect. It means Mystery. Your a mysterious Digimon with your silent nature so I believe it fits." Shinpi nods and replies, "It does indeed." Xion looked at her partner and said, "I'm calling you Akamaru. Your a loyal and true friend." Akamaru replied, "Thank you misstress." Ventus looked at his Terriermon and said, "I think calling you Breeze fits because you seem to enjoy the light breeze blowing." Breeze giggled and hugged Ven with his ears. Kairi petted the feathers of her partner as she said, "I think I'm calling you Harmony. Your singing is lovely." Harmony chirped and said, "I'm glad you like it." Terra and BlackAgumon were sitting by each other when Terra asked, "What did you think would happen when you sacrificed yourself?" BlackAgumon replied, "I don't know. All I saw was the light of the Digital World being eclipsed by darkness. And I felt your warm aura from the void." Terra said, "Well then I think I'm calling you Eclipse from now on." The newly named Eclipse curled into his partners side. Vanitas walked along the edge of the valley they were in. Lopmon on his shoulder. Lopmon asked, "Vanitas are you okay?" Vanitas replied, "I still feel like there's a void in my life. I for the life of me can't figure out what it is!" Lopmon said, "Well, maybe you'll learn what's going on while your here." Vanitas said, "Your a real Dr. Watson aren't ya? That's your name now Watson. Just like John Watson from the Sherlock Holmes novels." Watson smiled and cuddled his partner. Roxas was leaning against a tree with Patamon on his stomach. Roxas said, "Some how I see you as a Hikaru than anything else." Hikaru flew and landed on his head. Roxas laughed as he got up. Francis looked at his Falcomon and said, "I think Sky is the best name I could give you." Sky nodded. Aqua looked at her Palmon. She said, "I think I'll call you Zahira it means blossoming flower from the world I come from." The Digimon seemed pleased with their names. When James noticed they weren't wearing their clothes from camp.

"Um guys I wasn't aware our clothes would change." Demiyah saw her outfit wasn't her regular one either. "Wow My Digital World attire got an upgrade. Nice!" She was wearing a pink short sleeve t-shirt, dark blue combat pants, Black combat boots, her armor on her shoulder, a white jacket with a sapphire blue circle that had five symbols on it. One was a pink dinosaur footprint. The second was a silver stylized heart symbol. The third was a yellow crescent moon. The fourth was the Crest of Courage done in Orange. Fifth was the Crest of Friendship in electric blue. In the middle of the circle in Gold was the Crest of Miracles.(Mystic Force Spell Circle). Her bracelet, necklace, Backpack, belt pouch, and 'watch' were there as well. Ken said, "This look suits you." He was wearing a black biker vest over a dark green long sleeve shirt, Dark gray jeans, black combat boots, and he had a pair of sais with an inscect motiff. Aqua was wearing an ice blue top, an ocean blue jacket, faded gray jeans, blue sneakers, and her armor on her shoulder. Namine was wearing a wire mesh shirt, a yellow and purple jacket, blue jeans, yellow boots, a pouch with shuriken, senbon, and kunai knives, purple fingerless gloves, and a beaded belt. Xion was wearing a black short sleeve jacket over a grey tank top, dark blue sweatpants, black boots, and blue fingerless fighting gloves. Kairi had on a pink short sleeve t-shirt, an emerald green jacket, grey pants, pink and green sneakers, pink gloves, and her necklace. Sora was wearing a red tank top, a blue and purple long sleeve hoody, black jeans, his crown pendant, and yellow sneakers. Roxas was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, a sleeveless white hoody, tan pants, and black sneakers. Terra was wearing an orange short sleeve t-shirt, a red jacket, brown jeans, his armor on his shoulder, and black boots. Ventus was wearing a green short sleeve t-shirt, a cream colored jacket, blue jeans, green sneakers, and his armor on his shoulder. Riku was wearing a violet short sleeve t-shirt, black jeans, a grey jacket, blue sneakers, and a black bandana tied as a headband. Vanitas was wearing a dark red sleeveless turtleneck, a grey jacket, black jeans, his armor on his shoulder, and black boots. James had on a red short sleeve t-shirt, a dark blue jacket with a white star over his heart, blue jeans, blue sneakers with red stars, red gloves, his shield generator on his right wrist, and a laser pistol in a leather holster on his left side. Pym was wearing a black wire mesh shirt, a long sleeve yellow bomber jacket, black jeans, yellow sneakers, yellow and black visor like glasses(Visualizers from Megaman Starforce) that let him read data from a gauntlet like scanner on his left wrist that had a holoscreen, and a pair of yellow wasp themed daggers sheathed at the small of his back. Francis was wearing a dark purple short sleeve t-shirt, a black jacket, grey jeans, black sneakers, black fingerless gloves like his dad's, and a bow with a quiver of arrows like his dad's on his back. Azari was wearing a sleeveless pale grey shirt, a black jacket, blue jeans, black boots, and a bow staff on his back. Torunn was wearing a blue tank top, a silver armored vest, a red form fitting fighting jacket, blue jeans, black boots, and her sword on her back. Pym said, "We look like we're prepared to fight a war. But then again that may be what we're here for."

Demiyah said, "First thing to do is gather food. My backpack and the drawstring bags I have are bottomless. I bought them at a Demon Hunter supply shop. Along with all weather clothes and refilling water bottles." James smirked, "Someone with a refined danger sense then. You figured best to be over prepared than under prepared." Demiyah nodded. So the group split up Ventus, Torunn, Pym, Kairi, and Terra going one way to gather food. James, Ken, Demiyah, Roxas, Vanitas, and Riku going another way. Aqua, Namine, Azari, Francis, Sora, and Xion staying behind to fill enough water bottles for all of them. Demiyah's group found edible berries, some flowers that were edible, any flavor cabbage, and some brown peach like fruits that tasted like chocolate. Ventus' group found Meat Apples, bananas, some blue and purple strawberries, pink oranges like fruit that tasted like cotton candy, and yellow pears. By the time both groups got back they filled several expanded bags and still had plenty of room. The lake also had fish so while Sora, Azari, and Xion went to get fire wood the others started to get a decent camp site put together. Terra and James were fishing with Demiyah's collapsable poles. Terra commented, "I'm amazed at what Demiyah thought to bring to summer camp. Then again, she was always a mother hen and came up with several different scenarios when we trained together." James smiled, "She sounds like a wildcard." Demiyah walked with a basket woven from sticks for the fish. "You two talking about me?" James snickered, "Terra called you a mother hen when you guys trained together." Demiyah giggled as they gathered the fish. "I guess I was. My protective instincts showing young I suppose. Then again I'm protective of those I see as family." James shook his head amused, "You and I are a lot alike then. Torunn, Francis, Azari, and Pym are like family to me. We grew up together, live together, and train together. Mom and dad don't have any blood family left. So their friends became their family. Just a shame what happened to two of their friends." Demiyah asked, "What do you mean?"

James sighed, "My mom had two best friends in her life. Clint Barton, Francis' dad and Kasai Motomiya. He was half Japanese, and half Greek. His wife Natsumi Motomiya nee Shirogane was Japanese.* They had two daughters and a son." Demiyah asked interested, "What happened to them?" James said, "They were killed during the Countdown to Destruction." Demiyah said, "My mom and dad found me alone after Countdown and adopted me. I was a few months old so I don't know much about my birth parents. Aside from the fact I'm three quarters Japanese and a quarter Greek.* I have one picture of my birth parents but that's it. It was tucked into the blanket I was wrapped in along with a letter. A letter I still have back home to this day.*" James replied, "Wow. Do you have the picture here with you?" Demiyah shook her head. "No It's in a frame at home. I can scan it on my computer and e-mail it to you if I get your email address."

**Ending Notes: **

**Demiyah being adopted: Kind of important. And needed for this story.**

**Demiyah's lineage: I originally planned for a different story line, but decided to have some fun. The Greek side to her heritage is from another well known series.**

**Natsumi and Kasai: Natsumi is Takashi 'Shiro' Shirogane's sister. Kasai just flipped his first and Middle names around and used his mom's maiden name. His real identity will make everyone flip.**

**Inoue dating Koushiro: Since I reveal Inoue's role next chapter, her relationship with Koushiro is more or less a ploy.**

**Demiyah's sole picture of her parents: Is important as it opens a journey of self discovery and is important to the over all plot. Especially in Arc 4.**

**The letter: Again important. But the reason won't show until Arc 3.**

**Demiyah's brother: Will show up in Arc 2 Chapter 3.**

_**Nect chapter preview(Sora Nightwind): "Hi everyone, it's Sora. Next time we find a hidden magical library hidden by the Queen of the Moon. We also discover an ancient prophecy about us! Is that cool or what? We also get to meet the Paladins of Voltron. And there is a special connection between the Green Paladin and Demiyah! What is it? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Digimon Adventure 03: Magic, Mutation, and Beyond:Discovering Crests, A Quest, and Legend of the Defender of the Universe. Catch ya later!"**_


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon Adventure 03: Magic, Mutation, and Beyond

**Opening notes: Okay, here is where we learn a bit more about the Moon Kingdom and where the Cyber Knights start their journey.**

**(Arc 1 Theme Song: Clear: English Cover by Lizz Robinett)**

_From the birds to the wind_

Demiyah is shown standing on a hill full of flowers.

_Is there any way for me to begin_

Demiyah pulls her D-3 out and sees the image of her Digimon Partner Veemon in front of her.

_Soaring into the sky_

Demiyah's hair is blowing in a gentle breeze as she sees a familiar blonde boy.

_With no wings to fly_

Demiyah drops her D-3 onto the grass and starts to move to pick it up.

_I guess I'll walk my way into the sunrise_

Four more hands move to pick it up for her.

_I can do it right_

Demiyah looks up to see Ventus, Vanitas, Aqua, and Terra. She tears up only for James Rogers, Francis Barton, Azari Munroe, Henry Pym jr, Torunn Thordotir, Ken, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Xion, Namine, and Kairi to appear behind them.

_Going_

Demiyah holds her D-3 in front of her heart. A smile on her face.

_Going_

The group moves to run down the hill.

_Going_

Everyone runs down the hill as there is a shimmer of sparkles.

_Going on_

The logo is shown in a burst of rainbow light.

_Reality is always different than I thought it'd be_

Demiyah is shown walking away from the Virtue Digidestined with Ken and their Digimon by their sides.

_It's silly for me to ever think that it would end up perfectly_

Demiyah rolls in her blankets only to fall out of bed. She pops up yawning.

_There is a crystal clear spring_

Her crystal glows brightly while feathers float around her.

_Hiding within my heart_

Orbs of white light float around Demiyah as images of the Arc are shown around her.

_And I wouldn't dare to fill it with despair_

Darkness seems to be covering the sky.

_No matter how I feel_

Demiyah holds her pink and silver Wayfinder to her heart as light glows.

_I'll make sure just to fill it with happy things_

Demiyah drops from the sky smiling as her friends free fall with her.

_This feeling_

Demiyah is shown in her school uniform walking to class.

_This feeling_

Demiyah sees Lance standing accross from her and blushes.

_This new feeling is so far into me_

Demiyah runs forward and shares a kiss with Lance.

_I don't know how to feel_

Lance returns her kiss and the two smile at each other after seperating.

_It almost isn't even real_

Demiyah looks down embarrassed. But Lance kisses her on the cheek.

_And now my tears are falling_

Demiyah cries tears of joy when she sees her friends and her surrogate siblings. All in their street clothes smiling happily.

_From the birds_

A white falcon and a pink crane fly above her head.

_To the wind_

The falcon and crane are joined in the air by a golden dragon.

_Is there any way for me to begin_

Demiyah is shown in front of a store looking in the window. Veemon standing next to her.

_Soaring into the sky_

Demiyah and her friends are seen riding on the backs of their digimon.

_With no wings to fly_

Demiyah jumps off of ExVeemon before landing in front of the shocked Virtue Digidestined.

_I guess I'll walk my way into the sunrise_

The sun rises as Demiyah turns away from the Digidestined and walks off.

_I can do it right_

Demiyah, Ken, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, and Vanitas are shown with their Digimon.

_Going_

Sora, Riku, and Kairi are show with their Digimon.

_Going_

Roxas, Namine, and Xion are shown with their Digimon.

_Going_

The Next Avengers are shown with their Digimon.

_Going on_

All of them are shown together in a group shot in front of the Castle of the Land of Departure.

_**Recap(Ken): "Hello everyone, it's Ken. Last time, I went to camp with my best friend and sister in everything but blood Demiyah. We were hanging out with some new friends and her old friends she hadn't seen in years. While we were having some fun, new D3's came out of a portal and sucked all 17 of us into the Digital World! Now Demiyah, Hoshi, Wild Blaze, and I are on a new adventure with a brand new team! Want to find out what happens next? Stay tuned and find out!"**_

Arc 1 Chapter 2: Discovering Crests, A Quest, and Legend of the Defender of the Universe:

Demiyah, Ken, and the rest of their new team were wandering near some mountains when Pym falls over a stone box. "Ouch!" James asked, "Pym you okay?" Pym shakes his head and replies, "I'm okay. I tripped over something." Demiyah picks up the box and opens it, "Crest Tags. And there's one for each of us." Each of the group takes one of the gold Tags and places it around their necks. Ken shouts, "Hey guys come check this out!" The gang moves yowards Ken's voice as they stumble into what looks like ancient ruins. Looking around they find stone tablets with unusual writing on them. To most of them even the Digimon it's gibberish. But to Demiyah, "_When the knights of the Cyber World and the Paladins of Lions meet..._What?" Ken asked, "You can read that?" Demiyah replies, "Of course I can read it. You can't?" Ken and the others shake their heads as Wild Blaze asks, "What's the tablet say Miya?" Demiyah reads the tablet, "_When the Knights of the Cyber World and the Paladins of the Lions meet, will ancient powers and the truth of the Hearts Kingdom come to Light. Bonds forged and friends betrayed, but through the betrayal of Sincere Love will the Light and Hope within Miracles shine and Flames of the Blessed burn as the Rainbow is free from Iris' Curse. Darkness tainted swallows Friendship but Loyalty and Compassion join forces to fight against Despair. While the inferno of Miracles and Torrent of Courage frees Friendship._" Aqua asked, "What does that mean?" Demiyah replied, "Well let's break it down. _When the Knights of the Cyber World and the Paladins of Lions meet. _Suffice to say that this involves us since we did decide to be called the Cyber Knights. I'm going out on a limb and say we're going to meet the current Paladins of Voltron." Pym asked, "Voltron? Who's that Miya?"

Demiyah replied, "Voltron is a robot made by the last king of Altea, King Alfor. It's made of five lion robots that are sentient. Meaning in a sense their alive and they have Hearts. Voltron was hailed as the Defender of the Universe. However, the first Black Paladin Zarkon destroyed Altea and since then has been attempting to take over the Universe. Before the fall of the age of Magic, the Sailor Scouts of that time combined their powers to create a special defense grid.* It would take far more power than what Zarkon has in his Quintessence reserve to destroy it. Even then he still has to deal with extra layers of protection that are wrapped around the Defense Grid. But back on track. _Will ancient powers and the truth of the Hearts Kingdom come to Light. _This is self explanatory. Powers once thought lost will begin to wake up again. And the real History of Kingom Hearts will be revealed." Sora asked, "It's History?" Demiyah nods, "Kingdom Hearts until 1000 years ago was a thriving kingdom on Earth's Moon. With it's own Culture, Customs, Language, and Magic. It's Royal family was known to produce powerful healers and shamans. The Crown Jewel of the royal family is the Imperial Silver Crystal. A powerful artifact that when paired with the magic of the Lunar Royal Family, can bring forward light and breathe life into the most desolate planets." Everyone was openly stunned at Demiyah's knowledge of the history from the tablet. "_Bonds forged and friends betrayed. _During our journey we'll make friends but friends from home we'll be betrayed by. _But through the betrayal of Sincere Love will the Light of Hope within Miracles shine. _Okay, I think Inoue betraying us is obvious here. Sincere Love, Yolei has the Digi-eggs of Love and Sincerity. And she's been acting more bratty every day. And a strong light powered by hope is freed from my soul. _And Flames of the Blessed burn as the Rainbow is freed from Iris' Curse. _Okay, now this part is purely guesswork, but I believe I have an idea. Flames of the Blessed. During the Silver Millennium, there were groups of powerful Sorcerers and Mages that could wield a power called the Blessed Flames. I think some of us will awaken this power. The Rainbow, I think is the current Arcobaleno the seven strongest Flame wielders. I happen to be friends with the Rain Arcobaleno Colonnello Sattino. But the Curse is called the Arcobaleno Curse now days because the curse was put on the Pacifiers after the fall of the Silver Millennium. Arcobaleno in Italian means Rainbow and Iris is the Goddess of the Rainbow. So, my theory is the Curse of Iris which was a punishment back in the day for Flame users that broke sacred law and abused their gifts is now the Arcobaleno Curse. So my guess is, somehow we find a way to break the curse and free the Arcobaleno. _Darkness tained swallows Friendship but Loyalty and Compassion join forces to fight against Despair. _So someone using the bad side to Darkness takes Yamato Ishida. But either two of us team up or a Destined we haven't met yet joins up because of whoever has the Crest of Loyalty and helps us fight against a bad guy who is involved with Despair. I have no idea about the last line. _While the Inferno of Miracles and Torrent of Courage frees Friendship. _Except maybe me and Taichi team up and save Yamato Ishida."

Riku asked, "So any idea what this place is?" Demiyah walked around a little and said, "If my memory is right, this was a temple from Kingdom Hearts. Which makes sense because of the stone tablets with Ancient Lunarian writing on it. Also I can easily see some books and scrolls with Ancient Lunarian writing on them. I think we just stumbled onto the lost Spell Library of Kingdom Hearts.* Since the last Queen, Serenity and her children sent the Library to another world with protections that state only those who are truely good or those that are of Lunar Royal blood can enter. The fact we're all in here might mean something important. If I remember correctly there is a hidden vault that holds the magical items the Princesses and Princes hid away from Diomedes and his supporters." Ventus asked, "Diomedes?*" Demiyah replied, "Diomedes was an evil sorcerer who wanted Kingdom Hearts power for his own. But he wasn't of Royal blood or even Lunar Blood. The only way he could gain it was if he had an heir to the throne with Lunar blood and his blood. But the Queen never shared a bed with him even when they were married. Because he forced Queen Serenity into a farce of a marraige. The Queen's Soulmate was Loki of Asgard." Torunn asked, "What does this have to do with my Uncle?" Demiyah replied, "Loki loved his children with Queen Serenity. His most precocious children, were Princess Serenity who was commonly called Serena to differeniate from her mother and Katerina, who was often called Katie. Katie would visit and care for the Green Lion while Serena would visit Earth mainly for the fact she fell in love. With a boy at first deemed a simple farm boy, but later was revealed to be the true Prince of Earth who was arranged to be kidnapped by Endymion. Prince Endymion the 19th, as in he was the Ninteenth of the Endymion name, was for a better lack of phrase, a man whore. He only saw women as conquests and believed women would be nothing more than a notch in his bedpost. He was extremely homophobic, xenophobic, and he refused to see the fact that love especially soulbound love was considered sacred. When Serena and Katie were born, they were twins, the girls were very beautiful. Honey brown hair that in the right light shone gold and amber eyes that looked silvery-gold in the starlight. The sisters were both very smart and incredibly powerful. Though like their father they were scholars. Serena loved learning about the Universe, the people of the different planets, and the stars. Katie loved learning about technology and science. During the Silver Millennium, it was understood that some of the galaxies strongest warriors were women. Mostly because of the way a planets Star seed was. It would be a Sailor Crystal and would bond to whomever was deemed worthy. For this reason the Lunar throne was held primarily by the women of the royal line rather than the males. Mostly because Lunar women had higher affinities towards the ancient magic and they held a deeper connection to the Holy Stones hidden within the Kingdoms treasure rooms. These Holy Stones, such as the Imperial Silver Crystal, the Shadow Moon Crystal, the Eclipse Moon Crystal, and the Stardust Crystal to name a few were much like the Keyblade. Choosing one based on their Heart. Unlike the Keyblade, when the crystals touch a Royal, they know every part of their souls destiny and either they do or do not bond with a royal. From there, the royal in question is taught how to use their newly awakened power by either their predecessors or by the knowledge imparted by the previous users of the Crystals that takes a humanoid form in the dreamscape of the wielder. This is only when a Crystal chooses a wielder for the first time in centuries or even millennia."

Vanitas commented dryly, "Your a real encyclopedia Demiyah. You know that right?" Demiyah chuckled and blushed, "I just read a lot. I'm bound to learn this stuff over time. And until I came to camp Ken and I rarely spent time together because of his fans, the others, and Inoue taking up his time. So I had to spend my weekends doing something. I figured it would be something productive. If I wasn't tinkering with stuff in my workshop, then I'm either watching a movie, doing homework, reading a book, or playing against Colonnello in Gundam Wars Online. I didn't have anything better to do so I found ways to keep myself entertained."

Terra winced, "Yeah I can see why it would be repetative. But really, you would think at least one of the Digidestineds would make time for you." Demiyah scoffed, "Oh please aside from Taichi being on the district team or Joe in Cram School most of the Digidestineds barely had time for anyone but themselves. Koushiro refused saying he didn't think I could understand what he was doing. Mimi was in New York at the time so that was easily forgivable. Takenouchi-san was almost always going shopping with Inoue. Kari and Tk would spend time together. Yamato was always out on dates but from time to time I was invited to his concerts or band practices. Cody was devoting more time to kendo. And Inoue was a showboat about everything. Hell, I come to meetings late because of school stuff, they call me an idiot. Inoue comes in late because of school stuff, she's told it's okay. I miss a meeting because of family related things I'm called irresponsible and told off. Kari misses a meeting because of family related things she gets told not to worry. Something goes wrong it's my fault. I make a plan Inoue or Tk takes credit for it. When I confronted Ken when he was under Myotismon's control I get called an impulsive bitch who should learn where she stands. Tk does the same thing he's called brave and is told he should be the leader. I unlock a new style of digivolution with someone, I get waved off. Tk unlocks the same kind of digivolution, he gets praised. Needless to say the Digidestineds aren't real friends, just associates who work together. There is more in fighting than anything else. Inoue heard I was involved in some tutoring sessions and said and I quote, 'Well at least you finally realize you are a pathetic stupid little bitch who needs help. Maybe if you step down as leader of the Digidestineds and hand over your digivice I'll help you.' Of course she never looked at the paper saying I was the tutor. She's the one who needed a tutor. She claims she's smart but has anyone ever looked at her grades?"

Ken laughed and said, "I did once. Aside from Computer class and History, she was almost flunking everything. Yolei pretends she's a lot of things. That she's smart, athletic, popular, and sophisticated. She's flunking nearly all of her classes. She can barely do any of the exercises in Phys Ed. She has flunkies not friends. And she barely knows what proper etiquette and decorum is. Demiyah on the other hand, has straight A's in all of her school subjects including all of her expidited learning courses which are: Computer Science, Thermoneucular Science, Quantam Mechanics, Biophysics, Astrophysics, Xenolinguistics, Medicine, Political Science, Quantam Physics, Xenomorphic Biology, and Biomolecular Science. Demiyah is the top student in her physical classes because she gives her training everything she can give. She has friends all over the whole planet and off the planet as well. She's a member of one of the biggest names in world saving organizations and has to attend several formal functions so she knows how to act accordingly." Roxas commented, "Sounds to me like Inoue is jealous of Demiyah. Though something tells me Demiyah, that there is more to you than what we see."

Demiyah said in a sad tone, "Your right on that one Roxas. But I can't face up to it even now. It replays in my mind every night making it hard for me to sleep at night time. My empathy makes me relive those negative emotions along with the bad memories which makes me even more tired. It's also why my parents don't have problems with me taking random naps or falling asleep where ever I feel like whatever time of day during school breaks. They know how bad it is. Despite their best efforts over the years I never really had a normal childhood. I was constantly thrown into various battles to determine the fate of the world. Often with very little to no information as to what I was doing. When I was seven I became a Magical Girl. In fact one of my sisters in arms told me her feline partner gave her full disclosure so she could make a well informed choice to fight. My feline partner handed me the broach and told me how to use it. She deliberately and conveniently waited until **after** I used it the first time saying and I quote, 'Oh I forgot to mention, once you use the broach for the first time, you have no choice but to fight. Good luck figuring this out brat.' When I confronted her about not telling me the whole story afterwards, she told me it wasn't her job to babysit a whiny little brat who decided to play dress up and bit off more than she could chew." Kairi shook her head and said, "That isn't right. That feline should have given you full disclosure about it and taught you how to use your new powers." Demiyah chuckled humorlessly, "Oh it gets worse. She said, that as a Magical Girl I shouldn't be working with a government agency, but I was working with the Power Rangers who, when it comes to saving the world, are above the law in certain places. She also demanded I don't accept any sort of payment for my work, when I recieved a pension I had been for a year before even meeting her. I got told off for investigating places that popped up over night. When it became obvious they were set ups by the enemy, she would yell at me for not checking it out sooner. When I trained she bitched about how I would never be as great as King Diomedes or his strongest warriors. When I talked to my parents about my battles, she would claw me and say, 'You shouldn't be talking about your battles to someone not involved what so ever in the Kingdom's business!' How the quiznak* would she know if they weren't involved?! For quiznaks sake it's like she lived to cuss me out! It was as if whatever I did wasn't good enough for her! No matter how many set ups I took out, no matter how many enemies I beat, no matter how many late night patrols I did, that quiznakking cat hated the fact that unlike her precious psychic girl, I was responsible! That Stronza* was a total bitch! I don't care if that leccaculo* can or can't even hear me! Vaffanculo* Luna you Cazzo*! Angelska Tseluvka*! Kwenda curl up katika mtaro na kufa* you damnable cat!" Everyone just stared at Demiyah while she ranted. Wild Blaze chuckled and asked, "You feel any better now that you got all that out Miya?" Demiyah looked embarrassed as she replied, "Yes. Much better." Riku said, "What I wouldn't give to tell that furball off." Sora cracked up laughing, "Man you must seriously hate that cat!" Demiyah was a bit more relaxed than she was before her rant, but she still held herself battle ready at a moments notice.

Upon traveling they came to a different part of the temple were a familiar spirit greeted them while most were confused Demiah salutes the spirit of Queen Serenity by bowing her head with her fist crossed over her heart. She said, "Hail and well met Queen Serenity." The spirit queen held a warm gaze as she said, "Demiyah you do not need to be so formal. Reincarnation or not, you are still my daughter Princess Serena." That got everyone staring at her. Xion asked shocked, "That's how you know what you know? Your the reincarnation of the Moon Proncess?" Demiyah said, "That's how I know most of it. The rest was because of all the reading and research I did over the years. I was told by the scouts when I was revealed as the Princess, that I had to take my responsibilities seriously. If I wasn't getting told off by Luna, then it was by Sailor Mars, Raeanne Hawthorn in civllian form for not being proper, not being articulate, not being on time, not acting like a Sailor Scout should, not being a proper leader, and not listening to Luna. No matter how many times I pointed out that Luna was an advisor and not my boss. Or that she hadn't taught me anything involving my powers. Just gave me the equipment and left. It wasn't until Sailor Jupiter joined up that she told me how to use any of my Sailor Scout gear. When Venus showed up her feline partner, Artemis read Luna the riot act and took over as my partner and teacher. He at least listened to me and only told me off when I made a mistake. Which wasn't all too often. He corrected my stances and gently taught me all the little things a Sailor Scout should know before going into battle. He taught Mina and trained her pretty well. Luna just tossed us all into the shark frenzy and expected us to do the heavy lifting while telling us off. It's no wonder the Outer Scouts when they became active called the Inner Scouts weak and said they were reliant on their leader. I couldn't blame them for thinking like they did. I mean come on, how hard is it to teach someone meditation? Not that damn difficult once you get a feel for their personality. Some work better in a certain situation. For me, I go through my katas as meditation or by working out on an agility course. I have too much energy to meditate in a traditional sense. There are a large number of ways people can clear their minds for meditation. In fact, I only know how to use my powers because I did an old fashioned psychic projection into my broach to read the abilities inside. Wouldn't have been able to fight otherwise." Queen Serenity shook her head, "And it's on that note I am quite pleased you sent Luna to Mau on charges of treason. She did nothing to teach you or give any worth while advice. She complained and bitched. Nothing more and nothing less. However, Serena I am not here for plesantries. I need you to wake up your brothers, sisters, and cousins. The Darkness has been growing. And while the Paladins of Voltron are doing their best, they need help. I have sent word throughout the Senshi Alliance and to the heroes outside our Solar System to aid the Paladins. But the Lunar alligned Scouts are needed on Earth." Demiyah sighed, "Where do I even start mother?"

Queen Serenity smiled, "First you must have your own team. While the Original Scouts are gone their sisters are not." Five transformation wands appeared in flashes of light. The wands for Mercury, Venus, Mars, Neptune, and Jupiter were floating front of the Queen's spirit. "Torunn, strong and noble, you are the soul sister to the late Princess Makoto. It is with honor I bless you with the Powers of Jupiter in hopes that like your sister, you will fight alongside your battle sworn sister in arms Princess Serena." Torunn grasped the wand as a green symbol flashed on her brow and memories poured in from her last life. She quickly wiped away her tears as she said, "I swear my loyalty to Princess Serenity Arianne Diana Corona Moonview the fifth in this and all lives I have. So mote it be!" Swirls of green magic wrapped around Torunn as she swore her oath. The wand for Mercury glowed next. "Xion, wise and adaptable, you are the soul sister to the late Princess Amelia. It is with honor I bless you with the Powers of Mercury in hopes that like your sister, you will fight alongside your battle sworn sister in arms Princess Serena." Xion took the wand in her hand as the symbol for Mercury flashed on her brow and memories poured in from her last life. She cried for the ones she lost before saying, "I swear my loyalty to Princess Serenity Arianne Diana Corona Moonview the fifth in this and all lives I have. So mote it be!" Swirls of light blue magic glowed around Xion as she spoke her oath. Next the wand for Venus glowed. "Kairi, loving and caring, you are the soul sister to the late Princess Minako. It is with honor I bless you with the Powers of Venus in hopes that like your sister, you will fight alongside your battle sworn sister in arms Princess Serena." Kairi gripped the wand as the symbol for Venus flashed on her brow and the memories of her previous life poured in. She steeled herself and said, "I swear my loyalty to Princess Serenity Arianne Diana Corona Moonview the fifth in this and all lives I have. So mote it be!" Swirls of yellow-orange magic wrapped around Kairi as she swore her oath. The wand for Mars glowed next. "Namine, passionate and just, you are the soul sister to the late Princess Raedawn. It is with honor I bless you with the Powers of Mars in hopes that like your sister, you will fight alongside your battle sworn sister in arms Princess Serena." Namine took the wand in her hand as the symbol for Mars glowed for a moment on her brow as memories of her last life poured in. And what she saw made her furious. Raedawn was not the chosen senshi for Mars. She was and Diomedes issued a royal decree when he had no power to do so, that stated the first born had to be the senshi. When he had no right to do so. Raedawn rather vindictively took the wand from her because she was younger by two minutes. Namine steeled herself as she said, "This I swear as the true heiress of Mars. I vow to defend my sisters in arms in all situations and to be the Flame that burns their enemies. I will be the fire that warms them in night and gives them hope in the deepest of shadows. I swear to have a keen ear and a wise heart. To be a pillar of understanding for my battle sworn sisters and to guide my fellows in their journeys to become who they were meant to be. I swear my loyalty until the end of Space, Time, and Eternity to Princess Serenity Arianne Diana Corona Moonview the fifth and the kingdom that is the future Paradise Millennium in this and all lives I have. So mote it be!" Everyone was stunned as Namine spoke the full oath. Not the Oath a senshi being given status upon the death of their previous user said as red swirls of magic wrappped around her body. Namine said, "Raedawn upsurped my claim to the throne back then. I was Sailor Mars, but Diomedes despite not having the power to do so issued a royal decree stating that the first born were to be the senshi. So Raedawn being the older of the two us by two minutes stripped me of my birthright and forced me to be her maid as in her words, I wasn't fit to be a Princess let alone a senshi. The joke was on her though. Just because I was no longer allowed to be Sailor Mars, I was still heiress to the throne. And by ancient law I could challenge her for the senshi position. Diomedes was so mad when the Silver Millennium fell. I was Eternal Sailor Mars close to Spirit Crystal Power when his forces attacked." Queen Serenity smirked, "Which is why I am returning your birthright. Diomedes knew he couldn't interfere with the internal politics so he did the next best thing. Keeping you from being born where you were supposed to be born." The wand for Neptune glowed last. "Aqua, gentle and protective, you are the soul sister to the late Princess Michiru. It is with honor I bless you with the Powers of Neptune in hopes that like your sister, you will fight alongside your battle sworn sister Princess Serena." Aqua held the wand in her hand as the symbol of Neptune flashed on her brow as memories from her last life poured in. She stood tall and said, "I swear my loyalty to Princess Serenity Arianne Diana Corona Moonview the fifth in this and all lives I have. So mote it be!" Swirls of teal magic wraped around Aqua as she swore her oath.

The group watched in fascination as Demiyah kneeled before the spirit of her late mother. Queen Serenity began the Oath, "Do you Princess Serenity vow to uphold justice and righteousness in all that you do?" Demiyah replied, "I do." A band of white magic latched into place. "Do you swear to fight for the people no matter the threat?" Demiyah replied,"This I vow so to do." A second band of white magic snapped into place as Queen Serenity spoke again. "Do you swear to fight to protect at any cost, even if you must take a life?" Demiyah replied, "I swear." A third band snapped into place. "Do vow to aid those less able to fight when a battle is done?" Demiyah replied evenly, "I do." a fourth band snapped into place. "Do you swear to fight alongside your sisters in arms as equals not as superior warriors?" "I swear." A fifth band snapped into place. "Do you vow to uphold the ideals the Moon Kingdom stands for in all that you do?" Demiyah replied, "I do." a sixth band of magic mixed with orange snapped into place. "Do you forswear the concept of selfish glory in your duty to be a protector?' Demiyah replied, "I do." A seventh band of white magic snapped into place mixed with pink. "Do vow that you will have a Wise Mind and a Kind Heart as your rule your future kingodm? To always hear both sides to the arguement and all sides to a story?" Demiyah replied, "I forever swear so to do." An eighth band of magic mixed with gold snapped into place. "Do you swear as the Lunar High Princess, that you will treat your sisters in arms, brothers in arms, and all other beings no matter what their background is equally as you journey the stars and beyond to protect the light?" Demiyah smiled and said, "I swear to do this and more until the end of Space, Time, and Eternity. In this and all lives I have. So mote it be!" The ninth band glowed mixed with blue as the nine bands swirled around her accepting her soul sworn Oath. Her locket glowed white, pink, gold, blue, and orange as a black miasma was shattered from it and her Crystal.

"Congratulations my dearest daughter. Your Oath has broken Diomedes curse on you and your sisters in arms powers. I wish you luck in finding your siblings, the remaining scouts, and your cousins. These however are yours." In her hands a box made of white crystal and silver appeared. Inside were Crests. Demiyah's was the Crest of Miracles. Ken's the Crest of Kindness. Sora's was the Crest of Bravery. James' was the Crest of Loyalty. Pym's was the Crest of Compassion. Azari's was the Crest of Wisdom. Torunn's was the Crest of Strength. Francis' was the Crest of Empathy. Roxas' was the Crest of Harmony. Xion's was the Crest of Freedom. Ventus' was the Crest of Innocence. Namine's was the Crest of Faith. Aqua's was the Crest of Endurance. Terra's was the Crest of WIllpower. Vanitas' was the Crest of Justice. Kairi's was the Crest of Purity. Riku's was the Crest of Remption. Each Crest being a different color. Demiyah's was gold. Ken's was light purple. James' was navy blue. Sora's was Indigo. Azari's was Fuscia. Torunn's was Forrest Green. Pym's was Yellow. Roxas was light Grey. Vanitas' was Dark Red. Kairi's was light Pink. Namine's was Silver. Aqua's was teal. Terra's was light Orange. Francis' was Topaz Blue. Ventus' was Light Green. Xion's was Ocean Blue. Riku's was Dark Purple.

(In the Castle of Lions)

Katharine 'Katie' Holt aka Pidge Gunderson yawned as she walked to her bedroom in the Paladin's Wing. She stumbled a little and nearly fell over, but Lance caught her before she could fall. Keith, Lance, Shiro, and Hunk along with Coran, Matt, and Allura were concerned as she told them why she hadn't been sleeping. "For the last several nights, I've been having strange dreams. I keep dreaming about a palace on Earth's moon and a woman with Silver hair and blue eyes calling me her 'darling Katerina' and saying I was her daughter. There was another girl who looked like me only she was called Serena. It also looked like Loki of Asgard was there and he called my dream self and Serena his beautiful daughters. There was also a dream where I was with Green, but I was still this Katerina girl. I also hear the woman's voice telling me to find my Crystal. But I have no idea what the dreams mean." Kieth said, "I have no idea Pidge. Though this seems a little strange that this would happen so soon after the reveal that Sailor Moon is active in Japan rather than in America." Allura asked, "Sailor Moon the strongest of the Planetary Sailor Soldiers?" Keith nodded as Lance said, "Well if I remember right, Sailor Moon's kingdom fell 1000 years ago, but there were rumors the ruins of the Kingdom still exist in the Sea of Serenity. Maybe we should check it out. We might find some answers to Pidge's dreams and how it connects to the Lions at the same time." Coran and the others agree with Lance's idea Keith jibes him saying, "Never thought we'd see this side to you."

(In Pidge's room)

Pidge stares at the strange silver star shaped locket she found while gathering materials from a space Junk yard. She opened it falling asleep to it's soft tinkling.

(With Demiyah)

Demiyah feels faint as she passes out. Her soul hearing the call of her Soul Sister.

-Dream-

_Pidge is seen waking up in a flower garden. She looked around as she noticed she wasn't in her normal clothes or her Paladin armor. Instead she was in a white dress with silver interlocking hearts above her chest and green emeralds under her busom. The dress had no back until about half way down where it was tied back with a pale green see through ribbon. Her hair was decorated with a pair of hairpins that had star shaped emeralds on them. She wore white flats with shimmering green embroidery. On her wrist was a silver chain link bracelet. A silver crescent moon mark was on her forhead and a silver tiara with moonstones, diamonds, and emeralds was on top of her head. Pidge walks towards the castle and sees a girl that resembled herself only a different hair color and tanned skin. The girl had raspberry pink hair and honey eyes that seemed to glow silver-gold/amber in the light. She wore a white dress like Pidge's own except the design was inter locking golden stars rather than hearts, the green was replaced by pale pink and her crescent moon mark was gold. Pidge asked, "Who are you?" The girl replied, "I'm Demiyah Oliver. Are you Katie?" Pidge said, "I'm Katherine Holt. Katie for short. My friends call me Pidge." The Paladin of the Green Lion asked Demiyah, "Where are we?" Demiyah held out her hand, "Diana Castle.* Though this is a dreamscape. We were brought here by Luna's last Queen, Serenity. Come with me into the castle sister. I can show you the truth." Pidge hesitated before asking, "Will I know why I've been having these dreams?" Demiyah's eyes softened, "Yes sister. All those answers and so many more." Pidge took Demiyah's hand as she led the Paladin to the castle. Along the way Demiyah asked, "What is it you are doing in the waking world sister mine?" Pidge said nervously, "I'm the Paladin of the Green Lion. I fight against Zarkon and the Galra Empire with my fellow Paladins." Demiyah looked at her soul sister and hugged Pidge, "You are a true Green Paladin. Never let anyone tell you otherwise sister mine." Once they were inside the castle Pidge looked around in awe. "This is amazing! It's so beautiful." A woman's voice was heard saying, "Thank you my dearest daughter." Pidge looked up to see the woman from her dreams. She said, "Who are you? Is this real? Or am I having some crazy dream from lack of sleep?" The woman chuckled, "Sweet Katerina. Still just as curious as a kitten. I'm not surprised you don't remember me. That's just how I arranged things. I'm your mother Queen Serenity.*" Pidge asked in a confused tone, "My mother? But my mom is Colleen Holt. How's this even possible?" Demiyah said, "Sister when we died during the Silver Millennium, mother sent our souls into the future to be reborn. She wanted us to be happy. Even if it meant we were nowhere near each other or could remember. Our home fell and she wanted us to be happy. Me with Lucas and you with Kinai. She sent us to where we were needed most. Because for all of her powers, she knew we would be needed to protect the universe in our new lives. So she gave us what she could to help." Queen Serenity walked forward and placed a kiss on Pidge's crescent mark. Pidge's eyes widen as all of the memories come rushing back to her. By the end she drops to her knees crying. Crying for the home, friends, and family she lost. Crying for her and Kinai's child who never got to live. Crying for her sister who had to face Diomedes' cohorts. And crying for the fact her sister was almost wed to Lotor. She held her soul sister as she cried and said, "I won't let those quiznaks win! I'll find a way. We'll get to be with Kinai and Lucas in the future." Before she woke up Pidge heard Demiyah say, "Thank you Katie. I love you sister." She said before she woke up, "I love you too."_

-End Dream-

Pidge bolted awake breathing heavily as she saw Keith and the others in her room. She's calms down as Matt asks, "Are you okay Pidge?" She says, "I'm fine now Matt." Coran asks, "Why was there a silver crescent moon glowing on your forhead?" Pidge asked, "Do all of you believe in reincarnation?" Most looked skeptical but Lance and Kieth both nodded. Allura says, "It had been proven at some point that some Alteans were reincarnates. So yes." Coran also nods. So Pidge explains what happened. Shiro asks, "So what does this legendary kingdom have to do with you?" Pidge takes a deep breath and says, "Because of a dream/psychic meeting I had. I was in the garden of the Moon Kingdom and I met a girl who looked like me only with raspberry pink hair and caramel colored skin. She said her name was Demiyah." Lance asked, "Demiyah? As in Demiyah Oliver?" Pidge nods, "Yeah that was her. Why?" Lance brought out a photo of the girl. "This her?"

Pidge nods and says, "Yeah. She called me her sister and led me to where the woman from my dreams was. She said her name was Queen Serenity. And that in my last life I was Demiyah's twin sister and the Queen's daughter. I fell in love with a boy named Kinai who guarded Green back then. Like Demiyah fell in love with a boy named Lucas. Who at first was thought a simple farm boy chosen to guard Blue. But in reality, Lucas was the missing Prince of Earth. Kinai was half Galra. He was the son of a rebel leader and exiled Princess and her martain lover. Kinai was told to protect the location of Green before Zarkon killed his mother. He guarded Green and because I would visit her often we'd see each other a lot. If not for the Silver Millennium falling, Voltron probably would have been formed 1000 years ago by my former self, Kinai, Lucas, Skyler, and Haru. I can't really remember some things, but I do remember felling helpless as I heard Diomedes planning to sell my twin sister to Zarkon as Lotor's bride. I can also remember how it felt knowing that bastard used forbidden magic to abort my and Kinai's child." Allura said shocked, "You were with child and that vile man killed it?!" Pidge said, "Yes. All the medical scans said it was going to be a little girl. I planned to name her Kimimela. It means butterfly. Kinai comforted me for many quintants* while we mourned our daughter who would never get the chance to live her life." Keith stood and left Pidge's room. Lance immediately following him. "What's up?" Keith looked at Lance uncertain before he said, "I can't help but feel mad for the loss of the child Pidge's previous self would have had. I don't get why." Lance said, "I get it Keith. I felt angry at the thought of Serena being sold to Zarkon as Lotor's bride. But for the life of me I can't figure out why!" In the depths of their souls Lucas and Kinai stirred wanting to be with their other halves desperately.

(Back with Demiyah)

Demiyah groaned as she came to. James asked, "You okay?" Demiyah had a tired smile on her face and said, "I know where Katerina is." Ken looks at his leader and asks, "Where is she?" Demiyah grins, "On Arus. She's the Paladin of the Green Lion." Everyone's eyes light up hearing Demiyah talk about her reincarnated sister. Ken openly commented, "I have to admit it Demiyah, I don't think I've ever seen you so happy before. I know you have adoptive siblings like myself, Connor, Ethan, Kira, Trent, Tiernan, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, and Vanitas. And of course Wild Blaze too. But I haven't seen your eyes light up in this way before now. I have to admit, it's real nice to see it. An openly happy and carefree expression suits you rather well." Demiyah blushed easily flustered. Sora smiled brightly before hugging his psuedo sister/team commander, "He's right MIya. That happy look suits you more than the strict, tense, and indifferent look you usually have on your face." Vanitas chuckled lightly, "No kidding. Master Eraqus may have been able to pull it off but it doesn't suit you. And your singing was beautiful as well." Demiyah went beat red as a pair of white and black stripped cat ears popped out of her hair. A matching tail popping out of the small of her back. Aqua squealed, "Oh dear Kingdom Hearts above, that is so cute!" Demiyah mewled in protest as the others giggled at the adorable image of the usually so stoic Demiyah getting cuddled by Aqua. Demiyah said, "It's not my fault I'm a Nekojin. I inherited the trait from one of my parents." Sora pet her cat ears and she broke out into a rumbling purr. Which made everyone laugh while they cooed at Demiyah.

A few days later, the group was wandering near the edge of what Hoshi and Eclipse both confirmed was called the Musical Woods. Anyone who walked into it randomly broke out into song. Of course Demiyah noticed a castle like ship landing nearby and she was off like a shot. Pidge was barely out of the castle when she heard a loud shout. "Katie!" The others looked up, none of them ever called her Katie. She was always called Pidge. The Green Paladin's eyes were wide when she was glomped by a familiar raspberry haired girl, "Demiyah?!" Demiyah grinned brightly, "Nice to see you again. This time in the waking world." Pidge couldn't really help her reaction. She glomped Demiyah who returned the hug with a fervor not seen by anyone in a long time. Demiyah like when she was embarrassed, sprouted her cat ears and tail. She was purring up a storm as well. Keith gawked at Demiyah, "Are those cat ears real?!" Demiyah giggled, "They sure are!" Lance didn't bother to hesitate. He began to cuddle the ever loving hell out of the raspberry haired girl commenting how adorable she was like a sweet and innocent kitten. Demiyah laughed and took it in stride. Allura even found she enjoyed the feel of the soft fur Demiyah's cat features had. She surprised the group even more by shifting into a small white tiger cub. One who purred while twining around Pidge and Lance. When Matt came out she bounded right up to the older boy and proceeded to cover him in tiger spit. Which made Pidge laugh her ass off. Especially, when she told Matt who the tiger cub **was**! The shock on his face was totally worth it! Of course after watching Demiyah curbstomp a Devimon, Matt grinned, "You and Pidge are both soul sisters. Making you my baby sister just as much as Pidge is. I'm thrilled because it means both of my baby sisters are kickass warriors. And your not afraid to tell authority figures where they can shove their misconceptions." Demiyah asked, "Who is it your talking about Matt?" Keith replied, "General Iverson of Galaxy Garrison." Demiyah had a predatory grin on her face, "Iverson as in Miles Iverson?" Hunk said, "Yeah. Why? Do you know him?" The other members of the Cyber Knights and their partners arrived to hear Demiyah's mildly insane cackle. "Oh I don't just know the idiota*. I'm his boss! The ass has been on my shit list for years abusing his power and letting Galaxy Garrison fall that far." Shiro had a wicked smirk on his face and asked, "How is he on your shit list?" Demiyah chuckled darkly, "The bastard covered up the Kerberos mission information on purpose. The pendejo* has been working with Albert McKnight to discredit the Power Rangers since he started at Garrison. If he tries to start anything, I'll say Pidge went undercover to determine how bad of a revamp and house cleaning I'll have to do while getting proper information for me about the mission I never athorized, let alone was given any status reports of. If I hear enough I can fire the idiot and arrest him for planetary treason." Pidge had a wicked grin on her face as Lance and Keith both chuckled evily As the four began to share stories. Hunk even tossed in what he knew. Shiro just kicked back amused. Iverson was going to get his ass handed to him by a fourteen year old girl. One who at first glance looked totally innocent and unassuming!

While they were walking, they all felt the wave of energy. Demiyah groaned as music started to play as both herself and Lance of all people started to sing.

Demiyah: _What's going on_

_This can't be happening_

_Don"t tell me it's a song_

Lance: _It's a song_

Demiyah: _This wasn't how I planned it_

_Can't you see that this has gone too far_

_Please just pause the DVR_

_Someone won't you make it stop!_

_I'm losing my mind_

Lance: _I don't see your problem_

Demiyah: _Everything I say it rhymes_

_Here comes another line_

Lance: _Just close your eyes if_

_You don't want to see_

Demiyah: _What's this choreography?_

_Someone won't you make it stop_

Lance and Demiyah: _Oh I can't stop singing_

_Make it stop_

_Make it stop_

_Am I real or just a prop?_

_Oh, I can't stop singing_

_So, let's just talk_

Demiyah: _Talk talk_

_It's just a song_

_An inefficient way to move the story along_

_I'm done!_

Demiyah covered her mouth but sounds of muffled singing was still heard.

Demiyah: _Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm_

Lance: _Your just being cynical_

Demiyah: _No it's just the principle_

_Someone won't you make it make it stop_

Lance: _Don't make it stop!_

Lance and Demiyah: _Oh I can't stop singing_

_Make it stop_

_Make it stop_

_Am I real or just a prop?_

_Oh, I can't stop singing_

_So, let's just talk_

_Talk, talk, talk, talk_

_Talk, talk, talk, talk_

_Talk, talk, talk, talk_

_Talk, talk, talk_

Demiyah: _We're trapped inside a musical revue_

Lance: _At least I'm here with you_

_I don't want to make it stop_

Lance and Demiyah: _Oh, I can't stop singing_

_Make it stop_

_Make it stop_

_Am I real or just a prop?_

_Oh, I can't stop singing_

_Does it stop?_

_Does it stop?_

_Is it ever going to stop?_

_Oh_

_I can't stop singing_

_So let's just_

The group left the Musical Woods as Demiyah uttered the last words.

Demiyah: _Talk_

_Oh it's over_

Once they were out of the woods Demiyah groaned, "That was humiliating!" Hunk asked confused, "Why? You were really good." Demiyah looked conflicted as she admitted, "I haven't sang in front of others since I was nine and was forced to watch Mina and the others get brutally murdered by monsters made by Diomedes. When I sang at camp Ven and everyone else caught me off guard so until someone said something I had no idea they were even there!" The rest of the group winced. Yeah they could understand why. Pidge said, "I'm sure they would want you to continue doing things you loved to before their deaths. Diomedes is an asshole who will die before too long. Until the time we have to fight him, I want to make some happy memories with you sis. I love you Demiyah. I just want you to be happy." Demiyah hugged her reincarnated twin sister. Matt wrapped his arms around both of his little sisters. Both by blood and by the fact one was Pidge's soul twin who needed some more love in her life. If what Pluto hinted at was anything to go by. Pluto refused to say anything or even show them unless she had Demiyah's permission. She screwed up once by not getting Luna replaced which caused the inner scouts aside from Demiyah and Jupiter to be severely undertrained. Thus causing the deaths of Mina, Amy, Raye, and Lita. Halley, Amara, and Michelle's death's were because the monsters sent were designed specifically to be able to kill them. Diomedes thought Demiyah was weak, but he had a very rude awakening. Lance asked, "Demiyah what exactly are you hiding from all of us?" Demiyah stiffened before she said firmly in a no nonsense tone, "Everything shown is kept strictly between us and us alone. Are we clear?" Everyone nodded. To which Demiyah sent a telepathic confirmation once she had a privacy barrier up to Pluto. The guardian of time and space opened a viewing portal as Demiyah covered herself in vision and sound proof shadows.

(Insert song: What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts)

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

Demiyah was shown in an empty castle in the Land of Departure at age 5 crying.

_That don't bother me_

Five figures, Ventus, Vanitas, Aqua, Terra, and Master Eraqus are shown before disappearing.

_I can take a few tears now and then _

Demiyah is seen bawling, tears running down her cheeks as she runs through the streets of Radiant Garden.

_And just let them out_

In front of her home she sobs in her mother's arms.

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

At age six, Demiyah is seen curled up in a jail cell bleeding. When a being known as Zeltrax starts beating her.

_Even though going on_

Demiyah starts coughing up her own blood as her eyes glow bright pink rather than the dark pink they glowed before he entered the cell.

_With you gone still upsets me_

Demiyah is shown fighting Elsa and Zeltrax with the Sword of Darkness. Demiyah was winning.

_There are days every now and again_

Demiyah ends up taking a hit meant for Pidge forcing the mind control to break and teleports off before demorphing from her Ranger suit bleeding heavily.

_I pretend I'm okay_

Demiyah is shown bolting upright in bed breathing hard from yet another nightmare.

_But that's not what gets me_

Demiyah pulls on her uniform jacket and walks out the door to school.

_What hurts the most_

Demiyah is shown getting her first locket to become Sailor Moon.

_Was being so close_

Demiyah is seen as Sailor Moon fighting monsters. Sometimes having other scouts with her.

_And having so much to say_

Demiyah as Sailor Moon is revealed to be the Moon Princess and discovers most of her past.

_And watching you walk away_

Demiyah as Princess Serenity uses her magic to fight Queen Beryl. The Scouts losing their memories, but Demiyah retained hers.

_And never knowing_

Demiyah is shown in a second prision cell, this time with Colonnello. Both hurt with their injuries in various states of healing.

_What could have been_

Demiyah is shown Activating her inherited magic for the first time as she burns every one of the people who had them captive.

_And not seeing that loving you_

Demiyah as Sailor Moon continuing to fight monsters of different types and sizes. Fatigue plain on her face.

_Is what I was trying to do_

Demiyah at age Nine is shown fighting a monster that killed Tuxedo Mask, but the Golden Crystal flared once before disappearing.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of _

Demiyah as Sailor Moon is forced to watch as Rini, Uranus, Saturn, and Neptune are killed. Pluto taking her away from the battle.

_Losing you everywhere I go_

Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter are killed in front of her next. Demiyah screams as their bodies fade away.

_But I'm doing it_

Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury are seen as the last killed. Demiyah orders Pluto back to the Time Gates.

_It's hard to force that smile when_

Demiyah draws Sailor Uranus' sword and begins to slay the Phages in a blind anger.

_I see our old friends and I'm alone_

Demiyah looks up at the Starlights and Kakyuu and reveals she was a nine year old child the entire time.

_Still harder_

Demiyah is shown recieving her Digivice.

_Getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret_

Demiyah is seen in a weight room hitting a punching bag. Her eyes glowing amber.

_But I know_

She clutches her Digivice as her eyes glow brighter. As if she's making a promise.

_If I could do it over_

Demiyah is shown in the DIgital World. She scrams "Look out!" to Kari and shoves the brunette girl out of the way of MetalGreymon's Giga Blaster.

_I would trade, give away, all the words that I saved_

Demiyah gets hit with the attack and is bleeding from her back and shoulder as she's thrown against the cliff.

_In my heart that I left unspoken_

The Digi-egg of Friendship glows, healing her injuries and allows Veemon to Armor Digivolve into Raidramon.

_What hurts the most_

Demiyah is seen fighting controlled digimon late at night as Raidramon destroys control spires.

_Is being so close_

Demiyah is shown fighting Shadows in the Dark Ocean with her Keyblade Radiant Miracles.

_And having so much to say (Much to say)_

Demiyah is shown using the Digi-egg of Miracles and awakening the Golden Radience.

_And watching you walk away_

Demiyah is shown with Willis using the Golden Digi-eggs of Miracles and Faith to Armor Digivolve Veemon and Terriermon into Magnamon and Rapidmon.

_And never knowing_

Demiyah and Ken are shown DNA Digivolving their digimon into Paildramon.

_What could have been_

Demiyah is seen in what ended up being her fantasy from MaloMyotismon's Mental Illusion attack. Her teacher, her friends including Colonnello, the Scouts, and her parents. Along with three people she didn't recognize in the Land of Departure celebrating her birthday.

_And not seeing that loving you_

Demiyah is shown being taken to the Hexagon building recieving her new status and assignments at age twelve.

_Is what I was trying to do_

Demiyah is shown suiting up to fight against the Warstar Armada.

_What hurts the most_

Demiyah is shown slashing X-Borgs with the Sword of Darkness left and right. A seeminingly emotionless aura is around her.

_Was being so close_

Demiyah is shown sitting on the bank of a large lake. She's kneeling on the ground with tears down her face.

_And having so much to say (To say)_

A small memorial read: Robo Knight beloved friend, brother, and team mate. Destroyed by Emperor Mavro May 27th. He will be missed.

_And watching you walk away_

Demiyah is shown going through katas in a robotic sort of state.

_And never knowing_

Demiyah stares at a photo on her desk of her, Kira, Connor, Ethan, Tiernan, and Trent. All smiling happily at the camera.

_What could have been_

Demiyah is seen walking down the street as she spies Inoue telling off the Dark Spore kids. She walks over and punches the lavender haired girl yelling at said teen.

_And not seeing that loving you_

Demiyah curls up in her bed tense for the nightmares she knows is comming.

_Is what I was trying to do_

Demiyah closes her eyes as sleep takes her.

_Not seeing that loving you_

Silently she wishes for Veemon to come back from the Digital World. Or at least her friend Colonnello.

_That's what I was trying to do._

(End song)

Everyone looked utterly horrified by the end of it all. Allura was sobbing being held by Coran who was also tearing up. Matt, Hunk, Shiro, Keith, and Pidge were stunned silent. How the hell had Demiyah's childhood caused her so much pain?! Lance was muderous. A surge of powerful magic coursing through him as he held Demiyah who was letting out heart wrenching sobs. Ken, Pym, Azari, Torunn, Vanitas, Riku, and Terra were pissed. Riku, Vanitas, Ken, and Terra had swirls of darkness wrapping around them. Torunn and Azari had electricity sparking dangerously around them. Pym's energy bolts were sparking as well. Aqua, Ventus, Sora, Kairi, Xion, Namine, and Roxas had swirls of magic around them in anger. James and Francis were pulsing with energy as well. What kind of energy at the time wasn't known, but everyone even the digimon were pissed off. Inoue already made a bad situation even worse! No wonder Demiyah hated the bitch! Damn it all to the pits of every hell there was! No wonder she was so closed in emotionally. Lance hugged Demiyah as his memories of the Silver Millennium come back to him. Along with the memories of Keith, Shiro, and Hunk. Pidge had a look of understanding as Keith took the Green Paladin in his arms hugging her close to him. Lance doing the same thing to Demiyah.

She asked uncertain, "Lucas?" Lance's eyes softened a little, "Indeed my love." The two shared a kiss as light glowed around them. Keith and Pidge were content to stay close to each other. Shiro said after a few moments of silence, "I believe I speak for all of us when I say Inoue needs to be brought to fucking heel!" Allura said, "Indeed. I at least have the excuse of having to catch up on the last 10,000 years. She has no excuse! Miss Inoue was domineering and very disrespectful to Demiyah. Even worse is the girl underminded Demiyah and the young warrior was her leader and commanding officer. I for one would not lose any sleep if she were to die." Keith said firmly, "Same here Princess. I don't think any of us would." Everyone nodded as they moved from their location to the Castle to rest up.

**Ending Notes:**

**Diana Castle: The name I chose because I couldn't find one I thought fit better.**

**Queen Serenity's bit to Pidge: From the DIC dub of Sailor Moon. Season 1 Episode 39.**

**Diomedes: The name of a known villain used in Silver Millennium times. He is involved with Kingdom Hearts in a way.**

**Spell Library: The Moon Kingdom was a Kingdom of Magic. So it's no surprise the have a Spell Library.**

**Defense Grid: The Scouts back then grew up learning about Zarkon and the Galra Empire. So they created a way to protect their galaxy. Kerberos was barely outside of the Defense Grid's protection when Matt, Doctor Holt, and Shiro were taken.**

**Translations:**

**Quiznak: fuck, crap, dang it(Altean)**

**Stronza: Asshole(Female deritive Italian)**

**Leccaculo: Kiss ass (Italian)**

**Cazzo: Fuck (Italian)**

**Kwenda curl up katika mtaro na kufa: Go curl up and die (Swahili)**

**Vaffanculo: Go fuck yourself (Italian)**

**Angelska tseluvka: Ass kisser (Bulgarian) **

**Idiota: Idiot (Italian)**

**Pendejo: Jackass (Spanish)**

**Yes it's all insults or cuss words, but Demiyah was ranting in anger. Here is the time conversion in the chapter:**

**Quintant: Day**

_**Next chapter preview(Azari): "Hey everyone it's Azari. Wow, I can't believe we got to meet the Paladins of Voltron! Next time, we get to see a bit more of Demiyah's life as Sailor Moon. And find out about the timeline Luna tried to create originally. Kari also gets a vision of Demiyah when she was all alone. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Digimon Adventure 03: Magic, Mutation, and Beyond: A Surprising Couple, A Confession, and First Enemy Revealed. See ya there!"**_


	3. Chapter 3

Digimon Adventure 03: Magic, Mutation, and Beyond

**Opening notes: In this Chapter we see some of Demiyah's misgivings and how she honestly felt about being left alone in a vision Kari has. I also delve a little into the Original Crystal Tokyo timeline.**

**(Arc 1 Theme Song: Clear: English Cover by Lizz Robinett)**

_From the birds to the wind_

Demiyah is shown standing on a hill full of flowers.

_Is there any way for me to begin_

Demiyah pulls her D-3 out and sees the image of her Digimon Partner Veemon in front of her.

_Soaring into the sky_

Demiyah's hair is blowing in a gentle breeze as she sees a familiar blonde boy.

_With no wings to fly_

Demiyah drops her D-3 onto the grass and starts to move to pick it up.

_I guess I'll walk my way into the sunrise_

Four more hands move to pick it up for her.

_I can do it right_

Demiyah looks up to see Ventus, Vanitas, Aqua, and Terra. She tears up only for James Rogers, Francis Barton, Azari Munroe, Henry Pym jr, Torunn Thordottir, Ken, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Xion, Namine, and Kairi to appear behind them.

_Going_

Demiyah holds her D-3 in front of her heart. A smile on her face.

_Going_

The group moves to run down the hill.

_Going_

Everyone runs down the hill as there is a shimmer of sparkles.

_Going on_

The logo is shown in a burst of rainbow light.

_Reality is always different than I thought it'd be_

Demiyah is shown walking away from the Virtue Digidestined with Ken and their Digimon by their sides.

_It's silly for me to ever think that it would end up perfectly_

Demiyah rolls in her blankets only to fall out of bed. She pops up yawning.

_There is a crystal clear spring_

Her crystal glows brightly while feathers float around her.

_Hiding within my heart_

Orbs of white light float around Demiyah as images of the Arc are shown around her.

_And I wouldn't dare to fill it with despair_

Darkness seems to be covering the sky.

_No matter how I feel_

Demiyah holds her pink and silver Wayfinder to her heart as light glows.

_I'll make sure just to fill it with happy things_

Demiyah drops from the sky smiling as her friends free fall with her.

_This feeling_

Demiyah is shown in her school uniform walking to class.

_This feeling_

Demiyah sees Lance standing accross from her and blushes.

_This new feeling is so far into me_

Demiyah runs forward and shares a kiss with Lance.

_I don't know how to feel_

Lance returns her kiss and the two smile at each other after seperating.

_It almost isn't even real_

Demiyah looks down embarrassed. But Lance kisses her on the cheek.

_And now my tears are falling_

Demiyah cries tears of joy when she sees her friends and her surrogate siblings. All in their street clothes smiling happily.

_From the birds_

A white falcon and a pink crane fly above her head.

_To the wind_

The falcon and crane are joined in the air by a golden dragon.

_Is there any way for me to begin_

Demiyah is shown in front of a store looking in the window. Veemon standing next to her.

_Soaring into the sky_

Demiyah and her friends are seen riding on the backs of their digimon.

_With no wings to fly_

Demiyah jumps off of ExVeemon before landing in front of the shocked Virtue Digidestined.

_I guess I'll walk my way into the sunrise_

The sun rises as Demiyah turns away from the Digidestined and walks off.

_I can do it right_

Demiyah, Ken, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, and Vanitas are shown with their Digimon.

_Going_

Sora, Riku, and Kairi are show with their Digimon.

_Going_

Roxas, Namine, and Xion are shown with their Digimon.

_Going_

The Next Avengers are shown with their Digimon.

_Going on_

All of them are shown together in a group shot in front of the Castle of the Land of Departure.

_**Recap(Matt Holt) "Hi everybody, Matt here! Dang this is really getting crazy. First I find out my baby sister is a reincarnated princess. Then I find out her reincarnated twin sister was a Child Soldier! Damn I gotta hand it to Demiyah, she's stronger than I am. No way I could live with all that heartache like she does. Want to find out what happens next? Stay tuned and see!"**_

Arc 1 Chapter 3: A Surprising Couple, A Confession, and First Enemy Revealed:

The next morning, the Cyber Knights, Paladins, Alteans, Matt, the Mice, and Digimon were eating breakfast when Demiyah noticed Namine sneaking glances at Ken. Demiyah smiled as Pidge grinned at her soul sister following her train of thought. Torunn giggled along with Kairi.

Namine was walking around outside the castle. She was thinking about Ken. About how she felt about the Child of Kindness. Pidge went up to her and said, "Namine you need to come inside. Sailor Pluto wants to show us something." The group was sitting in the Castle Lounge as Pluto said, "I am so glad this timeline was created. The previous one, when I actually had a few hours to look it over made me sick! Endymion turned Crystal Tokyo into a dictatorship **worse **than the Galra Empire that hid under the guise of a monarchy. It also explained why Neo Queen Serenity only had one child with him. Of course she had other children. Only they were born from an affair." Lance asked, "With who?" Pluto smirked, "You Lance. Demiyah's future self in that timeline found out the truth. Until she could get enough supporters she couldn't get rid of Endymion. However, at first he played along with her desire to find Katie." Pluto showed the group an image of Crystal Tokyo before the scouts and Queen returned to their proper places. Aqua asked, "What is that?" Pluto replied, "Crystal Tokyo. Before your sisters and Demiyah went to their palaces to rule as Queens. In that timeline, Demiyah never became a Digidestined.*"

(Insert song: A Rumor In St. Petersburg)

Sora Takenouchi: _Crystal Tokyo is gloomy_

Kari Kamiya: _Crystal Tokyo is bleak_

Hobo: _My underwear got frozen standing here all week_

People: _Oh since the Keyblade War _

_Our lives have been so gray!_

_Thank goodness for the gossip_

_That gets us through the day!_

_Hey_

_Have you heard_

_There's a rumor in Crystal Tokyo_

_Have you heard_

_What their saying on the street_

Colonnello: _Although the Queen did not survive_

_One daughter may be still alive_

People: _The Princess Katerina_

Fon: _But please do not repeat_

People: _It's a rumor, a legend, a mystery_

_Something whispered in an alleyway_

_Or through a crack_

_It's a rumor that's part of our history_

Mimi Tachikawa: _They say our dear Neo Queen _

_Will pay a royal sum_

People: _To someone who can bring her sister back!_

Marcus Damon: _20000 yen for this painting_

_It's Moonview I swear!_

Yoshino Fujieda: _Queen Serenity's pajamas comrades_

_By the pair!_

Ren Tobari: _I got this from the palace_

_It's lined with real fur_

_It could be worth a fortune_

People: _If it belonged to her_

**The group saw an older Keith and Lance walking down the street. Keith buying the jacket from the vendor. Pluto said, "Endymion made it very difficult for Galrans even part Galrans like Keith to get a job. So he worked among the criminal underground.*" **

Keith: _It's the rumor_

_The legend_

_The mystery_

_It's the Princess Katerina who will help us fly_

_You and I friend_

_Will go down in history_

_We'll find a girl to play the part_

_And teach her what to say_

_Dress her up and take her to Paris!_

_Imagine the reward our dearest Neo Queen will pay_

_Who else could pull it off but you and me!_

_We'll be rich!_

Lance: _We'll be rich!_

Keith: _We'll be out!_

Lance: _We'll be out_

Keith and Lance: _And Crystal Tokyo will have some more to talk about!_

People: _Shh_

_Have you heard_

_There's a rumor in Crystal Tokyo_

_Have you heard_

_What their saying on the streets?_

_Hey _

_Hey_

_Hey_

_Have you heard_

_There's a rumor in Crystal Tokyo_

_Have you heard_

_Comrades what do you suppose_

_A fascinating mystery_

Keith: _The biggest con in history!_

People: _The Princess Katerina_

_Alive or dead?_

Ken Ichijouji: _Who knows?_

_Shhh_

(End song)

Pidge asked, "Pluto, did they find me in that timeline?" The time keeper shook her head. "Unfortunately not Katie. Not even Keith and Lance could pull it off." Matt asked, "Then what happened?" Pluto said, "Katie kept dreaming of the Moon Kingdom and had even ran into Demiyah's future self a few times. But never once could she remember. I only found out it was because of Endymion's magic that you didn't remember."

(Insert Song: Once Upon A December)

The song opened at a theater where Katie was ballet dancing.* But she stopped when the Manager left telling her not to stay too late.

Katie: _Dancing bears_

_Painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

**As music played Katie danced using beautiful and graceful ballet moves. Images of the ball the night the Silver Millennium fell appeared around her.**

Katie: _Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

_Far away_

_Long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

(End song)

Demiyah hugged Pidge as her alternates song ended. She said to her soul sister, "We're together now. That timeline doesn't matter anymore. Our future does." Keith kissed Pidge and said, "She's right. Endymion's reign will never come. We'll find a way to keep it from happening." Pluto said, "That's good. Because Inoue's General wants to revive Endymion. However he needs the youngest Moon Princess, Princess Rhiannon. He also needs both the Ladybug and the Black Cat Miraculous. Finally he would need the eight Arcobaleno Pacifiers." Lance stood next to Keith and asked, "Who is Inoue's General Pluto?" Pluto said, "He calls himself Checkerface. His real name is Yuzen Kawahira. First though, your first Enemy is IceDevimon and his human partner Otchayanie. Her name is Bulgarian. It means Despair." Demiyah's eyes widened, "The part of the Prophecy about Despair involves this girl and her IceDevimon. Doesn't it Pluto?" Pluto nodded.

Pidge said, "Then we train. If James and Pym are the ones who defeat them we have got to help them and their digimon!" Shiro said, "I agree. We're all fighting for the same future in the end." Hunk had a sudden thought, "If you hated Endymion even in this life why did your alternate marry him Demiyah?" Said girl gave Pluto a Look as the viridian haired woman sighed and said, "Luna, Demiyah's feline advisor forced her to date Endymion's reincarnation. Even made her use the Luna Pen to look older in order to pass off the police.*" She used her staff to open another viewing portal.

(Scene: Demiyah and Luna talking about Endymion/her future)

**Luna**

_**Demiyah**_

_**"I don't see why I have to be in a relationship with Darien Luna. He's waaaaay too old for me. He's old enough to be my father almost! For Pete's sake, you berate the other girls about not dating anyone, and you get on my case to go out with Darien. How hypocritical are you?"**_

**"Don't use that tone of voice with me young lady! I am only insuring that you get your proper Kingdom and the right titles."**

_**"And that's another thing. Why do I have to become a Queen? What if I choose, not to do it?"**_

**Luna clawed Demiyah hard enough to draw blood. "You listen and you listen well you spoiled little brat. You have no say in your future anymore. You will become Queen and you will be greatful for it. Or so help me I will let Mars kill you and take the Crystal."**

(End Scene)

Lance was fumming mad, "So she threatened you and forced you to be in a relationship that you clealy didn't want. Just so she could have a puppet queen?" Demiyah nodded. Pluto smirked, "It was pretty stupid she managed to get caught calling Xehanort by Demiyah. Mina was reasonable about keeping Luna in a specially spelled cat carrier while waiting on the diginitaries from Mau to retrieve Luna."

(Scene: Mina and Demiyah's talk)

**Mina**

_**Demiyah**_

_**"Thaks a lot for coming over on such short notice Mina."**_

**"It's no problem Princess Demiyah."**

_**"So I'm 'Princess Demiyah' am I?"**_

**Mina laughed, "Well you hate it when Luna calls you Princess Serenity. So Princess Demiyah will suffice as a substitute."**

_**"Luna is who I wanted to talk to you about today Mina."**_

**"Let me guess. She's saying you have to be with Endymion. And that you have to become a Queen."**

_**Demiyah nodded, "She said if I didn't then she'd have Sailor Mars kill me and take the Crystal."**_

**Mina shook her head, "She can't do that. The fact she threatened you means she forswore her oath. As Princess, you can call Mau to have her arrested on treason charges. Since she hasn't once taught you anything."**

_**"Can Artemis tell me how to use my communicator to do that?"**_

_**The cat in question did so and the two girls were off to Briarwood to retieve an inescapable cat carrier.**_

(End Scene)

Kairi looked at her soul sister's memory, "At least Mina was responsible. And had a calm head on her shoulders." Pluto chuckled, "I know. Last I knew the gods were debating giving the girls save for Raye a new chance at life. They won't be the scouts they were anymore as that falls to you, but they can still be part of the royal court when it comes time for the new Crystal Tokyo. Which is far more nicer than the last one."

Pluto uses her staff to open a new viewing portal.

Through it they see Demiyah and Pidge sitting on thrones looking bored. Iverson berating them and complaing. All before Pidge stands up and clocks Iverson who was telling them off for ordering random inspections at Galaxy Garrison. Pidge motions for Shiro to take Iverson to the prison cells until he can 'act like an adult' instead of a spoiled brat.* The fact Pidge called Iverson out made Demiyah's older self laugh. Lance dressed in his Paladin armor along with Keith in his Paladin armor walk up to their respective wives and kiss them. Before Matt walks in with a little pink haired girl and a little girl with violet hair and honey brown eyes. The pink haired girl had Lance's ocean blue eyes and her hair was a lighter pink from Demiyah's. Lance's older self said, "There's my beautiful little girl and her gorgeous mother." The pink haired girl giggled as Lance's older self picked her up. The violet haired girl was held by Keith's older self. He kissed Pidge's older self on the lips and said to little girl in his arms, "Did you have a good day at school Kaede?" The little girl, Kaede said, "Yes daddy. Me and Rini both got A's on our tests." Lance said to the pink haired girl, "You both did Rini?" Rini, the pink haired girl nodded as Demiyah said, "Atta girl! I'm very proud of you." Pidge held her daughter in her arms and said, "I'm proud of you too Kaede. You girls are wonderful to have as children." Matt hugged Pidge as the scene changed to Allura entertaining coutiers who enjoyed the Altean woman's company.

Once the portal closed, Demiyah looked conflicted. She seemed to be thinking hard about something. Pidge asked worried, "Demiyah, what's up?" Said raspberry haired girl looked tense as she said to Sailor Pluto, "Trista, I want you to show them _**that**_." Sailor Pluto looked shocked as she asked, "Demiyah, are you sure?" Demiyah nodded, "They trust me with their secrets and shortcomings. Despite knowing most of them a few days Digital World time. I think it's only fair I trust them in the ways they trust me." Pluto nodded as she used her staff to open a new temporal window. Lance asked, "What are we watching now?" Demiyah replied, "In a nutshell the crap I was forced to deal with."

Images were shown of her battles as Sailor Moon. Most of the time Mars was telling her off or yelling at her. While all her solo fights showed how banged up she got every night. Some of the fights showed her with several bruises, cuts, gashes, and more than one broken bone. Her battles as a Ranger were just as bad if not worse. Especially her first couple of months. How many times she was coughing up her own blood after Zeltrax beat her or experimented on her. In Stryker's facility she was put under several experiments that left her broken and bleeding. Every single solo battle she and Wild Blaze fought in the Digiworld. Even the worse ones when Arukenimon was sending Control Spire digimon at them.

Aqua, Terra, Ventus, and Vanitas were in tears. Pidge was sobbing brokenly in her brothers arms. Ken dropped down to his knees in pure and absolute shock. Pym summed up what everything was thinking, "Son of a bitch! No wonder your so stoic Miya. Your a broken soldier." Demiyah looked at her team, her family. They all finally saw the battle hardened, war torn, broken soldier she actually was the whole time. Lance hugged her close to him, comforting his girlfriend in the only way he knew how. Pidge had tears running down her cheeks as she clung to Matt. Who had tremors of shock and sadness going down his spine. Wild Blaze walked out of the castle lounge snarling several choice profanities under his breath.

(In the Real World)

Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya looked at her brother in shock. How could he tell them to leave Demiyah alone? What was it he knew about her they didn't know already? Of course, Taichi didn't know the truth about Demiyah. None of them save for Ken, Cody, and Mimi bothered to get to know Demiyah outside of the bare basics. Taichi looked over to Mimi. She ended up discovering Demiyah's past when she went over for a weekend sleepover and found out about it from Demiyah's insomnia. Joe didn't know, but only because he asked her not to say. Telling Demiyah the only thing he cared about was the future that hadn't come yet. The future that everyone around the world was creating. Ken probably knew the truth. He was the closest one to Demiyah. Cody found out by accident when Demiyah had a panic induced flashback when they went to Akihabara for a day. Taichi didn't know yet, but he preferred to let Demiyah tell him when she felt ready. Willis was Demiyah's adopted cousin. So everyone in her immediate family knew the truth. Yamato hadn't found out, but he could put two and two together. His Crest was Friendship. It gave him a degree of Empathy. He could tell that Demiyah had psychological problems.

Kari walked down a path as her brown hair fluttered in the wind. She gingerly held her pink D-3 in her hand said, "I wish...I wish I could understand." Holding her Digivice in her hand she fell asleep as she dreamt.

(Dream)

_Kari was floating as she saw images of Demiyah calling each of them. Noting the sadness of every rejection to hang out. "I guess it's another night alone. Mom and Dad have PTA meetings tonight and won't be home until later. Now what do I want to eat?" She ordered a Pizza and had dinner. She sat on her cedar chest strumming an acoustic guitar that was light pink with a blue star patterned strap on it and started to sing._

_Demiyah: __**You don't know my name**_

_**You don't know anything about me**_

_**I try to play nice**_

_**I want to be in your game**_

_**The things that you say**_

_**You may think I never hear about them**_

_**But word travels fast**_

_**I'm telling you to your face**_

_**I'm standing here behind your back**_

_**You don't know how it feels**_

_**To be outside the crowd**_

_**You don't know what it's like**_

_**To be left out**_

_**And you don't know how it feels**_

_**To be your own best friend**_

_**On the outside looking in**_

_**If you could read my mind**_

_**You might see**_

_**More of me than meets the eye**_

_**And you've been all wrong**_

_**Not who you think I am**_

_**You've never given me a chance**_

_**You don't know how it feels**_

_**To be outside the crowd**_

_**You don't know what it's like**_

_**To be left out**_

_**And you don't know how it feels**_

_**To be your own best friend**_

_**On the outside looking in**_

_**I'm tired of staying at home**_

_**I'm bored and all alone**_

_**I'm sick of wasting all my time**_

_**You don't know how it feels**_

_**To be outside the crowd**_

_**You don't know what it's like**_

_**To be left out**_

_**And you don't know how it feels**_

_**To be your own best friend**_

_**On the outside looking in**_

_**You don't know how it feels**_

_**To be outside the crowd**_

_**You don't know what it's like**_

_**To be left out**_

_**And you don't know how it feels**_

_**To be your own best friend**_

_**On the outside looking in**_

_Kari had tears in her eyes as she realized how exactly everyone had treated her. How she treated Demiyah! All she wanted was to spend time together, to still be friends. But Kari was so preocupied with her fame, that she couldn't be bothered to return a single phone call or make time for her leader._

(End dream)

Kari snapped awake as she was breathing hard. She stalked off looking for Demiyah. She had to get confirmation of what she saw. Not knowing she'd blow it off as a bad dream when reunited with Gatomon.

**Ending Notes:**

**Th fact Demiyah didn't become a Digidestined: In the current timeline, Demiyah's family moved because they wanted her to have a new start. In the Original, Demiyah didn't lose her Scouts or Endymion. So she had no reason to move away. No I will not say who it was who saved the East Quadrant. Unless I choose to expand on that timeline. Which isn't likely to happen.**

**Keith working in the underground: Endymion was a predjudice guy and hated Galrans despite the Blade of Marmora doing their part to fight against the Empire.**

**Katie/Pidge ballet dancing: She's very athletic despite not really doing these sort of things. So in this story her mom signed her up for ballet.**

**Iverson being locked up: Demiyah and Pidge are his rulers in the future. They won't tolerate a grown man telling them off like their five year olds who can't understand him. When he or others can be resonable and speak calmly they will listen.**

_**Next chapter preview(Riku): "Hey guys, it's Riku. Next time, James and Pym defeat an the evil Digidestined mentioned in the prophecy. We also party back at camp. The Digidestineds also reunite with their digimon. Demiyah has a nice moment with Katie and takes advice Lance gives her about singing. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Digimon Adventure 03: Magic, Mutation, and Beyond: First Enemy Defeated, Reunion of the Digidestined, and Sisterhood Cemented. See ya there!"**_


	4. Chapter 4

Digimon Adventure 03: Magic, Mutation, and Beyond

**Opening Notes:**

**This is the first major step in this Arc. But also expands on the emotional part of Demiyah and Katie/Pidge's bond as sisters.**

**(Arc 1 Theme Song: Clear: English Cover by Lizz Robinett)**

_From the birds to the wind_

Demiyah is shown standing on a hill full of flowers.

_Is there any way for me to begin_

Demiyah pulls her D-3 out and sees the image of her Digimon Partner Veemon in front of her.

_Soaring into the sky_

Demiyah's hair is blowing in a gentle breeze as she sees a familiar blonde boy.

_With no wings to fly_

Demiyah drops her D-3 onto the grass and starts to move to pick it up.

_I guess I'll walk my way into the sunrise_

Four more hands move to pick it up for her.

_I can do it right_

Demiyah looks up to see Ventus, Vanitas, Aqua, and Terra. She tears up only for James Rogers, Francis Barton, Azari Munroe, Henry Pym jr, Torunn Thordottir, Ken, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Xion, Namine, and Kairi to appear behind them.

_Going_

Demiyah holds her D-3 in front of her heart. A smile on her face.

_Going_

The group moves to run down the hill.

_Going_

Everyone runs down the hill as there is a shimmer of sparkles.

_Going on_

The logo is shown in a burst of rainbow light.

_Reality is always different than I thought it'd be_

Demiyah is shown walking away from the Virtue Digidestined with Ken and their Digimon by their sides.

_It's silly for me to ever think that it would end up perfectly_

Demiyah rolls in her blankets only to fall out of bed. She pops up yawning.

_There is a crystal clear spring_

Her crystal glows brightly while feathers float around her.

_Hiding within my heart_

Orbs of white light float around Demiyah as images of the Arc are shown around her.

_And I wouldn't dare to fill it with despair_

Darkness seems to be covering the sky.

_No matter how I feel_

Demiyah holds her pink and silver Wayfinder to her heart as light glows.

_I'll make sure just to fill it with happy things_

Demiyah drops from the sky smiling as her friends free fall with her.

_This feeling_

Demiyah is shown in her school uniform walking to class.

_This feeling_

Demiyah sees Lance standing accross from her and blushes.

_This new feeling is so far into me_

Demiyah runs forward and shares a kiss with Lance.

_I don't know how to feel_

Lance returns her kiss and the two smile at each other after seperating.

_It almost isn't even real_

Demiyah looks down embarrassed. But Lance kisses her on the cheek.

_And now my tears are falling_

Demiyah cries tears of joy when she sees her friends and her surrogate siblings. All in their street clothes smiling happily.

_From the birds_

A white falcon and a pink crane fly above her head.

_To the wind_

The falcon and crane are joined in the air by a golden dragon.

_Is there any way for me to begin_

Demiyah is shown in front of a store looking in the window. Veemon standing next to her.

_Soaring into the sky_

Demiyah and her friends are seen riding on the backs of their digimon.

_With no wings to fly_

Demiyah jumps off of ExVeemon before landing in front of the shocked Virtue Digidestined.

_I guess I'll walk my way into the sunrise_

The sun rises as Demiyah turns away from the Digidestined and walks off.

_I can do it right_

Demiyah, Ken, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, and Vanitas are shown with their Digimon.

_Going_

Sora, Riku, and Kairi are show with their Digimon.

_Going_

Roxas, Namine, and Xion are shown with their Digimon.

_Going_

The Next Avengers are shown with their Digimon.

_Going on_

All of them are shown together in a group shot in front of the Castle of the Land of Departure.

_**Recap(Demiyah): "Hi guys, it's me Demiyah. Man oh man, I just knew this camp would be crazy! What started out as a normal summer camp, quickly turned into an epic adventure! Now I found my sister Katie and I have to find my other siblings and lead the charge to defeat Inoue. Want to know what happens next? Stay tuned and find out!"**_

Arc 1 Chapter 4: First Enemy Defeated. Reunion of the Dgidestined and Sisterhood cemented!:

The Paladins as allies were a real big help. It took a few weeks Digital World time to train the Digimon to be able to Digivolve to Champion. The Cyber Knights were just wandering around when they found a girl with black hair and blood red eyes. She said, "I am Kuron Otchayanie. I and my partner IceDevimon will defeat your pathetic partners."

James said, "Castiel." Said digimon nodded. -Strabimon digivolve to...Lobomon. Lobomon slide digivolve to..KendoGarurumon.- Pym looked at his partner and nodded. His yellow and black D-3 whirred and buzzed. -Kunemon digivolve to..Waspmon.-

Demiyah shouted out positions to her team as footsoldiers and some non digital monsters showed up. Demiyah and PIdge tag teamed a group of Putties, Cogs, Tyrannodrones, and Kelzacks.* Lance was sniping the Tengas.* Shiro and Keith were slicing through the Batlings, Putrids, Stingwingers, and Piranahtrons.* Hunk was blasting some of the monsters with his Bayard. Matt was fighting some Z putties.* Torunn, Ken, and Azari were battling the monsters. Aqua, Sora, Terra, and every Keyblade wielder save for Miya were battling the few Heartles that were there. Francis was in a tree with Lance sniping the Tengas.* Coran was keeping the footsoldiers away from James and Pym. Both of whom were tag teaming Otchayanie. The ruby eyed girl was after an hour knocked out and disappeared from the Digital World. Returned to her home where she belonged. IceDevimon was destroyed with a combo of Waspmon's Turbo Stinger and KendoGarurumon's Starlight Blast.

It took several more hours to find the partners of the first and second Generation. Ventus found Agumon. Aqua found Gomamon. Torunn and James found Patamon. Riku, Sora, Kairi, and Terra found Gatomon. Pym, Azari, Francis, and Roxas found Palmon. Lance, Keith, Ken, Allura, Xion, and Namine found Gabumon. Coran and Matt found Tentomon. Demiyah, Katie, Vanitas, and Shiro found Armadillomon. Hunk found Hawkmon. The large group went through a wormhole Gennai provided landing in a larger clearing at Camp Everdream. Allura and Coran changed their appearances enough to blend in. The Paladins changed into their casual clothes. The group of Humans, Mutants, Alteans, and Digimon walked around for a moment before finding the Digidestineds. Cody hugged Demiyah and said, "I'm so glad your safe Demiyah."

Kari once she reunited with Gatomon brushed her sad thoughts about Demiyah off. Taichi said, "Hey guys there's a big dance going on. Come on we all don't want to be late." Lance pulled Demiyah aside a moment, "I personally think you should give singing a second chance Miya. Your an amazing singer." Demiyah grinned before pulling Lance down to where the party was happening. Wild Blaze chuckled watching his partner and sister running with her other half. He said on the stage once everyone was at the spot for the dance, "Let's get this party started!"

Everyone: _Set it off_

_Set it off_

_Set it off_

_Oh yeah_

_Oh yeah yeah_

Much to the surprise of the Digidestineds, Demiyah took the stage.

Demiyah: _Let's set it off_

_Oh yeah_

_You can make it happen_

Band: _Oyay_

_Oyay_

_Hey_

Lance joined his soulmate on the stage and started to sing.

Lance: _Kings and Queens_

_It's our time to rise_

_Write the book_

_Story of our lives_

_This is us taking back the night_

Crowd: _Ohay_

_Ohay_

Demiyah: _Break the spell_

_We were born this way_

_Be yourself_

_Forget the DNA_

_Everybody raise your hands and say_

Crowd: _Ohay_

_Ohay_

_Hey!_

Katie chuckled and jumped on stage with her soul sister.

Katie: _Sound the alarm_

_Get on your feet_

_Let's set it off and rock this beat_

_Dance till your heart is wild and free_

Crowd: _Ohh ohh ohh_

Katie: _Feelin' the power_

_Let it all out_

_Like what you see in the mirror_

_Shout_

_We got the keys_

_The kingdoms ours_

Cyber Knight Digimon: _Ooh_

_Oh_

_Oh_

_Ohay_

_Ohay_

Cyber Knights and Team Voltron: _Let's set it off!_

_Oh yeah(oh yeah)_

_Start a chain reaction_

_Never let it stop!_

_Let's set it off!_

_Oh yeah(oh yeah)_

_You can make it happen_

_With everything you got!_

_Let's set it off!_

_Get ready set it off!_

_Come on_

_We got to set it off!_

_On the right_

_Get ready set it off!_

_To the left_

_We got to set it off!_

_Ohay_

_Ohay_

Keith and Vanitas: _Yo!_

_It's time to set this thing off_

_Let's make it happen now_

_I'll make my own future_

_Ignore all the rumors_

_Show 'em my passion sound_

_They all told me to back down_

_Judgin' me cause of my background_

_Thinking 'bout changing my path now_

_Nah I ain't goin' out like that now_

Aqua: _Feeling the power _

_Let it all out!_

_Like what you see in the mirror_

_Shout_

Terra: _We got the keys_

_The kingdom's ours_

_Ooh_

_Oh_

_Oh_

_Oyay_

_Oyay_

Cyber Knights and Team Voltron: _Oh yeah!_

_Let's set it off!_

_Oh yeah_

_Let's set this off!_

_Start a chain reaction_

_Never let it stop!_

_Let's set it off!_

_Let's set this off!_

_Oh yeah_

_Let's set this off!_

_You can make it happen_

_With everything you got!_

_Let's set it off!_

_Get ready set it off!_

_Come on_

_We got to set it off!_

_That's right_

_Get ready set it off!_

_(To the left)_

_We got to set it off!_

_Get ready set it off!_

_We got to set it off!_

_Get ready set it off!_

_Come on!_

Shiro: _3, 2, 1 Uh!_

Both groups danced through the crowd. Katie, Demiyah, and Matt Holt stayed close together. Looking like a trio of siblings dancing and partying the night away.

Cyber Knights and Team Voltron: _Ooh yeah!_

_Let's set it off!_

_Oh yeah_

_Let's set this off!_

_Start a chain reaction_

_Never let it stop!_

_Let's set it off!_

_Let's set this off!_

_Oh yeah_

_Let's set this off!_

_You can make it happen_

_With everything you got!_

_Let's set it off!_

_Get ready set it off!_

_Come on_

_We got to set it off!_

_(To the left)_

_Get ready set it off!_

_(To the right)_

_We got to set it off!_

Everyone was cheering for an awesome song. Music pounding and good food made for an awesome party.

Demiyah and Katie were sitting by the lake together. Demiyah said, "Katie I..." Katie said, "Call me Pidge. Everyone does." Demiyah smiled at Pidge and said, "Only if you call me Miya. We're friends Pidge. It's only fair." Pidge chuckled running her hand through her short caramel colored hair and said, "Miya we're soul sisters. We're family. That's all we ever were. And all we'll ever be be no matter what." Miya hugged her sister and said, "I know. Now if only Matt could remember. Then I'd have my big brother back as well as my twin." Both girls laughed as they looked at the stars. Lance brought some punch for him and Miya. Keith did the same for himself and Pidge. Lance handed Miya her cup and asked, "So what now Miya?" Demiyah shrugged, "Not sure. What about you?" Keith said, "We leave in the morning. Far too early for anyone to see us." Demiyah said, "When you launch your final assault on the Galra Empire, I would be happy to fight alongside of you guys."

**Ending notes:**

**The Footsoldiers: Some of my personal favorites. Even if they looked funny.**

**The layout: All completely random.**

_**Next chapter preview(Kimberly Oliver): "Hello everyone, it's Kimberly Oliver. Next time, School is back in session. And Demiyah makes a choice none of us thought she would have to. Catch the next chapter of Digimon Adventure 03: Magic, Mutation, and Beyond: First Day of School, A Team Torn. It's Morphin' Time!"**_


	5. Chapter 5

Digimon Adventure 03: Magic, Mutation, and Beyond

**Opening Notes: Final battle against the Galra happened off screen. The Castle of Lions was NOT sacrificed. No time skip either! And Allura DOESN'T sacrifice herself! Just because Pidge doesn't have access to ALL of her powers, she could access enough to close the rifts. Lotor was still evil and was destroyed. Slight time skip. I made up the Balmeri verse thing. Don't complain please. I couldn't come up with anything better at four am!**

**(Arc 1 Theme Song: Clear: English Cover by Lizz Robinett)**

_From the birds to the wind_

Demiyah is shown standing on a hill full of flowers.

_Is there any way for me to begin_

Demiyah pulls her D-3 out and sees the image of her Digimon Partner Veemon in front of her.

_Soaring into the sky_

Demiyah's hair is blowing in a gentle breeze as she sees a familiar blonde boy.

_With no wings to fly_

Demiyah drops her D-3 onto the grass and starts to move to pick it up.

_I guess I'll walk my way into the sunrise_

Four more hands move to pick it up for her.

_I can do it right_

Demiyah looks up to see Ventus, Vanitas, Aqua, and Terra. She tears up only for James Rogers, Francis Barton, Azari Munroe, Henry Pym jr, Torunn Thordottir, Ken, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Xion, Namine, and Kairi to appear behind them.

_Going_

Demiyah holds her D-3 in front of her heart. A smile on her face.

_Going_

The group moves to run down the hill.

_Going_

Everyone runs down the hill as there is a shimmer of sparkles.

_Going on_

The logo is shown in a burst of rainbow light.

_Reality is always different than I thought it'd be_

Demiyah is shown walking away from the Virtue Digidestined with Ken and their Digimon by their sides.

_It's silly for me to ever think that it would end up perfectly_

Demiyah rolls in her blankets only to fall out of bed. She pops up yawning.

_There is a crystal clear spring_

Her crystal glows brightly while feathers float around her.

_Hiding within my heart_

Orbs of white light float around Demiyah as images of the Arc are shown around her.

_And I wouldn't dare to fill it with despair_

Darkness seems to be covering the sky.

_No matter how I feel_

Demiyah holds her pink and silver Wayfinder to her heart as light glows.

_I'll make sure just to fill it with happy things_

Demiyah drops from the sky smiling as her friends free fall with her.

_This feeling_

Demiyah is shown in her school uniform walking to class.

_This feeling_

Demiyah sees Lance standing accross from her and blushes.

_This new feeling is so far into me_

Demiyah runs forward and shares a kiss with Lance.

_I don't know how to feel_

Lance returns her kiss and the two smile at each other after seperating.

_It almost isn't even real_

Demiyah looks down embarrassed. But Lance kisses her on the cheek.

_And now my tears are falling_

Demiyah cries tears of joy when she sees her friends and her surrogate siblings. All in their street clothes smiling happily.

_From the birds_

A white falcon and a pink crane fly above her head.

_To the wind_

The falcon and crane are joined in the air by a golden dragon.

_Is there any way for me to begin_

Demiyah is shown in front of a store looking in the window. Veemon standing next to her.

_Soaring into the sky_

Demiyah and her friends are seen riding on the backs of their digimon.

_With no wings to fly_

Demiyah jumps off of ExVeemon before landing in front of the shocked Virtue Digidestined.

_I guess I'll walk my way into the sunrise_

The sun rises as Demiyah turns away from the Digidestined and walks off.

_I can do it right_

Demiyah, Ken, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, and Vanitas are shown with their Digimon.

_Going_

Sora, Riku, and Kairi are show with their Digimon.

_Going_

Roxas, Namine, and Xion are shown with their Digimon.

_Going_

The Next Avengers are shown with their Digimon.

_Going on_

All of them are shown together in a group shot in front of the Castle of the Land of Departure.

_**Recap(Tommy Oliver): "Hey everyone, it's Tommy. Last time the Cyber Knights alongside the the Paladins of Voltron fought their first enemy. And the Virtue Digidestineds reunited with their Digimon. Not to mention saw a different side to Demiyah. Want to see what happens next? Stay tuned and find out!"**_

Arc 1 Chapter 5: First Day of School, A Team Torn:

It had been three months since the Cyber Knights were chosen at Camp Everdream. It was September and for the Digidestineds in mainstream school it was the second semester. For Demiyah and now Ken, it was their first day of school. Ken's family moved to Odaibah in mid July. Both Ken's family and Cody's family had good news. Sam, Ken's older brother who had been comatose after his accident woke up and was getting special therapy. Cody's dad Hiroki who was in the ICU for several years was not only stable but fully healed thanks to Dana Grayson. Cody was starting at new school too. He was going to a special school for smart kids. His dad was a little nervous for the fact Cody was smart enough to skip the rest of fifth grade and all of sixth grade. His teachers were impressed enough that he could be that intelligent. Like Mimi, Cody was a third party for what the media was calling an eventual Chosen Child Civil War. Cody smoothed out his new uniform and looked at his dad. Hiroki said, "Cody, you don't have to be anything your not. Your perfect just the way you are." Cody smiled brightly, "I know dad. I'll call you during lunch I promise." Mrs. Hida gave Cody his lunch and kissed his cheek. Cody pulled on his yellow headphones.

At the Oliver house, Demiyah grabbed her school bag. She was beaming excited for the new school year. All of the awesome friends she made and remet during the summer would be going to school with her. The second generation Avengers were staying with Trista. The Paladins who defeated the Galra Empire just a few weeks before were going to be there too. Coran parking the Castle of Lions on the vast property her family had. Demiyah was whistling happily. Wild Blaze chuckled at his partner/sister's antics. He was glad she was getting over being roasted by Inoue. Demiyah was pulling on her pink sneakers and grabbed her uniform jacket from the hook. "I'm going now Blaze. I'll see you after school and practice." Wild Blaze said, "You have cheerleading practice after school? It's your first day back." Demiyah giggled, "Try-outs and getting all of the uniforms distributed. Some of the squad graduated last school year." Wild Blaze nodded before high fiving Demiyah.

Demiyah was riding her bike down the street enjoying the autumn sun. She parked her bike in front of a convience store. She was so happy she started to sing.

Demiyah: _I'm fired up!_

_School starts today_

_I'm gonna blow 'em away_

_Yeah_

_Dad says I can't go wrong_

_No!_

***taps dino bracelet***_ As long as I keep this on_

_Oh!_

_S.G.A's been the best like forever_

_Mom's counting on me_

_No pressure_

_Life saving's in my family's line_

_Come on let's do this thing_

Demiyah skipped into the store and bought a few things. Cody was outside of the store. Having tripped over a dust pan on the way.

Cody: _Now what up everybody?_

_Let me set the scene_

_Fresh new start _

_For your boy young C_

_You saw pops_

_For a dad he's cool_

_He's just a little stressed about my first day of school_

_They say "be careful those ninth graders can be mean"_

_But I'm still going out for the Kendo team_

_This might look rough but it's home sweet home_

_Just a little bit of dust and a little bit of mold_

_But it ain't so bad on this side of the tracks_

_We make it work with a little bit of swag_

Demiyah came out of the store with a bag in hand and contiued her own song.

Demiyah: _On this side we can all keep winning_

_If we just try to pitch in_

Demiyah and Cody were dancing and singing together in the middle of the street. Though Demiyah was familiar with the Time Keeper's sense of humor, Cody wasn't.

Cody and Demiyah: _Watch it come together_

_Be the best one ever_

_Because it's my time_

_This is gonna be my year_

_Been waiting for this moment_

_Yeah I'm gonna own it_

_You can watch me shine_

_This is gonna be my year_

_My year_

_My year_

_My my my year_

Demiyah: _My year_

Cody: _My year_

Demiyah: _My year_

Cody: _My year_

Demiyah: _This is gonna be my year_

Demiyah hopped on her bike and rode off to school after waving to Cody. Cody continued to walk down the street and continued his rap.

Cody: _Now let me introduce you to my friend Strelitza_

Strelitza: _We'll never be accepted_

_Mutants need to rise up_

_Fight the good fight_

_Stand for what's right_

_We get the worst slurs_

_And Vandals at night_

_They make us wear these badges that all look the same_

_Why's it just us being treated this way?_

_I say we stick it to their institution_

_You want justice?_

_We need a revolution!_

Cody was on a bench while waiting for the bus with Strelitza and said/sang,

Cody: _Yeah you've got a point_

_But today is an improvement_

_Cause baby steps are still movement_

_Hey there bro come and spin a verse_

Hunk, Matt, Pidge, Lance, Keith, and Allura were walking down the street on the way to S.G.A. Allura using a hoodie to hide her Altean features until she got to school. They stopped so Hunk could throw out a verse.

Hunk: _A quig quagg pwag_

_Pwa quiggity quot quon_

_Quitty quon quoat pwagg_

_Pwugg quot quonz_

Pidge grinned and told the dumbstruck Cody and Strelitza,

Pidge: _He just dropped that in Balmeri_

Lance:_ Yeah all he said is he's hungry_

On the campus of Odaibah High was Kari and the other Chosen Children save for Ken, Demiyah, and Cody. Much like the latter two of the trio they were singing and dancing. Praising Taichi for his prowess in soccer and sports in general.

Kari: _My bro Taichi's the man!_

_Look at how perfect he lands!_

Taichi did a bicycle kick and landed on his two feet.

Crowd: _Damn!_

Taichi grinned as Kari said/sang,

Kari: _Our very own sports rock star!_

Taichi: _No more autographs please_

_Stay where you are_

_Another year and I only get better_

_Another game another varsity letter_

Sora T., Yolei, and Kari: _This year we just can't lose!_

Taichi: _Well I'm gonna win_

_Y'all can come too_

At the S.G.A campus all the students were dancing in front of the main building for the ninth to twelfth graders.

S.G.A Students: _My year, my year, my year, my year_

_My year, my year_

_My year_

_Watch it come together_

_Be the best one ever_

_Because it's my time_

_This is gonna be my year_

_Been waiting for this moment_

_Yeah I'm gonna own it_

_You can watch me shine_

_This is gonna be my year_

Demiyah was spun into Lance's waiting arms during the dance.

Lance and Demiyah: _My year_

_My year_

_My my my year_

_My year_

_My year_

Demiyah: _This is gonna be my year_

The students split off to get their schedules and locker assignments.

During the free period, Demiyah picked up the sign up sheet for cheerleading and to her surprise Pidge and Roxas signed up. She went to the coach's office and Cassie chuckled, "Never pegged Roxas and Pidge for the type. Oh well good luck in doing try-outs today Captain Demiyah." Demiyah giggled and went off to her next class.

After school Demiyah sat in the gym judging each applicant for the squad. After an hour she finished the list for the cheer squad. She posted it outside the coach's office. She heard Pidge cheering at how she made the squad. Roxas made it too. Demiyah was very impressed with their auditions. Checking her phone she saw a text from Cody, telling her of a meeting. She bolted asking Coach Johnson to pass out the uniforms.

Demiyah panted as she made her way to the meeting. Yolei said rudely, "Your late. As usual." Demiyah panted as she said, "Did it ever occur to you I go to a different school Yolei? It takes time to get from my school to here you know! And I had to oversee tryouts today since I'm Captain of my team!" Yolei said nothing but shoved Demiyah down and said, "Your no leader, learn your place bitch!" Ken and Cody who just came in were shocked. Ken knew Demiyah would tell Yolei off eventually during the meeting. He could see the signs easily. The digimon watched. Wild Blaze and Hoshi recognized the look on Demiyah's face. She said angry, "If I'm a bitch, then your a self absorbed skank!" Yolei said shocked, "What did you call me?!" Demiyah said with venom in her voice, "You heard me. I'm sick of you tearing me down just to make yourself feel better. Your a snobby brat who doesn't want to accept or admit there could be someone who's better than you. You tear down anyone who could outshine you in any subject. When you got the digi-egg of Sincerity, you called Cody awesome, Tk brave, Kari fun, Micheal super cool, and me a bitchy jerk! How's that even fair?! You use my plans after Tk says it and you act like he came up with it. When I took on Ken while he was under Myotismon's control you called me a stupid reckless brat. When Tk does the same thing, you call him brave and noble. Saying Taichi-senpai should've named him leader. You don't understand what it means to have Courage or what Friendship is." Yolei said, "Courage is being brave and Friendship is just a word for close companions."

Demiyah shook her head, "Wrong. Being Brave means you refuse to admit your afraid of anything and doing something that counts as Stupid. Having Courage means you admit your scared of something and still go on despite your fear. Friendship means looking out for the people you call your friends no matter what happens between them. That's why Tk wasn't chosen as leader. It's why your not leader Inoue-san." Yolei said rudely, "Well I should be! I'd do a better job than you." Demiyah smirked and said, "This coming from someone who is failing every subject save for computer class and History." Yolei fumed and said, "At least I don't need a tutor!" Demiyah laughed, "A tutor? You need a reality check! The paper said I was one of the tutors! You refused my help to get your grades up." Yolei slapped Demiyah saying, "Your nothing and no one. Hand over your Digivice bitch and leave." Demiyah punched Yolei in her gut knocking the wind out of the lavender haired girl. "Oh I'll leave alright. I quit. I name Cody the new leader." She gave her goggles to Cody who glared at Yolei. Ken said, "You know Taichi this is the first generations fault." Taichi asked confused, "How is this our fault?" Ken said, "You never told Inoue-san to stop or reigned her in when she got an ego from being a Chosen Child. I'm following Demiyah's lead. I quit too."

Hoshi and Wild Blaze followed after their partners. Wild Blaze said, "You brought this on yourselves." Before he walked off. Down the street near the bike racks, Demiyah slumped putting her head on Ken's shoulder. "Today was going so great too. Our first day, and it's ended in disaster." Pidge walked up and asked, "What's wrong sis?" Demiyah just hugged Pidge as the other Paladins and the rest of the Cyber Knights walked up. Ken said, "Inoue crossed the line. Demiyah and I quit the Digidestined." Pym winced and said, "I saw the whole thing. Inoue was rude. The things she said were mean. It was incredible Demiyah held back on the punch." Demiyah said, "We possess powers to protect the Universe. Use them to defend, never to attack. To insure justice, never for vengence. To preserve righteousness, never for selfish glory." Matt walked up to his surrogate sister and hugged her tight. Lance in a rare moment of nerding recited, "In fearful day, in raging night. With strong hearts full, our souls ignite. When all seems lost in the war of Light. Look to the stars, for hope shines bright." Keith asked amused, "Did you just recite the Blue Lantern oath? I never pegged you for the type." Lance chuckled, "Gotta stay true to my Lion. Blue Lion, Blue Lantern in my book." Everyone laughed even Demiyah. Lance held her hand and took her and Wild Blaze to get some ice cream.

By the time Demiyah and Blaze came home Kim saw her daughter was upset and asked, "Inoue cross the line?" Demiyah nodded. Again getting a hug from someone. This time both of her parents. During dinner Tommy asked, "How was Try-outs today hon?" Demiyah grinned, "Roxas and Pidge tried out and they really impressed me. Coach Johnson even admitted they were really good. There's talk of a student oriented mission coming up. Nothing major, just a quartet of kids with superpowers who are active at night. I applied to be one of the five man investigation team. Not sure if I'll get it." Kim asked, "How old are these kids anyway?" Demiyah replied, "Seven as far as the intel division knows. Could be older though." Tommy asked, "Are these kids a team?" Demiyah said, "Three of them are. The fourth is a villain slash anti hero. Kinda like Wolverine most of the time. Or like the sixth rangers at first." Blaze asked, "What does the trio call themselves?" Demiyah replied, "They call themselves the PJ Masks*. Then again their only out at night when everyone is in bed. So their usually in their pajamas."

**Ending Notes:**

**PJ Masks: I have seen this show one too many times while baby sitting ny niece. She loves this cartoon like you wouldn't believe. So while watching it, I realized that Luna Girl looked a lot like a child version of Queen Serenity only with shorter hair. And with how often she helped the PJ Masks when I was stuck watching with my sister's daughter, it occured to me that she was like the moon. Part way light, part way darkness. So yeah I've researched this show because kid superheroes are adorable. The Miraculous Ladybug crossover pics were pretty cute. And I was on empty for oc's to fill the roles of Demiyah/Serenity's siblings.**

_**Next chapter preview(Katie Holt/Pidge):**_

_**"Hi guys Pidge here. In the next chapter, Miya, Pym, Lance, Shiro, and Myself go to France one city away from Paris. We caught wind of a quartet of super powered kids. However, them being active at night means we have to be sneaky. But what's this? A Moth themed vilian turning people into vilians? A ladybug themed heroine, a fox themed heroine, and a black cat themed hero fighting against him? Wow! See you next chapter! Let's Voltron!"**_


	6. Chapter 6

Digimon Adventure 03: Magic, Mutation, and Beyond

**Opening notes: In this chapter we meet a new Moon Princess, and see more of Demiyah's protective and maternal side. And a cameo from another show.**

**(Arc 1 Theme Song: Clear: English Cover by Lizz Robinett)**

_From the birds to the wind_

Demiyah is shown standing on a hill full of flowers.

_Is there any way for me to begin_

Demiyah pulls her D-3 out and sees the image of her Digimon Partner Veemon in front of her.

_Soaring into the sky_

Demiyah's hair is blowing in a gentle breeze as she sees a familiar blonde boy.

_With no wings to fly_

Demiyah drops her D-3 onto the grass and starts to move to pick it up.

_I guess I'll walk my way into the sunrise_

Four more hands move to pick it up for her.

_I can do it right_

Demiyah looks up to see Ventus, Vanitas, Aqua, and Terra. She tears up only for James Rogers, Francis Barton, Azari Munroe, Henry Pym jr, Torunn Thordottir, Ken, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Xion, Namine, and Kairi to appear behind them.

_Going_

Demiyah holds her D-3 in front of her heart. A smile on her face.

_Going_

The group moves to run down the hill.

_Going_

Everyone runs down the hill as there is a shimmer of sparkles.

_Going on_

The logo is shown in a burst of rainbow light.

_Reality is always different than I thought it'd be_

Demiyah is shown walking away from the Virtue Digidestined with Ken and their Digimon by their sides.

_It's silly for me to ever think that it would end up perfectly_

Demiyah rolls in her blankets only to fall out of bed. She pops up yawning.

_There is a crystal clear spring_

Her crystal glows brightly while feathers float around her.

_Hiding within my heart_

Orbs of white light float around Demiyah as images of the Arc are shown around her.

_And I wouldn't dare to fill it with despair_

Darkness seems to be covering the sky.

_No matter how I feel_

Demiyah holds her pink and silver Wayfinder to her heart as light glows.

_I'll make sure just to fill it with happy things_

Demiyah drops from the sky smiling as her friends free fall with her.

_This feeling_

Demiyah is shown in her school uniform walking to class.

_This feeling_

Demiyah sees Lance standing accross from her and blushes.

_This new feeling is so far into me_

Demiyah runs forward and shares a kiss with Lance.

_I don't know how to feel_

Lance returns her kiss and the two smile at each other after seperating.

_It almost isn't even real_

Demiyah looks down embarrassed. But Lance kisses her on the cheek.

_And now my tears are falling_

Demiyah cries tears of joy when she sees her friends and her surrogate siblings. All in their street clothes smiling happily.

_From the birds_

A white falcon and a pink crane fly above her head.

_To the wind_

The falcon and crane are joined in the air by a golden dragon.

_Is there any way for me to begin_

Demiyah is shown in front of a store looking in the window. Veemon standing next to her.

_Soaring into the sky_

Demiyah and her friends are seen riding on the backs of their digimon.

_With no wings to fly_

Demiyah jumps off of ExVeemon before landing in front of the shocked Virtue Digidestined.

_I guess I'll walk my way into the sunrise_

The sun rises as Demiyah turns away from the Digidestined and walks off.

_I can do it right_

Demiyah, Ken, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, and Vanitas are shown with their Digimon.

_Going_

Sora, Riku, and Kairi are show with their Digimon.

_Going_

Roxas, Namine, and Xion are shown with their Digimon.

_Going_

The Next Avengers are shown with their Digimon.

_Going on_

All of them are shown together in a group shot in front of the Castle of the Land of Departure.

_**Recap(James): "Hi everyone it's James Rogers. Wow, what started out as an awesome summer adventure really spiraled out of control. First we go to a Japanese summer camp/school trip. Then we meet Demiyah who has powers and doesn't mind being friends. After we got sucked into the Digital World! Every one of us got to meet our own Digimon partner and we discovered an ancient prophecy involving our team. The Cyber Knights. Now Demiyah had a huge fight with the Virtue Digidestineds after just barely reuniting with her sister Katie's reincarnation. Inoue made her so mad that Demiyah quit the Virtue Digidestineds! Now the only team meetings she has to deal with are the Cyber Knights. Not that we have them often. But now we were told there was a group of kids with super powers. And Artemis thinks one of the kids could be the youngest Moon Princess, Princess Rhiannon! Wanna see what happens next? Stay tuned and find out!"**_

Arc 1 Chapter 6: Child Heroes, Miraculous, and Rhiannon?!:

Demiyah was sitting with the group of people who applied to take the mission to investigate the heroes called the PJ Masks. The dispatcher along with Shiro who was going to be the 'responsible adult' for the mission was standing in front of the group of thirty applicants. Ryan who was chosen as dispatcher for the mission said, "As you all know, today we are selecting the four who will accompany Officer Shiro to France. They live close to Paris so don't worry about the location. Now the four super powered kids are as followed: Greg Agreste cousin to model Adrien Agreste. Greg's superhero codename is Gekko. He has the ability of a gekko such as wall climbing, can change colors to blend into any surface, and camoflauge. He also as the abilities of 'Super Gekko Muscle' which gives him super strength and 'Super Gekko Shield' which creates a shield he can deflect enemy fire. Next is Amaya Cheng. Cousin to one Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Amaya's superhero identity is Owlette. She has the ability of flight and has "Super Owl Feathers' which creates feather projectiles similar to Falcon of the Avengers. She also has 'Super Owl Wing Wind' Which is a minor form of Aerokinesis. And finally "Super Owl Eyes" Which allows her to see things not many can see. Third is Connor McClain. Cousin to our own Lance McClain. His superhero self is Cat Boy. His powers are 'Super Cat Stripes' which grants him the ability to generate energy in the form of stripe like bolts. 'Super Cat Speed' which is superspeed. 'Super Cat Jump' which allows him to jump higher than a normal person.' 'Super Cat Leap' which lets him leap long distances. And 'Super Cat Ears' which allows him to pick up sounds from far away. The three make up the super hero trio the PJ Masks. The fourth person is Rachel Cosmitella. Codenamed Luna Girl. She is obsessed with the moon for reasons no one knows." Demiyah raised her hand, "Sir what is it we need to do before the mission to prepare? What equipment will be provided at the temporary base?" Ryan said, "I have copies of the equipment here. But first the names of the four. First is Lance McClain." Everyone clapped as Lance stood by Shiro. "Katie Holt." Katie looked surprised she was chosen for the team but stood next to Shiro. "Henry Pym jr." Pym stood next to Lance a proud look on his face. Demiyah listened for the last name. "And finally, Demiyah Oliver." Demiyah beamed as she stood next to Katie. Though she heard some disappointed groans. Ryan told the rest of the students, "No fears. There are still plenty of missions to choose from. Just take your pick in the mission room."

Once the others left, Demiyah, Shiro, Pidge, Pym, and Lance sat around Ryan as he showed the group their gear for the mission. "For this mission once at base you'll recieve: the Bio-band sunglasses A pair of sunglasses that work similar to the VR Visor of Sailor Mercury, the laser scanner mp3 player it can scan the smallest ammount of supernatural energy or mutant dna from twenty meters away and it holds 16000 songs with a nine hour battery life per charge, the video wrist watch it's as it sounds a watch the doubles as a video communicator, the disguise tablet, similar to the disguise Pen miss Oliver owns it also can connect to the internet anywhere, the laser pen it's a pen with a micro laser inside and has a variety of ink colors, and finally the spring loaded skate sneakers, sneakers that when activated can enable one to jump higher than normal or can convert into some stylish rollerblades. Now once the mission is completed, you will be allowed to keep the gear used. You also have a budget for food and shopping off base. Your flight leaves at five tonight. Your dismissed to pack up."

Once at the airport, the five were understandably nervous. Demiyah's nerves turned into irritation when she saw Inoue, Taichi, Kari, Yamato, and Tk. Inoue said rudely, "What are you doing here?" Demiyah said, "If you must know Inoue-san. Katie, Lance, Pym, Shiro, and I are going on a school related trip." Kari asked, "Where are you going?" Pidge said coldly, "Does it matter? What we're doing is school related and none of your business."

(France, in PJ Masks hometown)

After unpacking in their rooms at the temporary base, the group went walking around the town. Lance saw a familiar boy, "Connor!" Said blue eyed brunette looked up and ran to Lance. "Hi Lance! I've missed you." Lance hugged the boy and said, "I've missed you too. Mi primo* So tell me, has hecho amigos*, well have you Connor?" Connor said, "Si. He hecho nuevos amigos mi primo Alejandro. Estos son mi amigos Amaya y Greg*." Greg a blonde boy said in surprise, "I didn't know you could speak Spanish Connor!" Connor looked sheepish and said, "Well yeah. My dad taught it to me my whole life. He's Cuban so Papa made sure I knew how to talk to my Abuelos*."

That ngiht, Lance in his Paladin armor, Shiro in his Paladin armor, Pidge in her Paladin armor, Pym in his hero gear, and Demiyah as Sailor Moon were running through town as they saw Gekko, Cat Boy, and Owlette fighting Night Ninja. Before a creature Demiyah as Sailor Moon identified as a Daimon appeared. The thing was after Cat Boy. Lance couldn't shoot the Daimon in fear of hurting his cousin. Demiyah glowed yellow orange as she hopped the roof tops. She whispered, "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" A molten chain of hearts wrapped around the Daimon trapping it. Cat Boy moved over to his two friends and teammates and he was breathing fast. The Daimon which was a sort of cross between the Lion Cardian and the Droid Injector, which in Moon's opinion was crazy, snarled, "Who did that?!" Demiyah as Sailor Moon stepped out of the shadows. Luna Girl and Romeo who saw what was happening along with Night Ninja and the PJ Masks were all stunned to see the famous American Heroine. "I did. The mysterious soldier who's path is bathed in moonlight. I am Sailor Moon the soldier of Light and Hope. In the name of my mother Moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you." Her little speech did it's job, getting the Daimon to focus on her and not Cat Boy. The Daimon moved to hit her with it's Heart Snatching beam, but Moon was too quick. She pulled on the Love Chain forcing the Daimon to come right to her. She kicked the Daimon in the air. Under the moonlight she used her Spiral Heart Moon Scepter with crisis power. "Rainbow Moon Heartache Reform!" A flurry of rainbow hearts attacked the Daimon destroying it as Sailor Moon landed on her feet. Cat Boy went up to her and said, "Thanks for helping me out. I apreciate it." Sailor Moon held Cat Boy and hugged him, "It's no problem Kitten. Don't forget I was your age once. And I couldn't control my luck then. Still can't even now. Point is, I've been a hero since I was about your age. There's heroes all over the world if you know where to look." She set Cat Boy down saying, "Good luck PJ Masks. You never know who's watching out for you three." Sailor Moon went to leave as Luna Girl asked, "Why do I feel like I know you?" Sailor Moon chuckled, "When you can remember your true name will things make sense Moon Sprite."

The next day, Lance, Pym, and Shiro were sitting in the lounge of the base while Demiyah and Pidge went to pick up the three kids who would be touring the base here and going on a patrol with them in Paris.

(At Connor, Greg, and Amaya's school)

The civilian forms of the PJ Masks were sitting in class nervous. Their school did a trip where groups of three went with people to different work places. Took a tour of the building, and joined in on some jobs. Romeo the jerk, said they would probably have to go to the hospital and be given shots or get poked and prodded in some science lab. Greg and Amaya while scared was nothing compared to Connor. He was terrified! He hated needles as bad as he was afraid of water and dogs. He was looking like he wanted to be sick when a pair of girls walked in. Connor recognized them as Katie and Demiyah his cousin Lance's friends. Demiyah, the raspberry haired girl said, "Connor McClain, Amaya Cheng, and Greg Agreste? Will you come with us please?" Romeo and Nicholas(Night Ninja) imitated doctors and scientists scaring them. Connor ran into Demiyah stuttering an apology. Demiyah's eyes softened as she picked up Connor. She said softly, "It's okay Kitten." Connor curled up in her arms. He had no idea Demiyah was Sailor Moon. But he knew she made him feel safe.

At the base Connor refused to leave Demiyah's arms. She found it sweet and oddly familiar. She said gently, "Connor, I need to put you down for a minute. I have to call Mike to tell him we're here." Connor reluctantly got down from her arms. Demiyah made the call as a man with black hair and brown eyes in a blue and white uniform walked up. Pidge and Demiyah saluted the man saying, "Captain Corbett." Mike Corbett chuckled and replied, "At ease ladies." He knelt down to Connor, Amaya, and Greg's eye level. The three young heroes were hiding behind Demiyah and Pidge. Pidge said, "It's okay guys. Mike isn't going to hurt you. He's nice." Greg shakily walked out from behind Pidge and said quietly, "Hi I'm Greg." Mike ruffled Greg's hair and said, "Hello. My name is Mike. It's nice to meet you and your friends Greg. I hope you three have fun here today." Amaya waved from behind Pidge as Connor gave a nervous smile from behind Demiyah. The girls gave the trio a tour of the building. When they were being shown the Infirmary though Greg ran off and so did Connor. Pidge said to Amaya, "Amaya I want you to wait here with Z. Demiyah and I need to find Connor and Greg." Amaya nodded and said with a little fear in her voice, "Okay." Pidge said once they were down the hall, "I'll go right Miya. You go left."

Connor was running down the left hand cooridor and dropped down to huddle in a ball afraid. A woman in a white coat asked, "Are you alright young man?" Connor looked up and saw a doctor. Causing him to bolt after screaming. Demiyah jogged down the hallway and asked the woman, "Kendrix have you seen Connor? He's a little boy with brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing blue." Kendrix pointed down the hall where she saw him run. Demiyah said, "Thanks. I have no idea what's gotten into him. He was just fine for most of the tour. Greg ran off too. If you see him tell Pidge." Kendrix replied, "Got it." Demiyah ran down the hallway and saw Connor huddled into a ball crying. Demiyah moved to pick up Connor who tried to run. Demiyah asked concerned, "Connor, what's the matter? Why are you so scared?" Connor said, "Romeo and Nicholas kept teasing me, Amaya, and Greg about this place. Saying we'd get poked by scientists or get a shot that really hurts." Connor didn't realize he was crying until Demiyah scooped into her arms and hugged him. She rubbed gentle cirlces on his back and sang to him softly.

Demiyah: _Come stop your crying_

_It'll be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you from_

_All around you_

_I will be here don't you cry_

_For one so small_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here don't you cry_

_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_Always_

Demiyah whispered the last word in Connor's ear, "Always." Connor calmed down and curled up in Demiyah's arms. He looked at her with the innocence of a kitten(Irony). "Thank you Demiyah. I really liked your song." Demiyah gently kissed Connor's forehead and said, "Anytime Kitten." Connor realized then who Demiyah was. She was Sailor Moon. He laid his head on Demiyah's shoulder as he let her take him to the infirmary.

Greg was running from Pidge as the caramel haired girl chased him down. He ducked into a room without looking where he was going. A man with black hair and mocha eyes in a green and black medic uniform asked, "Are you okay kiddo?" Greg yelped and ran into Pidge as he tried to leave. Pidge picked him up, Greg struggling all the while. She said, "Greg this is Carlos Vallerte. He's a medic here at the base." Carlos waved and said, "Hello." Greg buried his head in Pidge's shoulder shaking in fear. Carlos shook his head, "Classic case of being scared of hospitals. Who teased you?" Greg looked at Carlos teary eyed and said, "Romeo and Nicholas. They teased Amaya and Connor too." Pidge hugged Greg and just like Demiyah sang a soft song.

Pidge: _Aloha Oe_

_Aloha Oe_

_E ke onaona noho i ka lipo_

_One fond embrace_

_A hoi ae au_

_Until we meet again_

Greg cuddled into Pidge's hold. Carlos softly ruffled Greg's hair. Demiyah and Connor coming up behind them. Carlos said, "Connor, Greg I can assure you, Romeo and Nicholas were wrong about this place. We do our best to help people no matter what. We would never harm a child. It goes against our oaths and code of honor." Connor and Greg were cheered up a lot. Going back to the Infirmary they saw Amaya happily talking with a girl in yellow. The girl said, "See Amaya, I knew Katie and Demiyah would find your friends." Amaya took Pidge's hand as the five walked through the Infirmary. A moment later they entered a room where there were machines, a metal table, and a computer. Demiyah said to the trio of younger heroes, "This room is where special tests are done. These tests are part of a regular Ranger check up. Since this place is run by the Power Rangers, the check ups done here are different." Greg asked excited, "The Power Rangers run this building?" Pidge chuckled and said, "You betcha Greg. In fact they even run the school where Demiyah, Lance, Pym, and I go to. There are several branches around the whole world. They're schools for kids with special powers. The students at the schools learn how to control their powers and use them to help people. Like you three help as the PJ Masks." Amaya and Greg were silent. Connor asked, "And what are you going to do about it?" Demiyah said, "Nothing. All the Rangers want is to help you. Connor you can trust me. The Power Rangers helped me when I was about your age." Connor asked, "Really?" Demiyah nodded and did something Pidge knew she normally wouldn't. Demiyah activated her Dino Morpher. She held it up so both Greg and Amaya could see it. "I was a year younger than you three are now when I became a Ranger. Since then, they helped me learn so much about my powers and have helped me do amazing things." All three were shocked. Greg asked, "Were you scared when you fought Mesogog?" Demiyah said, "Every day. But I learned that Courage means admitting I'm scared of something but not letting my fear get in the way of doing what I loved. Helping people."

The three voluntaraily let Demiyah and Kendrix give them check-ups. They did get a shot, but Demiyah proved Romeo and Nicholas wrong. The trio didn't feel a thing. On patrol, the kids had a blast. Things were going fine until a strange person attacked where they were. The person said, "I am Shadow Wing. My mission is to cover the world in shadows. Starting with my now **former** best friend Sabrina." Sabrina, a brunette girl with glasses ran out the door scared as a girl with blue hair and eyes in a red and black polka dot ladybug themed outfit showed up. A boy with blonde hair and green eyes in a black cat themed outfit showed up a moment later with a girl in an orange and white fox themed outfit behind him. Shadow Wing launched a flurry of black wind at the trio. Demiyah slipped away and transformed into Sailor Moon. She launched a Wind Turbulance attack knocking Shadow Wing off balance and surprising the animal themed heroes. Shadow Wing yelled, "Who did that?!" Sailor Moon said playfully, knowing Peter Parker aka Spiderman was near by, " Oh no one. Just your friendly neighborhood Sailor Scout. The name is Sailor Moon." To the confused trio she said, "I was in town and decided to lend you a hand if I may." The girl in the ladybug themed outfit said, "Thanks a lot. I'm Ladybug and these are my two partners Chat Noir and Rena Rouge." Both gave her a friendly greeting. Chat ralized, "Her necklace! That's the akumatized item!" Shadow Wing was actually keeping the four heroes at a good distance. Then Sailor Moon said a few minutes later, "Ladybug I have an idea. But when I use this attack, you have to let Chat guide you for a minute." Ladybug said, "Do what it is you have to do Sailor Moon. So long as it helps." Sailor Moon nodded and set up the attack, "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" The attack created a thick fog. Shadow Wing couldn't see a thing and she assumed her opponents couldn't either. Rena Rouge being a fox, used her agility to sneak up on Shadow Wing and snatch her necklace from her. Before Shadow Wing could retaliate Rena tossed the necklace to Chat Noir who broke it. Ladybug activated her yo yo and said, "It's time to de-evilize!" She spun her yo yo and caught the Akuma moth. "No more evil doing for you little Akuma." She opened up her yo yo revealing the purified butterfly within. "Bye bye little butterfly." The four shared a fist bump before splitting off.

That night the PJ Masks found Luna Girl crying. Gekko asked, "Luna Girl what's wrong?" She replied, "I told Night Ninja and Romeo I didn't want to be a bad guy anymore. They took my favorite toy and said if I wanted it back I had to join their villain team. When I told them what I said, they tore my toy's head off. And I've had that stuffed wolf since I was a baby. My nana made it for me before she died. And my mom wants to get rid of it." Demiyah as Sailor Moon heard the whole story. She asked Luna Girl, "Do you have your toy with you?" Luna Girl teary eyed nodded and brought out the two parts of her beloved cuddly. Sailor Moon brought out a sewing needle and used her magic as thread to fix Luna Girl's toy. In fact, the stuffed wolf looked like it had never been ripped. Luna Girl smiled so brightly and hugged her doll happy. Luna Girl said, "Thank you so much Serena." Sailor Moon's eyes brightened, "So you remember your true name Moon Sprite?" Luna Girl nodded, "Yep. It's Rhiannon." A white light took them, Pidge, Lance, Shiro, and Pym to the ruins of the Moon Kingdom. Gekko asked, "Where are we?" A voice said, "You are in the ruins of my Kingdom." The group saw the spirit of a woman who looked just like Luna Girl. Demiyah returned to her Princess state and curtsyed as Pidge did the same. The woman, Queen Serenity said, "Hello again Katerina, Serenity, and Rhiannon. My dearest daughters. You've met another one of your sister's today, but it will take time before she remembers. Rhiannon, you and your three friends are here tonight to remember the truth." Cat Boy asked, "What truth?" Queen Serenity chuckled, "The truth about your animal totems. Those magic wristbands were created with special crystals. Without those crystals, you could only use your powers at night. My daughter's wristband was hidden here before the fall." Queen Serenity waved her hand as a small silver and white chest appeared. Luna Girl opened it up to reveal a white band like the PJ Masks and four silver necklaces with a different colored jewel. Cat Boy, Owlette, and Gekko who returned to their normal state while on the moon picked up the necklace with their respective color. Their necklaces and wristbands glowed as energy flowed into them and memories flooded their minds. A white Crescent Moon glowed on Luna Girl's forehead. A blue Sun symbol mixed with the Uranus symbol glowed on Connor's forehead. A red Mercury symbol mixed with the Mars symbol glowed on Amaya's forehead. And a green Venus symbol mixed with the Jupiter symbol glowed on Greg's forehead. Each of them remembering how they were chosen by the animal totems and became the first three of eight specially chosen warriors to protect Princess Rhiannon. Rhia(Ree-a) outside of official situations. Connor remembered how Serenity loved and cared for him like a little brother. He could remember asking Aria, Amaya's past self to dance at Rhia's birthday ball. He remembered Giuseppe, Greg's past self falling in love with Rhia and Queen Serenity giving her blessing. He remembered the fall and how he died protecting Aria, Amaya from Richard, Romeo's past self. Amaya remembered her home on Mercury. Her older sisters Amia and Shannon. Her mother Saeko and how they taught her how to fight, think of battle plans on the fly, how to use her powers, and how to use her magic. She remembered Christopher, Connor's past self asking her to dance at the many balls. Falling in love with Christopher and him winning against her Martain siblings for permission to court her. Greg remembered his family, his friends, their training, and his beloved Rhiannon. He also remembered dying in the final battle on the moon against Nathaniel, Nicholas aka Night Ninja's past self. He remembered their dying promise. To find each other in the next life and set things right. Thankfully, Queen Serenity made sure Nathaniel and Richard aka Night Ninja and Romeo could never remember the past.

Before they went back, Queen Serenity said, "To activate your new powers PJ Masks, you must say your animal, the name of your jewel then power."

On Earth, a new monster, a shadow infused Ninjalino appeared the four heroes nodded as Sailor Moon held her little sister's toy. They stood next to each other as Connor hit his wrist band and said, "Cat, Sapphire Power!" Greg said, "Gekko, Emerald Power!" Amaya said, :"Owl, Ruby Power!" And finally Rachel said, "Wolf, Diamond Power!" Inside the lights new transformations took place. In Connor's blue light, his hair turned electric blue as he sprouted a pair of blue and light blue striped cat ears and a matching tail. His body was covered in a blue and light blue skin tight shirt and pants combo. He had on long blue and light blue gloves that had claws on them. His boots were the same color as his outfit. His eyes changed to gold and his pupils were slitted like a cats. A light blue whip was holstered on his left side as a mask the same color as his costume appeared on his face. Inside Amaya's red light, she gained a red and pink feather patterned top and pants combo with a see through pink skirt. Her boots were the same style and color as her outfit as she gained red gloves that looked like they had talons. On her back was a wing pack like Falcon's. And like his, could shoot out feather shaped projectiles. A red mask covered her at the moment silver eyes as her hair changed to red. A pair of tessen were on her sides. Inside Greg's green light, his whole body was covered in a green scaled shirt and pants combo. His boots were a darker green than his top and pants but were scaled too. His green gloves were the same shade as his boots. He had on a green visor over his amber colored eyes that were slitted like a lizards. His hair was now green and he had a lizard tail. A bo staff was strapped to his back. Inside Rachel(Luna Girl)'s white light her hair grew to shoulder length and turned white. Her eyes became more canine and changed to a golden brown. She grew out a pair of white wolf ears and a matching tail. She wore a white and silver shirt and pants combo with a see through silver skirt. Her boots were a light silver and so were her gloves. A white mask appeared over her eyes. A short sword with a wolf motif was on her right hand side.

The now reunited team of four used their new hero powers to fight the Shadow infused Ninjalino. Luna Girl held a ball of white light in her hand, "Moonlight Aura Charge!" The light weakened the Ninjalino as Cat Boy raced around it making the thing dizzy before shooting a bolt of electricity at it. "Spark Streak!" Owlette flew in the air and said, "Feather Blitz!" As a barrage of feathers launched at the corrupted Ninjalino. Gekko twirled his bo staff, "Rock Crusher!" A small quake knocked the Ninjalino down as Luna Girl brought out a white and silver crescent moon wand. "Moon Healing Activation!" Cat Boy, once the light from the wand did it's work, helped up the Ninjalino who said in his own sort of language, "Thank you PJ Masks. I'm glad someone helped me. Since my master had to move in with his uncle, he didn't care anymore. Romeo got in trouble too and had to move in with a distant relative. They won't be causing trouble anymore."

A month later, after Demiyah, Shiro, Pym, Lance, and Pidge came back to Japan from France after their four day mission Kimberly said, "I hope you don't mind honey, but we're having a trio of borders coming to stay here with us. Their coming from France." Demiyah perked up and asked, "What are the borders names?" Kimberly said, "Amaya Cheng, Greg Agreste, and Rachel Cosmitella. Lance's parents are taking in his cousin Connor." Demiyah squealed in happiness. She became quite attached to the quartet while in France. And she felt bad she had to leave. But she kept in contact with them and even in another country still acted like a big sister.

At Tokyo International Airport the Oliver's and the McClain's were waiting by the gate for their new arrivals. Connor shouted, "Hermana mayor!*" Demiyah looked up to see Connor barrel into her wrapping his arms around her. He snuggled into her chest saying, "I missed you." She returned the hug and said, "I missed you too hermanito.*" She hugged Greg, Amaya, and Rachel before the groups split up heading to their own home for the day to unpack and settle in.

**Translations and ending notes:**

**Hermanito: Little brother**

**Hermana mayor: Big sister**

**Abuelos: Grandparents**

**Mi primo: My cousin**

**Has hechos amigos: Have you made friends?**

**Si. He hecho nuevos amigos mi primo Alejandro. Estos son mi amigos Amaya y Greg: Yes. I have made new friends Cousin Alejandro. These are my friends Amaya and Greg.**

**Lance's name: Lance is confirmed Cuban so the name Lance is short for Alejandro. **

**Why the PJ Masks are in the story: I fell in love with the adorable attitudes of the PJ Masks while watching my niece. So expect some cute kid hero moments in this fic. The new suits and the power ups were made because they deserved it. Romeo and Night Ninja will make an appearance later on, but won't be a part of Inoue's group of villains. **

**Next chapter: It's a special one because it brings the first clue to Demiyah's birth family and their legacy. Eventually, Demiyah's love for Pokemon will become a plot point. First in a moment of treasure hunting and later on a whole arc story. **

**Greg as Adrien's cousin and Amaya as Marinette's cousin: It was something I couldn't resist doing. They look so alike aside from Amaya's eyes being red-brown and her hair being a brownish black. I just had to make them related.**

_**Next Chapter Preview(Connor aka Cat Boy): "Hi everyone it's Connor. Wow! Me and my friends are going to learn about how use our super powers for good. And we get to be around Demiyah more! But what's this? A sword that should be just a legend? It isn't the sword Excalibur, so what is it? Artemis do you know? The Sword of Omens. The sword that belongs to the Lord or Lady of the Thundercats?! I thought they died out a long long time ago? They didn't? And now the whole gang including me and my friends has to find the new generation of Thundercats! By my cat's whiskers! This is going to be an exciting adventure! See you there!"**_


	7. Chapter 7

Digimon Adventure 03: Magic, Mutation, and Beyond

**Opening notes: Hey, everyone! This chapter begins Demiyah's search for her past. Shiro recognizes the people in Demiyah's picture of her birth family. He also has a special connection to one of the people. I also include yet another 80's classic I grew up watching reruns of. Thundercats! Now as for why Demiyah is going through a journey of self discovery: Demiyah grew up in the Power Ranger equivilant to a Military family. She never really acted like an actual kid. Yes she does have her moments of childish behaivior, but it's because she is only now with the younger heroes in her parents care getting to act like a kid. All she knew from a young age was how to fight bad guys and how to save people. She does have her moments of awkwardness like Keith does in Voltron Legendary Defender. But it's because, Demiyah grew up learning to use her powers in a military like situation so she has very little experience acting her age.**

**(Arc 1 Theme Song: Clear: English Cover by Lizz Robinett)**

_From the birds to the wind_

Demiyah is shown standing on a hill full of flowers.

_Is there any way for me to begin_

Demiyah pulls her D-3 out and sees the image of her Digimon Partner Veemon in front of her.

_Soaring into the sky_

Demiyah's hair is blowing in a gentle breeze as she sees a familiar blonde boy.

_With no wings to fly_

Demiyah drops her D-3 onto the grass and starts to move to pick it up.

_I guess I'll walk my way into the sunrise_

Four more hands move to pick it up for her.

_I can do it right_

Demiyah looks up to see Ventus, Vanitas, Aqua, and Terra. She tears up only for James Rogers, Francis Barton, Azari Munroe, Henry Pym jr, Torunn Thordottir, Ken, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Xion, Namine, and Kairi to appear behind them.

_Going_

Demiyah holds her D-3 in front of her heart. A smile on her face.

_Going_

The group moves to run down the hill.

_Going_

Everyone runs down the hill as there is a shimmer of sparkles.

_Going on_

The logo is shown in a burst of rainbow light.

_Reality is always different than I thought it'd be_

Demiyah is shown walking away from the Virtue Digidestined with Ken and their Digimon by their sides.

_It's silly for me to ever think that it would end up perfectly_

Demiyah rolls in her blankets only to fall out of bed. She pops up yawning.

_There is a crystal clear spring_

Her crystal glows brightly while feathers float around her.

_Hiding within my heart_

Orbs of white light float around Demiyah as images of the Arc are shown around her.

_And I wouldn't dare to fill it with despair_

Darkness seems to be covering the sky.

_No matter how I feel_

Demiyah holds her pink and silver Wayfinder to her heart as light glows.

_I'll make sure just to fill it with happy things_

Demiyah drops from the sky smiling as her friends free fall with her.

_This feeling_

Demiyah is shown in her school uniform walking to class.

_This feeling_

Demiyah sees Lance standing accross from her and blushes.

_This new feeling is so far into me_

Demiyah runs forward and shares a kiss with Lance.

_I don't know how to feel_

Lance returns her kiss and the two smile at each other after seperating.

_It almost isn't even real_

Demiyah looks down embarrassed. But Lance kisses her on the cheek.

_And now my tears are falling_

Demiyah cries tears of joy when she sees her friends and her surrogate siblings. All in their street clothes smiling happily.

_From the birds_

A white falcon and a pink crane fly above her head.

_To the wind_

The falcon and crane are joined in the air by a golden dragon.

_Is there any way for me to begin_

Demiyah is shown in front of a store looking in the window. Veemon standing next to her.

_Soaring into the sky_

Demiyah and her friends are seen riding on the backs of their digimon.

_With no wings to fly_

Demiyah jumps off of ExVeemon before landing in front of the shocked Virtue Digidestined.

_I guess I'll walk my way into the sunrise_

The sun rises as Demiyah turns away from the Digidestined and walks off.

_I can do it right_

Demiyah, Ken, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, and Vanitas are shown with their Digimon.

_Going_

Sora, Riku, and Kairi are show with their Digimon.

_Going_

Roxas, Namine, and Xion are shown with their Digimon.

_Going_

The Next Avengers are shown with their Digimon.

_Going on_

All of them are shown together in a group shot in front of the Castle of the Land of Departure.

_**Recap (Lance McClain): "Hey everybody, Lance here! Last time, me, Demiyah, Pidge, Shiro, and Pym went to France. Where I found my cousin Connor was a superhero. A blue cat themed superhero! How awesome is that?! Anyways, while we were there Demiyah fought off a Daimon who was after Connor and teamed up with Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Rena Rouge. We found Princess Rhiannon, Miya and Pidge's baby sister! Now call me loco, but I could have sworn I saw disappointment on Pidge's face."**_

Arc 1 Chapter 7: The Return of the Thundercats and the First Clue Found!:

It was a brisk October morning as Demiyah walked into the kitchen and greeted Amaya, Greg, and Rachel as they came in dressed for school. Rachel took a sip of her morning tea and asked, "What's so special about Shiro coming over today after school Miya?" Amaya and Greg looked at their surrogate big sister as she replied, "Shiro said he had a clue to the identities of the people in my special picture. So he's coming over to compare it to some picture he has. Pidge is coming to bring up some old records to confirm the names. And yes Connor is coming over. In fact, the whole gang is coming over."

The four went to school as the group saw posters advertising the Halloween event happening at the school. Demiyah said to her friends and siblings, "You guys are going to love it! The whole school is decorated for the holiday. Everyone wears costumes and the entire school does a one day spooky flip. At night there's a big carnival where kids can trick or treat in the different classrooms. There's also rides, games, music, great food, and safe but spooky fun. It's the end of school spirit week and it's awesome every year." Vanitas said, "Sounds fun." Sora chuckled, "It's the one day out of the year where it's socially acceptable to walk around dressed up as a dinosaur." Everyone laughed as they split off to go to their different classes. In the case of the younger kids go to their classroom.

During Free Period, Demiyah decided to meditate. She had been having a series of vivid dreams the past week and she couldn't place where they were familiar. As she fell into the trance, she saw a man in blue armor or what appeared to be armor wielding a strange sword. He was saying something she couldn't quite hear. Before she heard Aqua's voice say, "Demiyah is everything alright?" Snapping out of her meditative state she said, "Yeah I'm fine Aqua. I've been having strange dreams lately and I decided to meditate in an effort to figure them out." Hunk who was walking up with Team Voltron save for Coran and Shiro asked, "What sort of dreams?" Demiyah replied, "I keep seeing a cat like man. Well, now that I think about it he looked kind of like a lion." She brought out her sketchbook and flipped to a page that had the man from her dreams. She showed the page to the others including the kids as Azari said, "Hey I recognize him! That's Lion-O. He was the last Lord of the Thundercats. Some time after the defeat of Mumm-Ra, there was a different being that tried to wipe them out. In an effort to protect themselves they split up and fled to different parts of the world. Panthro married the Princess of Wakanda and was revered as a divine being. His grandson who became a Ninjette a long time ago before the purges said he felt his grandfather's presence as he awakened his Panther animal Spirit. Since the Royal Family of Wakanda has Thunderan blood we've kept the old traditions taught to us by King Panthro alive." Allura said, "I never knew the last of the Thunderans married into human families. Or the fact they had children." Matt said, "Well yeah Allura, my History class just covered the story of the Thundercats this morning. My Professor seems to think a new Lord or Lady may have been chosen." Demiyah asked, "What's the sword that Lion-O wielded called?" Matt admitted, "I don't really know. We just covered the story, not the details. That won't happen until tomorrow. But we could got to the Library and find out." The gang took off to the school Library. The Librarian Claire said, "Oh hi guys. What are you looking for?" Riku replied, "Anything on Lion-O and the Thundercats if possible." Claire looked on the registry for a moment and said, "We have ten books, a holo archive, and two pages on the online reference system. All are available."

The gang was in the library when Xion said, "I found something!" The entire gang went to the table where Namine, Xion, Amaya, Pidge, and Matt were sitting. All looking at the book Xion laid out on the table. "Listen to this guys: _**'The Sword of Omens is the mark of the Lord or Lady of the Thundercats. This sword allows it's user to send out a beacon of magical light to summon their fellow Thundercats. And with the command "Sword of Omens, give me Sight beyond Sight." Can the Lord or Lady see beyond mortal Sight. The Sword is believed to be alive as the Eye of Thundara rests within it. The eye is a mystical gem that is sentinent and was believed to have created the ore that was responsible for forging the Wild Zords, Galactabeasts, and Voltron Lions.' **_Is that cool or what? All we have to do now is figure out why Demiyah has been dreaming about Lion-O." Roxas said, "We may get our answer today. Remember, Demiyah is part of the group that's doing a Soul Dive today." Greg asked confused, "What's a Soul Dive?" Kairi said, "A Soul Dive is like a Dive to Heart. The difference is, instead of landing on one's Station of Awakening they land in their Galaxy Realm. A Galaxy Realm is the individual representation of a person's Soul. Who they are as an individual. With influences from their family and friends. Like a person's Soul Room, no two Galaxy Realms are the same. During a Soul Dive, the person performing the Dive is met by an ancestor and given a Life Quest to uncover something important about themselves or to discover something they don't know." James said, "Kairi's right. Demiyah signed up because she hopes whoever her ancestor is, they can put her on the path to find out who her birth parents are and discover where she came from."

During what normally would be Demiyah's Combat class, she and seven others were with their Guide a man named Fon Xiao Long. The Storm Arcobaleno. He spoke softly the incantaion to send the eight chosen into their Soul Dive's.

**Demiyah's Soul Dive**

**Demiyah felt like she was falling from the sky. She was floating down into a world that resembled the Land of Departure, her former Kingdom, her special childhood hideaway, and her current home all at once. She landed softly on the grass as she wandered around. She saw the Musical Waterfall and the Rainbow River from her childhood hideaway, the Mystic Islands. She smiled as she fondly remembered all the fun adventures she had with her animal pals. Shouka the moon wolf, Lucky the night tiger, Kiawei the courage dragon, Aviatta the dream pheonix, and Mikota the empathy lioness. She walked around a little more and saw a place she hid her favorite memento, her Cosmic Harp. The place was the Cave of Memories. She still had the key in her room, but Demiyah hadn't been to the Mystic Islands since she was nine. Entering the cave she saw the Sword of Omens inside the Dream Crystal. A magical Crystal that when serenaded by her Harp produces magical Dream Dust. A powder that makes good dreams and thoughts come to life, is a key ingredient to many healing teas or potions, and can break the magic of the Nightmare Man. Lion-O appeared before her. He said, "Princess Demiyah. I am Lion-O the last Lord and Prince of the Thundercats. Mumm-Ra has a legacy who is trying to destroy the Heart of Magic. As my Descendant and new Lady of the Thundercats, you and your friends must journey to the Mystic Islands, meet your Guardian Animals, and defeat Akurayami descendant of Mumm-Ra. You must find the Descendants of my companions. Four of them are closer than you know. go now child, and become a great Thundercat."**

**End Soul Dive**

Demiyah bolted awake in shock as her friends were waiting to hear about the Dive. She said, "I found why Lion-O was in my dreams. And our group has a quest. Including the kids. This is important." Fon asked, "What happened?" Demiyah replied, "I found myself in what was a mix of places I spent a large ammount of my time. The most prominent was the parts of the Mystic Islands." Everyone stared at her in shock. Terra said, "Miya no one has been able to travel to the Mystic Islands in over 500 years. The last known portal key disappeared." Demiyah said, "Nine years ago, just after I last saw you, Aqua, Ventus, and Vanitas, I was wandering through the woods near my house in Reefside. While exploring a clearing I saw something sparkle in the river nearby. I reached into the river and found a silver key with several small gemstones on it. The gems shimmered all the colors of the rainbow and then some. I heard a voice say, a strange rhyme. A bright light glowed around me and dropped me onto the beach of an Island. I only had my small satchel with me and nothing else. I woke up to find a lioness, a tiger, a dragon, a wolf, and a phoenix looking at me. The tiger spoke and asked, 'Who are you?' I said, 'My name is Demiyah. And this wierd key brought me here.' I showed them the key and they got all excited calling me a 'Guardian of Magic' whatever that was. They led me to the home of the Fairy Alliatta. She took one look at the key and said, 'I'm glad you answered my call young Guardian.' She then explained how the key belonged to a sorceress named Caliadora Moonweaver 500 years ago. How Caliadora and her six friends Annetta Skydancer, Brianne Daysong, Laureli Watershimmer, Diatramas Sunglow, Rosalinda Floraspark, and Sapphire Windheart were the ones who forged Magical artifacts to help a prophesized maiden. The prophecy was, '_When the Radience of Miracles loses her Earth, Water, Wind, and Void will magic heed the call. Aided by the Animals of Wild Myths she will awaken the Realm of Mystic Islands and bring the Light back into the world.'_ I realized the first part had already came true. My Keyblade is called Radiant Miracles and I had lost you four. So Alliatta gave me my first magical artifact the Melody Flute. It's song can break powerful illusion magic and heal anything the Chaos Flames burn. Over the next year I traveled the Islands with five animals Lucky, Kiawei, Shouka, Aviatta, and Mikota. Together the six of us defeated the Despair Sorceress Walpurgisnacht and saved the Mystic Islands. Even after I fullfilled the prophecy, I continued to make visits. When I was nine, a month or so before I lost my Original Sailor Scout team. Alliatta came to me at my Beach Cabin and told me that with Chaos coming closer I had to hide my magic Harp and leave the Mystic Islands. I told her no and that I could defeat Chaos without risking the Islands. She hugged me and said, 'The day you come here again young Guardian will not be for a while. I see it clear in your heart dear one. You come with your souls love, your souls family, and many new friends. You will journey to many places and fight many battles. You return seeking the talismans of mages and Warrior Felines from long ago. In order for this new journey to come to pass, you must do as I ask Guardian.' So I did. I haven't been back to the Mystic Islands in five years. But now, we need to go there. I need to go back. Back to where my journey began."

After school, Demiyah still met with Shiro. He stared in shock as he asked, "This is yours?" She nodded as he brought out an old worn photo of himself, the woman in her picture, a baby boy, and a baby girl Demiyah realized was her at the age her adopted parents found her. Shiro said, "The woman is my late older sister Natsumi Kaede Motomiya nee Shirogane. The baby girl is her two month old daughter Davinia Katia Motomiya. The boy is her son Ryuusei Toshiro Motomiya. This picture was taken a few days before Countdown. Natsumi and her family save for Davinia and Ryuusei were called as dead. I've never given up looking for them." Demiyah said in shock, "Shiro that baby girl is me when I was five months old." A quick test was done. Keith said, "Well Shiro according to this test, Demiyah is indeed your niece." Shiro hugged Demiyah, hugged his niece. Crying the entire time.

That weekend Demiyah and the entire gang were in front of the Oliver house standing in a circle. Demiyah held her key in the air and spoke the spell to open the gate for the first time in five years.

_**I call upon the power of the stars, **_

_**Magic forces near and far, **_

_**Guardian awaken your plight,**_

_**And open the gate of magic's light.**_

A swirl of rainbow light covered the gang including Greg, Connor, Amaya, and Rachel. Kimberly, Tommy, and Coran stood on the porch praying they came home safely.

A few minutes later the gang woke up on a beach. Connor asked, "Where are we?" Demiyah looked around and saw a very familiar cabin on a patch of grass near the sand. "I know where we are. This place is Prism Beach. It's famous for finding Harmony Prisms. Prisms that when put in water play beautiful music. There's also Jazz Clams* along the beach line." She saw a white wolf bounding along the line. With it was a red and silver phoenix, a green and amber dragon, a black and light blue tiger, and a gold and pink lioness. Demiyah grinned at the sight of her old pals. She called out, "Shouka, Aviatta, Mikota, Lucky, Kiawei!" The five animals looked up and saw Demiyah. They recognized her from her magic aura. They bounded up to her knocking her over. Licking or nuzzling her in Aviatta's case. Demiyah laughed as she was smothered in animal kisses from her old friends. Sitting up she said, "My friends and I need to see Alliatta immediately. It's important!" Shouka nodded and said, "Of course Miya. Everyone can follow me."

The group walked along a river that was every color of the rainbow. Amaya asked, "What's with the water?" Demiyah chuckled, "This is Rainbow River. It leads to Alliatta's home the Fairy Glenn. It's a lovely place. Though when playing with Fairies, you have to watch the time. Because what could seem like mere minutes could easily be hours. There are some like Danae the fairy who brings the Dusk at night that tend to be very tricky. When eating fairy made foods, never take anything that shimmers with pruple or navy blue sparkles. That's food Danae made to prank someone. Her pranks can turn people into newts, fish, or cats if she wants them to. She also likes to turn people colors and make them talk in rhyme or talk backwards. She isn't evil, just a local prankster. The real evil beings are the Shadow Knights. Their a clan of disgraced mage knights who turned to the Forbidden Arts when Calliadora and her friends destroyed their leader. King Nighthawk. He used to be a kind man and a benevolent ruler. Then one day, a twisted black mist drifted into the city of Light's Heart. It twisted everything and everyone. The man who became Nighthawk began to cause pain and suffering to the neighboring villages and kingdoms. Then one day six girls from six different ways of life Cana, the daughter of a humble barmaid, Soleil the daughter of fisherman, Amaria the daughter of the Queen of the Wind Maidens, Bethany the daughter of a physician of the harbor village of Ocean's Wish, Diantha the daughter of a reveared Moon Shaman, and Kanaida the daughter of a mermaid queen. These six girls were blessed with six special crystals and were told to find the seventh member of their group. Arianne daughter of the Fairy Queen Titania. They did and the Rainbow Mages defeated Nighthawk and sealed away the ten Shadow Knights under a seal of Light magic. The First Guardian of Magic, a woman named Cassieopeia Moonwing was pleased with the girl's bravery and gave them the knowledge of their True Names which they went by from then on instead of their Given Names. You see a given name is different from a true name. Same with a chosen name. Each of the girls were blessed with not only the knowledge of their True Name but powerful Rainbow Magic. Something most go through life never knowing. Arianne's true name was Calliadora. Soleil's was Annetta. Diantha's was Diatramas. Kanaida's was Rosalinda. Cana's was Sapphire. Amaria's was Brianne. And Bethany's was Laureli. The seven friends used their Mage Crystals to create the Rainbow Crystal in thanks for the Guardian of Magic and protected the Mystic Islands for several centuries. Then one day, 500 years ago during the Moon Blossom festival the Shadow Knights broke free and attacked. The seven noble mages managed to defeat all but Dynasorix and Crusadenae. Two brothers who were revealed as Nighthawk's heirs. This seven managed to seal them away, but at a cost. Annetta, Diatramas, Rosalinda, Sapphire, Brianne, and Laureli fell in battle. Calliadora used her magic to create the portal key by fusing the seven Mage Crystals into one item. She took her chosen name of Alliatta and retired to the Fairy Glenn where she waited for the last five centuries for the next chosen Guardian of Magic."

The group found themselves in what looked like a village from the magical fairy tales they ended up hearing growing up. Shouka led the group to a castle where the fairy guards bowed before Demiyah. One guard a man with violet hair and green eyes said, "Welcome back my Lady. It is an honor to see the chosen Guardian of Magic bless our world with her presence once more." Demiyah smiled and said, "The honor is mine Sir Dawnbringer." Inside the castle there sat an unearthly beautiful woman in a dress that looked as if the sun had been spun into it. Her long golden hair was done in a beautiful style and her kaleidoscope eyes shimmered in happiness. Demiyah ran forward and hugged the woman. "Alliatta!" Alliatta as she was called said, "Hello again Demiyah. You have grown into a wonderful woman. Though you have suffered much sadness, your Courage has given you Friendship that can create powerful Miracles." Everyone stared in shock how did this woman, fairy know?

After explaining the situation to Alliatta, the group was given a map to the Cave of Memories. Before they left Alliatta said, "Remember dear ones, do not weap for the memories of the past, smile for the memories to come in the future."

The group after some minor issues with the Illusion Forrest and the Wolf Meadow found their way to the Cave of Memories. Demiyah made a ball of light and put inside her Sky Lantern. Going deeper into the cave a voice said, "Guardian sing the song of your Heart's past." Demiyah remembered a song she always sang inbetween her adventures with her animal pals. She handed her lantern to Matt as she stood tall.

Demiyah: _I've been staring at the edge of the water_

_Long as I can remember_

_Never really knowing why_

_I wish I could be the perfect Protector_

_But I come back to the water_

_No matter how hard I try_

_Every turn I take_

_Every trail I track_

_Every path I make_

_Every road leads back_

_To the place I know_

_I can not go_

_Where I long to be_

_See the line where the sky meets the sea_

_It calls me_

_And no one knows_

_How far it goes_

_If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me_

_One day I'll know_

_If I go there's just no telling how far I'll go_

_I know_

_Everybody on these Islands_

_Seem so happy on these Islands_

_Everything is by design_

_I know everbody on these Islands_

_Has a role on these Islands_

_So maybe I can roll with mine_

_I can lead with pride_

_I can make us strong_

_I'll be satisfied if I play along_

_But the voice inside sings a different song_

_What is wrong with me_

_See the light as it shines on the sea_

_It's blinding_

_But no one knows_

_How deep it goes_

_And it seems like it's calling out to me_

_So come find me_

_And let me know_

_What's beyond that line_

_Will I cross that line_

As Demiyah sang, her body erupted into a rainbow colored light. She began to float as her magic aura glowed brighter.

_See the line where sky meets the sea_

_It calls me_

_And no one knows_

_How far it goes_

_If the wind in my sail on the sea_

_Stays behind me_

_One day I'll day I'll know_

_How far I'll go!_

Demiyah's magic exploded illuminating the room of the cave revealing the Dream Crystal, the Sword of Omens, and Demiyah's Cosmic Harp. Demiyah stood in front of the Dream Crystal and placed her hand on the hilt of the Sword of Omens and drew it from the Crystal. Five spectral figures appreaed. The eldest said, "I am Jaga. I call forward my descendant Takashi Shirogane and awaken his Thundercat abilities in this blessed cavern." Shiro glowed a pale violet color as his Nekojin features allowed him to take an anthro form resembling a Jaguar. His fur was night black with tufts of Violet. His white streak was still present. On his belt he a short sword and a weapon that resembled a mace. A blue furred Thundercat stepped up. He said, "I am Panthro. Former King of Wakanda. I call forward my Descendant Azari Munroe and awaken his Thundercat abilities in this blessed cavern." Azari's Nekojin features allowed him to take on an anthro from resembling a Panther. His fur was a smoky greyish black with bits of white. On his belt were a pair of nunchuks. A female Thundercat stepped up. "I am Cheetara. I call forward my descendant Katie Holt and awaken her Thundercat abilities in this blessed cavern." Pidge's Nekojin features allowed her to take on an anthro form tha resembled a cheetah. On her belt was a bo-staff that could extend or retract. Pidge said, "You'll have to teach me how to use my new weapon Matt." Matt replied, "Sure thing." The youngest stepped up, "I am Wilykat. I call forward my descendant Connor McClain and awaken his Thundercat abilities in this blessed cavern." Connor's Nekojin features allowed him to take on an anthro form resembling a wildcat. On his belt were pouches full of round spark bombs, smoke bombs, and senbon. Finally the last spoke, "I am Lion-O. I call forward my descendant Demiyah Oliver and awaken her Thundercat abilities in this blessed cavern." Demiyah's Nekojin features allowed her to take on an anthro form resembling a lion. On her belt was the Sword of Omens.

Returning to their world, Demiyah and her friends were staring at the sunset. Matt asked, "What do you think tomorrow's adventure will be Miya?" Demiyah looked at him and said, "Who really knows?"

Deep inside a cave outside of Odaibah near the campground the first generation entered the Digital World, a black fire shot out of it and a menacing voice said, "Ah after 10,000 years I'm free. It's time to conquer Earth!"

**Ending notes: Please do not use anything involving the Mystic Islands without my permission. I came up with them, the animal names, the locations, names, and the crystals. Also can you catch the easter eggs in the chapter?**

**Jazz Clams: Clams that when tapped sound like a steel drum. Normally found near the gate to Shimmering Gulch in the Crystal Ocean.**

**Connor aka Cat Boy being a Thundercat: Did you honestly think I wouldn't? He's a child cat themed hero who loves to be a hero. Same as Wilykat and his sister Wilykit. **

**Pidge's Thundercat powers: Don't worry, Matt will be revealed to have Thundercat powers too.**

**Jaga and Shiro: Again, I couldn't resist. Shiro mentors and offers advice to Keith. Much like Jaga does to Lion-O.**

_**Next Chapter Preview(Vanitas): "Hey everyone, Vanitas here. Sweet darkness things are getting crazy. I had no idea Demiyah was the new Guardian of Magic. It's considered one of the Magical Realms highest honors! Anyways, We get told there is a demonic wolf attacking people and then we catch wind of kids disappearing at night in various countries all over the world! What in the worlds is going on here? And what do you mean we have to put the younger team members into lock down Demiyah? See you next time on Digimon Adventure 03: Magic, Mutation, and Beyond: Demon Wolves and Black Dream Hole. Fade into the Darkness!"**_


	8. Chapter 8

Digimon Adventure 03: Magic, Mutation, and Beyond

**Opening notes: Hi everyone! The PJ Masks have a minor role at first, but in the second part of the chapter, their a big part of the plot since the bad guy is after them! Why, I'm not going to spoil here. Second of all, here is the breakdown for the arcs of this fic.**

**Arc 1: The Origins Arc is establishing the team and their dynamic emotionally. Demiyah and Ken making the choice to expand their horizons. Inoue's plans start to show. This Arc is 12 chapters long.**

**Arc 2: The Descendants Arc is about the gang traveling to new places and meeting new heroes and villains. But also learning more about themselves and their history. This Arc is 15 chapters long.**

**Arc 3: The DATS Arc expands on the Power Rangers and their connection to the Digidestineds. Inoue fed up with her plans failing decides to break her partner bond with Hawkmon and joins DATS which in this story is illegal. By the fact the DIgivices, given by Fanglongmon and Yggdrasil have a connection to the Universal Morphing Grid. The grid in a way is alive and it guides those who need it most. DATS created Digivices have no connection. The partnerships are forced. This is where Demiyah's love for Pokemon comes in. Sailor Pluto to help protect the Digidestineds, Pj Masks, and Paladins of Voltron gives each of them a Pokemon Partner like she did for Demiyah when she was 10 years old. This Arc is 16 chapters long.**

**Arc 4: The Nightmare Arc goes more into detail about the fall of the Silver Millenium. We also find out exactly how far Demiyah is willing to push her powers to save a friend. But at the same time, explore more of Demiyah's psyche. This Arc is planned to be 14 chapters long**

**Arc 5: The Final Battle Arc brings together everything the gang has done up until then full circle. Their battle began in the Digital World and it'll end there. Inoue losing her generals one by one to Demiyah and her friends becomes increasingly desperate and in her desperation, makes a deal with a Digimon. If she can't defeat Demiyah, the Inoue's life is the Digimon's to do as it pleases. Not knowing this Digimon was the partner of Queen Serenity. This Arc is planned to be 11 Chpters long.**

**Arc 6: A special six part arc that begins the story of the next generation of heroes during Crystal Tokyo. And leaves the sequel open. That being said, here's the recap!**

_**Recap(Greg aka Gekko): "Hi guys! Greg here. Last time we went to a magical world called the Mystic Islands and learned that Demiyah is a Guardian of Magic. We also learned Demiyah is the next Lady of the Thundercats and Connor's one too! We also caught wind of Mumm-Ra's legacy. Hope that doesn't cause problems for the whole gang. Gasping Gekkos this is so much fun!"**_

(Arc 1 Theme Song: Clear: English Cover by Lizz Robinett)

_From the birds to the wind_

Demiyah is shown standing on a hill full of flowers.

_Is there any way for me to begin_

Demiyah pulls her D-3 out and sees the image of her Digimon Partner Veemon in front of her.

_Soaring into the sky_

Demiyah's hair is blowing in a gentle breeze as she sees a familiar blonde boy.

_With no wings to fly_

Demiyah drops her D-3 onto the grass and starts to move to pick it up.

_I guess I'll walk my way into the sunrise_

Four more hands move to pick it up for her.

_I can do it right_

Demiyah looks up to see Ventus, Vanitas, Aqua, and Terra. She tears up only for James Rogers, Francis Barton, Azari Munroe, Henry Pym jr, Torunn Thordottir, Ken, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Xion, Namine, and Kairi to appear behind them.

_Going_

Demiyah holds her D-3 in front of her heart. A smile on her face.

_Going_

The group moves to run down the hill.

_Going_

Everyone runs down the hill as there is a shimmer of sparkles.

_Going on_

The logo is shown in a burst of rainbow light.

_Reality is always different than I thought it'd be_

Demiyah is shown walking away from the Virtue Digidestined with Ken and their Digimon by their sides.

_It's silly for me to ever think that it would end up perfectly_

Demiyah rolls in her blankets only to fall out of bed. She pops up yawning.

_There is a crystal clear spring_

Her crystal glows brightly while feathers float around her.

_Hiding within my heart_

Orbs of white light float around Demiyah as images of the Arc are shown around her.

_And I wouldn't dare to fill it with despair_

Darkness seems to be covering the sky.

_No matter how I feel_

Demiyah holds her pink and silver Wayfinder to her heart as light glows.

_I'll make sure just to fill it with happy things_

Demiyah drops from the sky smiling as her friends free fall with her.

_This feeling_

Demiyah is shown in her school uniform walking to class.

_This feeling_

Demiyah sees Lance standing accross from her and blushes.

_This new feeling is so far into me_

Demiyah runs forward and shares a kiss with Lance.

_I don't know how to feel_

Lance returns her kiss and the two smile at each other after seperating.

_It almost isn't even real_

Demiyah looks down embarrassed. But Lance kisses her on the cheek.

_And now my tears are falling_

Demiyah cries tears of joy when she sees her friends and her surrogate siblings. All in their street clothes smiling happily.

_From the birds_

A white falcon and a pink crane fly above her head.

_To the wind_

The falcon and crane are joined in the air by a golden dragon.

_Is there any way for me to begin_

Demiyah is shown in front of a store looking in the window. Veemon standing next to her.

_Soaring into the sky_

Demiyah and her friends are seen riding on the backs of their digimon.

_With no wings to fly_

Demiyah jumps off of ExVeemon before landing in front of the shocked Virtue Digidestined.

_I guess I'll walk my way into the sunrise_

The sun rises as Demiyah turns away from the Digidestined and walks off.

_I can do it right_

Demiyah, Ken, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, and Vanitas are shown with their Digimon.

_Going_

Sora, Riku, and Kairi are show with their Digimon.

_Going_

Roxas, Namine, and Xion are shown with their Digimon.

_Going_

The Next Avengers are shown with their Digimon.

_Going on_

All of them are shown together in a group shot in front of the Castle of the Land of Departure.

Arc 1 Chapter 8: Demon Wolves and Black Dream Hole:

That Friday, it was ten minutes before the final bell to signal the weekend for the Cyber Knights, PJ Masks, and Paladins of Voltron. Demiyah was her Battlefield Medicine class and was listening to the end of the day announcements from Dana. "Now remember, the Junior High, High School, and College levels Blood Drive is Tuesday. So make sure your permission slips are brought with you if your under eighteen. Or some form of id if you are over eighteen. The first major football game outside of Odaibah is against Shinjuku High next Friday so be ready to let our flags fly. There have been reports of wolf sightings at night so please be on the look out if you are out at night. The school cooking club is hosting a bake sale this weekend to raise money for Food Fest. An inter-school cooking competition in Kyoto. Finally, the school's flu shot day is next week on Thursday. So keep an eye out for when your first period class is called on the schedule. Class dissmissed."

Demiyah ran to her locker to get her books to head home. Thankfully, she didn't have much homework for the weekend and her shifts changed to a call as needed basis since she spent two years working every free moment she could. Sure she still got her full hours credited and paid for all her hours, but she didn't have to go in every weekend. Meaning she could spend time with her little siblings, friends, and boyfriend. She saw Pidge come up to her and start pulling books out of her locker. "Hey Miya. What's up?" Demiyah replied, "Not much Pidge. How was your last class?" Pidge shrugged and said, "It went fine. Though I have to admit, History here is way more exciting than History at Garrison or at Flaggstaff High." Demiyah chuckled, "That's because S.G.A tells both sides to the story not just one. And it shows the details most schools leave out." Matt leans against Demiyah's locker and asks, "Are you girls gonna donate blood?" Demiyah says, "Yep. Dad's signed my slip every year since I started sixth grade. He and mom are glad I follow their examples of giving back to the community in any way I can." Matt asked, "What about you Pidge?" Pidge said, "If mom or dad signs my slip then I will. If not I couldn't." Matt says, "I'm gonna do it. If only to get this smartass off my back near our place. He keeps making jokes about the medics." Lance said as he and Keith walked up, "Just ignore the guy Matt. He's just teasin' you to make himself feel better. That Romeo kid did it to Connor, Amaya, and Greg too." The three mentioned kids and Rachel showed up as Amaya asked, "What about us?" Hunk said, "Some jerk is teasing Matt about the school doctors like Romeo teased you." Connor said, "Ignore it. Jerks like that make themselves feel better by teasing others." Aqua jogged up and said, "So what's tonight's plan Miya?" She thought for a moment and said, "We should check out that new 24 hour pizza place with the arcade near the mall. I hear it's awesome! Oh but we need to be careful. Some wolves were spotted at night. Dana and I'm guessing your teachers said the same thing." Greg said, "Yeah Mr. Johnson told us about the wolves." Matt said, "So did Professor Mitchell."

That night, the entire gang along with Connor, Greg, Amaya, and Rachel went to Shooting Star Pizzeria and Arcade. The place had an all you can eat buffet of Pizza, Pasta, Soups, Salads, and Deserts for 600 yen. Games were 50 to 300 yen a game to play. The prize counter was incredible. The little kids liked the animatronics best. Based off the Echo Ridge hero Mega Man*. Echo Ridge used new experimental EM Wave technology. So far, Echo RIdge and few people outside of the area used the new tech. Though the Satella Police were pains in the butt most of the time to the Rangers. The Satella Police said their Powers set off the alarms. Though Demiyah firmly thought Copper didn't like the Rangers because they reminded him of Mega Man. The Blue Bomber as some people call him. Demiyah sat near the skill crane as Connor put in 75 yen to win yet another prize. This one was a gold dragon with pink eyes, blue and orange star patterns on it's scales and silver tipped wings. She beamed with pride as Connor won it from the game. He took the toy from the chute and handed it to Demiyah. He said, "Here big sister*. I won this for you. It looked like your animal spirit, so I wanted to win it for you." Demiyah accepted the toy and hugged Connor, "Thank you hermanito. I love it." Connor smiled and returned the hug.

As the gang were walking to Matt, Shiro, Lance, and Terra's cars they saw a movement in the shadows. It looked like a large dog. But only to find out it was a wolf. A huge black wolf with dark purple markings on it. It lunged for Connor but Demiyah put up a shield of light magic which scared the wolf off. Connor clung to Demiyah in fear. Vanitas asked, "What was that thing?" At his exclamation, the others knew they could rule out the Unversed. Since Vanitas had better control than that. Shiro said, "I don't know. But tomorrow we should go to the Mystic Islands. Sage might know or the answer could be in the archives at Alliatta's castle."

The next morning, Demiyah is sitting at the kitchen table with the small tv playing the morning news. She was taking a drink of her soda when the reporter said, **"This just in: Digidestined Civil War heating up after Demiyah Oliver splits up from her team. How could Demiyah leave the team? We now go live to Mariko Hanada in the field where she is interviewing newly fledged leader, Cody Hida. Mariko?" **Mariko was a woman in her mid thirties with brown hair and violet eyes. She said, "**Thank you Keiko. Cody what can you tell us about the moments leading up to Demiyah and Ken quitting the Virtue Digidestineds?" **Cody sighed and said, **"Truth be told Mariko, I was expecting this to happen sooner or later. Yolei was always undermining Demiyah. Calling her names, making fun of her, pushing her to the side after reusing Demiyah's plans, going against orders, and taking credit for Demiyah's accomplishments." **Mariko asked, **"Which accomplishments do you mean?" **Cody replied, **"All of them. Every single thing such as the Golden Digi-egg, using the Wish Dimension against Myotismon, and even helping Willis free his second digimon from the remenants of the virus that created Diaboromon. Demiyah did all that. During the fight with Kimeramon, Yolei was the first to say that we needed to run. Demiyah was the only one who stayed and she unlocked the Golden Digi-egg's power allowing Veemon to become Magnamon." **As Cody revealed Yolei's deception, Demiyah felt proud of him. She knew she made the right choice in her replacement.

After meeting with everyone at her beach cabin, the gang went to the Fairy Glenn. Alliatta was more than willing to help Demiyah discover what creatures were causing the problems in her world. After three hours research Roxas said, "I found something!" Everyone came over as Roxas read the passage, " Here it is, _**Shimaku, the brother of Shimazu was a Wolf Demon capable of trapping people of all walks of life in an eternal nightmare. He was sealed away ten thousand years ago by the Blue Paladin Blaytz and his lover the Pink Ranger Carmatia of Thundara the younger princess and great aunt to Lynx-O*. Their love combined with the spell 'Shadowed wolf be thee done. What once was here now begone.' They sealed him in a mountain temple and cast their spell over the land protecting the future Guardians of the land from his power. Shimaku needs the blood of the Angel of Light's maiden to return to his full power.**_ Sounds to me like," Namine said shocked, "He's after Kari!" Sora said, "Nami's right. Think about it, 'Angel of Light's maiden'? That is definately Kari. Her Crest is Light and her partner's Ultimate form is **Ange**womon." Riku said, "Well that's all well and good, but how do we protect her? She doesn't want anything to do with Demiyah." Ventus said, "Leave this one to me. She's been flirty with me, thinking she can get information about our team right? So if I call her and ask her on a date, you guys can either go where we go or position yourselves around us so when Shimaku reveals himself we can take him down."

Kari after saying yes to Ven's offer of a date was in her room getting ready. Taichi asked, "Kari are you sure this is a good idea? Yolei probably thinks your fraternizing with the enemy." Kari replied, "Onii-chan, this could help us. If we find out how they convinced Demiyah and Ken to leave us for them we could get them back." In her head she said, 'Besides, Ventus is really hot*.' Kari met Ventus who was wearing a green hoodie over a long sleeve pale blue shirt, gray pants, white socks, and his green Reboks. He said, "Hey Kari. Hope you don't mind it's a double date. Aqua and Terra wanted to join us." Kari who wore a pink dress, white leggings, pink sneakers, and a pale coral jacket said, "it's okay. I would love to meet them."

A few moments later, the quartet were eating at a nice resturant. Kari asked, "Ventus, Aqua, Terra I've been wondering, how well do you know Miya?" Terra said, "We've known her since she was four years old." Kari blinked not expecting that. "Really?" Aqua giggled, "Yep. She was like a little sister to us. Though she was an over protective mother hen some days." Ventus laughed, "Oh that's an understatment. Remember when Vanitas escaped from getting a flu shot and he got sick? Demiyah chastised him and scolded him like she was our mom. But she also took great care of him despite being four at the time." Kari chuckled at the idea of a four year old Demiyah acting like a mother hen for a sick friend. Aqua said, "Oh that's nothing compared to when a Nightmare witch tried to take you and Vanitas. Beat her without her training. Just a broom and a stick." Kari laughed and asked, "A powerful nightmare witch beaten by a broom and a stick? Now that is cool." Terra shook his head caught up in memories. "Once Ventus found out Vanitas had a bad toothache and refused to let Master Eraqus take him to the dentist. He told the master, as in our swordsmaster, 'Don't worry. Sick Miya on him. He'll cave in no time or she'll drag him out hog tied.' An hour and some minor yelling later a nearly five year old Demiyah can be seen lugging an out cold Vanitas by a rope. She sid, 'I came. I saw. I hit with my stick.' Ventus was so proud of her he bought Demiyah, her favorite wolf cuddly." Kari was howling in laughter. Demiyah sounded like she was a riot as a kid. Calming down she asked, "What's with the quartet of kids that hang around her?" Aqua said, "Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Rachel? Their like Miya's little brothers and sisters. Though she's closest to Connor. She saved him from a Daimon when she went to France for a school related trip. She also comforted him when he got teased by two kids at school. They've been close ever since." Kari said, "Didn't expect that. Although she does look like she'd be a great mom*." She hoped that would send their P.O.S.* instincts to go haywire. Aqua said, "Your right Demiyah would be a great mom." Ventus nodded, "I agree. She's great with the kids and is very understanding." Terra said, "It's shocking how amazing her family dynamic is with Lance already. I wouldn't be surprised if they announced they were engaged by Christmas."

Dinner went fine for the quartet. But as they went to leave the resturant, a black and violet wolf monster in greek style armor appeared. "Give me the Maiden of Light." He said in a gruff but gravelly voice. Before he could move colser, he saw a pink blur. It was the Pink Dino Ranger and the Blue Paladin. The Blue Paladin's Bayard took the form of a sniper rifle while the pink ranger had a bow. Together Demiyah in her ranger form and Lance in his Paladin Armor fought well together. Lance started to glow blue as Demiyah started to glow pink. Together they said firmly, _**"Darkness power become undone. Light of Love, Two hearts unite as one!" **_A powerful blast of pink and blue light hit Shimaku and destroyed him. The two heroes teleported off.

In an alleyway, the quartet just getting off their double date spotted Demiyah in a pink sweater, blue jeans and pink Reboks and Lance in a blue hoodie, a black shirt, light grey jeans, and blue Reboks. The two were kissing passionately while Demiyah was up against the alley wall. Ventus commented, "Be glad the kids aren't here to see this. They would have some awkward questions." The two seperated blushing. Kari giggled as she and Ventus seperated from Aqua and Terra.

The next day, the gang was over at Miya's house baking cookies. Amaya with Namine's help was rolling out cookie dough. Rachel was taking her cookies out of the oven. Connor was frosting some cat shaped cookies with Lance's help. Greg with help from Keith was mixing chocolate chip cookie dough. Aqua said, "So, we started sharing funny stories about Demiyah during our time in the Land of Departure with her. Kari, when she heard about Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Rachel said Demiyah would be a great mom. So I said, huh? Hey what are you doing Miya?" Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Demiyah. She was using a decorative glass she pressed into flour and made imprints in the dough. Xion said, "What a neat idea. Looks great Miya." Pidge asked, "Where did you learn to do that? That's really way cool!" Demiyah smiled continuing her cookies, "I learned it from my mom when I was little." Kairi asked, "Really your mom?" Demiyah's eyes soften, "My parents are too busy with their careers to stay home full time. But they try their best to be there for me. Especially when I need them the most. Like after school and when practice is over. Boy they have to be busy. But I can tell you this, mom's cookies are the very best. They always seem to cheer me up." Everyone grinned as the clock struck three. Shiro glanced at the clock and said, "Hm, three o clock Monday." Allura said confused, "But it's Sunday today." Hunk said, "Yeah it's Sunday Shiro. Why did you say Monday?" Shiro said sheepishly, "Oh it's just an old tradition." Matt said, "What kind of tradition? Tell us." Shiro blushed and said, "It's no big deal really. My mom always made cookies for us every Monday at three o clock. She started doing it because she thought that Monday, was always the worst day of the week. As long as we had finished our homework and all of our little chores on the weekend, we could always count of having fresh warm cookies to look forward to after school. Each kind she made was delicious. She made enough to last the week, but three o clock Monday was the best day cause they were fresh. To this day, when I hear the clock strike three on Monday, I gotta have a cookie." Roxas commented, "What a nice tradition." Shiro chuckled, "And when my siblings and I were good enough at cooking she handed the tradition over to us." Sora said with his hand on his chin, "It's funny, how a simple thing like a cookie your mother made when you were little could cheer you right up. Sometimes I wish I was little again."

After the cookies were made and bagged up, the gang heard on the radio, _**-In the world today, there have been alarming reports of children mysteriously disappearing in various countries around the world. Reports in 43 cities in 27 countries have so far ended in no recovery. No other information is available at this time.- **_Demiyah's hands clenched into fists. She was mad. But also worried. Even though Rini wasn't here this time, there had to be a reason they were back. Riku asked concerned, "Demiyah, do you know what's going on?" Demiyah took a calming breath and said, "I have a hunch since this mirrors something that happened five years ago before Galaxia's attacks. Five years ago, there were reports exactly like this. It was Saturday so me and the girls were making home made sweets at my place. Cookies, cupcakes, chocolate you name it. That night Rini, my and I'm guessing Lance's future daughter, was put under hypnosis. It was kind of like the Pied Piper only instead of rats, they were kids. They were being loaded on this strange airship by a green haired man called Pupuran. He was a Dream Sprite. He was working for a witch named Badiyanu. She tasked him and three others to collect children and take them to her Dream Castle. The children were put into magical dream boxes and drained of their dream energy. One of the Sprites, Peruru, who was Pupuran's younger brother refused to help anymore. Peruru became friends with me and Rini when we were coming back from taking some of our sweets to the children's shelter in Angel Grove. He was standing in front of a sweet shop watching people go in and out of it. He played his pipe making some cookies in the window display dance for us. I was inside the store when I heard the news report over the radio. Exactly like the one we just heard. Rini despite the efforts we put into fighting, got taken by Pupuran. Peruru told us about how Badiyanu wanted to capture children to feed her Black Dream Hole."

James asked scared, "What's a Black Dream Hole?" Demiyah's eyes hardened, "It's a place of eternal sleep. Once someone is thrown into the Black Dream Hole, it's almost impossible to save them. I got lucky pooling the powers of seven of my original eight scouts with my own powers. Sharing that power with Rini, we pulled off a double Moon Gorgeous Meditation attack and destroyed Badiyanu who merged with the core of the Dream Hole. But now, I'm worried. I don't know if it's somehow Badiyanu, a relative, or a legacy."

That night at one am, the sound of a pipe began to play throughout the city of Odaibah. Inside Connor's room, the window opened as the music filtered into his room. His eyes opened but they were blank just like Rini's were. Lance was about to go back to bed from using the bathroom when he saw Connor walk out of the house with no shoes or a jacket. Which made him worried. Quickly slipping on his shoes and bomber jacket over his white t-shirt and blue sweat pants he ran out the door. His used his comm to call Miya and the others.

Lance was following Connor down the street. Lance said, "I wonder where he could be going." "Lance!" When Lance looked up he saw Pidge, Matt, Hunk, Keith, Shiro, Demiyah, the Next Avengers, Kairi, Namine, Xion, Sora, Roxas, Ventus, Terra, and Vanitas. "Oh hi glad your here. Look at Connor. He looks like a robot walking in his sleep." Artemis who was with Demiyah said, "He's not the only one." Matt said shocked, "Look over there!" Hunk asked shocked, "Whoa what's happening?" Pidge said, "Hey do you hear some kind of instrument playing a tune?" Xion and the others looked to Demiyah who brought out her Data Computer and said, "The instrument's a Pipe. And it's emiting strange energy as it's played. This is definitely the work of those Dream Sprites!" Lance said with determination in his voice, "Come on guys. We have to stop those children before they leave!"

Children: _Hora!_

_Ne mimi sumaseba_

_Nante amai Merodi_

_San-ji no yousei boku wo_

_Yonde-iru yo_

_Nemutta DOA wo tatake_

_Tonde okite isoge_

_Okashi no kuni e fune ni notte _

_Iku yo_

_A-yume ga ippai_

_MINTO PAI ni APPURU PAI_

_KE-KI yoku genki yoku_

_KUKKI-UKIUKI_

_PEROTto tabete PURUN PURUN_

_CHOTto tabete CHOCKORE-TO_

_San-ji no yosei warai nagara_

_Mite'ru_

_Issho ni saa yukou yo naisho de_

_Saa yukou yo_

_PAPA ya MAMA ga inakute mo_

_Samishiku nai kowaku nai_

_Hitorikiri ja taikutsu_

_Minna yonde kyuukutsu_

_Okashi no kuni wa itsumo_

_Oosawagi_

_Hora!_

_Ne me wo tojitara_

_Nante amai kaori_

_San-ji no yousai boku wo_

_Matte-iru yo_

_Otona-tachi wa shiranai_

Lance grabbed Connor by his shoulders and said, "Connor, let's go." Connor replied in a dazed sort of voice, "Let me go. Let me go." Demiyah grabbed Greg, Pidge had Rachel, and Matt grabbed Amaya. All four kids were trying to break free from their 'captors'. Lance hefted Connor and whispered , "I'm sorry." Before Lance spanked Connor. Pidge, Demiyah, and Matt did the same thing to the kid they restrained. Connor woke up and said, "Ow! What was that for Lance? Huh? Where are we? Don't we have school in a few hours?" Lance asked confused, "You mean to tell me you don't remember leaving the house?" Connor shook his head as a man in a red and white outfit said, "Tell me why you're interupting this innocent procession to happiness. They've come of their own free will." Demiyah glared and retorted, "Yeah right. Just like when you pulled this stunt five years ago Pupuran? Don't try to play dumb you snivelling pea brain. I know your the same one from five years ago." Pupuran smirked, "Who really would have thought the little nine year old brat who was the only one to keep from falling under my spell would grow up to be such a beauty? Shame I have to destroy you and take the four kids you care so much about. Boss Lady's orders." He threw nine strange blue candies in front of them. Greg asked, "Candies?" Demiyah growled out, "Their not normal candies. Stay on guard and keep the kids real close." Pupuran played a tune on his pipe making the candies grow large before sprouting hands, feet, and heads. Looking like nine demented babies. Pupuran said, "Go Bon Bon Babies!"

The inner gang were fighting the Bon Bon Babies. Pupuran even attempted to grab Connor. Before he could, Lucky one of Demiyah's animal pals from the Mystic Islands pounced on him. The Night Tiger growled as he protected Connor. Aviatta the Dream Phoenix protected Amaya. Mikota the Empathy Lioness protected Rachel. Kiawei the Courage Dragon protected Greg. Shouka the Moon Wolf fought alongside Demiyah. The gang was winning as Pupuran attempted once again to put Demiyah and her group under his spell. This time though, he was foiled by a white haired girl with teal eyes who looked just like Demiyah and Rini's friend Peruru. Pupuran snarled, "Pikeru what are you doing here?! You should be helping bring the children to the Castle." Pikeru as her name was revealed to be said, "No! I won't. Peruru was right big brother. You are insane. Baiyanu is a vile woman just like her sister Badiyanu. You shouldn't be doing this! This is wrong."

Just like last time, Pupuran's Bon Bon Babies were given a dark energy power up. Unlike last time, they didn't get who they were after. Well, they did manage to get Greg. Demiyah snarled, "That lunatic won't win. I'll make sure of it."

At the Hexagon base underneath the school, which was a real trip for those who didn't know, Demiyah was pacing as she waited for the test results. Taking the papers, she scanned them while shouting several foul things in Lunarian. Making Pidge and Rachel applaud her rant. Keith asked, "So what's up?" Demiyah said, "The Sugar Dream Energy*. Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Rachel all have it. But it's because of their PJ Mask powers instead of Chroniton Particles*." Matt said, "Explain later. I'll stay here with the kids." Demiyah said, "The guys and the Paladins need to patrol the city." Lance said, "Sure thing. If those Loco's are like you said. They probably sent more of those Candy things after the kids." Pidge said, "I've called Aqua and she'll meet us there. She's bringing Pluto and a recently awakened Sailor Uranus. Who has her space sword." Demiyah nodded as Pikeru said, "Then transform and I'll take you girls to the Castle."

On Pikeru's gondola, Demiyah as Sailor Moon asked, "Pikeru, how do you know Peruru?" Pikeru said shyly, "He's my twin brother. But most people forget that back home. I've only ever wanted to help Helios by becoming a Dream Fairy to protect children from the Nightmare Man and from the things that prey on children's dreams." Demiyah nodded, "Sounds like a wonderful dream. I know you'll get it one day."

Inside the Dream Castle, Greg was hiding from the people who brought him there. He heard their voices and used his chameleon power to hide. Greatful he had the ability to camoflauge himself as both Greg and Gekko. He wanted nothing more than to go back home. However, Pupuran was able to see through his camoflauge and grabbed him before Baiyanu started sucking the Dream Boxes and Greg into her lair. Baiyanu said, "Little boy, why don't you climb into the Dream Box? You must be tired after your journey." Greg said annoyed, "I was just fine until you decided to kidnap kids!" Baiyanu smirked and said, "Well then, if you don't want sweet dreams. How about nightmares"" A man made of black sand walked forward and grabbed Greg who was wide eyed in fear. He whimpered as he struggled. Even with his super strength the Nightmare Man was too tough for him. Baiyanu said, "Dearest have your fun with his dreams, then bring him here. His Sugar Energy can make the Dream Hole grow larger." The Nightmare Man chuckled evily saying, "Of course."

Exactly like the last time the gondola was knocked from the sky. And the girls fought to protect themselves and the children. However a ball of gold light caused several pink, orange, and blue Bon Bon Babies to explode. On top of the gondola were three figures. A redhead with violet eyes in Uranus' uniform said, "Too much candy can make you sick. I'm Sailor Uranus. The Flying Warrior protected by planet Uranus." Aqua as Sailor Neptune said, "It's our turn to give these candies cavities. I'm Sailor Neptune protected by the planet Neptune." Sailor Pluto said, "Rotten candies must be discarded. I'm Sailor Pluto, the evolution Warrior protected by Planet Pluto." The new Uranus said, "We're here to help our friends." Aqua said, "Together we're a mighty force." All three* said, "And we will punish you!" Demiyah said, "Alright you made it!" The Bon Bon Babies moved to attack the girls, but Pluto used her Deadly Scream attack to destroy them. Pupuran said furious, "They've got reinforcements! How did you find our totally invisible and unknown castle in the middle of Space?" Aqua said amused, "What a fool to think you could beat Sailor power and my magic Mirror." She held out her mirror and called out, "Submarine Reflection!" The mirror's power worked it's charm like last time. Aqua nodded to the new Sailor Uranus as she held her Space Sword. Running up the wall she slashed her sword calling out, "Space Sword Blaster!" She sliced the pipe of the first Dream Sprite turning him into a pink hummingbird. Namine smirked and followed suit as she called out, "Mars, Flame Sniper!" An arrow made of fire destroyed the second pipe. Turning the second Dream Sprite into an orange hummingbird. Sailor Uranus stood with her sword pointed at Pupuran and demanded, "Listen here you clown! What are you doing with the children?!" Pupuran stamered, "W-w-we're just letting them stay children forever here. What's the big deal?! How can that be wrong?!" He began to play his pipe, only for Uranus to destroy it. Turning him into a blue hummingbird. Uranus said amused, "Stay children forever huh?" Demiyah stood next to her, "I think it's stupid. The only place where a child can avoid growing up is Never Land. This place is just an immitation of a safe haven for kids." Pikeru said, "My gondola seems okay. Let's get going."

On the gondola Sailor Pluto asked, "Sailor Moon, can we trust this girl?" Demiyah nodded and said, "Yep. She's Peruru's twin sister. He'd vouch for her." Inside Baiyanu's lair her voice said, "This is a sanctuary. Your not allowed past this point." The red haired woman appeared as Demiyah demanded, "You tell us where Greg and all the other children are!" Baiyanu said, "They are resting peacefully beneath you." Everyone screamed in shock as Demiyah used her stronger magic to break Baiyanu's barrier. Unlike her sister, Baiyanu wasn't too good with defense magic. Almost mirroring when Rini was used to fuel the Black Dream Hole, Greg was being drained of his Sugar Dream Energy. His PJ Power Band* was a faded green instead of the vibrant green it was supposed to be. His normally vibrant eyes were blank and devoid of his usual happiness.

Baiyanu, just like her sister did with Rini, took Greg into the Black Dream Hole. Demiyah jumped into it despite Pikeru's protests. Demiyah as Sailor Moon swam through the hole and found Greg out cold. She said worried, "Greg? Wake up. Wake up." Baiyanu's voice said, **"Don't wake him up. He's had a big day and needs his rest." **Mirroing the last time this happened, Demiyah found herself in a room. This time though it was the infirmary and Lance was there. He looked up from his Ipad and said, "Demiyah?" Lance took Greg from her and laid him on the trundle bed. He went in for a kiss but Demiyah stopped him. She picked up Greg and called out, "Moon Sprirt Crystal Power!" A white light shattered the Dream Box she and Greg were in*. Once again she had to call out to her scouts. And just like last time seven out of the eight scouts pooled their powers. Greg in his new Gekko form woke up. A white aura around him. Demiyah held out her hand and said, "Let's go." Greg nodded and said, "Right." Instead of Moon kaliedoscopes, the pair held a pair of dragon themed staffs. They jumped into a spin and called out in unison, "Dragon's Star Wildcharge!" A burst of energy destroyed the core of the Dream Hole and allowed the two of them to escape.

Back on Earth, with all the kids safe and sound, S.G.A informed the parents of the day students classes were cancelled for the day by both phone call and an annoucement on the morning news. After getting Greg a check-up from Dana, Demiyah and her friends went home and back to bed for a few more hours.

Later that afternoon at an emergency meeting, Aqua brought the new Sailor Uranus with her. And the girl's Digimon partner. The red haired girl sat down greatful for the coffee. After everyone save for the redhead introduced themselves. The girl said, "I'm Rika Nonaka*. And this is my partner Renamon. I'm a Tamer and my partner comes from the Southern Quadrant."

That night, Demiyah made sure the doors and windows were locked, and the protective enchantments were up full force keeping any malevolent magic or magic intending to lure anyone out of the house far far away.

**Ending notes: **

**The Sugar Dream Energy: It's a term I came up with after rewatching the DiC dub of the Black Dream Hole. Badiyanu said Rini had 'Sugar Energy' and if the thing fed on Dream Energy it made sense. And as to why Rini and not some other child, I figured the Time Travelling played a role.**

**Chroniton Particles: Particles left over from time travelling or Time Holes. Rini time travelled, so she had them in her individual energy field.**

**P.O.S: Protective Older Sibling. Basically, someone like Taichi was to Kari or like how Yamato was to Tk in Season 1.**

**Rika as Sailor Uranus: She's a rough and tumble tomboy. But at the end of the day really cares about her friends. The fact Renamon's Digivolutions are swift and agile is another point to her being a perfect fit to the Uranian powers.**

**Kari's crush on Ventus: Something that is indeed a plot point. But will not be revealed why until Arc 4.**

**Demiyah's mom instincts: Demiyah is a Nekojin. Meaning she has the instincts of a cat. Specifically a female cat. Many female cats tend to be fierce mothers by nature. Adding to the fact Demiyah's animal spirit is a Dragon. Which gives her Nesting and Mothering instincts. Awakening an animal spirit as a Ninjette as opposed to the Temple of Ninja Power grants the instincts of the animal. So Kimberly got mothering instincts from her Crane spirit. Tommy got nesting instincts. So he does on occasion follow those animal instincts and builds a nest. Demiyah enjoys catching a nap in them on and off. Tommy has five different nests. It's also an effect of her Ranger Powers.**

**Demiyah and Connor's relationship: Demiyah and Connor are both Nekojins. But Demiyah's inner feline has 'adopted' Connor as it's younger littermate. Making Connor's inner feline see Demiyah as an older littermate and role model.**

**Pikeru: With Peruru already a full fledged Dream Fairy, I needed someone to help the girls.**

**Paladins and Male Keyblade Wielders staying back: This is caution on Demiyah's part. The three Dream Sprites knew she would come after Greg and the kids. So, Demiyah realizing they'd probably send minions to gather more kids felt, better safe than sorry.**

**Demiyah breaking out before 'Lance' tried anything: Keep in mind she went through this once before already. Though Baiyanu honestly thought she'd fall for it again. Not knowing that Demiyah was an empath. Only sensing her and Greg's Emotional Quotient there.**

**Aqua showing up with Rika and Trista like in the movie: While it isn't said where the Outers were in the movie, Aqua and Rika live in Shinjuku. Trista lives near the train station on the rich side of town in Odaibah. It takes time for them to meet up, transform, and teleport to the Dream Castle.**

**Mega Man Starforce: Yes the Star Force team makes a cameo in Arcs 2, 5, and one part of 6.**

**Blaytz and Carmatia: Meant to symbolize that like Lance and Demiyah, love knows no bounds such as birth defects, species, origin, or any opinionated differences.**

**PJ Power Band: I honestly made the name up. I have no idea what it's called on the show or in the books. So I made up a name for it.**

**Carmatia: She is Jaga's aunt. And yes she has a human Legacy. It's a surprise who it is though.**

**Alright now that the explanations are done, here's the preview for the next chapter!**

_**Next Chapter preview(Wild Blaze): "What's up guys? It's Wild Blaze, Demiyah's partner. Next time, it's school Blood Drive day for the Junior High, High School, and College levels at S.G.A, but someone made Connor think he's got to have blood taken. And there have been rumors circulating of people being forced by family members to see a strange doctor. Even one of Demiyah's girls on the cheer squad is forced to by her aunt. The girls parents are dazed but agree with the woman! And that's not all. A strange dentist office just opened up, and kids are complaining about having toothaches. Greg get's a toothache too, but tries to hide it. Because he doesn't want Kim to use the dentist dril or pull a tooth. Poor kid! And who's the pirate kid? What's the connection between these things and a new evil Digimon showing up? Find out in the next chapter of Digimon Adventure 03: Magic, Mutation, and Beyond. Doctors, Dentists, and Dark Amazons! It's time to Digivolve! Catch you later!"**_


	9. Chapter 9

Digimon Adventure 03: Magic, Mutation, and Beyond

**Opening notes: Okay, in this chapter there is a play on the Amazon Quartet. They'll get their turn in the spotlight you can bet later on, but the group of corrupted counterparts are the minions of the main evil digimon and the reason for the digivolutions of the Cyber Knights partners. The digimon plays on fear and negative emotions. This digimon is an original creation so do not use it without my permission. His 'Amazons' are known digimon however. I also include a new character from a different Disney Junior show. Again seen from babysitting, but I have watched episodes outside of it. I'm a sucker for Disney. No matter what network.**

**(Arc 1 Theme Song: Clear: English Cover by Lizz Robinett)**

_From the birds to the wind_

Demiyah is shown standing on a hill full of flowers.

_Is there any way for me to begin_

Demiyah pulls her D-3 out and sees the image of her Digimon Partner Veemon in front of her.

_Soaring into the sky_

Demiyah's hair is blowing in a gentle breeze as she sees a familiar blonde boy.

_With no wings to fly_

Demiyah drops her D-3 onto the grass and starts to move to pick it up.

_I guess I'll walk my way into the sunrise_

Four more hands move to pick it up for her.

_I can do it right_

Demiyah looks up to see Ventus, Vanitas, Aqua, and Terra. She tears up only for James Rogers, Francis Barton, Azari Munroe, Henry Pym jr, Torunn Thordottir, Ken, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Xion, Namine, and Kairi to appear behind them.

_Going_

Demiyah holds her D-3 in front of her heart. A smile on her face.

_Going_

The group moves to run down the hill.

_Going_

Everyone runs down the hill as there is a shimmer of sparkles.

_Going on_

The logo is shown in a burst of rainbow light.

_Reality is always different than I thought it'd be_

Demiyah is shown walking away from the Virtue Digidestined with Ken and their Digimon by their sides.

_It's silly for me to ever think that it would end up perfectly_

Demiyah rolls in her blankets only to fall out of bed. She pops up yawning.

_There is a crystal clear spring_

Her crystal glows brightly while feathers float around her.

_Hiding within my heart_

Orbs of white light float around Demiyah as images of the Arc are shown around her.

_And I wouldn't dare to fill it with despair_

Darkness seems to be covering the sky.

_No matter how I feel_

Demiyah holds her pink and silver Wayfinder to her heart as light glows.

_I'll make sure just to fill it with happy things_

Demiyah drops from the sky smiling as her friends free fall with her.

_This feeling_

Demiyah is shown in her school uniform walking to class.

_This feeling_

Demiyah sees Lance standing accross from her and blushes.

_This new feeling is so far into me_

Demiyah runs forward and shares a kiss with Lance.

_I don't know how to feel_

Lance returns her kiss and the two smile at each other after seperating.

_It almost isn't even real_

Demiyah looks down embarrassed. But Lance kisses her on the cheek.

_And now my tears are falling_

Demiyah cries tears of joy when she sees her friends and her surrogate siblings. All in their street clothes smiling happily.

_From the birds_

A white falcon and a pink crane fly above her head.

_To the wind_

The falcon and crane are joined in the air by a golden dragon.

_Is there any way for me to begin_

Demiyah is shown in front of a store looking in the window. Veemon standing next to her.

_Soaring into the sky_

Demiyah and her friends are seen riding on the backs of their digimon.

_With no wings to fly_

Demiyah jumps off of ExVeemon before landing in front of the shocked Virtue Digidestined.

_I guess I'll walk my way into the sunrise_

The sun rises as Demiyah turns away from the Digidestined and walks off.

_I can do it right_

Demiyah, Ken, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, and Vanitas are shown with their Digimon.

_Going_

Sora, Riku, and Kairi are show with their Digimon.

_Going_

Roxas, Namine, and Xion are shown with their Digimon.

_Going_

The Next Avengers are shown with their Digimon.

_Going on_

All of them are shown together in a group shot in front of the Castle of the Land of Departure.

_**Recap(Keith): "Hey everyone, it's Keith. Last time, the gang fought an evil wolf demon sealed away by Demiyah and Lance's predecessors Carmatia and Blaytz. Then while we were making cookies, we caught wind of kids going missing mysteriously at night. Demiyah figured out what was happening and we fought. Though Greg was taken despite the best efforts we had. He was taken to the Dream Castle where he was tortured by the Nightmare Man before being drained of his Sugar Dream Energy by the witch Baiyanu. Demiyah was able to break him out, but the girls wouldn't have succeeded if not for Peruru's twin sister Pikeru. Today though, is a whole different adventure. Want to know what? Keep reading and find out!"**_

Arc 1 Chapter 9: Doctors, Dentists, and Dark Amazons:

Tuesday morning dawned as the gang met up at school. Connor looked like he was scared as he noticed several people including Lance handing the school doctors white slips of paper. The students and even some teachers were given papers with a time, station mumber, and number in line. He said, "I was told we had to do this too." Greg said confused, "I thought school flu shot day wasn't for another two days." Demiyah walked up and said, "It is. Today is the Blood Drive." Connor paled and hid behind Greg. Demiyah blinked and said, "Connor did someone tell you the elementary level is joining in the Blood Drive?" Connor nodded scared. Demiyah knealt down to his eye level and said, "The youngest anyone can do this without special permission* is sixth grade. Anyone younger has to have parent or guardian permission along with their teacher and medic permission too. Go to class and don't worry about this okay." Connor nodded, but he wasn't totally convinced.

During second period, the announcement came over the intercom about the Blood Drive. Demiyah was the last person in her station to donate. Pidge and Matt were before her. The three were talking as they waited their turn. The doctor in charge of their station was Dana who heard the problem. She said, "If you can get his aunt and TJ's permission I would be okay with it. You can even let him watch you get it done first Miya." Demiyah walked over to Lance and explained the situation. He called his mom and told her who talked to Dana giving permission for Connor to give blood. Demiyah walked briskly to Connor's classroom and talked with her uncle TJ. He shook his head at how Demiyah was acting and excused Connor to go with her.

At the area for the school Blood Drive, Connor wanted to go back to class but Demiyah sat him down on a chair at the medical station she was assigned. Connor was shaking hard as Demiyah said, "Connor come on Kitten just relax. Everything is going to be okay I promise. Your going to watch me get it done first. Then when you get it done I'll sit right next to you. You can hold my hand if it makes you feel better. After school you can come over and we'll play whatever you want. Sound good?" Connor nodded but teared up scared. Demiyah set Connor on the chair next to where Dana had a blood bag prepped for her. Connor shook when he saw the needle Dana put in Miya's arm. He asked quietly, "Did it hurt?" Demiyah said, "Didn't feel a thing. Dana's awesome like that." Connor watched as the machine did what it was supposed to but Demiyah didn't even pay attention to it. She got Connor talking about what he wanted to do after school. He heard Dana tell Miya, "Alright Miya your done here." A nurse gave Demiyah cookies and some juice which she ate and drank before switching places with Connor. She kept him talking to her the whole time despite being afraid. When Connor looked over at the machine he saw Dana take the needle from his arm and wrap a blue bandage on it. Demiyah smiled and said, "You see Kitten? All done. Now was that so bad?" Connor smiled and said, "Didn't feel a thing big sister. You were right." Demiyah chuckled and gave him a hug.

After school, Demiyah was talking to Cassie when Marrisa Hatori walked in with Carmen Satoru. Demiyah said, "What's going on Marrisa?" Marrisa said, "What's 'going on' is I found Carmen taking diet pills.*" Demiyah said sternly, "What do you have to say for yourself Carmen?" Carmen replied, "It's not my fault! My aunt dragged me to a 'miracle doctor' despite me being a patient of Dana and she said I have to lose wieght." Demiyah said, "And what do your parents say about this? They know you're one of Dana's patients." Carmen said, "They act dazed but agree with my aunt." Demiyah dragged Carmen off to the council chambers and had her explain to them. Lance jogged up with the rest of the gang as Demiyah left the chambers muttering unpleasant things under her breath. Hunk asked, "What's got you mad this time?" Demiyah said, "Carmen Satoru's aunt and parents. Her aunt dragged her to a 'miracle doctor' who said she had to lose wieght despite Dana saying she's perfectly healthy. Her aunt's making her continue taking the pills perscribed and Carmen's parents agree with her! They know Carmen shouldn't be seeing a civilian doctor! It's part of the agreement they signed when she was enrolled here."

The 'miracle doctor' turned out to be a BlackGatomon in disguise. When it attacked Riku, Ventus, Azari, and Sora their D3's glowed.

-Agumon digivolve to...GeoGreymon-

-Gabumon digivolve to...Garurumon-

-Terriermon digivolve to... Gargomon-

-Leormon digivolve to...Leomon-

"Mega Flame!"

"Howling Blaster!"

"Bunny Pummel!"

"Fist of the Beast King!"

The four attacks forced a black crystal to be spit out of BlackGatomon's body. She groaned and said, "Where am I? What's going on? Are you four with DATS?" Riku asked, "Who or what is DATS?" BlackGatomon said, "DATS is short for the Digital Accident Tactical Squad. They are firmly of the opinion that only their agents are allowed to have partner digimon. And anyone outside their organization are criminals and their digimon fugitives of the law." Demiyah snarled, "Their the criminals. DATS is illegal. We'll keep a look out. In the meantime, you can stay at the Castle of Lions with Allura." BlackGatomon sighed in relief. "Oh thank you." Allura when explained the situation said, "I would be happy to host BlackGatomon." A D3 that was a pink base with blue grips appeared in front of Allura as BlackGatomon held out her paw to shake Allura's hand. A tag with a baby blue crest that was a star inside a heart appeared the same time as the D3. Allura slipped her new tag and crest around her neck and held her digivice. She said happily, "From now on your name is Hope." BlackGatomon now named Hope smiled, "Sounds great to me partner."

Afterwards, as promised Demiyah and Connor were playing together. Connor wanted to play Dance Dance Revolution. Demiyah chuckled and said, "If you want a challenge, Artemis is the champ of the house. He usually let's me call him a varriation of his middle name." Connor blinked and asked, "What is his full name anyways?" Demiyah said, "I don't know his last name. He never told me. But his middle name is Robert. I normally call him Robbie.*" The two spent plenty of time hanging out and she even read to him from a book. Connor enjoyed spending time with Miya as he cuddled into her side purring contently.

The next day there were alarming numbers of kids whining about toothaches. Lance could see Greg was hiding one too. But, his was a few days old. There was a new clinic that opened the other day. It was a bit suspicious since there was no notice of one opening or signs of construction. The clinic was run by a pair of girls one with silver hair and one with yellow hair. Shiro and Jason went over and issued notice of the clinic showing they were legal or they would be shut down. There were eight others with them. Xion, Roxas, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, Torunn, Namine, and Francis. The 'girls' turned out to be a Lekisimon and a female Firamon.

-Gaomon digivolve to..Gaogamon-

-Patamon digivolve to...Pegasusmon-

-Biyomon digivolve to..Aquilamon-

-Palmon digivolve to...Togemon-

-BlackAgumon digivolve to...BlackGreymon-

-Tentomon digivolve to...Beetlemon-

-Renamon digivolve to...Kyuubimon-

-Falcomon digivolve to Peckmon-

"Spiral Blow!"

"Star Shower!"

"Blast Rings!"

"Needle Spray!"

"Nova Blast!"

"Thunder Fist!"

"Fox Tail inferno!"

"Kunai Wing!"

Between the eight champions, the two were freed from the black crystals controlling them. Lekisimon, now Lunamon asked the group, "Why aren't you DATS agents taking us back to your labs? We obviously are seen as criminals." Lance and Keith showed up. Lance said, "We're not part of DATS. We work for the Power Rangers. We'll protect you. Don't worry." A D3 that was light blue base with silver grips appeared when Lance took Lunamon in his arms. A tag with a silver blue Crest appeared as well. Keith walked up to the Coronamon and picked her up holding her close to his chest, "It's like Lance said. We'll protect you." A D3 that was a black base with red grips appeared as well as a crest tag with a red-orange Crest. Lance said, "Your name is Yue. It's chinese for moon." Keith said, "Your name is now Taiyo. It means sun in Japanese." The newly named Yue and Taiyo were grinning for finally meeting their partners.

A few hours later, Greg was in his room at the Oliver house tearing up when Kim walked inside. "Greg, are you okay?" Greg looked up in shock and winced clutching his cheek. Kim shook her head. She took a small flashlight and a dental mirror out of her jacket pocket. She sat on Greg's bed and laid his head in her lap. The small green eyed boy whimpered, but Kim said, "It's alright. I won't hurt you. I'm going to look in your mouth to see if I can find the problem." Greg reluctantly opened his mouth as Kim shined the light in his mouth while moving the mirror around. She said after a minute, "I don't see any cavities. So that's not the problem. I'll take you to my office and do an x-ray." Greg was nervous, but allowed Kim to take him. At Kim's office, Greg shook while waiting for the results of the x-ray that was done. A few minutes later, Kim walked in and said, "Well kiddo, the problem seems to be that you have an adult tooth ready to come in, but the baby tooth isn't ready to fall out yet. To fix this, I'm going to give you a quick shot of novocain, it's a medicine that makes your mouth numb. Then I'll pull the tooth out once your mouth is numb." Greg asked afraid, "Will it hurt?" Kim stroked his blonde hair gently, "Only for a second honey. But once the medicine does it's job you won't feel a thing." Greg was still scared but he trusted Kim. He teared up a little bit when she gave him the shot but once the medicine did what it was supposed to he didn't feel a thing. When he opened his eyes Kim pulled the baby tooth out. Greg swished some cloudy blue stuff in his mouth and spit it in the small sink before Kim sprayed some water in his mouth to clean up the area she worked on.

The next day, was school flu shot day. All of the gang and even the kids got their shot without complaint. But after school, Demiyah saw a very familiar bird. "Skully!" Sora asked, "Demiyah, this is probably the strangest question I've ever asked you. Do you know this parrot?*" Demiyah said, "Yeah I do. He's the pet/sidekick of Captain Jake. He's a child pirate in Never Land. Peter Pan introduced us. Jake is like a brother to me. Just like how Connor is." Connor asked, "If Skully is Jake's pet, what's he doing here?" Demiyah said, "I don't know." Skully groaned as he said, "Miya, there's a strange woman trying to kidnap Jake. He needs your help."

In Never Land the gang were a mix of awed, stunned, and confused. Matt asked, "Well now that we're here, how do we find Jake?" Demiyah chuckled, "I worked some magic on a song he and I made up together. Whenever someone one of us trusts sings it, he can find whoever sings."

Demiyah: _Just off the shores of Never Land_

_A hide away at sea_

_Yo ho_

Kids voices: _Yo ho_

Demiyah: _Let's go_

Kids voices: _Let's go_

Demiyah: _A pirate band outwits the plans_

_Of Captain Hook and Smee_

_Yo ho_

Kids voices: _Yo ho_

Demiyah: _Let's go_

Kids voices: _Let's go_

A ship could be seen approaching as Skully flew over to it.

Demiyah: _The merry crew of Never Land Pirates_

_Through and through_

_Their jolly buccaneers_

_Join with Jake and the Never Land Pirates_

_Come along, we need some volunteers_

_Jake!_

Jake: _Ahoy!_

Jake was a boy about seven with light tanned skin, green eyes, and black hair. He wore a red bandana, a white shirt, black pants, brown boots, a blue jacket, a blue pirate hat, and had a sword on his hip.

Demiyah: _Izzy!_

Izzy: _Ahoy!_

Izzy was a girl about seven wearing a pink bandana, a pink shirt, blue pants, brown boots, and a bag with pixie dust around her neck. She had tanned skin a shade darker than Jake's, brown hair in pigtails, and brown eyes.

Demiyah: _Cubby!_

Cubby: _Ahoy!_

Cubby was a boy about seven with peach toned skin. He was a bit chubby. He wore a white shirt, red shorts, a blue vest, a blue bandana, and short brown boots. He had orange-red hair and blue eyes.

Demiyah: _Skully!_

Skully: _Ahoy!_

Demiyah: _Ohhhhhhhhh_

_Yo ho!_

_Jake and the Never Land Pirates_

_Climb aboard me hearties_

_And be a pirate true_

_Let's go!_

_With Jake and the Never Land Pirates_

_We'll set the course together_

_Come on and join the crew_

Demiyah and Jake: _Yo ho_

_Let's go!_

Once the ship docked, Jake ran up to Demiyah and hugged her, "Hi Miya! I've missed you!" Demiyah held Jake close and said, "I've missed you too little Captain*." Jake saw Connor and asked Demiyah, "Big sis did you adopt more little siblings?" Demiyah chuckled sheepishly, "Yeah." Jake grinned brightly, "Glad to meet my new adoptive brothers and sisters!*"

Jake after introductions were over explained what happened. About how a strange woman with white hair showed up and tried to kidnap him. He said, "I don't know why either. I didn't do anything to her." Jake had tears in his eyes as he explained. Demiyah hugged her adoptive little brother and said, "I know you didn't. People like that have been attacking all week. Listen, why don't you, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully come back home with us for a few days for a visit? This way if that woman tries to kidnap you, we can fight back." Peter Pan asked, "Your taking Jake away? Why?" Ventus said, "It's only a few days Peter. And Demiyah wants to know why that white haired woman is trying to kidnap Jake." Peter thought for a minute and said, "That is a good reason. Okay they can go. But take good care of them while their with you Miya." She smiled and said, "You got it Peter!"

Jake stuck close to Demiyah when the gang including the Never Land crew went back to Demiyah's house. Kim hugged Jake tight and said, "Oh you are so adorable!" Jake was shocked but enjoyed the feeling of Kim's hug. Tommy ruffled Jake's hair and gave him a warm smile. Jake was unsure how to respond to the love and acceptance he was getting.* Izzy was staying with Pidge, Matt, and their parents. Cubby was staying with Hunk and his parents. Jake was hiding afraid* in Demiyah's room after he heard Demiyah's mom talking to a woman named Dana. The woman was a doctor and Mrs. Oliver wanted her to see him. Today! Jake was under Demiyah's bed when she walked in. She knelt down and lifted up her quilt, "Figured you hid here. Come on Jake we need to go." Jake shook his head, "No!" Demiyah crawled under her bed and cradled Jake in her arms, "Did the Lost Boys tell you stories of when they were living in this world again?" Jake nodded teary eyed. Demiyah said, "One of these days I need to sit them down and tell those boys the difference in modern times to the days they were regular kids.* Jake, pirates honor*, there's nothing to be afraid of. Dana's a friend and she's an even better teacher." Jake asked uncertain, "Will you stay with me big sis?" Demiyah said, "Sure." The ride to Dana's office was an interesting one. Jake spent the ride looking out the car window while asking Demiyah questions about what he saw. Demiyah took Jake's wide eyed excitement in stride. She patiently answered every question he asked her. Inside the Medical Center, Demiyah carried Jake piggyback. While in the waiting room she read to him from a book. Though Jake liked it when she told him her own stories. Things she saw growing up or the different worlds she visited.* A nurse called his name as Jake took Demiyah's hand walking in the back. Kim following the kids.

Inside the exam room, Jake sat on the examination table shaking like a leaf. The door opened to reveal a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink medic uniform, white socks, white sneakers with pink stripes, a white lab coat, a strange bracer on her right wrist, and a pink stethoscope was around her neck. She looked Jake in the eye and said warmly, "Hi Jake. I'm Doctor Dana Grayson." Jake said timidly, "Hi." Dana's eyes were soft as she ran her fingers through Jake's hair. "You don't have to be scared. Everything's going to be alright." She gave him a regular check-up. By almost the end Jake was giggling and not so afraid. In fact, he didn't even notice until he heard a click sort of sound, "You gave me a shot? I didn't even feel it." Demiyah chuckled, "Dana's good at that Jake. I never feel it when she gives me a shot." Jake asked in awe, "Never?" Demiyah replied, "Not once." Jake smiled as he saw the pirate themed band aid on his arm. Dana ruffled his hair and said, "Your all done kiddo. Wasn't so scary was it?" Jake shook his head, "Wasn't bad at all." Demiyah took Jake to the small gift shop and bought him a stuffed lion toy. "Since you showed courage today, this is for you little bro." Jake held his new cuddly and hugged Demiyah. "I love you big sis."

That night around two am, Jake walked into Demiyah's room holding his cuddly. She looked at him half asleep and asked, "Something wrong?" Jake said, "I had a bad dream. Can I stay in here with you?" Demiyah smiled tiredly, "Sure thing little Captain. Climb in." Jake climbed into the bed with Demiyah and cuddled close to her. Before he closed his eyes, Jake couldn't help but feel this was where he was supposed to be.

The next day, Jake followed Demiyah to her classes. Even though he was confused about most of the class, he did learn a lot of new things. During lunch, Connor asked Jake, "Are you having fun here?" Jake said happy, "Yeah I am. Though I will admit to wanting to stay longer. But I know I can't. Someone has to keep Hook and Dr. Undergear from taking over Never Land. It's me and my crew's job to do that. Until we can find someone else to do it we're the ones who are supposed to." Demiyah said, "No matter what happens Jake, your my little brother and I love you." After school the white haired woman made her move. But she wasn't expecting Demiyah to be with Jake. Demiyah transformed into Sailor Moon and hit her with a Crescent Beam Smash attack knocking her off her feet and revealing her true form. James, Pym, and Vanitas came up to her with their digimon. The white haired woman was revealed as a Gatomon.

-Strabimon digivolve to...Lobomon-

-Kunemon digivolve to...Waspmon-

-Lopmon digivolve to...Turuiemon-

"Howling Laser!"

"Turbo Stinger!"

"Gauntlet Claw!"

The attacks of the three champion digimon freed the Gatomon from the black crystal. She groaned as she came to, "What have I done? I can't believe ChaosZeltramon* tried to make me do this." Demiyah asked, "Who or what is this ChaosZeltramon character?" The Gatomon replied, "ChaosZeltramon was once a being called Zeltrax. Following his defeat he existed in some sort of limbo until he somehow managed to turn himself into a digimon. He ordered me to kidnap Jake because of how close you are to him." Demiyah hugged Jake tight.

The next day, since it was Saturday, Demiyah had the gang, the four PJ Masks, and Jake's crew meet for a picnic and a day of goofing off in the park. While Connor showed Jake and his friends how to play flag football, Demiyah was filling the others in on what Celeste the Gatomon said to her. Celeste became Jake's partner and he was so happy. The gang made plans to go after ChaosZeltramon that night.

After making sure Jake, Greg, Amaya, and Rachel were fast asleep Demiyah and Wild Blaze slipped out of the house. They met up with the other Cyber Knights and their digimon. Arriving at ChaosZeltramon's hideout, Demiyah decided to digivolve Wild Blaze and have him help out the others. What ChaosZeltramon pulled was something personal.

Inside his lair, ChaosZeltramon unleashed his Raptor's Darkness attack but missed due to Demiyah's training to dodge at the last possible second. She unleashed her Dragon Spirit full of her rage and anger. His Nightmare Dragon attack collided with Demiyah's animal spirit, but the golden dragon that was Demiyah's inner animal eventually won out.

Sunday night, Demiyah took Jake, Cubby, Izzy, Celeste, and Skully back to Never Land. Peter said, "They seem pretty happy. Did you have fun? Who's your new friend?" Jake replied, "Celeste is a digimon. My digimon. And we had a lot of fun! Demiyah's mom said we could come back whenever we like. She loved having us over! I did see a doctor because of the attacks that happened. But there wasn't anything wrong. Dana, she was the doctor I saw, is really nice. She also told a funny story about Demiyah." Peter laughed, "Sounds like you have some great stories to tell."

**Ending notes:**

**Artemis' full name: It's something I decided for fun. It's Artemis Robert Salvatore. He doesn't say because Kim would make Vampire Diaries jokes at him if she knew. Artemis lets Demiyah use variations of his middle name because he's tired of being mistaken for a girl by people outside of Demiyah's social circle and family.**

**Jake not knowing how to react to Kim's show of affection: All he knows is Never Land. The only real adults he interacted with before Kim, Tommy, and the others in Demiyah's life were Captain Hook and his Crew. They are not ones for love or any sort of affection.**

**The Lost Boys: Since I don't know when Peter found them, I'm going to say they were from different time periods.**

**Jake being afraid of doctors: One is because he's seven. Kids are naturally afraid of things like that. Two, is because of the stories the Lost Boys told him. Different time frames means different memories of hospitals and doctors.**

**Zeltrax being the evil mastermind: Kind of obvious if you take into the fact Jake and Demiyah are close.**

**Pirates Honor: A saying between Jake and Demiyah. How they make a promise between each other.**

**Little Captain: Demiyah's nickname for Jake. Like how she calls Connor 'Kitten'.**

**Adopted siblings: Jake knows Demiyah 'takes in' stray kids without blood related siblings and acts as a big sister to them. Jake also knows it makes her happy.**

**Sora's question: While he has asked some odd ones. He never asked if Demiyah knew an animal before. Especially a talking one that wasn't a digimon, one of her Mystic Island buddies, or Artemis.**

**Demiyah's stories: She often shares her stories from her travels or things she's seen with Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully when she would visit. Sometimes, she even stays the night and tucks them in with a story and a lullaby.**

**Jake's feeling: This is a plot point! Demiyah learns her memories and her adoptive parents memories were messed with. Jake's too. The reveal is going to be of the end of Arc 1. Which has three more chapters to go! Meaning it's the opening mystery of Arc 2 and sets off the next series of adventures!**

**Demiyah's squad: She refuses to let them do rediculous diets and take diet pills. She insists on each of them having check-ups from Dana and makes sure their healthy.**

_**Next Chapter Preview(Captain Jake): "Ahoy there! It's me, Jake. I had a lot of fun with big sis. Now though, someone wants to destroy Never Land! The only option Peter can find is to hide the magical jewel they could use away in Demiyah's world. He sends me, Izzy, Cubby, Celeste, and Skully to watch over it. So that means Izzy, Cubby, and I get to go to school for the first time! But we also find out there is another Thundercat descendant nearby! Who are they? And what's a Beyblade? Shiver me timbers! Catch the next chapter of Digimon Adventure 03: Magic, Mutation, and Beyond: Pirate Kids, Beyblades, and Dark Shadows! See ya!"**_


	10. Chapter 10

Digimon Adventure 03: Magic, Mutation, and Beyond

**Opening notes: Okay here is a bit of conflict. Not in the fic timeline, but in I guess Peter's personality. Peter wants Jake and his friends to stay in Never Land where they won't grow up. But because of a magical jewel he has them leave. Please keep in mind, Peter is the Guardian of Never Land. So, as Guardian he knows all about the magical items of different worlds. The crystal he sends Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Celeste, and Skully away to protect is an important thing that in Arc 2 starts the search for the magical artifacts that belong to the Cyber Knights, the Paladins, and the kids. It's one of the Moon Crystals that belongs to one of the other Moon Princesses. Which one will be fairly obvious. But for reference here are the names of the Princesses and their Crystals:**

**Princess Serenity: Silver Moon Crystal**

**Princess Katerina: Eclipse Moon Crystal**

**Princess Andromeda: Shadow Moon Crystal**

**Princess Mahina: Cosmic Moon Crystal**

**Princess Rhiannon: Blue Moon Crystal**

**Princess Miakoda: Equinox Moon Crystal**

**Princess Kamaria: Dawn Moon Crystal**

**Princess Celina: Dusk Moon Crystal**

**Princess Adrianna(Not a sibling but a cousin): Stardust Crystal**

**So that's the list. Demiyah is already in possession of her Crystal and Adrianna's is hidden in Digiworld. Which leaves the others. Further more, the Beyblade system has point counters to upgrade a persons bey and check into a WBBA outpost for a night or two. Meals would be included. But most pros don't use them. Often anyhow. The G-Revs do in case they can't find a decent place before a match out of town. The 'Dark Shadows' is a term for the main bad guys of Arc 2 who are intergalactic black market treasure hunters. Kind of like Divatox except less puns and jokes. Most of the time. The Dark Shadows are in a brief part of the ending of this chapter.**

**(Arc 1 Theme Song: Clear: English Cover by Lizz Robinett)**

_From the birds to the wind_

Demiyah is shown standing on a hill full of flowers.

_Is there any way for me to begin_

Demiyah pulls her D-3 out and sees the image of her Digimon Partner Veemon in front of her.

_Soaring into the sky_

Demiyah's hair is blowing in a gentle breeze as she sees a familiar blonde boy.

_With no wings to fly_

Demiyah drops her D-3 onto the grass and starts to move to pick it up.

_I guess I'll walk my way into the sunrise_

Four more hands move to pick it up for her.

_I can do it right_

Demiyah looks up to see Ventus, Vanitas, Aqua, and Terra. She tears up only for James Rogers, Francis Barton, Azari Munroe, Henry Pym jr, Torunn Thordottir, Ken, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Xion, Namine, and Kairi to appear behind them.

_Going_

Demiyah holds her D-3 in front of her heart. A smile on her face.

_Going_

The group moves to run down the hill.

_Going_

Everyone runs down the hill as there is a shimmer of sparkles.

_Going on_

The logo is shown in a burst of rainbow light.

_Reality is always different than I thought it'd be_

Demiyah is shown walking away from the Virtue Digidestined with Ken and their Digimon by their sides.

_It's silly for me to ever think that it would end up perfectly_

Demiyah rolls in her blankets only to fall out of bed. She pops up yawning.

_There is a crystal clear spring_

Her crystal glows brightly while feathers float around her.

_Hiding within my heart_

Orbs of white light float around Demiyah as images of the Arc are shown around her.

_And I wouldn't dare to fill it with despair_

Darkness seems to be covering the sky.

_No matter how I feel_

Demiyah holds her pink and silver Wayfinder to her heart as light glows.

_I'll make sure just to fill it with happy things_

Demiyah drops from the sky smiling as her friends free fall with her.

_This feeling_

Demiyah is shown in her school uniform walking to class.

_This feeling_

Demiyah sees Lance standing accross from her and blushes.

_This new feeling is so far into me_

Demiyah runs forward and shares a kiss with Lance.

_I don't know how to feel_

Lance returns her kiss and the two smile at each other after seperating.

_It almost isn't even real_

Demiyah looks down embarrassed. But Lance kisses her on the cheek.

_And now my tears are falling_

Demiyah cries tears of joy when she sees her friends and her surrogate siblings. All in their street clothes smiling happily.

_From the birds_

A white falcon and a pink crane fly above her head.

_To the wind_

The falcon and crane are joined in the air by a golden dragon.

_Is there any way for me to begin_

Demiyah is shown in front of a store looking in the window. Veemon standing next to her.

_Soaring into the sky_

Demiyah and her friends are seen riding on the backs of their digimon.

_With no wings to fly_

Demiyah jumps off of ExVeemon before landing in front of the shocked Virtue Digidestined.

_I guess I'll walk my way into the sunrise_

The sun rises as Demiyah turns away from the Digidestined and walks off.

_I can do it right_

Demiyah, Ken, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, and Vanitas are shown with their Digimon.

_Going_

Sora, Riku, and Kairi are show with their Digimon.

_Going_

Roxas, Namine, and Xion are shown with their Digimon.

_Going_

The Next Avengers are shown with their Digimon.

_Going on_

All of them are shown together in a group shot in front of the Castle of the Land of Departure.

_**Recap(Shiro): "Hello everyone. It's Shiro the Black Paladin. Last time, there were a group of strange digimon responsible for causing unusual situations around Odaibah. Even both Connor and Greg were roped into it a bit. We also met a little boy named Jake who I have to admit looks a lot like Kim and Tommy. But Jake's seen as Demiyah's adoptive brother. He came to stay for a few days and enjoyed the visit. He even admitted he wanted to stay. But he put his duty over his heart. What's going to happen this time? Stay tuned and find out!"**_

Chapter 10: Pirate Kids, Beyblades, and Dark Shadows!:

Peter flew with a worried look on his face. Jake was panting alongside Izzy, Cubby, Celeste, and Skully. Jake, after Peter told him what to do asked, "Why are you sending us away Peter? We did everything you asked us to. We always worked hard to defeat Captain Hook and Doctor Undergear." Jake looked like he wanted to cry. But Peter sighed and said, "Jake, I'm not mad at you. I need you five to do this for me. If Captain Hook or Kindgom Hearts forbid, Xehanort got his hands on that crystal it could destroy Never Land." Jake asked, "What do you mean it could destroy Never Land?" Peter revealed a gold key on a chain around his neck, "Just like the Mystic Islands, Never Land has a chosen Guardian*. When I was left for dead by the matron of the orphanage I lived at as a regular kid, this key appeared to me in a bright light. It took me to the Star of Life* where it's protector Arianne* told me I was the chosen Guardian of Never Land. She gave me all of the knowledge I would need as the new Guardian.* Including the names of several powerful magical artifacts and what they looked like. That crystal is the Eclipse Moon Crystal. It's owner is Princess Katerina of the Moon. She died but was reborn on Earth. If her Crystal is active again so is she. I need you kids to take the Crystal away and protect it. Me and the Lost Boys can handle Hook and Undergear. But you have to protect that crystal. You understand?" Jake nodded as he accepted the satchel which held something for Demiyah along with the letter explaining. Before taking his bag and running through the portal with his mateys.

In Odaibah, Demiyah was walking to get her bike after school when she saw the portal open. Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Celeste, and Skully tumbled out of it. Demiyah knelt down to check on the kids. Connor and the others saw Jake and his friends. Keith asked, "What are they doing here?" Jake groaned and saw Demiyah. He handed her the letter Peter handed him and as she read it, her grip on the seven year old pirate tightened. Shiro asked, "So what's up?" Demiyah replied, "Jake and his crew found a magical jewel. Hook tried to get it and Peter said in the letter it's power is very dangerous if left in Never Land. So he sent Jake and his mateys here in order to protect it." Kim asked, "For how long?" Jake replied upset, "Peter didn't say. So I don't know." Tommy said, "So we'll take you in Jake. At least until you can go back to Never Land again. You'd have to use our last name and go to school in the same grade as Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Rachel. But I promise, we'll take good care of you." Jake cried but he was happy. It felt like he had a real home and a family* for once. But he also felt being held like he was by Demiyah was familiar* but he couldn't figure out why. Shiro said, "I would be glad to take in Izzy while she's here." Kyren*, Keith's uncle on his mom's side said, "I'll take in Cubby."

The next day, Jake, Izzy, and Cubby were at Dana's office with their host parents getting their school check-ups. Izzy and Cubby were scared, but Jake wasn't afraid. He got a check-up here before. After the check-ups were done, the kids met their teacher TJ Johnson who was very nice to them. Izzy and Cubby were a bit distrustful of him*, but Jake knew him from Demiyah.* Jake asked Demiyah when they left the school, "Big sis, why are some of the kids who stay at the school scared to leave?" Demiyah blinked before replying, "Jake, some of them have features that are, difficult to hide. Their seen as wierd and freaks by others. Some people even call them monsters." Jake said, "But their not!" Demiyah smiled, "You know that and I know that. But you have to remember, humans fear what they don't understand. People don't understand a lot of things and that makes them very...stubborn on their opinions. Kids don't make their opinions often by themselves. Their taught by their parents or guardians. Take for example my parents. Their parents raised them to be kind and caring individuals while also being positive role models for society. My parents learned from their surrogate father, that light isn't always good and darkness isn't always evil. They also learned from their experiences there is good and bad everywhere and in everyone. It boils down to something called Nature versus Nurture."

Jake asked, "What's that mean?" Connor, Greg, Amaya, Rachel, Izzy, and Cubby were sitting by them listening to what Demiyah was saying. The rest of the gang was close by listening as well. "Let's see. Nature means learning along the road and making choices for yourself. Like how Peter takes care of himself and how the Lost Boys are. Just like you, Izzy, and Cubby are. Nurture means how ones parents raise them or how someone grows up in their circumstances. I grew up with no clue of my birth parents until a couple weeks ago. I also grew up learning a person is a person no matter how they look, where their from, what they like, and the circumstances of their birth. It's our actions not our abilities that define who we are.*" Jake asked, "So if someone didn't like certain people, they would raise their kids to think like that too?" Demiyah replied, "They sure would. But it boils down to what a person believes in their heart. If they are just repeating what their parents taught them without actually believing it, then it's most likely a case of being a metaphorical puppet. Dancing to their parent's opinion tune. Or talking as the case would be."

Two days later, Demiyah met the kids outside their classroom and told them, "We're going on a special trip this Saturday. So we have to be at the train station really early in the morning." Rachel asked, "Where are we going?" Demiyah replied, "Bey City. We heard there was another Thundercat descendant there."

That weekend, the whole gang went with Demiyah to Bey City. Lance led the Paladins to look on the south end of the city. James took the Next Avengers to look in the west side of the city. Aqua led the Keyblade wielders save for Demiyah to look on the east side of the city. Demiyah led Ken and the kids through the north side of the city. Each one of them had a communicator watch. It functioned like a normal watch but also kept them connected to each other.

Jake was lifted up by Demiyah so he could look at a display in a store window. A boy with blue hair and brown eyes said, "Are you guys new in town?" Demiyah turned to answer and said, "Oh my gosh! Your Tyson Granger of the G-Revs! I'm such a huge fan!" Ken looked dumbstruck as he watched his leader fangirl* over a dude they bumped into on the street. Which made the kids laugh. Jake said, "Big sis, you might want to answer his question." Demiyah shook her head, "Sorry. My friends and I are visiting for the day. We're looking for someone." Tyson asked, "Who are you looking for?" Demiyah said, "Does the word Thundercat mean anything to you?" Tyson said, "Personally no. But, my friend Ray said he was descended from one of the Thundercats once. It was in passing but it's strange you came here when he said a new Lady of the Thundercats was chosen." Demiyah said, "Can you introduce us? It's important." Tyson said, "Sure. Just give me a minute to call Ray." Ken made a quick call to the others who met up with them alongside Max Tate, Kai Hiwatori, and Hiro Granger. Daichi was at the dojo with Ray.

At the Granger dojo, Ray looked grumpy because Tyson said a fangirl he met by chance knew about the Thundercats. He saw the girl as the his former team the White Tigers stood close. Mariah watched Demiyah in confusion. Mariah said, "She moves like a lion." Demiyah smirked and allowed the change between her normal Human/Asgardian/Lunarian self and her Thunderan self to happen. Ray took one look at the sword on her belt and kneeled. "Princess. Hail Lady of the Thundercats." Ray's human self changed into his Thunderan form which resembled a tiger. He said, "I am Raymond Kon the descendant of Tygra. It is an honor to finally meet you Princess Demiyah descendant of Lion-O." The White Tigers kneeled to her as Demiyah returned to her normal form. She blushed as her cat ears and tail came out. She said flustered, "None of that please. I haven't taken my place as the next Lady of the Thundercats. We have a mission to complete. There are Dark forces at work in the worlds." Kai asked confused, "Worlds? As in plural?" Ken said, "Yes Kai, worlds. The Universe is far bigger than what you believe it to be. There are many worlds each with their own people and in many, magic. We're on a quest to save them. By gathering the descendants of the Thundercats so they can defeat Akurayami. Mumm-Ra's legacy." Mariah said disgusted, "Mumm-Ra had a legacy?" Ray commented, "That...is highly disturbing." Demiyah said dryly, "No kidding. Long story short, we have to gather new allies and go on an, I guess, life changing quest in order to save the worlds." Max said in a joking manner, "No pressure though."

Hiro asked, "Demiyah is Jake related to you?" Demiyah shrugged, "I honestly have no clue. He's like a little brother to me so that's what I call him." Tyson said, "You two sort of do look alike." James asked, "How do you look like Kim and Tommy if your adopted?" Demiyah replied, "A blood adoption ritual. I still read the biological daughter of my birth parents by standard DNA tests. Something specialized would show the blood adoption." Ventus said, "Wow. I was not expecting that." Izzy asked, "Demiyah what's DNA?" Demiyah said, "DNA or Deoxyribonucleic Acid is the biological coding for all living organisms. It is different for every individual everywhere. It's near impossible to replicate the exact DNA strands without the proper scietific equipment. Each living organism recieves exactly one half of their DNA from each parent. Humans generally have 23 pairs of chromosomes. Chromosome coming from the Greek words Chromo meaning colour and Soma meaning body. Chromosomes come in pairs. As I said, Humans have 23 pairs. Cats have 19 pairs. Nekojins have exactly 34 pairs. This is because we are capable of taking on feline traits and shifting into a feline. If you find a cat with 34 pairs of chromosomes then it's a nekojin. Chromosomes are in pairs because one is inherited from a mother and one from a father. Each Chromosome has genes. A gene is made of a large DNA molecule and has 'genetic code' which is passed from parent to offspring. There are two types of genes. Dominant and Recessive. A dominant gene will be present over a recessive gene. For example, Blue eyes is a Recessive gene. In the case of mutants, the X-Gene could be Recessive for years if not decades in a family line before becoming the Dominant Gene in a person's family line. Same with the Meta Gene which is similar to the X-Gene but initally is because of different circumstances mutating a normal Dominant Gene in a human or other life form. The more basic version of this is how some superheros have the same powers as their parents. This is because the parents powers are Dominant Genes. Or they were Recessive that got passed down."

Vanitas said deadpan, "I've said it before and I'll say it again. Your a real encyclopedia Demiyah." Terra joked and said, "Your a regular science Professor." Keith chuckled, "Looks like you've got a new nickname Miya." Everyone chuckled at Demiyah being called Professor. Pym said, "Next thing you know she'll start wearing glasses." Demiyah said sheepishly, "I actually do need them, but I usually wear contacts made by the Rangers that won't slip in battle. My dad wears these kind of contacts too." Demiyah removed the contacts and slipped on a pair of gold wire frame glasses. Matt said, "Now you and Pidge look darn near identical. Only real difference is your hair colors and skin tones." Pidge blinked and said amused, "It's almost like looking in a mirror." Demiyah giggled, her honey brown eyes sparkling in excitement.

After exchanging numbers with Ray and the White Tigers the gang went back to Odaibah. Jake on the train ride back asked, "Big sis, do DNA tests tell people about their family?" Demiyah replied, "There are tests like that. Why little Captain?" Jake said uncertain, "Well...it's just, Izzy and Cubby have real fuzzy memories about their families and I don't. We were found by Peter about the same time so I should have some memories of them. But I don't and I have to know where I come from. Whether or not I have a family. Izzy and Cubby's families are a mystery because they can't remember much. I don't know if my family is alive and looking for me or not." Demiyah hugged Jake and said, "If you want to know, I'll help you little bro."

The next day, Jake went with Demiyah down to the medical center. Jake held her hand as they walked through the building into a room where there was a big chair and some strange equipment. Jake asked curiously and using his sister's new nickname, "Professor what's this stuff?" Dana walked in and asked amused, "Professor?" Demiyah giggled, "Keith said it's my new nickname when Terra called me a Professor. And to answer your question, this is a Phlebotomy kit. Phlebotomy is a fancy way to say that blood is being drawn." Jake blinked and said, "Oh. Okay." Dana asked, "So what sort of test am I seeing Jake for today?" Demiyah replied, "He wanted to see if he had any family here. This world was where Peter found him, so he's curious since he doesn't have any memories of his family." Dana commented, "Kind of like you eh Professor." Demiyah said, "Don't call me that. But yes." Jake was nervous since he'd never got blood taken before, but Demiyah promised him it wasn't so bad. Once the blood draw was done the needle was removed from his arm and a yellow bandage was put on his arm where the needle was. Dana said, "It'll take about a week to run the test and get the results."

(In an unknown location)

A group of menacing beings known as the Dark Shadows, a group of inter-galactic treasure hunters were crowding around trying to find a special locket that would reveal locations of magical artifacts. Not knowing that Peter Pan sent it and the Book of Mysteries to Demiyah.

**Ending noites:**

**What Demiyah says about choices not abilities defining who we are: A quote from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets**

**Demiyah fangirling: She's fourteen give her a break. This shows she is indeed a normal girl despite her powers.**

**Peter being Guardian of Never Land: As he said places like the Mystic Islands require a Guardian. If he ever did want to grow up, then he would have to choose a new Guardian to take his place. Peter Pan wouldn't be his actual name, but a title for the Guardian. His actual name is one I'll eventually make up for this story so it's not canon.**

**Peter being an orphan: This isn't canon either, but it's how I do things. Not all orphans are lucky and Peter is meant to represent that.**

**Arianne: She is the Guardian of the Star of Life. And is the mother of one of the kids. I have yet to decide when to reveal it.**

**Star of Life: This is where the Lifestream flows from in my fic. In this mythos, the Lifestream is what guides spirits who pass on either before their time or when it's their time.**

**Professor: Demiyah spent most of her time expanding her knowledge, because when the Digidestineds would blow her off or in Ken's case be kept away from her by the others, she really had nothing better to do with her free time.**

**Demiyah needing glasses: This is from Zeltrax beating her. Obviously, she can heal just fine. But since she couldn't go blind because of her accelerated healing, she needs glasses instead.**

**Kyren: An oc I created to give Krolia a bit more background.**

**Jake's feeling about his family: Again important! This is because of Ursula supressing Jake's memories of his family.**

**Jake's familiarity with Demiyah holding him: Again is because of Ursula using her magic on Jake. Will become known in Arc 2 Chapter 1.**

**Ray as Tygra's descendant: This is far too tempting. His former team was the White Tigers and his Bit Beast is a Tiger so it made sense.**

**Izzy and Cubby not trusting Tj: They haven't really met many good adults in the time they've been in Never Land. So it's normal for them.**

**Jake knowing Tj from Demiyah: He's visited before as seen back in Chapter 9. Izzy and Cubby didn't go with Pidge and Hunk to school. Jake did and Demiyah introduced him to a number of people including Tj.**

_**Next Chapter Preview(Amaya aka Owlette): "Hi everyone, it's Amaya. Next time, it's school spirit week! It's so much fun getting to dress up! But on Wicked Wednesday, Inoue claims we're evil! I know she's the real bad guy, but when she convinces Kari and Tk that big sister and her friends partners should be deleted forever things get bad. But the real shock is coming for someone else. What is it? Flutterring feathers! Don't miss the next chapter of Digimon Adventure 03: Magic, Mutation, and Beyond: School Spirit, Monster Days, and Deception Revealed. See you there!"**_


	11. Chapter 11

DIgimon Adventure 03: Magic, Mutation, and Beyond

**Opening notes: Okay guys in this chapter, Inoue's true colors wil be revealed. Though her bond with Hawkmon won't get broken until near the end of Arc 2 which is a planned 15 chapters long. Matt, Hunk, Shiro, Pidge, Izzy, Cubby, Connor, Amaya, Rachel, and Greg will get Digimon Partners of their own. I have plans already for that. I also have plans for more PJ Mask powers to be revealed since they are Rachel's court. Also, Kari's reluctance to trust Inoue later on in this chapter is indeed important. It becomes relevant to a missing part of the Sailor Scouts. One Luna refused to talk about. Finally, Demiyah discovers the magic on her, her parents, and Jake in this chapter.**

**(Arc 1 Theme Song: Clear: English Cover by Lizz Robinett)**

_From the birds to the wind_

Demiyah is shown standing on a hill full of flowers.

_Is there any way for me to begin_

Demiyah pulls her D-3 out and sees the image of her Digimon Partner Veemon in front of her.

_Soaring into the sky_

Demiyah's hair is blowing in a gentle breeze as she sees a familiar blonde boy.

_With no wings to fly_

Demiyah drops her D-3 onto the grass and starts to move to pick it up.

_I guess I'll walk my way into the sunrise_

Four more hands move to pick it up for her.

_I can do it right_

Demiyah looks up to see Ventus, Vanitas, Aqua, and Terra. She tears up only for James Rogers, Francis Barton, Azari Munroe, Henry Pym jr, Torunn Thordottir, Ken, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Xion, Namine, and Kairi to appear behind them.

_Going_

Demiyah holds her D-3 in front of her heart. A smile on her face.

_Going_

The group moves to run down the hill.

_Going_

Everyone runs down the hill as there is a shimmer of sparkles.

_Going on_

The logo is shown in a burst of rainbow light.

_Reality is always different than I thought it'd be_

Demiyah is shown walking away from the Virtue Digidestined with Ken and their Digimon by their sides.

_It's silly for me to ever think that it would end up perfectly_

Demiyah rolls in her blankets only to fall out of bed. She pops up yawning.

_There is a crystal clear spring_

Her crystal glows brightly while feathers float around her.

_Hiding within my heart_

Orbs of white light float around Demiyah as images of the Arc are shown around her.

_And I wouldn't dare to fill it with despair_

Darkness seems to be covering the sky.

_No matter how I feel_

Demiyah holds her pink and silver Wayfinder to her heart as light glows.

_I'll make sure just to fill it with happy things_

Demiyah drops from the sky smiling as her friends free fall with her.

_This feeling_

Demiyah is shown in her school uniform walking to class.

_This feeling_

Demiyah sees Lance standing accross from her and blushes.

_This new feeling is so far into me_

Demiyah runs forward and shares a kiss with Lance.

_I don't know how to feel_

Lance returns her kiss and the two smile at each other after seperating.

_It almost isn't even real_

Demiyah looks down embarrassed. But Lance kisses her on the cheek.

_And now my tears are falling_

Demiyah cries tears of joy when she sees her friends and her surrogate siblings. All in their street clothes smiling happily.

_From the birds_

A white falcon and a pink crane fly above her head.

_To the wind_

The falcon and crane are joined in the air by a golden dragon.

_Is there any way for me to begin_

Demiyah is shown in front of a store looking in the window. Veemon standing next to her.

_Soaring into the sky_

Demiyah and her friends are seen riding on the backs of their digimon.

_With no wings to fly_

Demiyah jumps off of ExVeemon before landing in front of the shocked Virtue Digidestined.

_I guess I'll walk my way into the sunrise_

The sun rises as Demiyah turns away from the Digidestined and walks off.

_I can do it right_

Demiyah, Ken, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, and Vanitas are shown with their Digimon.

_Going_

Sora, Riku, and Kairi are show with their Digimon.

_Going_

Roxas, Namine, and Xion are shown with their Digimon.

_Going_

The Next Avengers are shown with their Digimon.

_Going on_

All of them are shown together in a group shot in front of the Castle of the Land of Departure.

_**Recap(Henry Pym jr): "Hi guys, it's Pym. Wow, so much has happened! Last time, Jake and his friends came to stay again. This time though they have no idea how long they'll be here. We also met another Thundercat descendant Ray Kon, descendant of Tygra. Cool huh? Oh and Demiyah got a new nickname 'Professor' from both Keith and Terra. Now everyone including Dana is calling her Professor! Jake also got blood taken so could find a clue to his family. Want to know what happens next? Stay tuned and find out!"**_

Arc 1 Chapter 11: School Spirit, Monster Day, and Deception Revealed:

It was early Monday morning when Demiyah walked in dressed up like she was a witch. She switched on the tv in the Kitchen to watch the news. When she was taking a drink from her soda* she spit it out and said shocked, "What the quiznak?!" She sent a text to her friends, Uncle, and boyfriend telling them to turn on channel 12 news. Because on the screen was her singing on the first day of school. Kim asked, "When did this happen? Better yet, how did this get on the news?" Tommy said, "I have no idea, but people are going to speculate and ask a ton of questions we won't be able to answer." Jake came in dressed as a vampire. Amaya was dressed as a harpy. Greg was dressed as a lizard boy. Rachel was dressed as a werewolf. They found her singing to be sweet. Jake asked, "Big sis, when did you sing that?" Demiyah said sheepishly, "My first day of school. I was just so excited since all the awesome friends I made over the summer were going to school with me."

At the Kamiya house, Kari was shocked. "Since when can Demiyah sing that well?" Taichi said, "I don't know, but watching this I can see why Demiyah got irritated when the fame started going to our heads. That line about my team coming along for the ride does make me sound like I have an ego. Though her family saving lives would make sense with how well she pulled off rescuing Digimon."

At the Ishida house Yamato was stunned, "She's good. Really good." Gabumon said, "I agree. She does seem like she enjoyed being in that brown haired boys arms a little too much."

At the school, everyone was talking together before class started. Aqua said, "How did they even get all that footage?' Demiyah banged her head on the picnic table. "It was Sailor Pluto. It has to be. This sort of insanity is right up her alley." Aqua fished her Scout communicator out of her backpack and called Pluto. Who admitted to sending the footage from the first day to the news station. Demiyah groaned as she moved to start Monster Monday of school spirit week.

(Song mode: Fright Song from Monster High)

Demiyah, Amaya, Rachel, Greg, and Jake were in their costumes walking down the dimly lit halls of the school.

Demiyah: _Ooh you give me the chills_

_Walking down a darkened hallway_

_Everybody turns to look at you_

_It's not because your different_

Amaya: _It's just because your so scary cool_

_A sinister style_

_Mystery with a smile_

_Your drop dead gorgeous_

_Drop dead gorgeous_

Rachel: _This school gives me the creeps_

_But when I'm with my peeps_

_You can't ignore us_

_This is where the ghoul kids rule!_

Demiyah, Rachel, and Amaya: _Monster Monster High_

_Monster High_

_Monster Monster High_

_Come on don't be shy_

_Monster High_

Connor is seen as a werecat alongside Lance who is a sea monster. Pidge is there dressed as a Gremlin next to Matt who is a ghost, Keith who is dragon, Hunk is a troll, and Allura who is dressed as a zombie.

_The party never dies_

_Monster Monster High_

_Monster High_

_Monster Monster High_

_Freaky chic and fly_

_Where student bodies lie!_

Terra is shown dressed as a frankenstien monster. Aqua is a freshwater monster. Ventus is a fallen angel. Vanitas is a demon. Riku is a wizard. It was so spooktacular even the Monster High crew were there thanks to Riku's illusion magic.

Jake : _Hey Frankie Stein's got me fallin' apart_

_Oh, Draculaura's stealin' my heart_

_Clawdeen Wolf you make me howl at the moon_

_Lagoona you're the finest fish in this lagoon_

Greg: _Cleo de Nile you so beguile _

_Even though you act so vile_

_And Deuce has stone cold style_

Greg and Jake: _These are my boos_

_My skeleton crew_

_A little strange but so are you_

_Don't ya wanna be a monster too? Ooooo!_

Pym was a wasp like monster. James was wendigo. Azari was a demonic panther. Francis was an Incubus. Torunn was a banshee. Namine was dressed a fire spirit. Xion was a demented puppet*. Roxas was dressed up as an evil clown. Sora was in his Halloween Town outfit. Kairi was a Succubus. Izzy was a skeleton pirate. Cubby was a demon bear.

Demiyah: _Oh freaky just got fabulous_

_Everybody wants a piece of you_

_The stars all smile, let's be realistic_

Aqua: _Most characteristic_

_Most hippin' horrific_

Allura: _A sinister style_

_Mystery with a smile_

_Your drop dead gorgeous_

_Drop dead gorgeous_

Pidge: _This school gives me the creeps_

_But when I'm with my peeps_

_You can't ignore us_

_This is where the ghoul kids rule!_

All of Demiyah's crew sang the chorus even the kids.

Demiyah's crew: _Monster Monster High_

_Monster High_

_Monster Monster High_

_Come on don't be shy_

_Monster High_

_The party never dies_

_Monster Monster High_

_Monster High_

_Monster Monster High_

_Freaky, chic, and fly_

_Where student bodies lie_

The cheerleaders or Fearleaders for the day stood together ans they chanted a goulish cheer.

Fearleaders: _M-O-N-S-T-E-R Monsters Monsters so Bizarre_

_M-O-N-S-T-E-R Monsters Monsters yes we are!_

_M-O-N-S-T-E-R Monsters Monsters so Bizarre_

_M-O-N-S-T-E-R Monsters Monsters yes we are!_

Demiyah's group were with the other students as the Paladins led the second to last verse.

Paladins: _(Monster Monster High_

_Monster High_

_Monster Monster High_

_Come on don't be shy_

_Monster High_

_The party never dies)_

_Monster Monster High_

_Monster High_

_Monster Monster High_

_Freaky, chic, and fly_

_Monster High_

_Where student bodies lie_

Everyone in school sang the last lines.

Everyone: _We've got spirits yes we do!_

_We've got spirits, how 'bout you?_

_We've got spirits yes we do!_

_We've got spirits, how 'bout you?!_

All of the students ran to their classes. Before a disembodied voice spoke.

Unknown voice: _Ha ha ha ha_

_Knock 'em DEAD!_

(Song mode end)

Classes while spooky were fun. And by the end of the day everyone left school giggling.

The next day was Tune in Tuesday. That meant they had to dress up like they were in a 50's Musical like Grease. The boys looked good in their biker gear while the girls looked adorable in their poodle skirts and blouses.

Next was Wicked Wednesday. A day where they dressed up and acted like if they were VK's from the Descendants movies. But only while on campus. Demiyah grinned evily and said, "Let's give S.G.A a taste of evil. Wicked ways beneath the skin. Let all who hear it now join in." Demiyah cackled as she let out her magic.

Demiyah, Pidge, Ken, and Roxas: _We got all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D_

_We got all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D_

Roxas: _Come on!_

Demiyah, Ken, Pidge, and Roxas:_ Hey hey hey hey_

_Hey hey hey hey_

_Hey hey hey hey_

_Hey hey hey hey_

Demiyah was seen dressed up similar to Mal. Only her outfit was dark pink, navy blue, and dark gold.

Demiyah: _Crashing the party _

_Guess they lost my invitation_

_Friendly reminder _

_Got my own kind of persuasion_

At the word persuasion, Demiyah's eyes glowed dark pink like how Mal's would glow green. Roxas was shown dressed up in a mix of Carlos' outfit and his Twilight Town outfit. Only he had a charm with the Heartless symbol on his belt loop.

Roxas: _Looks like this place could use _

_A bit of misbehaivior_

_Happily ever after_

_With a little flavor_

Ken was dressed in a newer version of his Digimon Emperor outfit. It was a black leather jacket with a stylized Unversed symbol over his heart, a dark purple nearly black wire mesh shirt, ripped dark gray jeans tucked into black steel toed boots. A whip was on his belt and he wore black leather gloves. As well as black and dark purple glasses with the Heartless symbol on them.

Ken: _I'm bad to the bone_

_With even worse intentions_

_We're gonna steal the show_

_And leave them all defenseless_

Pidge was shown in a rather unlike her punk outfit. It was a dark green muscle shirt, a black biker jacket, black biker jeans, silver chains hanging from her pants, black boots, black fingerless gloves with silver studs, and she had a green streak in her hair. A dark green and black amulet similar to the Heart of Candracar was around her neck.

Pidge: _A fairy tale life_

_Can be oh so over rated_

_So raise your voices and_

_Let's get it activated_

All four were standing in front of the school. Inoue watching secretly. She knew what was going on but she wanted Demiyah and her new team out of the way. So she was going to lie to the others.

Demiyah, Ken, Pidge, and Roxas: _Long live havin' some fun_

_We take what we want_

_There's so many ways to be Wicked_

_With us evil lives on_

_The right side of wrong_

_There's so many ways to be wicked_

Demiyah and Pidge were 'spelling' everyone else as they sang.

Pidge and Demiyah: _Apple, apple_

_Dip, dip_

_Wanna try it?_

_Tick, tick_

_Take a bite_

_Come on be bold_

_Change the way this story's told!_

The next group of four stepped up Amaya who was dressed like how Evie was in the movies only in dark red, gray, and magenta.

Amaya: _This time the Dark is_

_Finally getting your attention_

Rachel was in her old Luna Girl persona with a VK twist. The suit was a pair of black pants, a black shirt, a black jacket, and black boots.

Rachel: _We're wicked by the book_

_And class is back in session_

Greg was seen dressed like how Jay was in the movies only in black, dark yellow, and green.

Greg: _You like it, steal it_

_Gotta beat 'em to the treasure_

Connor was seen dressed up like Ben was in the second movie. Instead of a beanie he wore a bandana.

Connor: _A rite of passage_

_Bad just doesn't get much better_

Connor, Greg, Amaya, and Rachel: _Long live havin' some fun_

_We take what we want_

_There's so many ways to be Wicked_

_With us evil lives on_

_The right side of wrong_

_There's so many ways to be wicked_

Aqua was shown dressed in a dark blue crop top, black leather biker pants, black heeled boots, and a feminine biker vest.

Aqua: _Mother always knows best_

Kairi was dressed in a black and dark red version of her normally pink and white dress. Under the dress, she had dark gray leggings.

Kairi: _Show her pass every test_

Riku was in his old suit sans the man skirt.

Riku: _Hear her voice in my head_

Jake was shown next dressed similarly to Harry Hook.

Jake: _Evil is the only real way to win_

The others were seen. Xion dressed similar to Uma. Namine dressed in a manner like CJ Hook. Sora dressed up in an outfit like Xemnas' old outfit with a twist. Terra was dressed in a similar manner to Xehanort's clothes when he attacked all those years ago. Izzy and Cubby in outfits like Jake's. James dressed up like a mix of Carlos and Ben's outfits. Francis like a punk version of Chad Charming. Torunn was dressed like Mal and Evie mixed. Pym dressed up in a dark yellow shirt, black jeans, black boots, and a dark gray jacket. Azari was dressed like Connor except in black and had a beanie. Keith was in a red shirt, a black leather jacket, his signature gloves, black boots,and black biker pants. Lance was in an outfit like Keith's except his shirt was dark blue and a leather wrist cuff instead. Hunk was dressed exactly like Jay. Matt was dressed like Gil. Allura was dressed like Freddie Facilier.

Everyone: _We got all the ways to be_

_(Hey, hey, hey, hey)_

_W-I-C-K-E-D_

_Let's go!_

_We got all the ways to be_

_(Hey, hey, hey, hey)_

_W-I-C-K-E-D_

Demiyah's crew: _Long live havin' some fun_

_We take what we want_

_There's so many ways to be Wicked_

_With us evil lives on_

_The right side of wrong_

_There's so many ways to be wicked_

_Cruel and Unusual_

_We're taking control_

_There's so many ways to wicked_

_With us evil lives on_

_The right side of wrong_

_There's so many ways to be wicked_

_(Hey, hey, hey, hey)_

Everyone: _We got all the ways to be_

_W-I-C-K-E-D_

_We got all the ways to be_

_W-I-C-K-E-D_

_We got all the ways to be_

_W-I-C-K-E-D_

_We got all the ways to be_

Demiyah's eyes glowed dark pink as the song ended.

Demiyah: _So many ways to be Wicked_

After school the gang was hanging out at the park when Silphymon attacked. Vanitas and Ventus pooled their power for a strong Reflega spell. Demiyah demanded, "What the hell was that for Inoue!" Inoue said wickedly, "Your evil Demiyah. And Evil needs to be destroyed." Tk looked like he really believed her. Kari openly looked reluctant to believe Inoue. Jake said, "Big sis isn't evil! She's the nicest person there is!" Inoue said, "Then tell me brat, what was it I saw on that school campus?" Pidge said irritated, "For real? It's school spirit week. We were playing around. It was for todays theme." Kari used her phone to look it up and showed Tk and the others who showed up. Using her digivice she broke up the DNA Digivolution. Inoue growled and forced Hawkmon to Dark Digivolve into BlackAquilamon. She jumped up onto his back and said, "Then if you won't stand down willingly, I'll have to take over the Real and Digital Worlds."

Inoue flew off as Taichi said, "I admit it. We screwed up. Inoue played us all. Can you forgive us Demiyah?"

Demiyah looked at the Virtue Digidestineds and said, "After everything you said and did. No I can't. You want my trust, your going to have to earn it all over again*. And no ammount of flirting from Tk is gonna change my mind*. I'm perfectly content with my relationship with Lance." Lance wrapped his arms around Demiyah and said, "Leave. You've done enough damage to her already fragile psyche. Get lost pendejos*!" Connor said also mad, "Leave big sister alone you hijos de putas*!" Everyone stared at the seven year old as the Virtue Digidestineds left. Pidge said impressed, "I think that's the first time I've ever heard you swear Connor." Said brunette blushed and said after a minute, "I was mad at them. They made big sister feel so sad and made her develop self esteem issues like Primo*."

The rest of school spirit week went by in a bit of shock for Demiyah. She was unused to having people she could lean on and depend on. She couldn't comprehend the Cyber Knights, Jake, his crew, the PJ Masks, and the Paladins would openly let her voice her doubts and fears. Would actually have her moments of weakness*. It was something she never had with her Original team of Scouts* or the Virtue Digidestineds*. Ken let her rant all she wanted before then, but they rarely talked after Armageddemon was defeated.

Halloween came and Demiyah was excited. Despite Yolei's true colors being revealed. Lance asked, "What's got you in a good mood? The carnival tonight?" Demiyah replied, "While I'm excited for the Halloween Carnival, today is also Dia De Los Muertos." Jake asked, "What's Dia De Los Muertos?" Lance said, "Dia De Los Muertos translated to English means Day of The Dead. A day to remember our lost loved ones. Many hispanic cultures celebrate it. Though it started out as a celebration by the Celtics. I wasn't aware you celebrated it Miya. Is one of you adopted parents part spanish or mexican?" Demiyah shook her head, "Uncle Rocky and Uncle Carlos introduced my family to the tradition. My adopted family has many cultures in it so I was raised on a large number of traditions and celebrated different holidays." Sora asked, "What's so special about it?" Demiyah said, "I was just excited. Because, Dia De Los Muertos is the one day of the year we get to honor the family who aren't with us anymore. It's like we're throwing a Party. And everyone we love is invited." Demiyah spun around in her school uniform and began to sing.

Demiyah: _Dia De Los Muertos is my favorite day_

_We honor all our loved ones who have passed away_

_We go to the graveyard build altars in their name_

_We share our memories of them by the candle flame_

Paladins, Cyber Knights, and the Kids: _We share our memories of them by the candle flame_

Demiyah: _Dia De Los Muertos the one day of the year_

_We bake up treats so tasty to fill us with good cheer_

_Sugar skulls and sweet bread are made with love and care_

_Then brought down to the altar for everyone to share_

Paladins, Cyber Knights, and the Kids: _Their brought down to the altar for everyone to share_

Demiyah: _This is the day we all wait_

_This is the day we celebrate_

Paladins, Cyber Knights, and the Kids: _The festival of Love_

_The festival of Love_

Demiyah: _This is the day we all wait_

_This is the day we celebrate_

Paladins, Cyber Knights, and the Kids: _The festival of Love_

_The festival of Love_

Demiyah: _Dia De Los Muertos means more to me this year_

_Since Mama, Papi, and mi amigas are no longer here_

_But I'm not feeling sad now I'm feeling joy inside_

_Because this festival keeps their memories alive_

_This is the day we all wait_

_This is the day we celebrate_

Paladins, Cyber Knights, and the Kids: _The festival of Love_

_The festival of Love_

Demiyah: _Ha_

Everyone: _This is the day we all wait_

_This is the day we celebrate_

_The festival of Love_

_The festival of Love_

Demiyah: _It's time to celebrate_

Everyone: _The festival of Love_

_The festival of Love_

_The festival of Love!_

Everyone chuckled as Demiyah showed that she was raised in a multi-cultural, multi-racial, and multi-orientation family. Some of her adopted family members were gay, bisexual, queer, lesbian, ace, aro, pan, and some were nonbinary. It taught Demiyah growing up, Love was Love no matter what.

That night, Demiyah was finished getting dressed up and was taking the kids to the school fair. Her costume was a story book Princess. Wild Blaze found it adorable and got Kim to help him make armor like Magnamon's. So Wild Blaze went dressed up as Magnamon. Lance was dressed up as a story book Prince. Yue was dressed in greek style armor. Connor was dressed up as the Cheshire Cat. Rachel was a wolf. Amaya was Flossy Flash. Greg was to Wild Blaze's delight Flamedramon. Jake was amusingly the original Green Ranger. Tommy who Kim talked into it came out dressed as Batman. Demiyah laughed taking a picture to send to Connor McKnight. Kim came out as Batgirl. The pink version of the costume of course. Celeste was dressed up like Cleopatra.

Demiyah, Amaya, Greg, Wild Blaze, Yue, Lance, Celeste, Rachel, Jake, Connor, Kim, and Tommy walked into the fair. Kim and Tommy both letting Demiyah and the kids find their friends while they went off to the adults only haunted house.

Keith was Mako from Legend of Korra. Hunk was Bolin. Matt was Freakazoid. Allura was Princess Zelda. Pidge was Link. Aqua was Blake Belladona from RWBY. Xion was Ruby Rose. Kairi was Bloom from Winx Club. Namine was Jinx from Teen Titans. Sora was Goku while Vanitas was Vegeta. Ventus was Edward Elric. Terra was Alphonse Elric. Riku was Alan Walker. Torunn was Supergirl. Francis was Green Arrow. He even used his phone to snap a picture to send to his dad. Azari was Static Shock. Pym was Klarion the Witch Boy. Roxas was Gear. Ken was the White Blaster Beetleborg. Which Hunk felt flattered by. Though no one knew why. James was Robin.

The gang had fun. Got a ton of candy and prizes. Even the digimon had their own fun with their partners. That night, Demiyah lit a white candle as her family set up for the tradition where they ate a small meal outside with places set for the loved ones they lost. That year Demiyah and Shiro who dressed up as Cyborg 004 set two more places. For Demiyah's birth parents Kasai and Natsumi. Lance set a place for his great grandma. Hunk set a plate for his Uncle who passed. Pidge and Matt each set the places for their grandparents. Keith set a place for Thace who he was friends with. Allura set places for Trigel, Blaytz, Gyrgan, her mother, and her father. Coran set a place for two people even Allura was shocked to hear about. His wife and daughter*. Demiyah also set one other place. For Lion-O. Wild Blaze lit a white candle and whispered into the wind, "Wizardmon I hope you can find your way back to Gatomon. I know our teams are feuding but she deserves it after everything Myotismon did."

The next morning, Demiyah got a call from Madison who was helping Dana with doing Jake's DNA test. Since Jake had been complaining of headaches recently. Madison said once she arrived, "There's magic on you four and on some of your photos. It'll take some time to find the counter spell. By the time Dana has the test results on Tuesday, I should have the spell too. Since I know what the spell is thankfully." Demiyah said, "Thanks a lot Maddi. I hope Jake isn't disappointed when it comes to the reslults." Kim said to her daughter, "You and me both."

**Ending notes:**

**Inoue: I did say her deception was revealed this chapter didn't I?**

**Pendejos: Assholes**

**Hijos de Putas: Sons of Bitches.(Yeah Connor was mad. Uranians have bad tempers.)**

**Demiyah not forgiving the Virtue Digidestineds: They blew her off and pushed her concerns when she voiced them to the side. The First Generation unknowingly tried to make her a second Taichi by comparring how she wasn't like him as a leader.**

**Tk flirting with Demiyah: Since Davis is female in this Tk flirts. He flirted with her a lot during their normal adventures.**

**Xion's monster costume: Not on purpose! I couldn't find a good monster fit for her.**

**Demiyah's shock to her concerns and doubts being voiced and heard: Demiyah was told she had to maintain her cool and be calm as a leader. As the Pink Dino Ranger she had none of that. She was the 6th ranger. She was allowed to be distant. As Sailor Moon she was told the same thing by Luna. It got even worse when she was revealed as the Princess. As leader of the Virtue Digidestineds she was told to behave like a leader should. And that she should be more like Taichi.**

**Coran having a family: It isn't said if he was married in canon. But I figured it would be a good way to explain why he practically adopted not only Allura but the Paladins as his own.**

**Lance's self esteem issues: Are from what I've seen of him in the show.**

**Demiyah's adopted family: The Rangers consider one another family. So Demiyah grew up calling the adult rangers her aunts and uncles. the one who were on her team and teenagers later teams had are her cousins. The same goes for the Ranger allies. Different cultures and different customs. Something she was exposed to all her life. I figure the Rangers don't care what someones orientation is sexually. They accept them as they are no questions asked. So Demiyah was raised on the notion that it doesn't matter if someone like the opposite gender, the same gender, both, or none at all. Their still people no matter who they are and where they come from.**

_**Next Chapter preview(Allura): "Greetings everyone, this is Princess Allura. Next time, we find out about what was in the satchel Jake had with him when he and his crew came here. And Jake's DNA test results are revealed. But it's what none of us were expecting! We finally see the HQ Demiyah had made for us. We also get a new team member in someone we weren't expecting! See you on the next chapter of Digimon Adventure 03: Magic, Mutation, and Beyond: Family, Mysteries, and Light's Choice. Let's go Voltron Force!"**_


	12. Chapter 12

akaDigimon Adventure 03: Magic, Mutation, and Beyond

**Opening Notes: Here we are! The conclusion of Arc 1! And reveal of Jake's DNA test result to the Olivers. In this chapter we find out about the term 'Guardian'. We also set up for the next Arc of the story. Kari also makes her choice of who to follow as a Leader. Taichi who kept her sheltered or Demiyah who encouraged her to expand her horizons. Finally what's in the Satchel is revealed.**

**(Arc 1 Theme Song: Clear: English Cover by Lizz Robinett)**

_From the birds to the wind_

Demiyah is shown standing on a hill full of flowers.

_Is there any way for me to begin_

Demiyah pulls her D-3 out and sees the image of her Digimon Partner Veemon in front of her.

_Soaring into the sky_

Demiyah's hair is blowing in a gentle breeze as she sees a familiar blonde boy.

_With no wings to fly_

Demiyah drops her D-3 onto the grass and starts to move to pick it up.

_I guess I'll walk my way into the sunrise_

Four more hands move to pick it up for her.

_I can do it right_

Demiyah looks up to see Ventus, Vanitas, Aqua, and Terra. She tears up only for James Rogers, Francis Barton, Azari Munroe, Henry Pym jr, Torunn Thordottir, Ken, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Xion, Namine, and Kairi to appear behind them.

_Going_

Demiyah holds her D-3 in front of her heart. A smile on her face.

_Going_

The group moves to run down the hill.

_Going_

Everyone runs down the hill as there is a shimmer of sparkles.

_Going on_

The logo is shown in a burst of rainbow light.

_Reality is always different than I thought it'd be_

Demiyah is shown walking away from the Virtue Digidestined with Ken and their Digimon by their sides.

_It's silly for me to ever think that it would end up perfectly_

Demiyah rolls in her blankets only to fall out of bed. She pops up yawning.

_There is a crystal clear spring_

Her crystal glows brightly while feathers float around her.

_Hiding within my heart_

Orbs of white light float around Demiyah as images of the Arc are shown around her.

_And I wouldn't dare to fill it with despair_

Darkness seems to be covering the sky.

_No matter how I feel_

Demiyah holds her pink and silver Wayfinder to her heart as light glows.

_I'll make sure just to fill it with happy things_

Demiyah drops from the sky smiling as her friends free fall with her.

_This feeling_

Demiyah is shown in her school uniform walking to class.

_This feeling_

Demiyah sees Lance standing accross from her and blushes.

_This new feeling is so far into me_

Demiyah runs forward and shares a kiss with Lance.

_I don't know how to feel_

Lance returns her kiss and the two smile at each other after seperating.

_It almost isn't even real_

Demiyah looks down embarrassed. But Lance kisses her on the cheek.

_And now my tears are falling_

Demiyah cries tears of joy when she sees her friends and her surrogate siblings. All in their street clothes smiling happily.

_From the birds_

A white falcon and a pink crane fly above her head.

_To the wind_

The falcon and crane are joined in the air by a golden dragon.

_Is there any way for me to begin_

Demiyah is shown in front of a store looking in the window. Veemon standing next to her.

_Soaring into the sky_

Demiyah and her friends are seen riding on the backs of their digimon.

_With no wings to fly_

Demiyah jumps off of ExVeemon before landing in front of the shocked Virtue Digidestined.

_I guess I'll walk my way into the sunrise_

The sun rises as Demiyah turns away from the Digidestined and walks off.

_I can do it right_

Demiyah, Ken, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, and Vanitas are shown with their Digimon.

_Going_

Sora, Riku, and Kairi are show with their Digimon.

_Going_

Roxas, Namine, and Xion are shown with their Digimon.

_Going_

The Next Avengers are shown with their Digimon.

_Going on_

All of them are shown together in a group shot in front of the Castle of the Land of Departure.

_**Recap(Roxas): "Hi everyone, it's Roxas. Last time, it was school spirit week. We had fun up until Wicked Wednesday. Inoue attacked and revealed her true intentions to the Virtue Digidestineds. They also wanted Demiyah to forgive them and come back. Not likely at this point. She told them off. But something is telling me Kari is torn between what team she wants to be on."**_

Arc 1 Chapter 12: Family, Mysteries, and Light's Choice:

The next morning since it was Saturday, everyone in Demiyah's group met at the Oliver house including Izzy and Cubby. Jake realized he never asked what it meant. "Big sis, what does being a Guardian of a place mean?" Demiyah blinked. "I never told you guys?" Everyone shook their head no. Demiyah took a calming breath before saying, "To be chosen as a Guardian means the protector of the Star of Life, which is where the Lifestream flows from, sees you as a worthy person to watch over the magic of a certain realm or place. Each Guardian is given a magical key that allows them to stay in that world for as long as they like. Arianne is the protector of the Star of Life and in many cases is seen as the Angel who guides souls to their proper afterlife. When someone is chosen the Guardians of Childhood are informed of the newest Chosen. However there are two kinds of Guardians. Guardians of Magic and the Guardians of Childhood*. Peter is a very rare case. He almost did die and as such the Man In Moon or MiM as the Guardians of Childhood call him tapped him as the official Guardian* of children who die before they could live a full life. But Arianne giving him the Never Portal Key allowed him to return to life. Peter, by birth Pietro Rasputain the little brother to Piotr Rasputain's* aka Colossus' great great grandfather, was left for dead by the matron of Stormblazers Orphanage after the kind elderly matron who ran the place before her passed away. She had a habit of picking and choosing which children to keep, which to send to labor halls, which to send to other orphanages, and which to leave for dead. The matron Kialiska Schmidt* grandmother to the villain known as Red Skull also had a habit of beating the children left for dead. Pietro got lucky and he decided if adults wouldn't help him or other children, then he would make sure the kids he saved stayed in Never Land and never grow up. Each year the Guardians of Magic meet at Rainbow Castle. There we hold a yearly conference where we share the things we do over the year and discuss the problems our realm or world to Guard and protect face. Peter has usually shared his disgust for people who abuse their children. And usually hands over a list of children he helps. I normally share my news about the magic I encounter and the spells I've had to correct over the year. On New Years we gather after midnight and meet with each other to renew our pacts as Guardians. Normally once someone is chosen, they only make their pact once and done. But it puts all of the Guardians of Magic at ease." Pidge said, "Have there been issues with the Guardians of Childhood and the Guardians of Magic? And what exactly is the difference between the groups?"

Demiyah replied, "We normally don't have issues with the Guardians of Childhood. But the main difference is the Guardians of Childhood make sure kids believe in Magic. It's the Guardians of Magic's job to make sure that the Magic still exists to believe in. There are people who want to destroy magic. And who want to shroud the worlds in sadness. This is why the Council of Magic was formed and each world, realm, or place with magic is given a Guardian or a set of Guardians who protect the Heart of Magic* of the different worlds. The Heart of Magic in a world could be a place, a thing, or even a person. The problem is to find it. The Heart of Magic if a person is normally raised by a human family. Since the Heart of Magic traditionally would be a round crystal, the Guardian or Guardians are usually placed in a situation to where they are close to the avatar of the Heart. Take for example the Moon Kingdom. The Light of Hope is the power of the Royal Family. But the Starlight Crystal would be the Heart of Magic. To protect it, the Starlight Crystal was hidden within one of the Princesses on the day they were born. But no one knows who it is. So when the people of the Silver Millenium wer reborn on Earth, the Heart of the Moon Kingdom was also kept safe that way." Everyone stared in awe. Izzy said to Jake, "Did you give Demiyah what was in the satchel Peter gave you?" Jake facepalmed and replied, "I forgot*. I'll go get it."

Jake returned with the satchel and handed it to Demiyah. She opened it to reveal a compass like locket, a book resembling the Xenotome, and a letter. The letter read,

_**Dear Demiyah,**_

_**This is Peter writing to you. Jake has given this to you I hope. The book is called the Book of Mysteries. It's holds the riddles to the magical artifacts hidden by the ancestors of yourself and your friends a long time ago.* The locket is the Sky Compass. The item that enables you to find where the item is hidden once you figure out the riddle to where it was placed. A group of inter-galactic Black Market dealers calling themselves the Dark Shadows are after the artifacts too. It's important that you find them first. Also, please look out for Jake for me. I don't know why, but my heart is telling me he won't stay in Never Land forever*. From one Guardian of Magic* to another. See you next month for the yearly meeting,**_

_**Peter**_

Demiyah looked stunned as she opened the book. To which the first riddle appeared.

**On the Isle where those of the Rainbow Flames gather, shall the Lady of Water and Princess of Miracles to the higest lookout be. The song of the Water's Great Guardian played by Miracles, shall awaken the Heart of the Sea.**

Aqua asked confused, "What does that mean?" Demiyah blinked and re-read the line about the 'Water's Great Guardian' and promptly started banging her head on the wall. Lance asked, "What? You have an idea?" Demiyah pulled up Bulbapedia* as Terra said, "Not the time for your Pokemon obsession Demiyah." Demiyah read out loud the prophecy from the second movie.

"_**Disturb not the Harmony of Fire, Ice, or Lightning.**_

_**Lest these Titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash.**_

_**Though the Water's Great Guardian shall arise to quell the fighting.**_

_**Alone it's song will fail.**_

_**Thus the world shall turn to ash.**_

_**O, Chosen One, into thine hands**_

_**Bring together all three.**_

_**Their treasures combined,**_

_**Tame the beast of the Sea.**_

_**From trio of Islands,**_

_**Ancient spheres shall you take.**_

_**For between life and death,**_

_**O the diff'rence you'll make.**_

_**Climb to the shrine to right what is wrong.**_

_**And the world will be healed by the Guardian's song.***_

Sound familiar to anyone? And not just because it's from one of my favorite movies either." Jake said, "The riddle! The 'Water's Great Guardian' was mentioned by title in riddle." Demiyah grinned, "Got it in one." Aqua stared, "So we have to find this Isle, then go to the tallest lookout, which is I think the cliffs towards the ocean, and play Lugia's song?" Demiyah shrugged and said, "Sounds like it to me."

The next day, Sunday, to Demiyah's surprise, Kari came over. Jake was sitting with the girls in Demiyah's room since it was agreed on when Demiyah went to the bathroom someone would be close to her when she was around the Virtue Digidestineds. Kari asked, "What's your new team like?" Demiyah replied, "Their my family and we look out for each other. We let each other have our moments of weakness and voice our doubts, fears, misgivings, and worries. Something the Virtue Digidestined never let me have." Kari said, "I was wondering something." Demiyah asked, "What?" The rest of her group of friends were in her room including the kids and Digimon. Kari replied, "Could I...join your new team?" Demiyah blinked in shock, "What for?" Kari looked down and said, "Everyone is ranting about how you should have forgiven them. Takenouchi started ranting and raving about how you 'spend all your time with freaks who should die' her words, not mine. I can't stand it anymore. it's giving me headaches and irritates the crap out of me! When you were team leader you encouraged us to try new things and give others a fair chance. I..I honestly miss that. I want to expand my horizons and do new things. It don't matter what my position is on the team. Just so long as I'm on it. Though I have to find a place to stay. Since Taichi and my parents gave me an ultimatium. If I join your team, then I have to find somewhere else to live and a different school." Keith stepped out of the room to call his parents. A few minutes later he said, "My family is willing to take you in Kari. Though you will have to help out with the chores around the house. And help my dad at his cafe for a few hours every weekend. They'll even arrange for you to attend S.G.A with us as well." Kari said greatful, "I'd be glad to abide by those rules. I still get royalties from Tk's books and Demiyah does too. So money isn't the problem. I can shell out some money for food bills since Gatomon is staying too."

That afternoon, Kari with help from the Paladins packed up her things and sent them ahead to Keith's house. Taichi said as Kari handed her key to him, "I am very disappointed in you Kari. You should know better." Kari picked up her duffle and walked out the front door.

On Monday, it was Kari's first day of school and she was nervous. Keith put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry. There's nothing to be afraid of." She smiled greatfully at her friend as she went to her classes.

After school the entire Gang, Kari included were led by Demiyah to a large building. Matt asked as they entered it, "Where are we?" Demiyah chuckled as she hit a switch, "Welcome to our new HQ. When I was confirmed as the heiress to the Sanada ninja clan and the daughter of Kasai and Natsumi Motomiya I inherited quite a bit of money. So I bought this place and had the Rangers renovate it into a proper base for our team. Missions and all." Pidge took a look at the computers and squealed. Allura was impressed and greatful that Demiyah even included launch pads and bays for the Lions. Kari was interested in the area for them to hang out in. She saw snack cupboards and fridges full of food of all sorts. Even alien food. At Hunk's questioning look Demiyah said, "Some of our missions may require us to be here a while. Best of all we have places to sleep, a medical bay, and security if anyone tries to break in." Keith asked, "Like what a canon in the wall?" Demiyah shrugged nonchalantly, "Among other things."

Tuesday, as Jake was in class, he remembered that today was the day he would get his test results back. But he also knew he was getting the magic off of him thanks to Madison Rocca*. He listened to Mr. Johnson talk about the moments the Wild West Rangers made a difference on in World History before the bell for lunch rang.

Meeting his friends in the cafeteria, Jake said, "So how's school been for everyone so far?" Demiyah ruffled his hair and said, "It's been fine little Captain." Kari said, "I'm amazed so much happened because of people with powers even if it was indirectly. I never knew the Super Soldier Serum was made because of the Wild West Rangers inspiring Dr. Erskin.*" James chuckled, "It's amazing how little people remember about a lot of things. Not many realize people with powers no matter the source can help people every single day."

After school Jake went with Tommy back to the house. He went to his room to wait for Dana and Madison to come over. Demiyah came in and gave him a big hug to comfort him. Jake smiled as he sat on Demiyah's lap listening to her sing.

Demiyah: _She was staring out the window of that SUV_

_Complain' sayin' I can't wait to turn eighteen_

_She said, I'll make my own money_

_And I'll make my own rules_

_Mama put the car in park out there in front of the school_

_And she kissed her head_

_And said I was just like you_

_You're gonna miss this_

_You're gonna want this back_

_You're gonna wish these days_

_Hadn't gone by so fast_

_These are some good times_

_So take a good look around_

_You may not know it now_

_But you're gonna miss this_

_Before she knows it_

_She's a brand new bride_

_In her one bedroom apartment_

_And her daddy stops by_

_He tells her it's a nice place_

_She says, It'll do for now_

_Starts talking about babies_

_And buying a house_

_And daddy shakes his head_

_And says baby just slow down_

_You're gonna miss this_

_You're gonna want this back_

_You're gonna wish these days_

_Hadn't gone by so fast_

_These are some good times_

_So take a good look around_

_You may not know it now_

_But you're gonna miss this_

_Five years later there's a plumber_

_Working on the water heater_

_Dog's barking_

_Phone's ringing_

_One kid's crying_

_One kid's screaming_

_And she keeps apologizing_

_He says they don't bother me_

_I've got two babies of my own_

_One's thirty-six one's twenty-three_

_It's hard to believe_

_But you're gonna miss this_

_You're gonna want this back_

_You're gonna wish these day_

_Hadn't gone by so fast_

_These are some good times_

_So take a good look around_

_You may not know it now_

_But you're gonna miss this_

_You're gonna miss this_

_Yeah, you're gonna miss this_

Jake didn't know why, but whenever Demiyah sang that song, he always felt so calm. It especially helped when he had a bad dream. He kept finding it far too easy to be here. Like he was already home. Demiyah and Jake heard Kim call for Demiyah. She set Jake down on his bed and kissed his cheek. "I'll be back soon little Captain." Jake smiled and said, "Okay."

Demiyah stepped into the front room and read over the test results. After getting magic taken off of her she asked in shock, "How in the worlds is this possible?! I would remember if this was true!" Jake heard her scream and was worried. He ran out the door beofre saying, "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in little bit!"

Lance came over when he was called by Amaya to comfort a crying Demiyah. Connor, Keith, Pidge, Matt, Kari, and Ken showing up with him. Kari asked, "Demiyah, what's wrong?" Demiyah said, "Ursula the Sea Witch made me forget a fourth member of my family. He was born when I was seven." Ken asked, "Who was it?" Demiyah said with tears in her eyes, "Jake. Jake is my little brother. Mom gave birth to him when I was seven before I became Sailor Moon. Luna my former advisor told her to. Saying I didn't deserve happiness. She even altered all of my family pictures from that time frame to not show him and made it so the flash drives and dvd's of my home movies were locked in a box that we forgot where the key was. I remember now. And..oh Moon Spirits! Jake heard me scream, so he's probably upset about it. We have to find him! It's going to rain soon."

Kari, Matt, and Pidge made the call to the rest of the Gang. Telling them about how Jake ran off. Everyone splitting up to look for him.

**Ending notes:**

**Jake being Demiyah's little brother: I did say it was a plot point. Her family wasn't the only one messed with which will come to light in Arc 2 and Arc 3.**

**The song Demiyah sang to Jake: It get's revealed in Arc 2 as to why it's special between them.**

**Kari defecting to Demiyah's team: Again important for the plot. Takenouchi was infected by Inoue's evil magic. I say Evil and not Dark because as Vanitas here shows Darkness is not always Evil and Light is not always Good.**

**The Guardians of Childhood: From Rise of the Guardians. I haven't watched it a while but I do love Jack Frost.**

**Yearly meeting: A way for the different Guardians to trade ideas to protect their worlds better.**

**Peter being related to Piotr: Something I knew would be a fun thing.**

**Red Skull's grandmother as Matron: If Red Skull was a bastard he had to get it from somewhere.**

**Prophecy from Pokemon the Movie 2000: Again this is one plot point I had to include. When I decided to create the Heart of the Sea, it was far too tempting.**

**Madison Rocca: Both Rocca sister's work in Odaibah. Madison has water and by proxy Sea magic. So she's removing the spell.**

**The Wild West Rangers inspiring Dr. Erskin: An idea of my own invention. He had to be inspired by someone.**

**Bulbapedia: This is a real thing. I found it while browsing on my phone.**

**The Ancestors hiding the Artifacts: This was to protect them since they were made by Guardian Magic.**

**Peter's feeling: Again because of Jake's newly discovered parantage.**

**Guardian of Magic: Term for theose who own the Portal Keys.**

**Heart of Magic: Like from the series W.I.T.C.H each world has a magical Heart.**

**Peter being the Guardian to children who die before their time: Like in Kaybugg1's fics. I recomend them highly on Fanfiction dot net and DeviantArt**

**Bond showing between Keith and Kari: As said, Demiyah's family wasn't the only one that was messed with. Make of this what you will.**

**Jake forgetting about the satchel: He's had several huge shake ups in so little time. Give him some credit after what he's been through.**

_**Next Chapter Preview(Kari): "Hi everybody, it's Kari. Next time, Jake finds out the truth about his family and how he was taken from them. We also start the quest to find the items left behind by our ancestors. We also get a clue as to what DATS is. And we find out there are other DIgidestined teams in Japan. But they kept their adventures hidden! I can't wait to have these awesome adventures with a new team. But I feel like I'm closer to Keith and his family than I am to Taichi and my family. Even if it's only been a few days. Catch the next exciting chapter of Digimon Adventure 03: Magic, Mutation, and Beyond: Family Reunited, A Quest Begins, and Tamers Team up! See you there!"**_


	13. Chapter 13

Digimon Adventure 03: Magic, Mutation, and Beyond

**Opening notes: Okay here we are the first Chapter of Arc 2! Please know, I will be addressing things that happen in the side fic, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie DA03 Style. So spoiler alert if you haven't read it! I also start expanding the mythos of the Digital World and the Silver Millennium in this arc. We also get a brief cameo of a very familiar Digimon. Also we learn more about Inoue's plans because of something Kari shows the Gang.**

**(Arc 2 Theme Song: Miraculous By Laura Marano)**

_Another day_

Demiyah is seen sitting on the roof of her house.

_I don't know why_

She looks down at a picture of when the Digidestined were still friends.

_He looks my way_

Demiyah and Taichi are standing in front of each other. Taichi reaches out towards her.

_And I get so shy_

Demiyah hesitates to grab his hand and runs away.

_So insecure oh, in myself_

Demiyah drops to her knees as if she wants to cry.

_Until some says they need my help_

Demiyah communicator goes off.

_Oh-oh-oh_

Demiyah, her team, the Digimon, the Paladins, their Digimon, and her surrogate siblings are shown in their HQ.

_Oh yeah they'll never know_

Demiyah spies the Digidestined and smiles to herself.

_Oh-oh-oh_

The Cyber Knights, and their allies are downloaded into the Digital World.

_Cause I'm unstoppable_

The shadowed forms of other teams are shown.

_Oh-oh-oh_

Several different colored lights glow before flying off.

_And when it's time to go_

Demiyah and her friends take off on their own modes of transport. Be they Keyblade Gliders, bikes, skates, skateboards, or motorcycle.

_That's when I become..._

The gang are shown in their hero forms.

_Miraculous!_

Demiyah and the shadowed form of a boy about her age slap a high five. Eight smaller shadowed forms are around the boy's shadowed form.

_Simply the best!_

The Cyber Knights are shown battling footsoldiers.

_Up to the test when things go wrong!_

Demiyah is shown swinging on a rope of light.

_Miraculous!_

Demiyah and Pidge are shown sparring while Keith and Lance are training together.

_Yeah I got this!_

The Virtue Digidestined are meeting to figure out how to get Demiyah and Ken back.

_I've gotta confess I feel so strong_

Inoue's generals are shown standing in front of the Cyber Knights.

_I'm watching him_

Demiyah is watching a boy with brown hair with a red tuft and amber eyes.

_He looks at me_

The boy looks at the spot she was standing in confused.

_We know our names_

Demiyah reappears from using her invisibility to hide from the boy.

_Not our identities_

The shadowed forms of thee other boys are shown before splitting up around thee different symbols.

_He's super cool_

A pair of raven haired men are shown in white and gold.

.

_He's pretty fast_

A brown haired man in red is seen running fast on a treadmill

_And he knows how_

A small brown pup is shown making a joke

_How to make me Laugh_

The joke causes Demiyah to laugh.

_Oh-oh-oh_

The pup changes into a boy about 12 with brown hair, amber eyes, and dressed in casual clothes.

_He's got me spinning 'round_

Demiyah is shown dancing on a strange game mat.

_Oh-oh-oh_

The Cyber Knights are shown in different parts of the Digital World.

_My feet are off the ground_

The entire team jumps off of Inifinity Mountain.

_Oh-oh-oh_

A book is shown with a strange locket.

_And when it's time to go_

A strange portal opens up showing a magical land.

_That's when I become..._

New Sailor Scout forms are seen.

_Miraculous!_

Tommy and Kimberly are morphed as the Original White and Pink Rangers.

_Simply the best!_

Two more unknown figures appear.

_Up to the test when things go wrong!_

A man with black hair and tiger blue eyes is shown next to a woman with brownish pink hair and brown eyes.

_Miraculous!_

Demiyah and the boy she slapped a high five with are shown chasing the two people.

_Yeah I got this!_

One of the couple disolves into light.

_I gotta confess I feel so strong_

The second is shown trapped in a crystal prison.

_Miraculous!_

An unusual plane flies above the two teenagers' heads.

_Simply the best!_

A familiar Digimon is shown jumping from the rooftops.

_Up to the test when things go wrong!_

Gennai is secretly watching the Cyber Knights. Along with another.

_Miraculous!_

Gennai is seen frowning while the second being is smiling proudly.

_Yeah I got this!_

The Cyber Knights are flanking Demiyah as she glares down Inoue.

_I gotta confess I feel so strong!_

Demiyah is shown training with a shinai.

_Miraculous! _

The digivolutions of the Cyber Knights Digimon are shown in a group shot.

_Simply the best!_

Demiyah is shown cheering at a Beyblade match.

_Up to the test when things go wrong!_

Demiyah is shown fighting against an unknown figure using the Sword of Omens.

_Miraculous!_

A trio of familiar heroes are shown on top of Tokyo Tower. Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Rena Rogue.

_Yeah I got this!_

The Miraculous trio split up to reveal Demiyah as Sailor Moon.

_I gotta confess I feel so strong!_

Demiyah's magic blasts above her revealing the logo.

_Miraculous!_

Silver sparkles explode before the screen fades to black.

_**Recap(Francis): "What's up guys? It's Francis Barton. Last time, we found out about the two different types of Guardians. And about how each world has two Hearts. One that was the Light of a particular world which we already knew about. But also the Heart of Magic of each world. We also have a new quest to complete. Our ancestors hid magical artifacts around the world and possibly even off world a long time ago to protect their power from Evil. We also found out who Jake's real family is. And Kari defected from the Virtue Digidestineds to our team. Though, call me crazy, I can't help but think Kari and Krolia look similar."**_

Arc 2 Chapter 1: Family Reunited, A Quest Begins, and Tamers Team Up!:

(Continued from Music Video Special chapter 5)

Jake looked up at Kim and said, "What about my test results? What in them made Demiyah scream? I'm sorry if I made her mad. I'll go back to Never Land and you won't see me again if that's what you want." Kim dropped to her knees and said, "Oh sweetie, no that's not it at all. Demiyah was shocked yes, but it was the reasons behind the Sea Witches magic that made her upset. It had nothing to do with you." Jake sniffled, "You promise?" Kim's eyes softened, "I promise baby. Come on. Let's get you home and into something dry before you get sick." Jake laid his head on Kim's shoulder as she carried him to the car.

Once back at the Oliver house, Jake got into some dry clothes and sat in the front room with the others including Dana and Madison. He asked, "So what are my test results?" Demiyah kneeled down to meet Jake's eye and said, "Jake, kiddo, do you remember how I said you were the closest thing I had to a little brother?" Jake said, "Yeah." Demiyah sighed and said, "Turns out, you **are **my little brother. My mom and dad are your parents. You see Jake, when you were three, my former Mauan advisor Luna arranged for the Sea Witch Ursula to kidnap you and mess with your memories. But she knew if we still had our memories and the pictures, we would use the resources we have to find you. So she told the Sea Witch to mess with our minds too. And to alter our pictures. But Madison removed Ursula's magic from us so we can remember. Now, she has to do it to you. It won't be so bad. It's like falling asleep and dreaming a different dream every few minutes." Jake stared in shock before he said, "This is my home and you guys are my family?" Kim teary eyed nodded. Jake hugged his mom and said, "Somehow I always knew! It felt too easy to be here. Like I already had a place in this house. And now I know. So go ahead Madison. Do it." Madison hit Jake with the spell to counter Ursula's magic as he drifted off to sleep reliving his memories.

_**Jake's memories:**_

_**Age 1 1/2: Jake watched as his baby self crawled on the floor of his babyhood home in Reefside. Little Jake kept looking at the door and tearing up. Kim, walked over and said to him, "Oh sweetie don't cry. Daddy went to pick up Miya from the airport. She's coming home from her trip with her friends today." A man who Jake knew as Adam Park walked in. Adam said, "So, any ideas when he'll start to walk and talk Kim?" Kim replied, "I don't know. Dana said all kids born with power from the Grid develop differently than regular kids. So it could be today, tomorrow, or even days from now." Jake saw Demiyah walk in and so did Little Jake. To the surprise of Tommy, Kim, Adam, and Demiyah, Little Jake stood up and walked right over to Demiyah. Little Jake giggled and said rather clearly, "Miya!" Demiyah's near nine year old self grinned brightly and said, "Oh are Matt and Katie going to be jealous! They said Izzy would start talking first! And even Flabber thought Jake wouldn't walk for another week at least! I can't wait to tell Katie, Lance, Shiro, Matt, and Keith after school tomorrow! And even Hunk when we meet at Hilhurst will be excited to hear the news!"**_

_**Age 2: Jake watched as Little Jake and Demiyah who for some reason, was wearing a golden yellow shirt, a pink sleevless hoodie, blue jean shorts, and white sneakers with pink laces, sat on a yellow blanket. Demiyah using her magic to entertain Little Jake. A purple cat with red eyes and a gold upturned crescent moon said, "Why are you so infatuated with him? He's an utter annoyance!" Demiyah stopped making colorful bubbles and replied, "He's not an annoyance Luna! He's my little brother. I love him! You need to be more considerate of other people's feelings. You try and mold me into what you think I should be as a queen. If I have to become a queen, then I'll do it my way. Not yours."**_

_**Age 3: Jake watched in horror as Little Jake was struggling to get free from a black tentacle. Little Jake screamed, "Mommy! Daddy! Sissy! Help me!" Jake saw Demiyah slashing black things with her sword she told him was called a Keyblade. Demiyah said, "Just hang on little one! I'm coming!' Demiyah moved to grab him, but the woman with the tentacles, Ursula according to Madison hit her with a gray colored light. She hit his Mommy and Daddy with it too before throwing the same light on cetain pictures. Then she hit him with the Light too. Before he fainted he saw his Sissy's former kitty friend say, "Good work Ursula. Now since that brat can't be bothered to follow orders I refuse to let her have any happiness. And to really hammer it in, I'll give my apprentice Yolei Inoue the signal to really make her upset. Since she's supposed to lead a team of Digidestined. Yolei wasn't supposed to be a part of the team. It was supposed to be that Katie Holt girl*. But I changed the registry* and put Yolei there instead. Can't let Katerina and Serenity remember the real Silver Millennium or else Diomedes can't have his Kingdom with Serenity as puppet Queen."**_

_**End memories**_

Jake bolted awake in shock and said, "Big sis, you won't believe what I saw before I lost my memories." Demiyah and the others blinked as Demiyah asked, "What was it?" Jake took a few deep breaths and said, "Luna was the one responsible for Inoue becoming a Digidestined. She hacked a registry and changed who was supposed to become Hawkmon's partner." Pidge asked, "Who was it supposed to be?" Jake looked the Green Paladin in the eye and said, "It was you Pidge. Luna knew if you became a Digidestined, you would remember the past simply by being close to Demiyah. And I don't mean the fake memories Big sis had for a long time. I mean your real memories. Luna wanted Diomedes to be the real ruler of Crystal Tokyo with Big sis as their puppet Queen. And that isn't the worst of it. Inoue is Luna's apprentice. I also think she may have had something to do with making you guys forget each other. Because some of the memories I have show the Paladins coming over with Matt and Shiro to play. I know I saw PIdge and Matt over a lot with Izzy as a little kid. So I think she may have been their sister. I doubt our family was the only one Luna messed with four years ago."

Demiyah looked so mad as she let it sink in. "That damn cat!" Connor frowned, "I can't believe Luna would stoop so low as to mess with your family like that. But Miya, could Jake be right? Could Izzy really be the missing Holt child?" Matt, Pidge, and Izzy look conflicted with what Jake revealed. Izzy said after a few minutes, "I want to know, but I think it's best if we wait a while. This way everyone can focus on the job at hand."

The next day, after class got out the Gang was at HQ. Demiyah was on her laptop IMing her buddy Colonnello. She said, "Hey guys, how would you feel if we took a vacation during our four day weekend coming up next week?" Kari looked up from the game of Monoply she, Keith, Lance, and Xion were involved in. "Where were you thinking?" Demiyah said, "Mafia Land. It's an Island resort where Flame Users congregate. I'm Active and a Sky. So we can play it as we're a new Family there for our first visit. We just need to come up with a name for it." Pidge said, "How about Tsukino or Tsukishiro? Heck we could even use our previous surname." Jake said, "I actually think the name BlazeStar works better." Demiyah and the others grin at Jake's idea. Demiyah says, "So the BlazeStar Family it is. I'll book the tickets and rooms now. And I'm warning Colonnello we're coming. Since he really get's testy if I surprise him."

Colonnello called Demiyah and openly cackled at what she was doing. Using her inheritance to start a fake Familigia. He asked, "Could I trouble you to look into the Calcassa Family? I've noticed Skull coming to Arcobaleno meetings with more bruises than Stunt Biking can cause. I told the Don of the Family I knew a young Sky who was part of a fairly new Family who was looking to expand. He said, he'd bring Skull to Mafia Land next week to meet with you and the Family Leader whoever it is." Demiyah sent Shiro a text via one of her comms. He agreed to play the role of the Head of the Family until she was old enough to 'take over' the Family. After explaining to Colonnello she hung up.

(In Italy)

Skull de Mort looked afraid and worried. He was being sent to another Mafia Family in a week. Something about how a new Family is being started in Japan and the heiress wanted to expand her people.

(Time skip 1 week)

Demiyah and her 'Family' were on the cruise ship to Mafia Land. Jake watched excited as the Island came into view. A smal blonde in army clothes and a light blue pacifier around his neck held a sign that said 'BlazeStar Family' on it. The group which consisted of her parents, her Uncle, her friends, her adoptive siblings, her little brother, and the Digimon. Colonnello grinned and hopped onto her shoulder.

Inside the meeting room Lucien Calcassa heard his Uncle tell the Cloud Arcobaleno, "Now behave you. These people are a new but promising family. Since the heiress is also heiress to the Sanada Ninja Clan." Lucien's eyes widened in shock.

Demiyah who was in a nice pale pink dress, Jake who wore a nice but uncomfortable suit, and Shiro who wore a dress shirt, slacks, and boots entered the room. Shiro's Galra tech arm was visable. Jake had his Mighty Captain Sword out and Demiyah held a pistol. Lance and Keith were there. Both were armed. Keith with his Marmora Knife and a sword. Lance with a sniper rifle. Demiyah said, "Afternoon sir. I'm Demiyah Oliver heiress to the BlazeStar and Sanada families. This is the current head of the BlazeStar Family Takashi Shirogane my uncle, my little brother Jake Oliver, my betrothed Alejandro McClain, and my uncle's Right Hand Keith Kogane. My Right Hand Hunakai Garrett is keeping the other children entertained with my partner Kenshin Ichijouji." The Don of the Calcassa, Lawerance asked, "Why are you interested in Skull? Yes he is indeed highly powerful but only recently ever Useful for anything." Demiyah replied curtly, "I can tell he was experimented on. Both my uncle and myself have been experimented on." Here, Skull couldn't believe what he heard. Others like him? Demiyah continued, "I simply wish to give him a place where he can learn without fear we would use them to further ourselves. Our creed is Family before Familgia. To harm anyone let alone an innocent is an act that would be punishable by the Court of Death as I have had interactions with Hades and Hela Lokidottir before sir. After all Hela is my half sister." Lawerance paled, "If you want Skull you can have him. But when my men get here good luck convincing them. Since the Leader of the strike team has his contract."

Skull looked confused as the brown haireed woman, Kimberly started fussing over him. She said to Demiyah, "Ugh, you were right to get this poor guy far far away from Lawerance when you did. Matt read his mind before you entered and lord was what he was planning sick! We need to make arangements for Skull. Since I doubt he wants to be shook up so much." Skull said softly, "I don't want to be used by people anymore as a punching bag." Jake hugged Skull and said, "It's okay. Big sis will think of something." A few minutes later Roxas heard gunshots as the resort was being invaded. Demiyah's eye twitched as she walked over to the Leader of the strike team and cussed him out rather inventively. Connor, Amaya, Greg, Izzy, Rachel, Cubby, and Jake's ears were covered but even they knew Demiyah was angry. Everyone stared in shock at the fact the head of the Calcassa Family got told off not only by the heiress of a new Family, but that it was a fourteen year old girl. One who broke a rifle right in two! The head of the Team begged for mercy. Demiyah agreed but only if they left the Island and signed the Cloud Arcobaleno's contract over to her. The man couldn't agree fast enough and to Skull's shock it worked.

The following day, Demiyah who was dressed far more casually asked Colonnello, "Are we almost there? The kid's are starting to get tired." Colonnello looked over to the kids and saw she was right. He said, "Almost kora." Skull asked confused, "Why are we going to the highest cliff anyways?" Aqua said, "Personal reasons and leave it at that." After another five minutes of walking they reached the cliff. Demiyah pulled out her ocarina and began to play Lugia's Song. Reborn who was there with his student Tsunayoshi, Tsuna's Guardians, Tsuna's mother, and Reborn's former student Dino along with Dino's Guardians, the Arcobaleno, Varia Officers, and the Giglio Nero boss/Arcobaleno Princess. Tsuna asked, "What is she doing?" A sea green glow began to light up on her instrument and her body as waves crashed against the cliff. Everyone watched in awe and in Skull's case excitement as a torrent of water rushed right up from the water. In a moment that Takeshi and Tsuna remember from the second Pokemon movie, Lugia emerged from the torrent. His call was just like the movie said. His mental voice said to Aqua, 'Lady of the Water. I bring to you the Heart of the Sea.' He touched Aqua's throat with his muzzle as a silver chain appeared around her neck. On the chain was a sea green crystal orb inside a charm like the Heart of Candracar was. 'Princess Serenity, Princess Katerina, and Princess Rhiannon to you I give each a Lunar Wing.' Each of the three Moon Princesses were given a silvery feather like charm on a leather cord. He nuzzled Aqua, Demiyah, Pidge, and Rachel before diving back into the water, going back to his world. Tsuna said excitedly, "Sugoi! We got to see a real live Lugia!" Demiyah's eyes glittered in happiness as she examined her Lunar Wing. "This is so cool. I got my own Lunar Wing!"

After heading back to the mainland with their new 'member' the Gang settled back into their daily lives. Shiro took in the Cloud Arcobaleno who's real name was Alexander Evans. Skull/Alexander talked to Shiro about his time in the Calcassa Familigia. Shiro in turn shared about the time he was the Galra labs and in the Gladiator arena. Skull asked, "What happens first sir?" Shiro said, "First, you need to get a check-up from Dana. Then I need to make arrangements to have you see Lilly Chillman. She's a Psychologist who works at the school my niece, nephew, and their friends go to." Skull asked after a moment, "How did you atone for the things you did as Champion?" Shiro sighed, "I served as a Paladin of Voltron. Working with them helped me give back to those who lost their loved ones because of my actions. Even if it was because of the Galra Empire's actions. Not all Galra are Evil though. There was a Rebel group the Blade of Marmora who rescued me and fought against the Empire. Keith is a quarter Galra through his mother Krolia who is half Galra. It's our actions not our abilities that define who we are." Skull asked, "Will you teach me? To defend myself and put my skills to good use I mean. Colonnello-nii did his best but wasn't available all the time. I didn't like when Reborn-senpai taught me. He was too rough. Lal-nee started out rough before Colonnello-nii reminded her I was a former civilian." Shiro ruffled Skull's hair gently like he would Keith's. "Of course. Let's begin."

The following day during Free Period, Demiyah got a text from Kari that said to meet at HQ after school. Which was sent to everyone. Shiro asked Keith to fill him in since Skull had a session with Lilly after school. Meeting after school, Kari said, "Inoue's mom came over to Keith's house after school yesterday and asked me if I saw her. I told her no and Mrs. Inoue cried. She said, 'Yolei's been acting very strange these last few years. She kept going on about how she's going to be a Princess and have everything she ever wanted and then some. I asked her how she expected to become a Princess and she said that a woman told her she had to defeat Demiyah and take her Crsytal for herself. Then she would marry Ken and become Princess and heiress to King Diomedes.' She also handed me a notebook she found on Inoue's desk." Everyone read the notebook as Lance said angry, "She's planning to do to Demiyah what Diomedes did to her Kingdom?! We have got to stop her. Even if Inoue has to die to save the Worlds." Demiyah said, "We don't neccesarily have to kill her. There is a spell that can completely erase her memories of her plans. We just have to play it right."

That weekend, Rika called inviting the Cyber Knights and their friends down. Kari was nervous the entire train ride down. Ken when he saw a familiar face asked, "Ryo? How did you get here in Shinjuku?" Ryo said, "After our adventure my dad got a new job so we moved." After hearing the story Demiyah said, "Let's just agree the Sovereigns save for Fanglongmon are Idiots. One person should not be responsible for defeating Milleniumon.*" Takato asked, "Demiyah, did you ever cosplay the Blue Stinger Beetleborg at the Reefside Comic Convention six years ago?" Demiyah asked perplexed, "Why?" Takato said sheepishly, "Well, a Magnavore, at least, it looked like a Magnavore attacked me when I was with my parents at the Convention and I was rescued by someone in a Blue Beetleborg costume. The person sounded just like you." Hunk howled in laughter, "Seems like you hero days are coming back to haunt ya!" Demiyah said in a deadpan tone, "This coming from the guy who defeated a 4500 year old vampire with just a banana." Everyone looked at Hunk who looked embarrassed. Sailor Pluto showed up and opened a viewing portal. A look of amusement on her face.

**Hunk was seen at twelve wrapping Drew's shoulder with a roll of bandages. Count Fangula walks in and moves to drink Drew's blood. Hunk turns around and says, "Don't you even think about it." Fangula said, "What are you going to do about it Powerless Beetleborg?" Hunk grabbed the first thing he found, a banana. Count Fangula laughed, "What can you do with a banana?" Hunk immediately starting beating Fangula with said banana. Hunk squeezed the banana tight as it opened and flew into Fangula's mouth. Hunk tossed the empty peel behind the vampire and shoved him backwards causing him to slip on the peel. Fangula landed head first into a garbage can yelling, "Foiled by a piece of fruit!"**

Everyone was laughing. Henry's Terriermon saying, "I'll never be able to look at a banana the same way again." Once everyone calmed down Wild Blaze asked, "Hey Ryo do you know anything about an organization called DATS?" Ryo stiffened, "Who told you about them?" Wild Blaze said, "Some controlled Digimon a while back brought it up when we freed them." Ryo took a deep breath and said, "DATS is an Organization that 'polices' the Digital World. But they capture Digimon if their doing anything jail worthy or not. They take Digimon from their partners and make the humans forget about their Digimon. They take the Digimon to a lab where they experiment on it, send it to the Digital World, or toss it to someone named Akihiro Kurata." Demiyah the more she heard the worse her anger got. When she used her security codes to access the information of 'Akihiro Kurata'. When she read it, a long winded rant of Lunarian, Uranian, Neptunian, Altean, Jovian, Martian, Eltarian, Galran, Balmeran, Atlantian, Kree, Edenite, and Venusian swear words came pouring out of her mouth at a fast rate. By the time she was done her friends and even Rika applauded her. Kari asked, "Miya what's pissed you off this time?" Demiyah said enraged, "That lowlife fucking bastard McKnight! Since his plans with Garrison failed, he changed his name and started DATS. Which might I add is highly illegal!"

Jeri asked, "How is it illegal?" Demiyah took a few calming breaths before saying, "After the fiasco involving that Christmas, the United Nations held the G-20 summit to decide what to do about the Digital World. I was irritated they even attempted this. So after running some scans on my D3, I discovered there was a minor connection to the Morphing Grid which is what gives the Power Rangers the ability to morph. So I decided to invade the Summit and lay down the law. I kicked down the door fully morphed and told them in no uncertain terms if they tried anything involving the Digital World then they would be in serious trouble. I demorphed and told them point blank the Digivices have a connection to the Morphing Grid so the Digital World is classed as Power Ranger business. I was also forced to reveal I was the one Lightspeed put in charge of anything Digital World related. So DATS proposal should have passed my desk. But it didn't. So because it was never given the okay or had Power Ranger issued inspections of any and all facilities even research ones, it's illegal. HYPNOS had the needed inspections by Lightspeed personel. Solar Rescue 6 himself was the one who did the inspections." Aqua said when everyone else was in shock, "I did not expect that one. Especially coming from your mouth Demiyah." Alice asked, "So while HYPNOS is legal DATS isn't?" Demiyah said, "Yep. Their agents for the most part have forced partner bonds that are easily broken."

Raimundo Pedrosa former Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind sighed as he looked at his Tio Miguel's house. His Digimon Impmon said, "Kid, if those peabrains of a former team can't see your too much like the wind then forget 'em. Ya can't be tamed and do what feels natural to ya." Raimundo said nothing but knew his partner had a point. Jack Spicer, his best friend and close confidant* even said what the other Dragons were doing was going too far. Jack Spicer of all people saying that! Sure Raimundo was used by Wuya, but at least the Heylin Witch was honest about her intentions. And if anything they pushed him into her ghostly arms with how they flaunted their promotions. When Master Fung refused to admit he was wrong and Raimundo did the right thing time and time again. No matter what he did, it was like Raimundo was never good enough. So after talking to his parents, it was agreed he would move in with one of his maternal uncles and leave the Temple. Kimiko openly tried to get him to change his mind, but Rai was like the Wind. Wild and Unchained. He went where his heart led him and it led him away from the Xiaolin. Though he warned the Xiaolin monks if he found a Wu wherever he lived, he was keeping it. They would have to fight him for it. Jack walked up wearing a gray hoodie, black jeans, black sneakers, gray socks, and a white shirt along with his goggles. A gray and black D-Arc clipped onto his belt loop. A ShadowLeormon by the name of Shade was next to him. "Problems?" Raimundo shook his head, "Nah mi amigo*. Just thinking." Jack sat on the porch and asked, "About what Rai?" Raimundo sat down and said, "I finally realized that to the others, I was the scapegoat and fall man. They used me to find out obscure facts and used them against me. Master Fung refused to see how I was too much like my Element and tried to mold me into his vision of what the Dragon of Wind should be." Jack winced and said, "Damn that sucks bro." Impmon said, "I can tell ya where there are other Tamers kid. I know they would never judge ya.*"

Raimundo, Jack, and Shade followed Impmon to the concrete shed where they saw Demiyah, the Tamers, the Cyber Knights, the Paladins, the kids, and their digimon hanging out sharing stories. Impmon cleared his throat as Renamon asked, "Impmon, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Impmon replied, "I want ta introduce my Tamer. This is Raimundo Pedrosa. His best friend Jack Spicer and Jack's partner Shade." Demiyah walked over and said, "Whose asses do I have to kick Raimundo?" Raimundo said, "No one. Those Pendejos aren't worth it Primo." Demiyah shook her head, "I'll get those names out of you yet cousin dear." Jack asked, "Your related?" Demiyah giggled, "Not by blood. Raimundo has an uncle named Rocky DeSantos. He's one of my adoptive Uncles. Jake's adopted uncle too. So Raimundo is my cousin by adoption." Jack perked up a bit and asked, "Is your handle on Gundam Wars Online MiracleDragon0713?" Demiyah chuckled, "Guilty." Jack said, "You are an inspiration on the Deathscythe server and like the best in the PVP arena. I can't believe I'm meeting you in person!" Demiyah laughed and said, "I'm glad I could make your day. By the way, I loved your article in Cosmic Cybernetics Monthly. It was pure genius!" Jck blushed as Pidge said, "It was good. My dad Samuel Holt, a former Garrison engineer, said it was brilliant. He even bought extra copies for his colleauges at work to reference." Jack said in shock, "Oh wow." Matt slung his arm over Jack's shoulders, "Yeah man, your work was awesome! I read it and still do when I start getting headaches from focusing too much on homework. Going back to college sucks but is totally worth it." Everyone chuckled as an explosion happened.

Arriving at the explosion site, the Tamers, Cyber Knights, Paladins, Never Land Pirates, PJ Masks, and the Digimon were shocked. A daimon just like the one that attacked Connor a while back along with Makuramon was attacking. Rika Matrix Digivolved Renamon to Taomon while Demiyah Activated her Crest allowing Wild Blaze to digivolve to StormVeedramon which looked almost like a cross between Paildramon and Magnamon. Rika and Demiyah transformed into Sailor Uranus and Sailor Moon tag teaming the Daimon while their Digimon tag teamed Makuramon. However, they were out matched in terms of skill. And the two pairs were defeated. The others gave their attempts and even Impmon helped. But when tapped Leomon's data Makuramon was wounded and so was the Daimon. But he was knocked back. Leaving only Jeri, Jack, and Azari with Simba and Shade left of the Digimon. Azari was using his electrokinesis to defend the other two who didn't have any known powers. Azari felt a strange urge but he wasn't sure what to do. Jack said, "Something wrong Azari?" Azari said while fighting, "I have this wierd song in my head and the urge to sing it." Demiyah said from her prision, "Azari, if you feel you have to, then do it! The urge wouldn't be there for no reason!" She screamed as she was hit with electricity to shut her up. Azari's Crest of Wisdom began to glow as he started to sing.

Azari: _Whoa oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_There's a time in life when you may get a great calling_

_And it seems so big at times_

_You feel like you may be falling_

_If you believe in who you are_

_There's no need to go running_

_You find your place_

_And with your friends_

_The adventures keep on coming_

Jack and Jeri joined in on a similar urge.

Jeri and Jack: _Waachi waamo_

Azari: _For the Pride Lands_

Jeri and Jack: _Wao ni umoja_

Azari: _They're united_

Jeri and Jack: _Wao ni daima_

Azari: _They're always on guard_

_Askari Wi Simba_

Jeri, Jack, and Azari: _Looking after the Pride Lands_

_Staying strong and united_

_And no matter where we stand_

_We'll never be divided_

_All the lions in the sky_

_Always keeping a watchful eye_

_Fierce, fast, and brave and strong_

_Look out, here comes the Lion Guard!_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

Jack and Jeri's D-Arc's and Azari's D3 glowed as the next verse was sang.

Azari: _So any time that rouble comes_

_There's a new team waiting_

_To take a stand and keep the_

_Circle of Life from breaking_

Jeri and Jack: _Waachi waambo_

Azari: _For the Pride Lands_

Jeri and Jack: _Wao ni umoja_

Azari: _They're united_

Jeri and Jack: _Wao ni daima_

Azari: _ They're always on guard_

_Askari Wa Simba_

Jeri, Jack, and Azari: _Looking after the Pride Lands_

_Staying strong and united_

_And no matter where we stand_

_We'll never be divided_

_All the lions in the sky_

_Always keeping a watchful eye_

_Fierce, fast, and brave and strong_

_Look out, here comes the Lion Guard!_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

Jeri and Jack: _Waachi waamo_

Azari: _For the Pride Lands_

Jeri and Jack: _Wao ni umoja_

Azari: _They're united_

Jeri and Jack: _Wao ni daima_

Azari: _They're always on guard_

_Askari Wa Simba_

_Waachi Wa Simba_

Impmon stared in shock as data came from his body. The data swirled together to create a very familiar Digimon as Jeri's D-Arc glowed even brighter. The digimon was Jeri's once thought lost partner Leomon. Simba in his Leomon form glowed and became SkyLeomon a white furred ultimate level lion digimon who was a quadroped with golden wings. Shade became JaggerLowemon as his Ultimate form. Jeri's Leomon became GrapLeomon. The trio of lion Digimon fought rather well as their partners sang the last verse of their song.

Jeri, Jack, and Azari: _Looking after the Pride Lands_

_Staying strong and united_

_And no matter where we stand_

_We'll never be divided_

_All the lions in the sky_

_Always keeping a watchful eye_

_Fierce, fast, and brave and strong_

_Look out, here comes the Lion Guard!_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh_

_Look out, here comes the Lion Guard!_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh_

_Look out, here comes the Lion Guard!_

The digimon were able to defeat both the Daimon and Makuramon. After Jeri and Leomon had their reunion everyone was talking together and sharing theories about what happened. It took some time but eventually everyone agreed to blame Magic and leave it alone. Takato and the Tamers agreed to support Demiyah and the others against not only Inoue but DATS as well. Takato grinned as he used his Hazard power to create a pounding rock beat. Rika smirked and started a verse.

Rika: _Ready for action_

_Yeah we about to blow up_

_Party's goin' down_

_But we're about to go up_

Ryo: _We got your back_

_No need to have worries_

Henry: _Now we're all cool_

_But first it was crazy_

Takato: _And we can do a lot with a little_

_Call on your friends when your caught in the middle_

Kazu: _And you should do the same like I do the same_

Kenta: _You should be yourself_

_That's the coolest thang_

Suzie: _I'm about to show you_

Raimundo: _I'm about to show you_

Jeri: _Guess nobody told you_

Jack: _Nobody told you?_

Alice: _I'm about to put you to work_

Tamers: _Listen this is our turf!_

_BAMM!_

_Oh man _

_Oh man _

_Your the man_

_Look at you doing like I can_

_BAMM!_

_Oh man_

_Oh man _

_I'm a fan_

_Understand this is Tamer Land_

_BAMM!_

_Oh man_

_Oh man_

_You the man_

_Look at you doing like I can_

_BAMM!_

_Oh man_

_Oh man_

_We the man_

_With the plan_

_We gonna do our dance_

Everyone: _BAMM!_

_You're in Tamer Land_

_What!_

_I'm in Tamer Land_

_What!_

_We're in Tamer Land_

_Watch me do it like_

_BAMM!_

_You're in Tamer Land_

_What!_

_I'm in Tamer Land_

_What!_

_We're in Tamer Land_

_Watch me do it like_

_BAMM!_

_You're in Tamer Land_

_What!_

_I'm in Tamer Land_

_What!_

_We're in Tamer Land_

_Watch me do it like_

_BAMM!_

Everyone laughed enjoying the fun attitude Demiyah left in her wake. She was easily a great leader and an even better friend.

Back at the Kogane house that evening, Kari called Dana and asked for a DNA test to see if she even was Yuuko and Suzumu's daughter. Since she kept feeling like when she came to live here, she was home. Her close relationship with Keith was strange for only a couple weeks Kari had an appointment the next morning bright and early.

**Ending notes:**

**Raimundo as Impmon's Tamer: Too tempting. I know in canon he has Ai and Mako. I have plans for them I swear!**

**Katie/Pidge as Hawkmon's partner: Their too similar in personality in my opinion. Far too easy to make this partnership.**

**Digidestined Registry: Gennai had to keep track of all those kids and teens somehow!**

**Jack as Raimundo's best friend/confidant: Hey, they both were talked down by people they thought were their friends. The two bonded over that!**

**The Tamers not judging Raimundo: They accepted Impmon/Beelzemon after he chose to help against the D-Reaper immediately. Obviously, they can overlook a troubled past and only look to the future.**

**Raimundo, Jake, and Demiyah cousins by adoption: In the Rangers and in the Oliver's case, family doesn't end in blood. It continues in the bonds of love and friendship they make.**

**Milleniummon opinion: I honestly can't believe the Sovereigns were that stupid! It takes at least five to eight chosen to defeat a threat! One as big as Milleniummon needs to have at minimum six to nine people! Not to mention, Ryo had to have some serious psychological issues afterwards!**

**Mi amigo: My friend**

_**Next Chapter Preview(Raimundo): "Hola everyone! It's me Raimundo the former Dragon of Wind. Next time, the Cyber Knights team up with the Legendary Warriors. Kari overcomes her fear of Darkness and is given an amazing reward for it! A new partnership is revealed too! And a shocking secret involving Yuuko and Suzumu is revealed! How did a Lion from the Pride Lands turn human? What's he doing in our world anyways? Check out the next awesome chapter of Digimon Adventure 03: Magic, Mutation, and Beyond: Legendary Warriors, Lion Prince, and Light's Revelation. See ya there! Wudai Star Wind!"**_


	14. Chapter 14

Digimon Adventure 03: Magic, Mutation, and Beyond

**Opening Notes: Okay, in this chapter I bring in a cameo of a character from yet another Disney Junior show the Lion Guard. I love the character of Kion. He get's the short end of the stick of the Lion King fandom. It's not cool! Kopa will be involved with the plot in a way but not what anyone expects. Furthermore, I refuse to believe the rule ONLY the second born cub who wasn't meant to rule could have the roar. What about if the second born cub had a child? Could they have the Roar too? I bring out my own theories in this eventually and I show a clue where Demiyah's Magic Artifact is while showing why Diplomacy is important for all Keyblade users irregardless of their birth would be a standard lesson. Lastly, I bring in OC Warrior Spirits which will be properly introduced in a few chapters. Expect several surprises in this chapter. And a twist no one saw coming for one of the Characters in the First generation of Virtue Digidestined!**

**(Arc 2 Theme Song: Miraculous By Laura Marano)**

_Another day_

Demiyah is seen sitting on the roof of her house

_I don't know why_

She looks down at a picture of when the Digidestined were still friends.

_He looks my way_

Demiyah and Taichi are standing in front of each other. Taichi reaches out towards her.

_And I get so shy_

Demiyah hesitates to grab his hand and runs away.

_So insecure oh, in myself_

Demiyah drops to her knees as if she wants to cry.

_Until some says they need my help_

Demiyah communicator goes off.

_Oh-oh-oh_

Demiyah, her team, the Digimon, the Paladins, their Digimon, and her surrogate siblings are shown in their HQ.

_Oh yeah they'll never know_

Demiyah spies the Digidestined and smiles to herself.

_Oh-oh-oh_

The Cyber Knights, and their allies are downloaded into the Digital World.

_Cause I'm unstoppable_

The shadowed forms of other teams are shown.

_Oh-oh-oh_

Several different colored lights glow before flying off.

_And when it's time to go_

Demiyah and her friends take off on their own modes of transport. Be they Keyblade Gliders, bikes, skates, skateboards, or motorcycle.

_That's when I become..._

The gang are shown in their hero forms.

_Miraculous!_

Demiyah and the shadowed form of a boy about her age slap a high five. Eight smaller shadowed forms are around the boy's shadowed form.

_Simply the best!_

The Cyber Knights are shown battling footsoldiers.

_Up to the test when things go wrong!_

Demiyah is shown swinging on a rope of light.

_Miraculous!_

Demiyah and Pidge are shown sparring while Keith and Lance are training together.

_Yeah I got this!_

The Virtue Digidestined are meeting to figure out how to get Demiyah and Ken back.

_I've gotta confess I feel so strong_

Inoue's generals are shown standing in front of the Cyber Knights.

_I'm watching him_

Demiyah is watching a boy with brown hair with a red tuft and amber eyes.

_He looks at me_

The boy looks at the spot she was standing in confused.

_We know our names_

Demiyah reappears from using her invisibility to hide from the boy.

_Not our identities_

The shadowed forms of thee other boys are shown before splitting up around thee different symbols.

_He's super cool_

A pair of raven haired men are shown in white and gold.

.

_He's pretty fast_

A brown haired man in red is seen running fast on a treadmill

_And he knows how_

A small brown pup is shown making a joke

_How to make me Laugh_

The joke causes Demiyah to laugh.

_Oh-oh-oh_

The pup changes into a boy about 12 with brown hair, amber eyes, and dressed in casual clothes.

_He's got me spinning 'round_

Demiyah is shown dancing on a strange game mat.

_Oh-oh-oh_

The Cyber Knights are shown in different parts of the Digital World.

_My feet are off the ground_

The entire team jumps off of Inifinity Mountain.

_Oh-oh-oh_

A book is shown with a strange locket.

_And when it's time to go_

A strange portal opens up showing a magical land.

_That's when I become..._

New Sailor Scout forms are seen.

_Miraculous!_

Tommy and Kimberly are morphed as the Original White and Pink Rangers.

_Simply the best!_

Two more unknown figures appear.

_Up to the test when things go wrong!_

A man with black hair and tiger blue eyes is shown next to a woman with brownish pink hair and brown eyes.

_Miraculous!_

Demiyah and the boy she slapped a high five with are shown chasing the two people.

_Yeah I got this!_

One of the couple disolves into light.

_I gotta confess I feel so strong_

The second is shown trapped in a crystal prison.

_Miraculous!_

An unusual plane flies above the two teenagers' heads.

_Simply the best!_

A familiar Digimon is shown jumping from the rooftops.

_Up to the test when things go wrong!_

Gennai is secretly watching the Cyber Knights. Along with another.

_Miraculous!_

Gennai is seen frowning while the second being is smiling proudly.

_Yeah I got this!_

The Cyber Knights are flanking Demiyah as she glares down Inoue.

_I gotta confess I feel so strong!_

Demiyah is shown training with a shinai.

_Miraculous! _

The digivolutions of the Cyber Knights Digimon are shown in a group shot.

_Simply the best!_

Demiyah is shown cheering at a Beyblade match.

_Up to the test when things go wrong!_

Demiyah is shown fighting against an unknown figure using the Sword of Omens.

_Miraculous!_

A trio of familiar heroes are shown on top of Tokyo Tower. Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Rena Rogue.

_Yeah I got this!_

The Miraculous trio split up to reveal Demiyah as Sailor Moon.

_I gotta confess I feel so strong!_

Demiyah's magic blasts above her revealing the logo.

_Miraculous!_

Silver sparkles explode before the screen fades to black.

_**Recap(Izzy): "Ahoy everyone! It's me Izzy. Last time, We went to Mafia Land and found Aqua's Magic Artifact. We also found out more about Inoue's plans. Jake also found out about his family. Miya's his real big sister! He revealed it was Luna, Miya's former advisor and Ursula the Sea Witch who were the ones responsible for his memories and his family's memories being messed with! We also teamed up with the Digimon Tamers, Rika's team led by a boy named Takato Matsuki. He and Demiyah act similar. I wonder why. What happens next? Stay tuned and find out!"**_

Arc 2 Chapter 2: Legendary Warriors, Lion Prince, and Light's Revelation:

Kari woke up early. Looking at her calendar she realized her DNA test results would be coming in the mail that morning. Going into the kitchen she saw Kyosuke, Krolia, and Keith looking at papers in shock. Krolia crying. Kari blinked and asked, "Something wrong guys?" Keith asked, "Did you willingly get a DNA test done Kari?" She nodded and said, "I did. Ever since I came here, I felt like I was home. Jake had the exact same feeling before he found out the Oliver's were his family. And it was said Luna did interfere with other families not just Miya's. Why?" Keith handed her the papers which said she was the biololgical daughter of Krolia and Kyosuke Kogane. Kari dropped into her seat in the kitchen. "How? Yuuko and Suzumu Kamiya never told me I was adopted. Then again, I should have realized it. I don't look a thing like them or act anything like them. I did hear Yuuko suffered miscarriages but still had Taichi..." Kari called Demiyah and asked her if she could get copies of Yuuko's medical records specifically, involving birth records or complications of birth.

After school Kari, the Kogane's, Demiyah, the Oliver's, and the rest of the gang were in the Council chambers. Jake while nervous recounted everything from his memories. Sailor Pluto varifying it. Demiyah stepped up and said, "After reviewing Yuuko Kamiya's medical records, it was said she would be unable to have children. Even if the embryo was donated. I also crossreferenced a missing persons case filed roughly sixteen years ago. A gentleman by the name of Cye Mouri had his son kidnapped roughly around the time Yuuko supposedly 'adopted' Taichi Kamiya. Furthermore, digging into the personal records of Suzumu Kamiya has started. Since an office worker shouldn't make as much money as he does without some serious ass kissing to the boss or underhanded tactics to get money*."

A few hours Kari, now with the proper identification showing her surname was Kogane, said once she dropped onto a couch at HQ, "I just can't believe Yuuko lied to me my whole life. I suppose it should've been obvious with how I got better so fast from being in the hospital all those years ago. But then again, I thought the doctors put more effort into it knowing I must of been a 'miracle baby' for my 'mother' and worked harder to save my life." Jake looked up from his workbook and said, "I wouldn't worry about it Kari. Your back home with your real family. We'll be helping you out when you need it." Kari said, "Thanks a lot Jake. Say Miya, do you think Taichi is related to this Cye Mouri guy?" Demiyah looked up from her Battlefield Medicine textbook and said, "Looking at the parallells between them I'd say it's very likely. Why?" Kari shrugged, "Don't know why, but I get the feeling his dad is connected to yours. You have an unaturally high affinity for Fire and Light compared to the other elements in magic. Taichi while having a secondary affinity towards Fire, his magic is primarily Water related. Which normally would mean he's usually calm but has a bad temper that gets the better of him. Cye according to his file is pretty calm, but his wife has a bad temper when vexed. What's more is his wife's magical allignment is Fire." Demiyah mulled over the idea, "If we can corner Taichi and trick him into getting a DNA test done then we may be able to convince him of Yuuko's crimes. But the problem is how to do it." Lance said, "You could start making out with me in full view of him. He still considers himself your senpai so he could be tricked like that." Pidge said, "No too easy. You may be faster but Taichi has soccer skills." Connor said, "Big sister didn't you say you knew someone who was a pro soccer player? Could they come down and help?" Demiyah said, "I'll call CJ later." Greg asked in confusion, "CJ?" Demiyah chuckled, "Connor James McKnight." James asked, "How do you know him?" Demiyah chuckled, "CJ was one of my teammates as a part of Dino Thunder. He was my teams Red and Leader. Plus he took advantage of my dad's policy of Detention or Babysitting* in school. This way, he could attend soccer practice and not give up on his dreams of going pro."

A few days later, Demiyah was sitting in her Math class when over the intercom came, _'Will Demiyah Oliver please report to Medical Exam Room 6. We have a code Pride Land situation.' _ Demiyah packed her bag and walked briskly out the door before teleporting off to the Med Center. She put her bag behind the desk and walked into Exam room 6. Which was on the first floor because of how the Center was set up. She saw Dana outside the room with a boy about Jake's age if maybe a year or so older who had blonde hair with natural red bangs and red-brown eyes. He wore a cream colored shirt, blue jeans, white socks, yellow sneakers, African tribal bracelets, and a yellow jacket with a lion paw print on one of the sleeves. The kid was looking around in fear and in shock. Demiyah walked in the room and the boy jolted up. Demiyah looked at him with concern as she asked, "Can you tell me your name and what you can last remember?" The boy said shakily, "M-M-My name is Kion. The last thing I remember is going on patrol with my fellow Lion Guard members and my friend Jasiri. I saw a strange human girl with lavender hair who threw a ball of black light at me. Next thing I know I'm here in this room being told to wait for the doctor to come in. Is that you ma'am?" Demiyah's eyes soften as she replied, "No it isn't Kion. Dana's waiting for us to talk first. She needs to run some tests so we can figure out how to help you. Okay?" Kion sniffled and nodded. Dana came in and saw the distressed child. She immediately hugged him and Demiyah smiled. Doctor or not, Dana was still a Pink Ranger. Empathy and Mom instincts were still very prominent in her. A fact not many knew was all pink rangers and the occasional white ranger if they were filling the role a pink would fill, were both blessed and cursed with powerful Empathy. They also activated maternal instincts as well*. Since pink rangers were usually the 'Team Mom' for their fellow rangers. Each ranger had their role to play in a team. And although Demiyah was a sixth ranger, she was a pink ranger too. Dana was very gentle with Kion, but when it came time for her to draw some blood, he got panicky. Which Demiyah took as her cue. She got up on the examination table and picked up Kion so he was on her lap. Demiyah wrapped her arms around Kion's waist in a hug and started to purr. Kion relaxed into her hold pretty easily so Dana could draw blood. Finally Dana ran some scans of Kion with Demiyah's assisstance. Afterwards Dana when she consulted Vida* about the transformation magic said, "It'll be a few days before we can break the magic. But due to the spell, you'll have the ability to shift into a human whenever you want. Sort of like Demiyah being a Nekojin only in reverse." Kion was enjoying the few days he was staying with Demiyah and her family. When he left he said, "I'll miss you. Sisi Ni Sawa*." Demiyah gently kissed his cheek and said, "Sisi Ni Sawa."

That weekend, Demiyah was with Kari who was still reeling from her physical classes. Demiyah was the one who had to get Kari up to speed. "Kari, you can't expect your brother to come rescue you. Your more than an SGA student. Your Sailor Inferno. One of Katie's court and I can't let you get yourself killed. This is no time to play around. Your a warrior princess not a palace pet!"

Demiyah: _This kind of training_

_Can be so draining_

_Especially for someone like you_

_A little child_

_Probably spoiled_

_Such hard work must be something new_

_This job is not a parade_

_It can be risky and rough_

_You can't just call for your bro_

_You've got to have the right stuff_

_If you want to succeed_

_Sailor scouts all have to be_

_Tough enough_

_Tough enough_

_Tough enough_

Kari huffed the entire time Demiyah was singing. How did Demiyah think Kari learned to defend herself when Inoue would try to make her see her way. Kari stood up straighter and began to sing herself.

Kari:_The girl that you see_

_Is not the true me_

_It's just a picture in your mind_

_Of someone frilly_

_Of someone silly_

_But I am nothing of the kind_

_I am resourceful and strong_

_And when things can get rough_

_You'll see you've got me all wrong_

_I'll prove I've got the right stuff_

_Then I'll pass this exam_

_Cause I know that I am_

_Tough enough_

_Tough enough_

_Tough enough _

_I'm tough enough_

Demiyah smirked as if she had been planning what she had been doing the entire time. Since while Kari was singing she kept on fighting against the training sim. Demiyah had planned it, but similar to Uranians, Martians tempers were firey. Kari's passion was in doing her best. So the two girls were trading barbs as they trained against each other.

Demiyah: _But you will have to be more_

_Than just a soft powder puff_

Kari: _Well, you can doubt all you want_

_And be all grumpy and gruff_

_But when I take a stand_

_You will see that I am_

_Tough enough_

_Tough enough_

_I'm tough enough_

Demiyah: _Tough enough_

_Tough enough_

_Are you tough enough?_

Kari and Demiyah: _Tough enough_

_Are you tough enough?_

Kari nearly had Demiyah pinned with the Inferno Sniper Scattershot. Demiyah grinned at her friend who was in her Super level uniform. "Not bad Kari. You'll be a great Scout for my sister." Kari blinked and said, "You did this on purpose!" Demiyah had a sad smile on her face. "Of course I did. I've seen what improper training can cause. I didn't want to lose you like I lost my original team of scouts."

A couple days later, Demiyah got a call from her online gaming buddy Takuya Kanbara. He said there was some weird things going on at his house. And since Demiyah was the expert in all things weird, he called her. So Demiyah, her siblings, friends, and the Digimon all went to Shibuya. Arriving at the Kanbara household, Takuya and his friends were stunned to see the Digimon. After a quick explanation Demiyah activated her new goggles*, which had a number of practical funtions. Including picking up PKE. She saw something and changed it to her spirit vision function. Demiyah grumbled, "Wonderful." Demiyah made a call to a boy she mentored by the name of Nate Adams*. The kid used his strange watch, called a Yokai Watch to deal with the Yokai called Chaoticat. Which was a kitten who loved to create harmless chaos. After hearing about how Nate and Demiyah met. Which was pretty funny, Nate bid farewell and traded numbers with the others. In case they saw anything that looked like a Yokai causing trouble.

As the two groups of Digidestined were hanging out getting to know each other, they got tossed into the sector of the Digital World Takuya's team operated from. To the shock of the Warriors, their spirits were there waiting with a Digimon next to them. Kari's eyes widened as she said in joy, "Wizardmon!" Gatomon pounced on Wizardmon hugging him tightly and crying. Demiyah hugged Jake who held onto his older sister Wizardmon said, "I am glad to see you as well Gatomon. But I owe my new chance at life to Demiyah. She was the one who used her powers to turn me into a Digi-Egg before the gate closed two years ago. But I have learned about the Maiden of Miracles Prophecy. However, I also could sense my partner among your number." Wizardmon walked up to Matt as a D-3 that was a navy blue base and violet grips appeared with a cobalt blue crest inside a gold tag appearing next to it. Matt took the Digivice and Crest in shock. He asked, "I'm your partner?" Wizardmon nodded, "Indeed you are Matthew. I have waited for some time to meet you." The Legendary Warriors partners downloaded their Spirits into their newly returned D-Tectors. Rachel looked at the sky saying, "I still have my doubts about the whole reborn Princess thing. I bet you were all gung ho about it. Weren't you big sister?" Demiyah chuckled, "Actually, I hated the idea. I didn't want to be the Moon Princess. I actually tried to refuse my title." Matt blinked, "For real? Most girls would love finding out they were a Princess." Demiyah said, "Yeah well, I'm the rarity among girls. Mostly because, Luna knew the whole time who I was. She strung me along in an effort to break me emotionally." Jake said darkly, "As if we needed another reason to hate that cat." Demiyah shrugged, "I would've had a meltdown if it wasn't for Zuma." Hunk asked, "Who's Zuma?" Demiyah replied, "Zuma was my chocolate lab puppy. He lives in Adventure Bay working with the PAW Patrol now." Demiyah brought up the memory.

(Flashback: Demiyah age 7 after Demiyah is revealed as the Moon Princess)

**Demiyah is shown looking in her room in shock. "Mom, what is all that?! Is Uncle Wes crazy?" Kim said, "Ever since Wes found out your the Moon Princess he insisted on getting you all of this. I suppose it is a bit too extravegant. Considering you prefer simple things even in terms of clothes. Even worse is he wants to throw you a debutante ball. You'll do just fine as the Princess. Just follow your heart." Kim left to let Demiyah take in her new belongings. Demiyah dropped to the floor of her room and began to sing.**

**Demiyah: **_**Everything seems crazy big**_

_**And I'm feeling unsteady**_

_**Mom says I'll do just fine**_

_**But I don't think I'm ready**_

_**So many brand new responsibilities**_

_**And a ball where they want me to dance**_

_**I'm just a little girl from a small small town**_

_**In this world I don't stand a chance**_

_**I'm not ready to be a princess**_

_**I don't have what it takes**_

_**I'm too short for gowns**_

_**I look plain in crowns**_

_**And I'm gonna make way too many mistakes**_

_**I'm too average to be a princess**_

_**I respectfully refuse**_

_**I don't know the rules**_

_**I don't want the jewels**_

_**And these feet were made for comfortable shoes**_

_**Shelves bursting with trinkets that I'm afraid to touch**_

_**Fancy toys and ginormous pillows**_

_**It's all much too much**_

_**Too Much!**_

**Demiyah ran out of her house and to the large pond near the house. She just followed the river as a small puppy wearing a silver collar walking behind her a short ways.**

**Demiyah: **_**I'm not ready to be a princess**_

_**One look and that seems clear**_

_**Cancel my debut**_

_**Keep your royal crew**_

_**And if I ever find a way to stop**_

_**I'm out of here**_

_**Demiyah**_

_**Not a noble name**_

_**Demiyah**_

_**Even my wave is lame**_

_**I'm not ready**_

_**To be a princess**_

**Demiyah was sitting on a flat rock and cried as the puppy came up to her. He said, "I know your shocked about being a princess Miya. But I think it's a good thing you found out now rather than years later." Demiyah looked at the puppy and replied, "What do you mean Zuma? I don't see how this is a good thing." Zuma smiled and said, "it's a good thing because now you can start to prepare rather than flub being a princess in your teenage years. You can get the proper training now and as you grow. This way you can also do a better job for the Rangers too. A good royal also knows diplomacy. So you could be sent on diplomat missions because of your princess training." Demiyah perked up at the thought of being sent to other worlds as a diplomat. "It does sound like fun Zuma. You really know what to say to cheer me up." Zuma jumped into Demiyah's arms and licked her face senseless as she laughed.**

(End flashback)

Lance said, "Wow. I honestly thought you'd be cool with it the entire time. Guess everyone has their breaking point. And we just saw yours from back then." Rachel said, "You'll help me?" Demiyah nodded, "You bet! It's what I'm here for."

Rachel and the others were shock by at frst was thought to be an Earthquake. Hunk said, "That was not natural!" Greg said, "Hunk's right. It felt like there was Digiworld power behind it." Everyone went outside and saw a Digimon Demiyah recognized, "It's StormGarurumon. He's a champion level virus type with an armor sub-level. He's a Psychemon using a Digiegg of Friendship. While there were only one of each Digiegg in the Eastern sector in the Southern and Northern sectors they can be found fairly easily and are plentiful. StormGarurumon's attacks are Thunder Tornado and Lightning Blitz. They tend to be pack digimon but I don't understand. Where is his pack?" The StormGarurumon fell over and Rachel brandished her Luna Magnet sending a Luna Beam at the offending Digimon a Gigasmon. Takuya spirit evolved into Agunimon and knocked Gigasmon into the ground where his Fractal Code appeared along with his spirits. Takuya scanned the Code but the spirits changed and flew to Hunk. A D-Tector along with a D-3 that were a yellow base and dark green grips for the D-3 and a copper base and rusty orange grips for the D-tector appeared. A copperish yellow crest appeared in a gold tag. Hunk downloaded the Spirits which looked like foxes into his new D-Tector. The StormGarurumon de-digivolved into a Psychemon. A silver and purple Digiegg next the downed digimon. Pidge examined the egg and asked Demiyah, "Miya is the egg supposed to be this color?" Demiyah looked at the egg and remembered the book she read once, "Normally no. But the rules in the Northern sector are different than the Eastern sector. So it may not be normal in the sector we usually deal with but it could very well be normal here*."

The Psychemon came to and asked in a feminine voice, "What happened?" Hunk knelt down and said, "You were attacked by Gigasmon Agunimon defeated him and his spirits were purified and I recieved them and this." Hunk showed her his D-3 as the Psychemon said, "You were the one I sensed. I have been searching for you." Hunk pet the Psychemon and said, "Your name is now Luko it means Wolf in Samoan." The newly named Luko chuckled, "Sounds fine to be partner."

The gang went back to their world along with the Warriors and the Digimon. Including Luko and Wizardmon. Everyone exchanged numbers in case of an emergency.

Going back to the Oliver house the Book displayed another clue to the next artifact.

_**In the Bay of Adventures**_

_**Does the Seas mystery begin**_

_**Under the moon of the Pups of Mer**_

_**Will the Lady of Miracles**_

_**Find her stars power**_

_**And heal the darkness**_

_**Of the Night Sky's Magic**_

Aqua asked, "What does that mean?" Demiyah said, "'Bay of Adventures' must be Adventure Bay. My brother Ryder lives there." Lance asked, "I thought Jake was your brother?" Demiyah chuckled, "Ryder is my twin brother. We got seperated after Countdown. My parents adopted me just like Ryan and Kara Steele adopted Ryder. 'The moon of the Pups of Mer' sounds to me like the magical Mer-Pup moon. It happens once a year and that day is coming up soon. 'Seas mystery' means it ties to the fact it could have been placed there by a Sea Witch who was friends with my family. Can't recall the name but I know it. 'Lady of Miracles' is probably me since it is my Crest. 'Find her stars power' The potential for all Lunar alligned scouts and planetary knights is the Stars. 'And heal the darkness of the Night Sky's Magic'. Someone I think corrupted the Tome of the Night Sky to become the Book of Darkness. That's my guess anyways. We'll head to Adventure Bay tomorrow since we have a mission out that way anyhow." The gang split up to head for home as Demiyah looked at a picture on her desk. It was of her and a boy with brown hair and brown eyes in a red, white, and blue outfit.

That night, Demiyah stepped out onto the front porch of her house and dialed a number into her phone.

(**Ryder**, _Demiyah_)

**Hello? Ryder here.**

_Hey bro. It's Miya._

**Oh hi Demiyah. What's new? Aside from the split from the Digidestined.**

_Not much aside from I'm coming to town tomorrow. Along with some friends. A mission but we can still see each other._

**Cool. You won't believe what Zuma did yesterday.**

_What did he do?_

**He locked Everest and Marshall in a closet telling them to buck up, confess, and quit making goo goo eyes at each other. Tracker, Rubble, and Skye fell over laughing hysterically. Chase was dumbstruck. While Rocky said, 'It's about time someone said it.'**

_Yeah that sounds like Zuma. How is he by the way?_

**He's fine. Misses you but it can't be helped. Anything important I should know?**

_Yeah. Ryder, I found out about our birth parents. I found our mom's brother Takashi Shirogane during a trip to Digiworld. We have a lot to talk about but it's better in person._

**I agree. It's late where you live so I'll let you go to get some sleep.**

_Okay. See ya Ryder. Night._

**Sleep well Miya. Talk to you later.**

Demiyah hung up the phone and picked up the cuddly of Zuma her parents bought for her. Ryder was inventive to do merchandise* of the publics favorite pups. Costumes, toys, playsets, plushies, and even little Gashapon toys. There were even PAW Patrol character watches and bedding! The royalties from the various merchandise and the funds they recieved from both the City and the Rangers covered all the bills and then some. Needless to say, Ryder was pretty well off for fourteen. His personal account got larger by Demiyah claiming their inheritance and making sure Ryder got his share. Demiyah would never have denied Ryder his share of their inheritance. It wasn't how she was raised. Demiyah fell asleep and began dreaming of the happier times with Zuma.

**Ending notes:**

**Suzumu's income: It isn't said in canon if Yuuko works. But as far as I know she's a stay at home mom. So it leaves Suzumu as the sole paycheck. Most office workers have to work extra hours or do something else to make as much as they would need to provide for their family.**

**Detention or Babysitting: Tommy is a teacher and Kim had long shifts. So being the parent of a six year no matter how mature she is would require a babysitter. Especially during the PTA meetings.**

**Empathy and Mom instincts: Each color has instincts and abilities that ties to it in the Ranger world. Eventually, it will be explained.**

**Vida reversing the magic: Vida was a human who was turned into a Vampire. So, the magic to turn someone into a different species is something she would know.**

**Sisi Ni Sawa: We're the same in Swahili.**

**Demiyah's new goggles: Since Demiyah left the Virtue Digidestineds, she returned Taichi's goggles. Being the tech savy girl she is, Demiyah made new ones. She just added some features to help her out on the new missions the team has been getting.**

**Nate Adams: Someone who will have a flashback origin chapter in the second half of this arc.**

**Rules for the Diferent sectors of Digiworld: Self explanitory. Each sector has different rules for Digivolving. So things are obviously different for the sectors normally.**

**Merchandise for the PAW Patrol: Hey, Ryder has to be funding their operations somehow.**

_**Next Chapter Preview(Zuma): "Hey everybody it's me Zuma of the PAW Patrol! Next time, Demiyah and her friends come to Adventure Bay and go on a rescue with me, Ryder, and the rest of the PAW Patrol. Boy oh boy are there reunions!Demiyah has her final battle with Luna! And both Ryder and Demiyah discover something that shocks them! What is it? Stay tuned and find out in the next exciting chapter of DIgimon Adventure 03: Magic, Mutation, and Beyond: PAW's, Powers, and Parent Shocks! See you there. Ready, set get wet!"**_


	15. Chapter 15

Digimon Adventure 03: Magic, Mutation, and Beyond

**Opening notes: Special chapter here. In this chapter we find out a bit more about Demiyah as an individual and a little more of her Crystal's powers. We also see the close brother/sister dynamic Demiyah and Ryder have.**

**(Arc 2 Theme Song: Miraculous By Laura Marano)**

_Another day_

Demiyah is seen sitting on the roof of her house.

_I don't know why_

She looks down at a picture of when the Digidestined were still friends.

_He looks my way_

Demiyah and Taichi are standing in front of each other. Taichi reaches out towards her.

_And I get so shy_

Demiyah hesitates to grab his hand and runs away.

_So insecure oh, in myself_

Demiyah drops to her knees as if she wants to cry.

_Until some says they need my help_

Demiyah communicator goes off.

_Oh-oh-oh_

Demiyah, her team, the Digimon, the Paladins, their Digimon, and her surrogate siblings are shown in their HQ.

_Oh yeah they'll never know_

Demiyah spies the Digidestined and smiles to herself.

_Oh-oh-oh_

The Cyber Knights, and their allies are downloaded into the Digital World.

_Cause I'm unstoppable_

The shadowed forms of other teams are shown.

_Oh-oh-oh_

Several different colored lights glow before flying off.

_And when it's time to go_

Demiyah and her friends take off on their own modes of transport. Be they Keyblade Gliders, bikes, skates, skateboards, or motorcycle.

_That's when I become..._

The gang are shown in their hero forms.

_Miraculous!_

Demiyah and the shadowed form of a boy about her age slap a high five. Eight smaller shadowed forms are around the boy's shadowed form.

_Simply the best!_

The Cyber Knights are shown battling footsoldiers.

_Up to the test when things go wrong!_

Demiyah is shown swinging on a rope of light.

_Miraculous!_

Demiyah and Pidge are shown sparring while Keith and Lance are training together.

_Yeah I got this!_

The Virtue Digidestined are meeting to figure out how to get Demiyah and Ken back.

_I've gotta confess I feel so strong_

Inoue's generals are shown standing in front of the Cyber Knights.

_I'm watching him_

Demiyah is watching a boy with brown hair with a red tuft and amber eyes.

_He looks at me_

The boy looks at the spot she was standing in confused.

_We know our names_

Demiyah reappears from using her invisibility to hide from the boy.

_Not our identities_

The shadowed forms of thee other boys are shown before splitting up around thee different symbols.

_He's super cool_

A pair of raven haired men are shown in white and gold.

.

_He's pretty fast_

A brown haired man in red is seen running fast on a treadmill.

_And he knows how_

A small brown pup is shown making a joke.

_How to make me Laugh_

The joke causes Demiyah to laugh.

_Oh-oh-oh_

The pup changes into a boy about 12 with brown hair, amber eyes, and dressed in casual clothes.

_He's got me spinning 'round_

Demiyah is shown dancing on a strange game mat.

_Oh-oh-oh_

The Cyber Knights are shown in different parts of the Digital World.

_My feet are off the ground_

The entire team jumps off of Inifinity Mountain.

_Oh-oh-oh_

A book is shown with a strange locket.

_And when it's time to go_

A strange portal opens up showing a magical land.

_That's when I become..._

New Sailor Scout forms are seen.

_Miraculous!_

Tommy and Kimberly are morphed as the Original White and Pink Rangers.

_Simply the best!_

Two more unknown figures appear.

_Up to the test when things go wrong!_

A man with black hair and tiger blue eyes is shown next to a woman with brownish pink hair and brown eyes.

_Miraculous!_

Demiyah and the boy she slapped a high five with are shown chasing the two people.

_Yeah I got this!_

One of the couple disolves into light.

_I gotta confess I feel so strong_

The second is shown trapped in a crystal prison.

_Miraculous!_

An unusual plane flies above the two teenagers' heads.

_Simply the best!_

A familiar Digimon is shown jumping from the rooftops.

_Up to the test when things go wrong!_

Gennai is secretly watching the Cyber Knights. Along with another.

_Miraculous!_

Gennai is seen frowning while the second being is smiling proudly.

_Yeah I got this!_

The Cyber Knights are flanking Demiyah as she glares down Inoue.

_I gotta confess I feel so strong!_

Demiyah is shown training with a shinai.

_Miraculous! _

The digivolutions of the Cyber Knights Digimon are shown in a group shot.

_Simply the best!_

Demiyah is shown cheering at a Beyblade match.

_Up to the test when things go wrong!_

Demiyah is shown fighting against an unknown figure using the Sword of Omens.

_Miraculous!_

A trio of familiar heroes are shown on top of Tokyo Tower. Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Rena Rogue.

_Yeah I got this!_

The Miraculous trio split up to reveal Demiyah as Sailor Moon.

_I gotta confess I feel so strong!_

Demiyah's magic blasts above her revealing the logo.

_Miraculous!_

Silver sparkles explode before the screen fades to black.

Arc 2 Chapter 3: PAW's, Powers, and Parent Shocks:

The dawn rose over Adventure Bay as fourteen year old Ryder Orion Steele looked outside the balcony of the Lookout. He had a smile on his face as he watched his pups play in the yard. He looked at the clock to see when Demiyah's flight was due to arrive. It should land soon and they had a place to stay already, but he intended to spend as much time with his twin sister as he could.

Demiyah was practically skipping through Adventure Bay. She giggled and spun around openly happy. Tommy and Kimberly smile glad their daughter is happy. Demiyah spies a boy about fourteen years old. "Ryder!" Ryder turned around and his brown eyes lit up. "Demiyah!" The two ran up to each other and hugged tightly. Demiyah said, "I've missed you so much!" Ryder replied, "I missed you too." Harold Himdinger who was in Adventure Bay with his uncle Hubert said snidely, "Who's this Ryder? Your girlfriend." Ryder and Demiyah shared a look before cracking up laughing. Ryder said once he calmed down, "You really think Demiyah is my girlfriend? That's hilarious. She's my sister. My twin sister. We were seperated as babies since we lost our parents during Countdown. We were adopted by two different families but they made the effort to help us find out where we came from." Harold said, "You two? Related? Don't make me laugh." Demiyah chuckled, "Say what you want it's true." Harold said, "I still don't believe it." Music all of a sudden started as Haarold began to sing.

Harold: _You think that life is one big game_

_You joke, you laugh, you take no blame_

_I'm telling you there's just no way that you're the same_

Demiyah: _You got to look past what you see_

_Try not to judge so easily_

_Believe it or not he's a lot like me_

Harold said, "No way!"

Ryder: _I say believe it or not she's a lot like me_

Demiyah: _Sisi Ni Sawa means we're the same_

Ryder: _I hear what your saying but you need to explain_

Demiyah: _At the end of the day_

_It's like water and the rain_

_Sisi Ni Sawa _

_We are the same!_

_Maybe he laughs_

_Maybe I purr_

_But take a look under the fur_

At the word 'fur' Demiyah's cat ears and tail popped out. Shocking Harold, his Uncle, and most of Adventure Bay.

Ryder: _Deep in our heart is what matters for sure_

_Cause we both know a higher call_

_Like every creature big and small_

_The Circle of Life should be what's guiding us all_

Demiyah: _The Circle of Life will guide us all_

_Sisi Ni Sawa means we're the same_

Ryder: _Though you follow your heart and I follow my mind_

Demiyah: _At the end of the day_

_It's like water and the rain_

_Sisi Ni Sawa_

_We are the same_

Ryder and Demiyah: _Sisi Ni Sawa_

_We are the same_

Ryder: _Never thought that we'd see eye to eye_

Demiyah: _I can't imagine why_

_It's very easy if you try_

Ryder: _Still to me their brand new thoughts_

_Not to judge a hero by their start_

Demiyah: _Sisi Ni Sawa_

_Sisi Ni Sawa means we're the same_

Ryder: _Forget about the past when there's nothing to gain_

Demiyah and Ryder: _At the end of the day_

_It's like water and the rain_

_Sisi Ni Sawa_

_We are the same_

_Sisi Ni Sawa means we're the same_

_Forget about the past when there's nothing to gain_

_At the end of the day_

_It's like water and the rain_

_Sisi Ni Sawa_

_We are the same_

_Sisi Ni Sawa_

_We are the same_

Demiyah: _Sisi Ni Sawa_

_We are the same_

Harold turned and said, "Irregardless, I still don't see it. I'm leaving." Mayor Humdinger said, "I'm going too. Come on Kittens." Rocky and Zuma's counterparts openly refused which prompted Humdinger to say, "Fine then. Stay here for all I care." The brown and grey kittens looked down as Humdinger took off their Catastrophe Crew collars. Demiyah looked very much like she wanted to punch Humdinger's lights out. She picked up the two kittens and hugged them. "I'll take care of you two from now on. Wish you two could talk so I knew if you both had names or not already." Demiyah's pocket began to glow as golden light left her D-3. The light hit the two kittens as to everyone else's shock the grey one said, "Okay that was a trip." The brown kitten said, "I hear ya bro. Wait, we can talk now?" The grey kitten said, "Looks like we can. Thanks for taking us in Demiyah. My name is Reece." The brown kitten said, "My name is Zhane. Nice to meet you." Demiyah looked at her D-3 before shrugging, "Ah well, I've seen this thing do wierder before. It's nice to meet you both Reece and Zhane. What can you two do exactly?" Reece said, "Mayor Humdinger trained us to be just like the PAW Patrol member we're the counterpart of. I'm Rocky's counterpart so I'm an Eco Kitten." Zhane said, "I'm Zuma's counterpart so I'm a Water Rescue Kitten. But I have a skill in Medical. But Humdinger said Maxwell, he's Marshall's counterpart got the Medic gear." Reece said, "I have Spy skills, but Charlie, who is Chase's counterpart got the Spy gear." Demiyah shook her head, "Idiot. Why in the wide, wide, Universe does he assume you have to be carbon kitty copies of the PAW Patrol is beyond me. To be honest, I think he needs professional help." Ryder snorted, "Can't argue with you there Miya. He does seem like he needs therapy."

At the PAW Patrol Lookout, Ryder asked, "So what was it you wanted to tell me Miya?" So Demiyah explained. About everything she found out about their parents and their family history. By the end, Ryder's eyes were wide in shock. "Woah. That's intense. Do you have a clue to where your artifact is?" Demiyah showed Ryder the book's riddle. "Huh. The Mer-Pup moon is tonight. Maybe the Mer-Pups can help you find it. But your not a Mermaid." Aqua asked, "How are we going to fix that issue? Most of us can cast the spell to let us be Mermaids and Mermen. But what about you Demiyah. You never learned it before our reunion over the summer after a nine year seperation." Demiyah pulled out her locket, "My Crystal connects me to the Princesses of Heart and the Moon Queens of the past. It also allows me to become a fairy and do several other things. So maybe..." The group went down to the Bay as Demiyah went in the water. She held her locket in her hands and said while waist deep in water, "I wish I was a mermaid." Demiyah glowed with light as she turned into a mermaid with a pink tail and a white seashell bra. She did a flip and said, "It worked! I have fins and everything." Aqua said, "I'm impressed Demiyah. You really do come up with some amusing solutions." After Demiyah turned back to normal there was a blast of dark energy. Demiyah said in shock at the violet haired red eyed woman, "Luna!" Luna as she was known cackled, "Did you really think I'd let you have this happiness Princess? You didn't follow King Diomedes plan. You were either supposed to marry Endymion and bear his heirs as he ruled Crystal Tokyo. Or you would live as a person to carry children of Lunar Royal Blood while Endymion and I ruled in accordance to His Majesty King Diomedes laws. And that means no Mutants." Luna attempted to blast Azari, but Demiyah shoved him backwards into Terra getting trapped in Luna's orb of Evil darkness. As the Darkness spread through out Adventure Bay, Tracker, Carlos, Jake, and Everest were down on the beach. Tracker asked, "Ryder, what's going on?" Ryder said, "Luna trapped my sister inside that orb of Evil Magic."

Luna cackled as she hit Demiyah with her magic. Luna ginned maliciously and began to sing.

Luna: _You always had a friend or two_

_Someone to lend a hand_

_When times are tough_

_You look to them_

_To get out of a jam_

_But now no matter where you turn_

_There's no one here but you_

_You're all alone_

_Your greatest fear_

_Has finally come true_

Demiyah stood tall and the brave Sailor Scout refused to give in to the demented Mauan. She, despite her fear stood tall and began to sing as well.

Demiyah: _Just because I'm by myself_

_Does not mean I will fold_

_I don't need help to battle you_

_I just need to be bold_

Luna scoffed at the fourteen year old Princess' declaration. She refused to see Demiyah was not Diomedes. Despite being a member of Lunar Royal Family, Diomedes was not of Lunar blood.

Luna: _Spare me your heroic speech_

_We both know you are wrong_

Demiyah: _I'm not afraid to stand alone_

Luna: _My dear_

_You won't be standing long_

_Your on your own_

_Can't run away_

_You've met your match this very day_

Demiyah: _I'm on my own but won't give in_

_I'll get back up to fight again_

Luna: _The good in you is fading fast_

_And when it's gone_

_Your mine at last!_

Demiyah: _But like the sun I'll rise once more_

Luna: _Until night falls and wins the war!_

Demiyah was thrown against the wall of the orb as something fell out of her pocket. Demiyah looked over and asked weakly, "My Wayfinder?" She held her Wayfinder and realized the one power that Luna could never use. She put her Wayfinder back in her pocket and stood back up.

Demiyah: _There's a bond you'll never know_

_A power you can't feel_

_The love you give _

_Comes back to you and makes you strong as steel_

_If I remember those I love_

_And keep them close to Heart_

_My love will shine from deep within_

_And chase away the Dark_

The Light within Demiyah's Heart began to glow brightly. Causing spots of light on the orb from the outside. Everest asked, "Ryder, what's happening?" Ryder replied, "I don't know." Inside the orb Luna was furious.

Luna: _My darkness can not be denied_

_Your little light won't last_

_I'll show you where real power lies_

_With one final wicked blast_

Demiyah: _You've tried your worst to keep me down_

_But I'm still standing tall_

Demiyah still did stand despite Luna's worst. The fourteen year old Princess began glowing even brighter.

Luna: _How can this be happening?!_

Demiyah's eyes were full of white light as she started to float. Her hands were over her heart and she smiled brightly.

Demiyah: _Because I stand for One and All_

Demiyah's Light destroyed the orb shocking everyone watching. Which was not only her friends, parents, siblings, boyfriend, and the Digimon. But also the pups and everyone in Adventure Bay.

Demiyah: _I'm on my own_

_I found the Light_

_To see me through_

_The Darkest night_

Luna changed into a demonic looking creature in a final effort to take control of Demiyah.

Luna: _You're just a girl_

_This can not be!_

Demiyah: _I'm more than that_

_But you can't see_

_I may be small_

_And on my own_

_But I can feel_

_How much I've grown_

_My will is strong_

_My heart is true_

_My love will be_

_The end_

_Of_

_You!_

Demiyah held her Crystal in her hands as it's pure light destroyed Luna's demon form and shattered her blackened Heart forever. She floated back down to the ground. Aqua said, "Demiyah, that was amazing! What was that light show?" Demiyah chuckled, "That was my Light free from Luna's magic." Demiyah looks over at Pidge, Matt, their parents, and Izzy. "Though it seems like my Magic wasn't the only thing that was freed." Izzy teared up and looked at Doctor and Mrs. Holt. "Momma, Daddy?" Mrs. Holt cried and hugged Izzy, "My baby girl. My Isabelle." Pidge picked up Izzy, "Glad to have you back baby sister." Matt didn't say anything but he ran his fingers through Izzy's brown hair. Rocky nuzzled Pidge glad his family was back together. Pidge giggled and picked up Rocky who promptly licked her cheek making her laugh.

That night the group including the Pups got to swim with the Mer-Pups. Demiyah, who could understand and communicate with the Mer-Pups asked if they knew where a magical artifact was waiting for it's owner. The Mer-Pup knew but said, "It's power is meant for two. Which why you and your twin shall make a move for it together."

Demiyah and Ryder dove down into the cave together where they saw the figure of a woman. She had the same skin tone as Ryder, the same hair color as Demiyah, and the same eye color as both twins. Next to her was a man with facial features like both twins, raven black hair, and tiger blue eyes. Shadows covered the two as one half of the orb dissolved into light balls and the other half crystalized. The Sea Witch Felicity said, "I will lead you the rest of the way to the artifacts and the book. But remember what the cave has shown you. For the artifacts will guide you both on this next quest."

Further down the cave, was a room full of beautiful crystals. Demiyah and Ryder were mystified at the caverns beauty. Inside a small box, was a book bound in chains and a pair of amulets that looked like the Legendary Amulet of Avalor. Felicity ssaid, "These are the Amulet of Miracles and the Amulet of Faith. Magical Amulets made by the same man who made the Amulet of Avalor. They work in the same way as the Amulet of Avalor. But unlike the Amulet of Avalor they do not contain Princesses sealed inside of them." The Amulet of Faith was inside a gold charm and was a silver/white color. It rested on a gold chain. While the Amulet of Miracles was inside a silver charm and was a soft golden yellow. It rested on a silver chain.

The two were given their respective Amulet. Demiyah the Amulet of Miracles and Ryder the Amulet of Faith. The two held the Book of Darkness at the same time and said, "We wish the Book was free from its curse!" The Amulets glowed Silver and Gold as the curse inside the book was destroyed by the magic of the twins. The book glowed and changed form. It was now a soft blue color with a nine pointed star on the main cover. Inside were cards like Demiyah's Star Cards. A spirit Demiyah knew appeared and said, "Demiyah, your magic can only support one set of Cards. You can keep the Star Cards and give these to another. Or you can pass the Star Cards to another and take these. The choice is yours."

Going up to the surface and reverting to their normal selves, Demiyah handed the newly freed book to Ryder, "You take the new Cards. Mine are the Star Cards. I bonded to the Spirits inside them and I promised I would only use their power to help. I wouldn't be keeping my promise if I abandoned them." Ryder asked confused, "How do I even activate these Cards?" As if on cue two winged creatures, one resembling a winged cat called a Jaquin and the other resembling a winged wolf appeared. The Jaquin like creature said, "I am Kitai Guardian Beast of the Sun for the Book of the Night. This is my brother Tenshi. We are at your service Master Ryder. To activate your Cards and summon the Key of your Book you must speak the spell." Ryder asked, "How do I do that? I don't know what it is." Demiyah said, "When I changed the Clow Staff into my Star Staff, I said the spell I heard in my Heart. Maybe you should listen to what your Heart is telling you." Ryder nodded and placed his hand on the front cover of the book and closed his eyes. He heard words, but wasn't sure what they were. Ryder opened himself up to what his Heart was telling him. Then as a surge of warmth spread through his whole body he spoke,

**I call upon the power of the sky**

**Ancient forces your magic will fly**

**Harmony in the Dark and Light**

**Spread eternal in Day or Night**

**Release!**

Sapphire blue light burst from Ryder and the book as a spell circle appeared under Ryder's feet. It was silver with a yin yang symbol inside a nine pointed star. The Sun on the left of the star and the moon on the right of the star. A staff that was blue with silver trim appeared. It was similar to Demiyah's Star Staff only the wings were night black and instead of an eight pointed Star it had nine points. On the bottom of the staff it had an amethyst jewel. Ryder felt lighter as Demiyah hugged him, "You did it! I knew you could. The real trouble is mastering your magic. Especially Clow Magic. Clow Reed, the one who originally created my Cards before I transformed them into what they are now created a Magic all his own. Each person taught Clow Magic has two magical powers that set them apart from other mages. My Clow Magic powers are Astral Projection and Tele-orbing or Telekinetic Orbing. Like how White Lighters can orb away in Light, so can I. Your powers will show themselves in time. But we have to focus on what we saw in the cave. Our birth parents." Ryder's eyes darkened, "Your right Miya. We need to solve this new Mystery." Keith asked, "What mystery?"

Ryder said, "One of Demiyah and I's birth parents are still alive."

**Ending notes:**

**Cliffhanger: Yes I went there. But this mystery doesn't get resolved until Arc 4. Why so long? Well consider this, Demiyah and her team still have to find the magical Artifacts, and in Arc 3 fight against an illegal 'Digital World Police' Agency. So the mystery can't actually be solved until then.**

**Ryder as Demiyah's Twin: A new concept I've started playing around with. One I openly love working with. Ever since I first saw PAW Patrol I fell in love with the show. Yeah I'm an adult, but I like what I like. I will not change who I am because someone thinks I should stop watching cartoons.**

**The Star Cards being Demiyah's: Something needed for an eventual plot point. Namely in Arc 3. Fighting with their Digimon is out of the question so they go to their powers. Including Magic. Demiyah does teach her team Clow Magic, but it will have various results in terms of who can use it and who can't.**

**The Kittens: They couldn't talk prior to Demiyah's Digivice doing what it did. The Kitten Catastrophe Crew has names in this version. Rocky's counterpart is Reece. Zuma's counterpart is Zhane. Chase's counterpart is Charlie. Marshall's counterpart is Maxwell. Rubble's counterpart is Ricky. Skye's counterpart is Serena. Tracker and Everest will have counterparts in later Arcs. Rocky and Zuma are two of my favorite characters. So I have a trend of their Kitten Catastrophe Crew counterparts changing sides.**

**Rocky as Pidge's pup: A bit of an ironic joke on my part. Pidge is the Green Paladin and her Lion is the Nature Lion. Rocky is the Eco Pup and handy with tools. Pidge knows her way around tools and mechanics. So in this story Pidge taught Rocky Mechanics as a way to bond.**

**Sisi Ni Sawa: A song I found and I loved. In the next chapter, I explain why Demiyah can joke around with Ryder.**

**Demiyah's Crystal: I wasn't planning originally to give her the Amulet of Miracles. It was going to belong to Xion. But then I decided otherwise. Demiyah is connected to the Disney Princesses because her Kingdom is Kingdom Hearts. The Disney Princesses and Kairi are the pillars of Light that protects her Kingdom's magic from dying. The Keyblade Wielders are Mage Knights who protect the Kingdom and it's people. Sort of like the Silver Millennium version of the Covert Ops or Secret Service. The Moon Queens of the Past comes from the Roar of the Elders. Kion could use the power of the Roar to communicate with the Kings of the Past. So Demiyah can use her Crystal to communicate with her predecessors. Each Moon Princess can do the same with their respective Crystal.**

**Luna versus Demiyah: Based on Sofia versus Vor in the Sofia the First Special Forever Royal. It was amazing and I recorded it on my DVR. I re-watched it prior to this chapter being written.**

**Zuma: Has his own history. Will become known next chapter. Each of the Pups had an owner before the Patrol. Refer to my fic The Lives Before for more information. Or read the next chapter.**

_**Next Chapter Preview(Ryder): "Hello everyone. Ryder here. Next time, the Cyber Knights, Paladins, PJ Masks, and Never Land Pirates learn more about how Demiyah and I became as close as we did. While also finding the Magical Artifacts belonging to Pidge, Matt, Izzy, and James. But we also hear from the Pups of their lives before they became the PAW Patrol! Finally, We find out why Jake was given the role of becoming Captain of Peter's specially chosen Pirate Crew. Man oh man was this shocking! I don't think any of us were expecting this one! Catch the next thrilling chapter of Digimon Adventure 03: Magic, Mutation, and Beyond: Patrol, Pirates, and Family Lines. PAW Patrol is on a roll!"**_


	16. Chapter 15 12

Digimon Adventure 03; Magic, Mutation, and Beyond

Chapter 15 1/2: Arc 2 Interlude 1: Yolei inoue, The Queen Of Mean:

Yolei walked down the halls of an old decrepid castle. She scoffed at what she saw in her Crystal Ball. "How can that pathetic princess be more popular than me? She doesn't deserve anything less than what I did."

Yolei sighed as she looked at the crystal ball again. Then she started to sing.

Yolei: _I'm so tired of pretending_

_Where's my happy ending_

_I followed all the rules_

_I drew inside the lines_

_I never asked for anything that wasn't mine_

_I waited patiently for my time_

Yolei's crystal ball showed images of her childhood before showing her time in the Digital World.

_But when it finally came_

_He called her name_

_And now I feel this overwhelming pain_

_I mean it's in my veins_

_I mean it's in my brain_

_My thoughts are running in a circle like a toy train_

_I'm kinda like a perfect picture with a broken frame_

Yolei picked up a picture of the six Digidestined from the second generation. She threw it against the wall.

_I know exactly who to blame!_

_I never thought of myself as mean_

_I always thought that I'd be the Queen_

_And there's no in-between_

_'Cause if I can't have that_

_Then I would be the leader of the Dark_

_And the Bad_

_Now there's a Devil on the shoulder_

_Where the Angels used to be_

_And he's calling me the Queen_

Yolei moved through the halls to what she now knew was D-Point where Queen Beryl operated from.

_Being nice was my pastime_

_But I've been hurt for the last time_

_And I won't ever let another person take advantage of me_

_The anger burns my skin, third degree_

_Now my blood's boiling hotter than a firey sea_

_There's nobody getting close to me_

_They're gonna bow to the Evil Queen_

_Your Nightmare's my Dream_

_Just wait until they fall to my wicked Schemes_

Yolei moved to look at all of the things from different villains and the Crown from Queen Serenity's kingdom. Yolei smirked.

_I never thought of myself as mean_

_I always thought that I'd be the Queen_

_And there's no in-between_

_'Cause if I can't have that_

_Then I would be the leader of the Dark_

_And the Bad_

_Now there's a Devil on the shoulder_

_Where the Angels used to be_

_And he's calling me the Queen of Mean (calling me, calling me)_

_The Queen of Mean (calling me, calling me)_

_The Queen of Mean (calling me, calling me)_

Yolei picked up the Crown as a scepter belonging to Maleficent's Enchanted Forest counterpaart glowed calling her name softly. "Yolei...Yolei..."

_Something's pulling me_

_It's so magnetic_

_My body is moving_

_Unsure of where I'm headed_

Yolei set the crown on a pedestal as she waved her hands around the scepter.

_All of my senses have left me defenseless_

_This darkness around me_

_Is promising vengeance_

_The price that I'm willing to pay is expensive_

_There's nothing to lose when your lonely and friendless_

Yolei grabbed the Crown and kneeled in front of the scepter. Holding the Crown high up above her head.

_So my only interest_

_Is showing this Princess_

_That I am the Queen_

_And my Reign will be ENDLESS! (Endless)_

There was a bolt of green and dark purple almost black light. When the light cleared Yolei had wavy Dark purple and electric blue streaked hair. She wore a black and dark blue version of Audrey's villain attire from the third Descendants film.

_I want what I deserve_

_I want to rule the Worlds_

_Sit back and watch them learn_

_It's finally my turn_

_If they want a villain for the Queen_

_I'm gonna be one like they've never seen_

_I'll show them what it means_

_Now that I am that_

_I will be the Ruler of the Dark and the Bad_

_'Cause the Devil's on the shoulder_

_Where the Angels used to be_

_And he's calling me the Queen of Mean (calling me, calling me)_

_The Queen of Mean (calling me, calling me)_

_I want what I DESERVE!_

Yolei slamed the scepter down on the floor creating her own type of footsoldier Youma. She called them Nightmares.


	17. Chapter 17

Digimon Adventure 03: Magic, Mutation, and Beyond

**This chapter goes into the backstories of the pups. But also brings up the characters of another series I decided to include in this story.**

**(Arc 2 Theme Song: Miraculous By Laura Marano)**

_Another day_

Demiyah is seen sitting on the roof of her house.

_I don't know why_

She looks down at a picture of when the Digidestined were still friends.

_He looks my way_

Demiyah and Taichi are standing in front of each other. Taichi reaches out towards her.

_And I get so shy_

Demiyah hesitates to grab his hand and runs away.

_So insecure oh, in myself_

Demiyah drops to her knees as if she wants to cry.

_Until some says they need my help_

Demiyah communicator goes off.

_Oh-oh-oh_

Demiyah, her team, the Digimon, the Paladins, their Digimon, and her surrogate siblings are shown in their HQ.

_Oh yeah they'll never know_

Demiyah spies the Digidestined and smiles to herself.

_Oh-oh-oh_

The Cyber Knights, and their allies are downloaded into the Digital World.

_Cause I'm unstoppable_

The shadowed forms of other teams are shown.

_Oh-oh-oh_

Several different colored lights glow before flying off.

_And when it's time to go_

Demiyah and her friends take off on their own modes of transport. Be they Keyblade Gliders, bikes, skates, skateboards, or motorcycle.

_That's when I become..._

The gang are shown in their hero forms.

_Miraculous!_

Demiyah and Ryder slap a high five. The pupss are around Ryder's legs.

_Simply the best!_

The Cyber Knights are shown battling footsoldiers.

_Up to the test when things go wrong!_

Demiyah is shown swinging on a rope of light.

_Miraculous!_

Demiyah and Pidge are shown sparring while Keith and Lance are training together.

_Yeah I got this!_

The Virtue Digidestined are meeting to figure out how to get Demiyah and Ken back.

_I've gotta confess I feel so strong_

Inoue's generals are shown standing in front of the Cyber Knights.

_I'm watching him_

Demiyah is watching a boy with brown hair with a red tuft and amber eyes.

_He looks at me_

The boy looks at the spot she was standing in confused.

_We know our names_

Demiyah reappears from using her invisibility to hide from the boy.

_Not our identities_

The shadowed forms of thee other boys are shown before splitting up around thee different symbols.

_He's super cool_

A pair of raven haired men are shown in white and gold.

.

_He's pretty fast_

A brown haired man in red is seen running fast on a treadmill.

_And he knows how_

A small brown pup is shown making a joke.

_How to make me Laugh_

The joke causes Demiyah to laugh.

_Oh-oh-oh_

The pup changes into a boy about 12 with brown hair, amber eyes, and dressed in casual clothes.

_He's got me spinning 'round_

Demiyah is shown dancing on a strange game mat.

_Oh-oh-oh_

The Cyber Knights are shown in different parts of the Digital World.

_My feet are off the ground_

The entire team jumps off of Inifinity Mountain.

_Oh-oh-oh_

A book is shown with a strange locket.

_And when it's time to go_

A strange portal opens up showing a magical land.

_That's when I become..._

New Sailor Scout forms are seen.

_Miraculous!_

Tommy and Kimberly are morphed as the Original White and Pink Rangers.

_Simply the best!_

Two more unknown figures appear.

_Up to the test when things go wrong!_

A man with black hair and tiger blue eyes is shown next to a woman with brownish pink hair and brown eyes.

_Miraculous!_

Demiyah and the boy she slapped a high five with are shown chasing the two people.

_Yeah I got this!_

One of the couple disolves into light.

_I gotta confess I feel so strong_

The second is shown trapped in a crystal prison.

_Miraculous!_

An unusual plane flies above the two teenagers' heads.

_Simply the best!_

A familiar Digimon is shown jumping from the rooftops.

_Up to the test when things go wrong!_

Gennai is secretly watching the Cyber Knights. Along with another.

_Miraculous!_

Gennai is seen frowning while the second being is smiling proudly.

_Yeah I got this!_

The Cyber Knights are flanking Demiyah as she glares down Inoue.

_I gotta confess I feel so strong!_

Demiyah is shown training with a shinai.

_Miraculous! _

The digivolutions of the Cyber Knights Digimon are shown in a group shot.

_Simply the best!_

Demiyah is shown cheering at a Beyblade match.

_Up to the test when things go wrong!_

Demiyah is shown fighting against an unknown figure using the Sword of Omens.

_Miraculous!_

A trio of familiar heroes are shown on top of Tokyo Tower. Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Rena Rogue.

_Yeah I got this!_

The Miraculous trio split up to reveal Demiyah as Sailor Moon.

_I gotta confess I feel so strong!_

Demiyah's magic blasts above her revealing the logo.

_Miraculous!_

Silver sparkles explode before the screen fades to black.

Chapter 17: Arc 2 Chapter 4: Patrol, Pirates, and Family Lines:

Matt said, "Sorry Ryder. Could you repeat that please?" Ryder said, "One me and Demiyah's birth parents is still alive. We don't know which one but we do know it's one of them." Shiro said, "Oh my god." Demiyah just sat there staring at her Dino Bracelet. Unsure of what to really say. Or do for that matter. Lace suggested going back to the Lookout to figure out what to do from there.

Back at the Lookout, Rachel asked, " How did you come up with the PAW Patrol anyhow Ryder?" Ryder said sheepishly, "I actually didn't come up with it. My Uncle Dominic did. My pups, with the exception of Robo-dog, parents were the Original PAW Patrol. The pups actually don't remember their parents. My parents and I have been trying to find them but we've only found grave sites." Zuma said, "I knew my parents were dead for some time Ryder. My adopted family, the Oliver's live in Japan. But I still write to them over the computer." Rocky said, "I have no idea about my folks. But the Holts have been my family for some time." Rubble said, "I never my mom and dad. Adam and Shiro adopted me while living in Angel Grove. I trained to be a Space Pup before joining as a construction pup." Chase said, "I don't remember how I ended up in the Rescue Center where I lived before I was adopted. But Ji and his godson Jayden were always kind to me." Everest said, "I lived with Hunk and his family for a while. But some masked man took me away in the middle of the night." Tracker said, "Mi familia was Alejandro and his mama and papa. Along with his Hermanos and Hermanas. Can't remember what caused us to be seperated." Marshall replied, "I lived in Mariner Bay. At the Lightspeed Rescue Aqua Base. I was the pup of Carter and Dana Grayson. Lightspeed Rescue Red and Pink Ranger respectively." Skye shrugged, "I lived in Blue Bay Harbor. My owner was named Shane. He worked at a sport store."

Demiyah said amused, "Ironically Ryder, each of the PAW Patrol pups came from a city where the Power Rangers were active. I find it hilarious but also fitting. Considering their Rescuers." Ryder chuckled, "I never noticed. Then again, someone in your position would realize that." Lance said, "That's right! We don't even know who were on your Ranger team aside from you, Connor McKnight, and your dad Miya." Demiyah chuckled, "Ethan James was the Blue Ranger of the team. Yellow was Kira Ford. White was Trent Fernandez. Gold was Trent's clone turned twin brother Tiernan Fernandez. Pink of course was me. Black was dad. SIlver was Zuma actually." Rocky looked at Chase and said, "See I told you." Chase said, "How though?" Zuma said, "Long story short Humdinger's an ass. He used to work for Genomex. Which is a subdivision of HYDRA. He created a serum that would allow animals to shift into humans. Out of 35000 I was the lone survivor. But I can't cchange my past. I use it to fight for a brighter future." To prove this, Zuma shifted into his human form. He looked about thirteen, maybe fourteen years old. He had the same amber eyes, but his hair was a couple shades lighter than his fur bordering on a bronze color. He had tanned if scarred skin and was nearly five foot five. He wore a silver short sleeve t-shirt, an orange light jacket, blue jeans, gray sneakers, and a gold bracelet with a silver gem on his wrist. He let everyone look at his human side before shifting back. Zuma said, "We had a Green Ranger by the name of Denki Kaminari. He was something of a big brother to Demiyah. He had an electricity based Quirk."

A few days after returning to Odaibah from Adventure Bay with her new kittens, Demiyah was looking through some of the Sanada archives and decided, 'I need to bring the heirs of the Ronin Warrior Armors together. We need to learn how to work together.'

Demiyah sent the invites and that did include Taichi who was revealed as the missing Mouri heir and man were Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya in for one hell of a lawsuit! Demiyah was sure to ask Trista to record it for her. Demiyah sat at the nice if slightly expensive cafe fot the rest of her party. The first one to arrive was Taichi. Who immediately asked, "What's wrong?" Demiyah said, "Wait for the others to get here. I would rather not explain myself twice." The next two to arrive was Henry Wong and Koichi Kimura. The nodded respectfully at Demiyah while they waited for the last five. The five who showed up were Denki Kaminari, Eijirou Kirishima, Katsuki Bakugo, Izuku Midoriya, and Tenya Iida. Once they were all settled Bakugo asked, "Can someone explain why I was called her with you extras?" Demiyah sighed. Of course Anubis' heir was as stubborn as himself.

Demiyah stood and said, "Introductions first. I'm Demiyah Oliver. Heiress to the Sanada Clan and current wielder of the Wildfire and Inferno Armors." Her introduction alone caused everyone to shut up and pay attention to her. Everyone even Taichi knew better than to ignore this. If a Wildfire called you, then you better damn well listen. Katsuki and Izuku were trained together as Sesonals. They hadn't known Kirishima was a Seasonal or that Iida and Kaminari were part of the Rekka Yoroi. There had to be a reason they were called to arms **now **of all times. Izuku asked, "Demiyah-sama, why were we called now? Why not three years ago?" Demiyah twitched at being called 'sama' but replied, "Because of something that honestly has me worried. While seeing if I could track Inoue down after she ditched the Digidestined and all related gatherings involving them, I discovered the remains of Beryl's domain was what was left of the Dynasty. Inoue is restarting it. I'm worried what she could do if given the means. She could resurect Talpa or worse absorb his power becoming a monster! It's time for the next generation of Ronin Warriors to step up. I would suggest looking into our family lines. We may have to wake up the secondary armors." Bakugo shouted, "The Secondary Armors haven't been awoken in six thousand years!" Demiyah's normally vibrant eyes darkened, "I know. And that's what scares me. The imminent threat being powerful enough that the Secondary Armors are awoken from their slumber once more. We have to start meeting. Once a week maybe twice a week. We need to train together. We need to get closer as a team. Each previous generation got through their threats with teamwork. And covering each other's weak points. We can't let what befell the Age of Magic happen again." Iida's voice quivered as he asked, "You can't mean what I think you mean?" Demiyah's eyes looked like hard topaz stones, "Indeed I do Iida. Diomedes still lives. I hold the Holy Stone. So you can put two and two together. Denki was with me the whole time. Though he was mostly patching me up and acting as my sounding board. Kirishima's eyes were firm, "Serena-hime you won't fight alone. I won't allow it little sister."

Demiyah's eyes widened, "Elias?" Kirishima's eyes softened as he replied, "It's really me baby sis." At the others confusion, Kirishima said, "I was one of her brother's back then. Born between the Queen of the Moon making an alliance with Nemesis Royals. Offering to bear a child for the King and Queen of Nemesis. Only for my half sister to inherit. I was welcomed as a member of the Lunar Royal Family. Nemesis had been close to declaring war against the moon because my father and step mother didn't want my sister Marika to fight with Serena as a Sailor Scout. I remembered when I was 12. Though I'm still getting used to the modern term for the Planetary Princesses warrior selves." Koichi asked, "What was the Original term for a Sailor Scout?" It was Denki who replied, "Guardian Goddess. I was the younger brother of Sailor Jupiter back then. My name was Daniel." Izuku replied dryly, "That explains so much. Though not why you short circut." Denki said sheepishly, "It's due to my magic wanting to push more than what my current self can handle. All despite the training and conditioning I was put through growing up in order to prepare for the posibility of being called to arms by a Wildfire someday. My family begins training at age three. Light training until we can handle the stronger things. My cousins trained with me. Because it was decided I would learn better if I had training partners and at the time we didn't know who would be chosen. Sage Date, the previous wielder of the Halo Armor is my mom's brother. So people expected his daughter Shinobu to inherit. But it went to me instead. Not too sure what happened to Shinobu-itoko or Miyabi-itoko. All I can remember is they enrolled in some ninja school up in the mountains somewhere."

**Ending notes:**

**Choices for the new Ronins:**

**Wildfire/Inferno: Demiyah Oliver**

**Halo: Denki Kaminari**

**Torrent: Taichi Kamiya/Taichi Mouri**

**Hardrock: Henry Wong**

**Strata: Tenya Iida**

**Spring/Cruelty: Katsuki Bakugo**

**Winter/Corruption: Koichi Kimura**

**Autumn/Venom: Izuku Midoriya**

**Summer/Illusion: Eijirou Kirishima**

**Kirishima as Demiyah's brother: a little shoutout to the fact Kirishima reminds me a lot of Davis in canon.**

**Kaminari as Jupiter's brother: Did you really expect anything less? He has electric powers so it was practically begging to be written.**

_**Next chapter preview (Izuku Midoriya): "Hey everyone it's Midoriya. Next time, Inoue's Dynasty makes their first move and dang she's aiming low! Not at us, but at All Might! She resurrected and controlled his former master Nana Shimura! Who has not only her natural Quirk but a copy of One for All! Class 1-A also meets Demiyah for the first time. And one class member is expelled! Want to see how thing s go from here? Stay on the look out for the next chapter: Heroes, Darkness, and Armors. Go beyond Plus Ultra!"**_


End file.
